THE BEAST WITHIN
by FAH3
Summary: After a disastrous mission, Ron has to control his anger. If he doesn't, total chaos follows. Rating changed because of violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(s):** I know of at least two stories like this. One was never finished, and it looks like the other is loosely based off the movie. So I decided to do one with my own style. I've always liked this character, and let's see if I can do a respectful story.

* * *

**THE BEAST WITHIN**

Rage. It is one of the most primal, and one of the oldest parts of the human mind. It is the cause of several things that humans do. From inspiring works of art, to making people go into a crazed state that most refuse to believe to even be there. One thing about it is clear. Rage can be the key to the most unique transformations anyone has seen.

**Berkley, 1200 hours.** Three scientists were wrapping up months worth of work as they kept looking at the small machine in front of them. After years of searching through abandoned and hidden notes, having to get permission from their government to retrieve certain government documents, and then having to dig deep in stacks of the government files and paperwork that seemed like they were almost endless. But now, the accumulation of all their work was now lying in a small vile that was being spun at a blurring speed. A small combination of different chemicals that several people hadn't heard of in a while, at different amounts, would unlock the one thing they had been pursuing. In all their lives, they never thought this combination would produce what they hoped was their goal. All of them held their breath as they heard the machine stop.

The eldest, and the one with the most experience, was almost shaking because he was so nervous. For decades, he had been trying to find the one thing that would make him well known again. After a lab accident, and several law suits from injured colleagues, he had been put on the black list of unwanted scientists. Now here was his chance to get off the black list.

The other two had worked with several colleagues, but this as something they felt drawn to. A chance to be apart of something grand; of something history making. Money was on their minds of course, but what they ere really after was the notoriety. With that kind of reputation, they would be hired on to bigger projects. This wasn't just history making, it as career making as well.

Ever so carefully, gently, they opened the machine and removed the small vile of blue liquid. All three of them had to be careful, there was no telling what would happen if they dropped it or anything else happened to it. They could swear that it was almost glowing as they saw it. They could swear that it was perfect. Practically standing before God himself, and being a few millimeters away from touching his fingers. What they had could revolutionize everything they knew about mankind.

"Gentlemen, we've done it." The eldest man said as he gently held the vial before him.

"Almost three years of research, can you believe it?" the second man asked excitedly.

"No, I can't." the youngest of them said with a road smile.

"I'm amazed we were able to do it from just a bunch of old notes. It's hard to believe what we're looking at created one of the most powerful heroes the world ever saw. Just think of what would happen once we find a test subject. The discoveries we could find." The youngest man said.

"The possibilities are endless indeed." The eldest said as a grim expression started to cross his face.

"I'll make the call. Can you imagine the acclaim this will make? Our reputations will be among the brightest." The second man said.

"Don't forget the money." The younger scientist said with a smile.

"We might get the amounts of money you're thinking about. But this will mean more projects for us, maybe even more discoveries."

"I know. The dreams of Everest that every man of science always dreams of. I'm just so sorry that none of you will be able to share them with me." The eldest scientist said as he placed the vial in a special case.

"What?" the youngest asked.

That's when the eldest turned to them, pulling out an old World War II German Lugar with a baby bottle nipple on the barrel, and fired four times; two bullets into each of his partners. He placed the gun back into the waist of his pants, and pulled out the black cell phone that had been given to him months earlier. He pressed the speed dial, and waited.

"It's me. The formula is ready for pick up, and the others have been silenced. The computer files will be ready for you in a few weeks. I'll be ready, bye." The scientist said as he closed the phone, and smashed it against the counter as hard as he could. "I'm sorry, friends. But someone else is paying me a very generous amount for this formula, and I need that money. So thank you for the help, and I hope you don't end up down below." The man said as he took the case that had the blue liquid, and left.

* * *

"How are the other two scientists?" Kim asked as her and Ron observed the crime scene.

"One died on the way to the hospital, and the other is still in surgery. If I had known Dr. Owen would have done anything like this." The head of the Berkley said as he tried his best to stay calm.

"Out of curiosity, how come no one heard the other shots?" Ron asked.

"He was using some kind of silencer and most of the students were off on a holiday trip. A few of the staff heard a few pops, but they thought it was firecrackers." He said.

"Firecrackers? I thought gunshots were loud." Ron said.

"They're not like in the movies, Ron. Any clue on where Dr. Owen is now?" Kim asked him.

"The police phoned not too long before you arrived. They said that they had found his car with a body in it about half an hour ago. I still can't believe this is happening." The middle aged man said.

"Where did they find him?" Kim asked.

"I think it was a few miles from an airstrip. His car exploded a mile away from it, and they found human remains. They think it's him." The headmaster said.

"What were they working on?" Kim asked the supervisor as she flipped through a notebook with notes scribbled on every page.

"I'm not sure. We were given a grant by a government company that wanted to try and create a performance enhancer." The man said.

"You mean like steroids?" Ron asked him.

"No. It wasn't anything like that Mr. Stoppable. It was supposed to help soldiers in the battle field. Something about giving soldiers the ability to be more resistant to some weapons during warfare. That's as much as I know. I wasn't allowed to see too many details about their project." The man said.

"You weren't?" Kim asked him.

"No, I wasn't." the man said.

"We'll take it from here and let you know what we find." Kim told the man.

"Thank you, Miss Possible. If you excuse me, I have to go give the police a statement." The man said as he left the lab, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What do you think, KP?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not sure, Ron. This is very weird." Kim said.

"If you ask me, this feels like two hundred miles of bad road." Ron told her as they looked around the lab. "Looks like someone's going to loose their minutes." Ron said as he picked up a smashed cell phone while Kim looked through a worn notebook that looked like it had been around for a very long time.

"I think you might have just found something." Kim said as she took the broken device and laid it out on the desk. That's when she reached for the small pocket device and activated the feed to her friend Wade.

"What's up, Kim?" he asked cheerfully.

"Wade, I've got a cell phone here that's seen better days. Do you think you can find out who used it?" Kim asked.

"_Just send it straight here, and I can see if I can't recover something from the phone's memory."_ Wade told her.

"That's good. I also found a few notebooks here that look like equations." Kim said to him.

"_They were scientists, so hat you found might be there notes on their project. It could give us a clue on what they were working on. I'll arrange for them to be dropped off at my place and I'll take a look through them."_ Wade told her.

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she deactivated the device.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked her.

"We try and find out some information on our other doctor." Kim said as they left the crime scene.

* * *

"All right people, I want reports and I want them now! Johnson, any clues on who bought off the old crackpot?" the tall broad man demanded as he stood in the massive control room.

"Nothing yet, sir. All we've found is that he opened a Swiss account a few months ago that had a massive deposit in it. The account was drained and closed an hour and a half ago." The agent said.

"Find out who took the money, it might be the one who gave him the pay off in the first place. HARRIS! Anything in his phone records?"

"Nothing, sir. We do have reports that the head of Berkley has hired Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to try and solve this case, sir." The agent said.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, huh? Carter, pull up the Global Justice records on them." The man barked.

"Yes, sir!" the man said and pulled up the files on the large screen in fron of the commanding officer.

The man stood and read all the information that was in front of him. Not one detail was overlooked as he examined each and every piece of data that was displayed in front of him.

"Trust Betty to keep accurate files." The man said to himself. "All right people, here's what I want. I want a transport ready to go ASAP. I want these two in my office before the day is out, and that means yesterday people! Now move!" the man ordered and watched as the people immediately stopped what they were doing and began going to work on their commanders new orders. "Let's hope these two are as good as Global Justice says they are; or we're looking at World War 3." The man said to himself as he turned and walked back into his office.

* * *

"Aw, man. He looks like my dad's attempts at barbecuing." Ron said as they looked at what was left of the destroyed car, along with the corpse police and firefighters were trying to pry out of the car.

"Do you have any ideas what blew it up?" Kim asked the police officer.

"We found shrapnel of what looks an explosive device. But we think more of it might be in what's left of our victim. We won't know until we x-ray the corpse." The police officer said.

"Good luck. Any idea where it was planted?" Kim asked.

"This is a guess, but CSI thinks it was in the seat next to him. He might not have known it was a bomb." The officer told her.

"Didn't see it coming." Ron said.

"Could you let us know what you find?" Kim asked.

"We already found a Lugar with something melted around the barrel. We'll let you know if we find anything else, Miss Possible. I owe you one after you saved my dog from that flood." The officer told her.

"No big. Anyone could have used an old tire as an inner tube." Kim said.

"Is it just me, or did that just turn me off to beef jerky?" Ron asked his best friend.

"No kidding. I don't think I can even each lunch after that." Kim said.

"Whoa, KP, just settle down. Don't start talking crazy" Ron said, causing his BFGF to laugh.

"Miss Possible?"

Kim and Ron turned to see a man in a wind breaker, brown khaki's, and sunglasses standing by a yellow cab.

"Who are you?" Kim asked him.

"The name's William. Your friend Wade contacted my boss and arranged a cab for you. Something about calling in a favor, so the fare is free." He told her.

"Leave it to Wade to work his magic." Kim said as they crawled into the cab.

"Middleton Mall, please." Kim said.

"Sure thing." The driver said as he stared the engine.

"I thought today was your day off." Ron said.

"It is. I just need to get a few things I've been saving up for." Kim told Ron.

"So any ideas about this case?" Ron asked her.

"Not sure yet. Whatever they were working on, it has to be important." Kim said.

"But who would blow up that – KP, is this the way to the mall?" Ron asked her.

Kim looked out the window and saw that the landscape wasn't right. She had been to the mall in so many different ways before that she had a map practically engraved into her brain, and this wasn't one of them.

"Driver, you're going the wrong way." Kim told him.

"Don't worry, we're going the right way." The man said as the car accelerated.

"BAD ROAD! BAD ROAD!" Ron started shout as the car reached 120 mph.

Kim and Ron both held on tightly as the felt the car raise upward and lurch forward into the sky. They could hear the sounds of machinery moving as they felt themselves being pushed into their seats and thought only one thing. Whoever was responsible for this was going to get one major kick where the sun don't shine.

Ron glanced out either windows and saw that at least two sets of wings had extended from the side of the car. One was large and looked like it had come out of the center while the other was shorter and smaller and had extended from the front. Soon, the car leveled off and Kim and Ron could sit up and move again.

"All right, what's going on?" Kim demanded.

"Sorry, Miss Possible, but my orders are classified. I was told to bring you directly here." The man said.

"Here? Wait, are you Global Justice?" Kim asked him.

"No, ma'am. We're above Global Justice. Both figuratively and literally." The man said.

"But where are we going? There's nothing up here at all. I mean," Ron stopped when they broke through the clouds and saw where the car was heading. When Ron saw it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own to eyes.

"KP, do you see that?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, I see it. I just don't believe it." Kim said.

In front of them was a giant airship that looked more like a fortress or a base. If it had been on the ground, it would have been the size of a small island. There were about five large machines on each side of the base that Kim and Ron would have sworn to be some kind of turbines or engines. Whatever they were, it looked like they were what was keeping it up in the air.

"Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." the driver said as he flew toward the flying fortress.

* * *

When Kim and Ron landed, they were greeted by soldiers wearing uniforms of blue and gray. Each wearing what looked like an advanced blue tooth phone in their ears. Each were in perfect military stance as they told them they were to be given an escort to see the commander. Within a few minutes of walking through the massive and advanced fortress, they were brought into a huge office where they could see a man sitting at a desk, but the back of his chair was turned to him. When the soldiers that escorted them left, that's when the man spoke.

"Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable. Born and raised in Middleton, Colorado and has repeatedly brought in numerous criminals and saved numerous lives all before the age of eighteen. Listed as active freelance operatives for Global Justice." The man said; his back still to them.

"It's nice to know you've done homework on us; but where are we, and why are we hear?" Kim asked him.

The chair turned around to show a black man in his mid thirties with a trimmed goatee, shaven head, and an eye patch over his left eye. Around the eye patch, his face was scared. It looked like he had been on the wrong end of a fire fight. The man stood as he addressed the two heroes.

"The name is Nicholas Fury. As to where you are, you are in the headquarters of an elite organization only known as SHIELD." The man told them.

"I've never heard of SHIELD." Ron said.

"Of course you haven't. The information on us is highly classified. Only certain few are even allowed to know our name." Nick Fury said.

"So, are you guys something like a spin off of Global Justice?" Ron asked, a little confused by where he was.

"SHIELD is nothing like that. If Global Justice and SHIELD were in ranks, Global Justice would be a 2nd lieutenant while SHIELD would be a five star General." Nick Fury said to Ron, his one eye blazing at him.

"Badical." Ron said, shaking a little at Fury's gaze.

"So why are we here?" Kim asked him.

"I'm glad you asked." Fury said as he activated a view screen that showed an old black and white photo of an elaborate machine. "When America entered World War II, we were able to team together with British Intelligence and infiltrate Hitler's top ranks. We found out that along with many other things, Hitler was funding research to create the ultimate soldier, the perfect warrior for fighting in his war. Hitler authorized his researchers and soldiers to use any procedure necessary." Fury said.

"But why are you telling us?" Ron asked him.

"I'm getting to that. Sadly, they experimented on every one of their subjects ruthlessly, even children. Not too long after we learned this information, a German scientist turned himself in to the British military and defected. When he joined us, he also had the perfected Super Soldier formula. After days worth's of talks, we decided to use it. It was called Project Rebirth." Fury said as the picture was replaced by an old black and white film that showed a very skinny young man stepping into the chamber and being strapped down.

"Out of several hundred volunteers, one qualified. One Steve Rogers, a skinny little young man that looked like a small breeze would have knocked him over. After several attempts at enlisting into the army, we decided to give him a chance." Fury said.

The film showed the young man breathing heavily, like he was terrified. That's when gas was being pumped into the chamber, and his breathing quickened. You could see the fear in his face as it looked like he was screaming loudly. That's when they saw his muscles grow and expand. They became so large that with one shrug, he snapped the leather straps. The body he had now looked more like the body Arnold had in the first and last Terminator movies.

"Holy Heck." Ron said.

"The process was a success. Rogers became our Super Soldier and won many skirmishes and battles for us. He was code named Captain America." Fury told them.

"What happened to him?" Kim asked him.

"Not too long after the Battle of Berlin, we found out that Nazi scientists were working on another ultimate weapon in an old castle. Captain America and his team invaded and took the fortress. They launched the weapon, but Captain America was able to latch on to it when they did." Fury said as a photo of a massive rocket was flying in the sky. The next one showed a massive explosion in the sky. "Captain America as able to detonate it before it could even reach the shore. Unfortunately, we also lost Captain America that day. Several troops reported seeing what they think was his body falling into the ocean." Fury said as the screen went blank and his lights returned to normal.

"That's a sad story Mr. Fury; but what does it have to do with us being brought here?" Kim asked him.

"The case you two are on was funded by us. These men were trying to re-create the Super Soldier formula." Fury told them.

"That explains the old journals in the lab." Kim said.

"However, it's not what you're thinking. Not too long after Steve Rogers was made into Captain America, a Nazi spy killed the defected doctor and destroyed the machine. No one even knew if the scientist ever wrote down the formula or not. The people who worked with him took notes on their observations, but we know it isn't the complete formula." Fury told them.

"Let me guess. The three scientists you hired were experts in different parts of the formula, and you thought they could fill in the missing pieces." Kim said.

"Correct, Miss possible. But it looks like someone got to Dr. Owen first." Fury said.

"Well, maybe the body in the car wasn't." Ron started.

"Our lab has already preformed a DNA test. The body in the car was indeed Dr. Owen. But we did luck out. An orbiting satellite might have taken images of the air field around the time Owen's car exploded." Fury said.

"Spankin. So let's take a look." Kim said with a smile.

"We can't. The satellite is privately owned, and we're still trying to get permission from the owner. For some reason, he's taking his time in giving his consent." Fury grumbled.

"Who owns it?" Ron asked the general.

"Stark Enterprises." Fury growled.

"Maybe we can arrange something." Kim said with a smirk.

"Suddenly, I have the strange feeling I'm not going to like this." Ron said to himself.

* * *

**New York, One day later; 1900 hours.**

The party in the beautiful high rise penthouse was lavishly decorated that clearly stated that only the rich and super rich were gathered that night. Most of the rich men that were there were trying to show and demonstrate how they were masters of the Universe because of their wealth. The women that came to the party with the men were mentally begging to get out of there or just be left alone to enjoy this moment. But the man who stood leaning against the bar weren't looking at them. He was scanning the room for the women he knew to be single and were looking for a good time. He sipped his martini and stroked the black goatee that grew around his chin.

As he scanned the room, something caught the man's eyes. Her back was turned, but the woman who stood against the skyline of the city was breathtaking. She was wearing a black dress that came to the middle of her thighs, her shoulders bare, and the dress hugged every single heavenly sculpted curve she had. Her hair was done nicely into an elegant pony tail as she looked out to the city. She leaned onto the rail, slightly bending over and giving the man a sight that would make blind man see. With a brief chuckle, he set his drink down and made his way out onto the balcony.

"Nice evening isn't it?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, it most certainly is." The woman said as she looked at him, revealing her jade green eyes.

'_There is no way I'm this lucky. If I am God, let her be eighteen.'_ He thought as he saw her smooth face and her crimson red lips. "So may I ask why such a beautiful woman is doing out here by herself?" he asked her.

"I've always thought that New York at night was a beautiful sight. You don't get to see many things from this high up." She said wistfully.

"It is beautiful. Almost as much as the sight I'm looking at." He said, making the young woman glance and notice that he was still looking at her. She just gave a small giggle, and a small smile.

'_If I could package and sell those lips, I'd make another billion over night.'_ The young man thought.

"So what's a smooth talker like you doing at a stuffed shirt get together like this?" she asked him as she turned and leaned against the rail, showing off the rest of her curved and well toned body. Not one once of fat was anywhere on her.

"I have to be here. I'm the one who put this charity fundraiser together." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did." He told her.

"Then can I ask the name of such a big hearted man?" she asked him sweetly.

'_If only that heart was working right.'_ He thought. "Stark. Tony Stark." He told her as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Such a sweet gentleman. How is someone like you still single?" she asked.

"I've been keeping an eye out for the right one." He told her.

"And you think it's little ol' me?" she asked him.

"Maybe." He said with a half smile.

"Then I have only one word in response to that." She said lustfully and signaled him to lean in closer. She gently leaned her lips closer to his ear. So close that he could feel her warm breath beat against him and could almost feel the smoothness of her lips against his skin. "Satellite." She said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"The name's Kim Possible, Mr. Stark. I'm here to see if you could do me a favor." She said, but still talking sweetly.

"Well, Miss Possible, if I do your favor, will it end up with me having dinner with you?" he asked her.

"It depends, Mr. Stark." She said.

"What favor do you want?" he asked her.

"You see, the people I'm working for need a few photos of a certain area. And it so happens that only your satellite has the photos we need of it." She told him sweetly.

"So will you have dinner with me?" he asked her.

"I told you, it depends." She told him.

"Then you can tell your people they can have full access to the satellite they need." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him as she stood and began to walk away.

"What about that dinner?" he asked her.

"Sorry. I'm already seeing someone." She told him and walked away.

"Damn. That's what I like in a woman." Tony said with a smile and watched as she left.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm not laying some mad Monkey Kung Fu skills on him again?" Ron asked his BFGF as they left the building to the waiting car.

"Because you know I wouldn't date a player like that. And trust me; he was laying the lines on thick." Kim told him.

"All the more reason to,"

"Ron, its okay. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only guy for me." She told Ron.

"Thanks, KP. But are you sure I can't give him at least one kick in the butt?" Ron asked her.

"No, Ron." She said as they climbed into the car and drove off.

**

* * *

SHIELD; 0900hours.**

"Good work, Possible. Thanks to you, we were able to get some clear shots of the airfield." Fury told the teen heroine.

"It was no big." She said.

"Still wish I could have slugged that guy." Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry, Stoppable. I've had the same feelings toward Stark for years now. Thanks to the photos, were able to get a clear look at what was happening. According to these shots, Owen definitely made the trade with someone that day. We can't identify the man Dr. Owen handed the formula to, but we were able to get the numbers of his plane." Fury said as it showed an over head shot of a black jet with bold numbers written in red.

"We traced the number, and the plane belongs to a dummy cooperation based out of Germany called Sinclair-Day Enterprises." Fury said.

"Germany, huh?" Kim asked.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and was greeted by Wade's young face.

"_What's up, Kim?"_ the genius asked.

"Wade, can you find out who owns Sinclair-Day Enterprises?" Kim asked him.

"_Give me a sec."_ Wade said and began typing.

"Miss Possible, I appreciate that you're trying to help. But my boys are still trying to go through all the paperwork and firewalls. It could be weeks before,"

"_Got it!"_ Wade said happily.

"WHAT?" Fury shouted.

"_I'm in. It wasn't that hard to do when you've got the latest in tech upgrades. Kim, you won't believe who the owner is. Professor Dementor."_ Wade told her.

"Got a location?" Kim asked him.

"_Rumor around the villain and Henchman community is that he's got a hideout close to the border of Switzerland in Germany."_ Wade told him.

"Oh no. More mutant wiener dogs." Ron moaned.

"I beg your pardon?" Fury asked.

"Long story. Wade, you rock." Kim said as she deactivated the device.

"Nick Fury to Owen, I want a transport to Germany for Possible and Stoppable to be ready in one minute." Fury said as he hit the comm. button on his console.

"_Affirmative, sir."_ The voice said.

"Be careful out there. If this formula works, any test subject he's used it on will be more powerful than anything you've faced so far." Fury said.

"Will do." Kim said as she and Ron left his office.

Once they were gone, Fury got on the horn with another member of his team.

"This is Fury. I want you to bring me one Wade Load. He might be useful for our next search and rescue operation." Fury said.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** If you hadn't guessed what this is going to be about, then don't look here. I'm not spoiling it! But for those who do, let me explain. I wanted to leave as much as the original character as possible. With this story, I'm basically mergin what I know of the original MARVEL universe with what bots and pices of information I know from the ULTIMATE MARVEL universe. I hope I pull off a story and I hope you enjoy. And on a smaller note, I am working on the latest chapter of Eastbound and Down as you read this. It's just harder than I thought. 


	2. Fell For It

**Author's Note(s):** Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten for my story so far. I'm glad so many like what I've written so far. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Oh, and to The Halfa Wannabe. I liked your review, and this is the one your scared of.

* * *

There it was, as plain as day. At one time, the large stone structure was probably a beautiful sight to behold. It looked like the castle's design had been from a fairy tale, but not anymore. As Kim looked at it through a pair of state of the art binoculars, she could see that most have the castle had been knocked down or replaced with specialized equipment. It looked more like a scene from one of her Cousin Larry's science fiction movies than it did a castle. There were several radar dishes, and machines that she couldn't even guess what they were.

This was the problem with Professor Dementor. While her other nemesis, Doctor Drakken, like to steal his weapons and equipment; Professor Dementor like to create and invent his own. Maybe that's why he and Drakken hated each other so much. She would have t find out later, right now she had to find a way in.

"Talk to me, Wade." Kim said into her Kimmunicator.

"_From what I've seen with the feed from the binoculars, Dementor went all out in securing this lair. It looks tricky, but there looks to be an old service entrance on the north eastern side of the castle. You might be able to get in through there." _Wade told them.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said and deactivated her Kimmunicator. "Ready Ron?" Kim asked her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be, KP." Ron said as he made sure his mole rat Rufus was safely tucked away in his pocket. A small thumbs peeked out of the pocket and then disappeared back inside, letting Ron know that the passenger inside was good to go.

They both had to keep an eye on the guards as they moved through the large shadows that the light of the moon made in the evening. Each guard was carrying brand new automatic rifles, and looked to be wearing goggles. The goggles were most likely night vision to let them see their surroundings. Kim and Ron had made it to a large tree when Kim was checking out the service entrance while Ron was thanking God that there weren't any giant wiener dogs do far. Kim used her binoculars to see what the situation was with their targeted entrance when Kim saw a slight snag.

It was a large thug that decked out in not just the heavy automatic rifle, but at least half a dozen grenades and what looked to be a large Bowie knife in its hilt that was strapped to his fore arm. When Kim zoomed in to get a closer look at the weapons, she spotted something that was all too familiar to her. A gold ring that sat on his right hand was of strange design and had a small glowing red light on it. It was one of the enhancement rings that Hench Co. had created a few years ago. Either Dementor broke down and bought a few of them, or decided to make a better one of his own. What scared Kim was that it was most likely the latter.

"Okay, we've got to figure out a way to get pass that guy." Kim said to Ron as she lowered the binoculars.

"I think I've got an idea." Ron said.

"Now's not the time for distractions." Kim told him.

"What I was saying was,"

"And I don't have the super suit on me. Wade's repairing it and making some upgrades on it." Kim said.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe Rufus could go in." Ron said.

"Rufus?" Kim asked him. She knew the naked mole rat could take apart, reprogram, and short circuit any machine like you couldn't believe. But Kim wondered how the little hairless rodent could help out right now.

"Go get him, buddy." Ron said as he let the mole rat loose, and both saw him make a b-line for the guard.

"Ron?" Kim asked her BFGF.

Both watched as Rufus ran along, hiding every so often to make sure no one saw him. Soon, he was close to the large guard and was lucky that the man still hadn't noticed him yet. Rufus then spit in the palms of his hands, and rubbed them together with a small smirk. The animal then began running up the man's leg and went under his shirt.

"VAS IST DAS? NIEN! DAS IST NIEN GÜT!" the large man shouted with a voice that sounded like it belonged on Ned from Bueno Nacho.

Soon, Rufus emerged from the collar at the back of the soldier's neck. Rufus bit down on the soldier's neck which made him stiffen, then fell down unconscious. When Kim and Ron walked to where the guard laid unconscious, Rufus was standing on top of the guard and acting like a wrestling champion.

"Good job, little buddy." Ron said as he put Rufus back into his pocket.

"What did he do?" Kim asked.

"Something like a sleeper hold. I told you watching wrestling would pay off one day." Ron said as he watched Kim pick the lock, and saw the door open.

"Spankin." Kim said as both slipped through the door and closed behind them.

* * *

"This has to be one of the most advanced systems I've ever seen. I really am impressed, but it's a little on the slow side. Don't worry, I can fix it." Wade said as he sat in the Global Justice control room and worked his magic on its computer system.

"This is one of the most advanced systems on Earth, kid. To improve it would take weeks of replacing mother boards and program upgrades." A SHIELD computer tech said.

"Finished." Wade said with a smile as everything began working at ten times their previous speed.

"That's impossible!" the tech said as he began looking through the system. Fury just smiled.

"Good work, Load. Looks like Kim wasn't too far off with her compliments to you." Fury said as he approached the young man.

"I don't like to brag." Wade said with a smile as he popped his knuckles.

"That's good; because we're not about show boating here." Fury said as his smile disappeared and gave the young man one of his most serious looks that almost made his scars look even worse. "Understand?" he asked.

"Clear as crystal." Wade said nervously.

"Good. Now the reason you're here is because I need your help in locating something." Fury told him.

"What's that, exactly?" Wade asked him.

"I can't tell you yet. Right now, we're in the process of gathering as much data as possible before we even begin to make a hypothesis." Fury told him.

"Okay. Then why did you bring me here if you're not even ready for my help yet?" Wade asked him.

"You've been studying the notes of the three scientists we hired. I need to know anything you can tell me about that formula they created." Fury told him.

"No problem." Wade said as he hooked a laptop into the SHIELD computer grid and his screen was on the larger view screen. "From what Kim has already told me, I created a program that will give me exact details on what their formula will do to the human body. And the program is – huh?." Wade said.

"What is it?" Fury asked him.

"That formula, it was trying to create a Super Soldier?" Wade asked him.

"That's right. Mr. Load, what did your program find out?" Fury asked him.

"They didn't get it right, General Fury. This formula is incomplete." Wade told him as he crunched the data.

"So it won't have any effect?" Fury asked him.

"Oh it'll have an effect, but just not the one you want. It only gaduly increases everything and no where even close to what you wanted. It's missing key elements in its make up, and my simulation shows that it's too much of a strain on the heart." Wade told him.

"What happens if someone takes the entire sample?" Fury asked him.

"Then the heart explodes half an hour after injection. Maybe even less. And its in the hands of one of Kim's most dangerous enemies." Wade told him.

"SOMEONE GET ME POSSIBLE AND STOPPABLE NOW! WE NEED TO ABORT THAT MISSION!" Fury shouted to the control room. He didn't care who got in contact with them, he just wanted them on the horn now.

"Sir, we can't get them. We're trying to contact them using their communications device, but something's jamming the frequency." One soldier said.

"That can't be." Wade said and began typing on his laptop like a man possessed. "The way the Kimmunicator is designed that it should be able to get past any known jamming frequencies." Wade said as he looked, and saw that his data only supported what the soldier had just said. "This can't be right." Wade said.

"How would someone jam it?" Fury asked the young boy.

"They would have had to monitor it to know the frequency. That's the only," Wade stopped when the realization hit him. "They're walking into a trap." Wade said.

"Not are, son. They already have. I WANT A PLATOON READY FOR DEPLOYMENT NOW! THAT'S THREE MINUTES AND COUNTING PEOPLE!" Fury shouted as he and others began scrambling down the halls of SHIELD that led to the hanger bays.

* * *

"Is it me, or is it über creepy in here?" Ron asked as they made their way through one of the many hallways that were made of smooth aged stone that had metal tubes and wires running along and through them.

"Creepy." Rufus said as he peeked his head out from the safe confines of Ron's pocket.

"Uber? Since when do you know German?" Kim asked him.

"I don't. I heard it in the first Scooby-Doo movie." Ron said reluctantly, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"Ron, something doesn't feel right." Kim told him as they made their way don the hall.

"What do you mean, KP?" Ron asked her.

"There haven't been any guards on patrol, no trip lasers or any other kind of security devices. And Dementor can be really paranoid." Kim said.

"You know, it actually has been smooth sailing, hasn't it?" on asked her.

"_Very observant, Mr. Stoppable. It is nice to you're not completely stupid as you appear to be." _A thick German accent said over the intercom system as the hallway floor fell away and dropped Kim and Ron into a secret chamber.

Both hit the hard floor with a loud thud that echoed out into the darkness. As they slowly stood to rid their bodies of the sharp pain, a soft chuckle could be heard out in the darkness. It wasn't that far away though. It was close, almost too close.

"I vas vondering you would finally arrive. I have to admit that for one minute, I thought I covered my tracks too well." The voice of Professor Dementor said.

"In your dreams." Kim said.

"Not anymore, Miss possible." Dementor said as a pale blue light lit from the floor and showed the man standing on a small square platform with two other goons.

"Where's the formula, Dementor?" Kim demanded.

"Now vhy ask me about that when you should be worried about your own lives?" Dementor asked them with a sadistic smile.

"What's he talking about KP? I don't – ah man." Ron said when he noticed the floor, as well as Kim.

The entire floor was lit with blue lines that made it looked it had large tiles covering it. As Dementor's smile grew even wider, the floor began to grow brighter. That's massive jolt of energy passed through both of the young heroes, causing their bodies to freeze where they stood. When the energy stopped, both fell to their knees.

"E-electrified – floor." Kim mumbled before she passed out.

"K-KP!" Ron said as he tried to regain his breathing.

He clutched her hand tightly in his as he saw her lay there. It killed him every time he saw her looking helpless. He looked up at the small man who was actually laughing at the sight before him. Ron could feel his blood boil, wanting to rip that smile of his face.

"You haven't had enough, sidekick?" Dementor asked with sadistic glee.

"You filthy little – AAHH!" Ron shouted as he felt a stronger jolt of energy pass through him. After the energy stopped, Ron slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

His own breathing was what woke him up. Everything had been so dark and so quiet that it was almost unbearable. His dreams were usually filled with different things, but never blank like that. As he forced his eyes open, he saw his surroundings. He remembered what had happened and thought he would wake up in some kind of prison or a dungeon cell. Maybe something like he saw on Star Trek that would at least have climate control. Instead, he saw a very big, vast, and state of the art laboratory.

As Ron looked around, he began to take notice of where he was. He was on an examination table, and hopefully not one you see in a morgue, and he was strapped down tightly to it. The bonds were made of metal and looked more like the metal bands he used to see on his grandfather's wrist watch. Ron tried to shake a limb or two free, but he couldn't budge them. Wait, where was Kim? Ron looked all around himself and couldn't find KP anywhere. If that midget want-to-be did anything to her at all, he would do his best to bring on some pain.

"Ah, look who is avake. Good Morning Heir Stoppable." Dementor said as he and a lackey walked into Ron's line of sight.

"Where's KP you sausage stuffing, Bratwurst nut?" Ron demanded.

"Ah, alvays the gentleman Mr. Stoppable. You don't how much I hate that." Dementor said as he pressed a button on a small remote, and the table Ron was strapped to became vertical.

"Where's Kim?" Ron asked again.

"But you didn't say please." Dementor said with glee, only for Ron to spit in his face. "I'll take that as a please. Don't worry Mr. Stoppable. For now she is safe and sound. I gather you know of vhat I have in my possession?" Dementor asked him.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." Ron said.

"Don't try being coy, Stoppable. You stink at it. This little mixture of chemicals is supposed to produce the finest fighter the world has ever seen." Dementor said as he went to his work table and picked up a vile containing a blue liquid.

"So why haven't you used it yet?" Ron asked him.

"Oh, he does have a brain after all." Dementor said to his henchman. "I vould have gladly used it now, but only one problem. The computer files Dr. Owen promised me have not yet been delivered. Vithout proper checking and analysis, I can't risk any kind of testing." Dementor said.

"Here's a thought. Do you think it might be because you blew the guy up?" Ron asked him, looking at him like he was nuts. Wait a minute, the guy was already nuts.

"VHAT? YOU BLEW HIM UP?" Dementor shouted at his henchman.

"We thought you wouldn't want any witnesses, boss." The henchman said right before a .22 caliber bullet passed through his shoulder.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Dementor said as he tossed the gun onto a work table and Ron tried his best not to loose his lunch at seeing blood being spilled. That was something Ron would never be able to forget at all.

"You're one sick puppy." Ron said.

"You know, I am curious if Dr. Owen got this right or not. And since you are being so polite to me, I think you can help me find out. Heir Ratchett, give him a booster shot." Dementor said as he went to examine a few monitors.

"Sure boss." The thug said as he nursed his aching shoulder.

The henchman disappeared out of Ron's sight for a few minutes, and Ron was starting to become more and more afraid by the second. This wasn't turning out like he planned.

"Rufus! Get me out, buddy. Rufus?" Ron asked, but noticed that he didn't feel any kind of lump in any of his pockets. No movement, no sounds of snoring, nothing. Where was Rufus at?

That's when he felt a needle being jabbed through his neck. The pain seemed to increase as he felt something being injected into Ron's body and caused him to cry out in pain.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T USE ALL OF IT!" He heard Dementor scream and slapped the henchman's hand and felt the needle withdraw from his neck.

"I thought you wanted me to give him all of it." The henchman said.

"No, I only said 5 cc's of it you fool! Great, now there's only a fourth of it left!" Dementor shouted.

Ron's breathing was increasing faster and faster as he felt his body begin to hurt and burn. It felt like he had eaten twenty packets of Diablo sauce from Bueno Nacho as he heard his bones pop and snap. When it came to the point that he felt like he was being burned alive, it began to ease off. Ron soon relaxed as he felt himself returning to normal again, rested his head against the metal table. He felt so tired and weak that he could of sworn that his body was dead and that his head was the only head left alive. Ron was so weak that he could barley acknowledge what Dementor was saying to his goon. He felt a weight being lifted off of his chest and limbs, and felt a brief rush as he was flung over something. His vision was blurry, his hearing was barley working, and he felt like he was flying.

* * *

All too soon, Ron felt himself hitting the cold hard floor and heard a metal door close. Ron's vision was clearing and was begging to feel some mobility in his body again. When Ron looked around, and saw something slumped against a wall. It was only when he saw the red hair that he knew what it was.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he shuffled his way to the slumped form of his friend. "KP, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"Ron? Where were you?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know." Ron told her.

"What's happened?" she asked him.

"KP, Dementor injected me with Super Soldier serum." Ron said.

"What? Wait a minute. Ron, I can't move." Kim told him.

"What did he do to you?" Ron asked himself as he wiped a few strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"_It's good to see that you are both awake."_ Dementor's voice said over the PA system of the room.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded.

"_Two answers. Miss Possible can not move because I gave her a simple paralyzing drug. I vas also hoping that the Super Soldier formula would vork. But since you are still normal, then I can only conclude that it is a failure. But since I can't have the pleasure of having my own perfect fighter, then I shall have another pleasure."_ Dementor said.

"Ron, I'm getting scared." Kim told him.

"Hey, I've got your back KP." Ron told him.

"_Mr. Stoppable, have you ever heard of Gamma Radiation? I've always wondered what would happen if someone was exposed to several doses past the deadly levels of it. I wish I could say that you vere a worthy adversary Miss Possible, but the truth is that I truly despised you. Goodbye Miss Possible, and farevell sidekick."_ Dementor said.

That's when part of the wall in front of them opened, revealing a large machine with an opening that was the size of a basketball. Ron and Kim could already see the inside of it was glowing a bright green light.

"Ron, get out of here." Kim told him.

"No, KP." Ron told her.

"Ron, I don't want you to die." She told him.

"No, don't you dare start that." Ron told her.

"RON, GO!" Kim screamed.

Ron looked at Kim, and then at the cannon. He didn't even think twice about his decision, even though he came to it in half a second. Ron bolted up as fast as he could, and placed him self in front of the large Gamma generator.

"RON, NO!" Kim shouted to him, unable to do anything to try and stop him.

"Hey, I've always got your back KP." Ron said with a smile.

As Ron turned around, all he saw was a blast of green light.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** Before you tell me about grammar errors, I replaced some of the W's with V's to let the reader's imagination try and picture a german accent. It's been a while since I've heard one to, so I apologize if I got it wrong. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. 


	3. Don't Make Him Angry

**Author's Note(s):** I told you this would be a little bit longer. I know it wasn't too long ago I posted the last chapter, but I really wanted to get this one up and running. So I hope you enjoy what I've written so far. Remember, I'm combining of what I know of both normal MARVEL universe, and ULTIMATE MARVEL universe.

* * *

"How in the hell is he still breathing. How is he even alive and well?" Fury asked as he watched Stoppable through the mirror, and watched the young man stuff down mountains of Nacos as he sat in the large medical wing inside SHIELD.

"I don't' understand it either. I've run my programs several times with the incomplete formula and the amount of Gamma radiation he was exposed to. Each time it comes out different." Wade said.

"What do you mean, Load?" Fury asked him.

"The first time, it was on the setting for a normal human being and the model died. So I put in all the data I knew about Ron, and it came out confusing. I'm still trying to figure out all the data." Wade told him.

"I want the bottom line, Load. Is Stoppable going to die?" Fury asked.

"Some day he will. Just not for a long time. I don't know what happened, but the formula isn't a threat to him anymore." Wade said.

"Gamma radiation stabilized the formula?"

"No. But for some reason, it caused his immune system to adapt enough that the formula isn't a threat. It's made him healthier, but it won't kill him." Wade told him.

"God, how I hate science sometimes." Fury said.

"It isn't all bad." Wade said.

"Try and say that after loosing dozens of finely trained men, military equipment, and tax payers dollars to bring in a scientist that has four mechanical arms welded to his spine. And out of all of that, one punk kid in a pair of spandex pajamas brings him down after you made an ass out of yourself in front of your superiors." Fury said as his scar seemed to make itself look even worse than it really was.

"Oh, S-Spider-Man. Um, sorry?" Wade asked nervously.

"It wasn't your fault, son." Fury said to him.

"So what happened to Octavious?" Wade asked him.

"We were able to remove his mechanical arms, but he still had some kind of link to them. So I made him watch as I melted them in a vat of molten steel." Fury said with no emotion what so ever.

"Oh." Wade said and decided to look back at Ron.

Wade only knew one definite thing about General Fury that was obvious. This guy scared him to no end.

"Sir. I was told to give this to you as soon as possible." One soldier said and handed Fury a file folder while saluting at the same time.

Fury returned the salute as he took the folder and dismissed the soldier. Fury took a few glances through the first few pages of the paper work, and then seemed to take a long pause at one of the pages in the middle of the small stack. This got Wade a little curious.

"Anything wrong?" Wade asked him.

"Not really. More reports on that tin clown in the red armor." Fury said.

"The one everyone's been calling Iron Man?" Wade asked him.

"That's him. I can't prove it, but I'm positive he got his armor from Stark." Fury said, but Wade noticed that his attention was still on the same page.

"Anything else up?" Wade asked.

"Maybe. It looks like what I hired you for may be happening very soon." Fury said as he closed the folder and put it under his arm.

"Do I get any clue on what it is?" Wade asked him.

"Let's just say it's a game of Hide and Seek." Fury said, but still remained stone faced. Wade knew that could mean anything, but didn't want to guess. He didn't want to see what Fury looked like when he was upset.

* * *

Ron had just finished stuffing the last of his four Naco dinner when he let out a belch that was louder than an air horn. He let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the small stack of pillows that was against his back. When he had seen the green blast, everything went black. When he woke up, he was here at SHIELD. All he knew was that Kim was okay, he was okay, and Rufus hadn't been found yet. That was the one thing that was upsetting for him right now.

What had happened to Rufus? Where was he? Dementor abandoned the castle, and they didn't find anything even close to a naked mole rat in that castle. Nothing was buried, they even examined the dog mess that was left behind and nothing. Ron just prayed Rufus was okay or hiding somewhere. Somehow, Ron knew he would find him again. He didn't know how, but he would find him. Ron looked up when he saw the automatic door slide open and saw Kim walk in with a worried smile.

"Hey, KP. You feeling better?" Ron asked as she sat beside his bed, giving her his usual goofy grin.

Kim looked like she hadn't slept all night. She was wearing the same light blue gown he was wearing, but was a little sad that the backs weren't open like in normal hospitals. He mentally slapped himself for that one.

"I can move again, so that's a big plus. Have they found anything on Rufus yet?" Kim asked him.

"Nothing yet." Ron said sadly.

As he looked at Kim, he could tell something was really bothering her. Every time something was really bothering her, she would bit her lower lip like she was doing now.

"Anything wrong, KP?" he asked her.

"Ron, I was really scared in Dementor's lair." She told him.

"Hey, I told you I had your back." Ron said to her.

"No, Ron. I wasn't afraid of being on the receiving in of that radiation. I was scared that I was going watch you die. That terrified me. I was so scared that I was going to have to watch you die like that, and I would never see you again." Kim said as a few tears began to roll down her face.

Ron leaned over and embraced her in a tight hug. All he had been trying to do was make sure she wouldn't get hurt. E didn't have any idea that she would be affected like this. Some friend he was. He was just trying to do a good job and ended up making the girl he loved cry all over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, KP. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Ron said as he softly stroked her hair.

"I know, Ron." Kim whispered as they clung to each other. "I know that you would never hurt me, Ron." She said.

"Not even if a gun was pointed to my head." He said as they squeezed each other tighter and then let each other go.

"So how long do you think it'll be until they let us out of here?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. Wade said there's nothing wrong, but they might keep us here a few more days to make sure." Kim said.

"Well, at least they brought me Bueno Nacho." Ron said. Kim almost gasped when she saw four trays worth of what Ron would usually eat in a week.

"Ron, you're not trying to prove nothing but Bueno Nacho is healthy again, are you?" Kim asked him.

"No, I'm just hungry. It's kind of weird, but I didn't fill up until a couple a minutes ago." Ron said.

"Do you think it's because?" Kim asked and made the gesture of getting a shot in the neck.

"I hope not. Wade said it didn't work, but he was acting funny."

"What do you mean he was acting funny?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know. It was like he was trying to go into detail about everything." Ron told her.

"That's not like Wade." Kim said as she began to think.

Ron and Kim had known Wade for years now. Even though they couldn't understand half of the stuff that came out of Wade's mouth, he just couldn't pass up the chance to explaining every single thing about any device he created or he that was best thing since ice cream was invented. The idea of Wade holding back just didn't make any kind of sense what so ever. There had to be more about that formula than he was letting on.

"Kim, you're making me worried." Ron said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Ron. You know how my brain works." Kim told him with a small smile.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now. You think you can stay here with me until I dose off?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, Ron." Kim said as Ron leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Fury entered the genetics lab at the other end of the flying fortress, his single eye narrowing on the scientists that were hard at work building a large, round chamber while a few others were hard at work working on computers and chemicals.

"Any luck yet?" Fury asked the woman that was hard at work.

"Some. We could have used a sample of that formula to see how far Own and the others got." The young woman said as she moved her coffee brown hair aside and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That's no longer an option. Whatever is left of it is in Ron Stoppable's blood supply, and we can't trust it. What about the other doctor that survived? Your fiancé?" he asked her.

"Bruce is still in the hospital, General Fury. I don't know if he'll still want to help after he gets out." She said as she stood to let her eyes rest from the constant vigil at her computer monitor.

"What about your friend, Sampson?" Fury asked.

"As I said General, we've only made a little bit of progress. He's been researching this for months, and he's at the same place we are. The main thing we have to go on is a hypothesis that's longer than the report Ken Star made on Bill Clinton's Oval Office antics." The woman said. "How's the kid doing?" she asked him.

"He's doing fine, despite the fact he should be dead. I was always told a crap load of Gamma radiation could do that to a person." Fury said.

"It does. Bruce would know this, he's one of the experts on Gamma radiation. He was working on some sort of Gamma based weapon when you hired him for this." She said to the tall military man.

"I'm well aware of both your background, and your soon to be husband. I don't need to be reminded of them." Fury said.

"I apologize, General. I've been locked up in here for the past fourteen weeks trying to figure out your wonder drug." She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose again.

Fury just took one deep breath and let it out slowly. "Take a few days off and visit your fiancé. I don't need doctors who can't think." Fury said.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"Just try and get me that formula, Dr. Ross. We need it more than you realize." Fury said as he left.

* * *

**One week later; 1200 hours.**

"How does it feel to finally be out of that hospital wing?" Kim asked Ron as they walked through the streets of downtown Manhattan.

"It feels great, KP. I thought I'd be locked up inside there forever." Ron said as he inhaled deeply, and choked on the smog that was in the air. "Not as clean as Middleton." Ron wheezed.

"You got a point there, but it's a nice place to visit." Kim said.

"So when do you think we can head home?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. Fury said he still needed us for a few things. At least we can enjoy each others company." Kim said as she looped her arm with Ron's.

"That's a very good point." Ron said with a wide smile

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." A deep voice said, causing Kim and Ron to look behind themselves and saw a tall man with black hair and goatee wearing a custom made business friendly suit.

"Mr. Stark. It's nice to see you again." Kim said, doing her best to be polite.

"I was hoping I would get a chance to meet the ravishing beauty who tricked me into helping SHIELD bail their butts out again." Stark said as he gently grasped Kim's hand and kissed it.

Ron quickly cleared his throat to try and get the man's attention away from his girlfriend.

"Mr. Stark, this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable." Kim said while trying to be polite, but you could still hear the pride in her voice.

"You're the one she decided to shack up with, huh?" Stark asked as he eyed Ron. "May I ask what your specialty is?" Stark asked him.

"Ron is a master at Tai Ching Pek Wa" Kim said, making Ron smirk a little.

"Monkey Kung Fu, huh? I've always heard that was one of the simpler styles of martial arts to master and not quite useful." Stark said, and causing Ron to narrow his eyes and ball up his fist.

"That was pretty rude, Mr. Stark." Kim said to the young billionaire.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend. But I was hoping that you might be able to join me for that dinner I mentioned." Stark said.

Now this was making Ron upset. This guy had not just insulted him in front of his face, but was asking out his girlfriend in front of him? Ron didn't know he was doing it, but his fist had begun to tighten so much that his knuckles began to pop by themselves one at a time and his veins bulge.

"Mr. Stark,"

"Call me Tony, Miss Possible."

"Mr. Stark, I'm here with my boyfriend. And not only are you being rude to him, you are acting like one of the biggest, boorish, chauvinistic pig that I've ever seen in my life." Kim said, trying her best to keep her temper in control.

"I guess that's a no?" Tony asked, trying to still act charming.

"You better believe it." Kim almost growled.

"Okay, I can live with that. By the way, you might want to have a doctor look at your friend. He's looking a little green around the gills." Tony said as he stepped into a limousine that had pulled up to the curb.

As soon as the limo drove away, Kim turned her attention back to her BFBF Ron. She noticed that Stark had been right. Ron's complexion had started to look like Shego's.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked him as she placed her hand against his forehead.

"I'm fine, KP. Just too much smugness." Ron said as his temper started to cool off. "You know, I think I don't want to do too much sight seeing anymore." Ron said.

"Neither do I. I'll see if we can go home now." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Possible, but I'm afraid you can't head back yet." Fury said as he faced Kim on the monitor in SHIELD's control room.

They had adapted their communications system to be similar to the way the Kimmunicator worked. So Kim was mildly surprised she had received SHIELD instead of a young chubby genius.

"General Fury, Ron and I are fine and its obvious that the formula Dementor stole from you isn't going to work. What else do you need us for?" Kim asked.

"For starters Miss Possible, since the day you first set foot onto the installation you have been full fledged members of SHIELD. So that means if I give you an assignment or order, you do it! Is that clear?" Fury asked her.

"Yes, sir." Kim said, getting the feeling she used to receive when she was younger and her dad fussed at her for doing something bad.

"Second, we just received something interesting. It appears that your old friend Dr. Drakken is up to his usual tricks again. It appears he's been sending his little pet Shego to steel enough equipment to build another weapon. I need you and Stoppable to go in and shut down that weapon before he decided to use it. Before you ask, we already have transportation en route to your location." Fury said to her.

"Thank you, General Fury." Kim said and deactivated her Kimmunicator. "And I thought Mr. Barkin was bad." Kim said to herself and noticed that Ron looked a little depressed. "Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know. It's just going to be weird going on a mission without Rufus. I really miss him." Ron said to her.

"I know it's hard. I tell you what. After this mission, I'll get you a half pound Grande burrito from Bueno Nacho." Kim told him.

"Two of them?" Ron asked.

"Okay, two." Kim told him, and was glad to see the smile on his face.

* * *

"Behold, Shego! The greatest that has ever been built in the entire history of man kind's scientific achievements! Greater then Tesla's discovery of Alternating Currents! I give you,"

"The next stupidest and lamest machine created by Dr. Drakken that will fall apart as soon as he sneezes." Shego said as she flipped the page of the Club Banana spring catalog she was browsing through.

"Now that's no fair, Shego! Do I ever say something nasty about your jump suits?" Drakken asked, acting like a child that just dropped their ice cream cone.

"That' because I'd light your butt like a Roman Candle if you did." She said to him flatly.

"Shego, I worked hard on this!" Drakken whined.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You worked hard? I'm the one that had to break into those places, I'm the one that had to figure out how to haul this crap out, and I'm the one that has to make sure I don't get caught by Global Justice or the cops, and _you_ worked hard? They're practically legos you twit! How did you work hard?" Shego demanded as she threw down the catalog and got in the mad doctor's face.

"Um – I had to figure out how to put them together?" Drakken asked her.

"Why you little," Shego said as her hands began to glow.

"I'd hate to break up such a love fest, but I think you can save us time by just putting the handcuffs on now." Kim said as her and Ron dropped down from a overhead air vent.

"Kim Possible? SHEGO!" Drakken bellowed, causing the villainess to wince and cover her left ear.

"How can he always be surprised by this?" Shego asked herself as she ignited her hands and leapt at the two teens.

"And I thought Dementor as telling the truth when he said he took out you and your lap dog. I guess he is just a big bag of hot air." Shego said as she looked at the two heroes.

"At least I'm not the one that's being called Drakken's pet." Kim said with a sadistic smile.

"WHAT? Princess, I'll – hold on." Shego said as she spun around and gave Ron a sift uppercut into the stomach, stopping him from going for the self destruct button.

Ron collapsed into a coughing, wheezing heap to the floor as Shego smiled.

"You witch!" Kim screamed and started to lay on a full attack on Shego, actually having to make the woman try her best to make sure Kim didn't get a contact blow in.

Ron was still wheezing every time he breathed as he looked up at the fight that was happening in front of him. Kim was and Shego were both going at it full force as one tried disable the other. Ron knew that Shego didn't stand a chance against Kim. There fight was moving all over the lab until they finally were under Drakken's machine. Ron was getting to his knees when looked at the fight again when he saw Drakken coming out of his hiding place with a crow bar. Like the rat he was, he placed one good blow against Kim's back, which caused her to fall to the floor.

"That was low." Kim groaned.

"I have to agree, Dr. D. That was a low blow, even for you." Shego said to him.

"It got the job done didn't it?" Drakken asked his assistant.

"Good point. Never look a gifted horse in the mouth." Shego said with a smirk as she saw the teen hero try to get up.

"Leave her alone." Ron growled as he felt his blood boil. He was balling his fists hard enough to make his knuckles white and his veins expose themselves.

"Did you hear a squeak, Shego?" Drakken asked the emerald villainess.

"It sounded more like a mouse fart." Shego said; both of them laughing at her remark.

Ron got angrier as they laughed at him. Sure, what they said stung him. But what was really pissing him off was how they hurt KP and were enjoying it. His breathing became more like panting as every muscle in his body tightened, and a faint green color became to form where his veins made themselves known. That's when his mental damn burst. Every taunt, every tease, every rude remark and beating Ron had ever taken in his life came to make themselves known inside of Ron's mind and fueled the wild rage that was fueling him and making him growl a little bit. Ron closed his eyes tightly as everything began to come to it's limit and made Ron rise to his feet.

"I said – leave - **KP – _ALONE!!!!!!!!_**" Ron roared as loud as he could scream, making his voice sound like it came from the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. That's when Ron felt tremendous pain flood his gut; making him clutch and bend over which added to his rising anger.

Shego and Drakken turned to the young man as he bent over in pain, groaning and moaning as a voice that sounded like it belonged to a fierce dinosaur and a Kodiak bear. Both could clearly see the faint green his skin had become as he began to groan and moan even more.

"Shego, what did you do to him?" Drakken asked his assistant, scared that his assistant had caused severe internal damage to the young man.

"I just socked him in the gut. This doesn't usually happen when I do that." Shego said to her boss.

That's when Ron put his right fist through the four foot concrete wall next to him, and ripped/threw out a large titanium pipe that was five feet wide and ten feet in length. The titanium bounced along the floor, cracking the floor as it went, and deeply embedded itself into the wall on the other side of the lab.

"Okay, that definitely never happened before." Shego said with worry in her voice, and caused the teen hero to sit up and look at what was happening to her best friend.

That's Ron looked up at them; his teeth bared in a mad grimace and his eyes glaring at them. But that's what the wrong and scary part was. His eyes were glowing with a bright green as he glared at them. Ron moaned again as he doubled over, and the sounds of bones popping echoed through out the lair. That's when his body began to glow and his skin went from pale to a green that you see on the leaves of a tree during the summer. AS he was doubled over, the back of his sweater ripped down the middle, exposing the growing skin underneath. His pants then split as his thighs and calves also grew in size; his shoes and socks were soon torn to shreds when they could no longer hold his feet. Ron covered his face when his groaning and cries grew worse and deeper. As he bent his arms, his muscles tore through the sleeves of his shirt as they flexed. Ron straightened himself, almost like he was screaming at the sky, his hands covering his face. That's when the front of his shirt tore away and exposed all the swollen, and well defined muscles that were underneath the cloth.

Ron's hands then balled into fists as a he let out one loud, rage filled roar of pain and pure undying rage before he slammed both fists into the concrete floor as hard as he could, cracking the floor and causing to jut upward and produce a small cloud of dust. The tremendous blow caused the entire building to shake from its roof to its foundation. More and more blows were struck, causing part of the roof to break loose and fall, and more dust and concrete to fly everywhere. There as one more roar of rage before everything went quite.

Nothing could be seen in the thick cloud. Drakken squinted his eyes to try and figure out what had happened, and to keep the dust out of his eyes. His eyes were watering from the irritation, and quickly rubbed them to remove the dust that had been trapped in them. What he saw standing in front of him caused to whimper like a whipped puppy and start crying like a little girl with a skinned knee. Drakken quickly turned away from the creature and assumed a duck and cover position while he sucked on his thumb.

"Find my happy place, Find my happy place, Find my happy place, Find my happy place, Find my happy place." Drakken repeated over and over again.

That's when the creature that was behind him let out a menacing low growl, and gave a swift a powerful kick to Drakken's butt as it stood in the air. The force of the blow caused Drakken to be punted across the room like he was a mere football.

"THAT'S NOT MY HAPPY" **_SLAM!_**

Shego's breathing was still even and calm as she tried to search through the cloud. When she heard Drakken's scream and impact with the wall, she turned to where she had heard it come from. When the dust finally cleared, she gasped at hat she saw standing there.

The massive creature was growling as it saw the massive machine Drakken had put together, and it looked like just the sight of it was pissing the creature off even more so. To her amazement the creature shoved one hand through it, causing sparks to fly. He punched his hands into the other side, causing to sparks to shower everywhere as it began to short circuit. With a massive shout, it ripped the machine in two like it was construction paper. That's when the creature was slamming the two pieces into each other with everything it had had, causing small explosions to goo off. She could tell the blasts was making the creature mad, and caused him to smash and bash the two pieces with even more force than it previously did. The two halves of the machine were so warped and twisted now that even if you had a picture of what it once was with you, you would never believe that was the creature was holding used to be it. With a loud shout, the creature threw one piece of the giant machine threw one of the walls, and the last piece threw the other wall. This scared and surprised the hell out of Shego because the walls were made with five layers of thick concrete, seven layers of the thickest steel you could find, and five more layers of concrete. The creature let out one massive shout that almost hook the building and almost made Shego cover her ears.

Shego could only gasp at all the massive destruction it had caused in the room. The was when creature then turned to her when it heard her gasp, and just looked at her like it was studying her. What was in front of her was eight feet tall, maybe eight and a half. Its skin was a slight shade darker than the green of her jumpsuit, and it's muscles were so massive and chiseled that it would win every body building contest known to man and cause them to be disbanded because no normal man's muscles could grow to that size. Its eyes were a bright green as it looked through the bangs of shaggy hair that was even a darker green than that of its skin. It balled its fists, causing each knuckle in its hands to pop and echo like a gun was being fired.

"S-Stoppable?" Shego asked as she saw it looking at her.

The creature gave a slight growl as it walked toward her, each footsteps echoing and making the room shake slightly. When it was in front of her, it bent down until they were nose to nose with each other, and his look of anger just seemed to increase as every muscle in its face just tightened and a small growl emanated from its throat.

"Y-you look good Stoppable. Really. T-that looks suit you. Believe me, green can be a good color." Shego said as her breathing increased, and her voice was sounding a few pitches higher than it normally would.

Then creature's growl grew louder as it looked at Shego, and she started to tremble as her breathing and heart rate increased by leaps and bounds.

"Boo." The creature said.

That's when Shego bolted out of the room as fast as she could possibly could, screaming as loud her vocal cords would allow as she did so. The creature stood and smile as it watched Shego run away. That's when it heard another gasp, and turned to see Kim who was still on her back and looking shocked at what she was seeing.

"R-Ron? Is that you?" she asked as she saw the creature in front of her.

The creature's face softened as it saw Kim staring at him. When Kim tried to move, she let out a yelp of pain from the blow Drakken had given her earlier. The creature rushed a hand to her side, catching her as her elbows gave out. It used both hands to gently lift her up, and cradled her in its arms to make sure it wouldn't hurt her or cause her any pain at all.

"**KP.**" It grunted as it saw Kim and gently stroked some of the hair away from her face with one of its massive fingers.

Kim could see the taters of Ron's mission clothes around its shoulders, and what was left of his pants were still veering his lower extremities. And even though the color of his eyes had changed, she could still the warm emotion in his eyes. The same look she saw every time she looked at Ron. It was him.

Ron then looked to the roof, and let out another frustrated growl. It tried its best to cover Kim in a protective embrace and began to squat down. With one more loud grunt, it leapt up and through the roof of the building, and landed right outside of it. To explosions caused both Kim and the creature to look back at the lab, and saw that one was from a piece of the machine Ron had thrown outside, and the other was coming from inside the building itself. With a dismissive grunt, the creature turned and began to take one bounding leap after another that crossed miles and miles of terrain as they left the building to burn and explode behind them. As the creature carried her, she recognized where they were heading to. They were heading back to Middleton, Colorado. They were going home.

* * *

Author's Note(s): Now I bet few of you are asking about the scene with Fury and the woman doctor. Well, instead of confusing everything, I decided to alter it to where Bruce Banner doesn't become the hulk. Instead, Ron has theat proud role, as you just read. I hope you like what I've got so far, and I hope to have mroe up for this and my other stories soon. 


	4. Trying to Find Answers

Author's Note(s): First, I apologize for so many grammar errors. I do comb through these with a fine tooth comb before posting. What I keep forgeting is that sometimes my grammar check on my processor kicks in with some words, or I get to writting so fast that I mess up and miss the error when I start editing. For this, I'm sorry. But for now, relax and enjoy my story.

* * *

"This is General Nicholas Fury. Interview with Doctor Drew Lipski; alias is one Dr. Drakken. He is currently in the lower ranks of Global Justice's most wanted list. Dr. Drakken is currently being questioned about the incident at his last known residence in upper Maine. The time of questioning is at 1500 hours. Mr. Lipski, can you tell me what happened three days ago in your lair?" Fury asked the doctor that was in a hospital bed as he sucked his thumb with a cast on his hips that went to his knees. 

"Find my happy place. Find my happy place." Dr. Drakken said.

"Dr. Drakken, can you please answer the question?" Fury asked him.

"Find my happy place. Find my happy place." Dr. Drakken said again.

"Dr. Drakken, what happened to Ronald Stoppable after you assaulted his partner Kim Possible?" nick Fury asked him, his temper growing short.

"B-buffoon. Buffoon fall down, Kim fall down. Buffoon no like Kim get hurt. B-b-buffoon g-got m-m-m-mad." Drakken said as his words became more of a whimper.

"What happened when Ronald got mad?" Fury asked him.

"B-buffon change. Buffoon got b-big. B-b-b-b-big and s-s-s-s-s-scary." Drakken said as he started to shake like crazy.

"Drakken, what happened to Ronald and your machine?" Fury asked him again.

"Buffoon b-became big. V-very big and green. Green, mean. B-big green meanie." Drakken said, and started to suck on his thumb.

"What do you mean, Drakken? Drakken, what do you mean by that?" Fury asked him.

"Find my happy place. Find my happy place. Find my happy place. Find my happy place." Drakken repeated over and over again.

"Do you want me to try sodium pentothal, General?" one SHIELD agent asked him.

"No. He's too loaded on pain killers and it might have a negative reaction. It's also been proved not to be so helpful after all. Keep an eye on him in case he says something. I'm going to go interview the other one." Fury said.

"Where did they find her, sir?" the agent asked.

"They found her in Go City." Fury said as he left the hospital room.

**

* * *

SHIELD Headquarters; Interrogation Room 3C. 1700 hours. **

Shego was still shaking a little as she sat in the temperature controlled room. The one good thing about being here was that the room was better looking than most Global Justice and police interrogation rooms she had been in during her criminal career. She knew the broad, bald man was sitting in the room with her, but she didn't want to acknowledge him at the moment. She was trying to put what was left of her pride back together before she wanted to talk.

"Do you need anything before we begin Miss Gogh?" the man asked.

"Got any cigarettes?" Shego asked him.

"You do know this stuff will kill you?" the man asked as he pulled a flip top box of cheap cigarettes out of his pocket and handed them to the young woman.

"If you've already taken a look at my medical records, you'd know that I don't really have to worry about that problem." She said as she took a cigarette and lit it with a small plasma flame on her finger. She let out a deep relaxing sigh as she blew the smoke out.

"I didn't know you smoke." The man said.

"I've been trying to give it up." She said and finally turned to take a good look at the man who was sitting with her. "So how have you doing, Old Iron Pants?" she asked him.

"You know I don't like that name." Fury said to her.

"I know. That's why I said it. So what does the great and mighty SHIELD want with me today?" she asked him as she took another long drag of the cancer stick she held.

"Three days ago, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were trying to shut down your employer's latest half brain scheme. I'm trying to find out what the hell happened." Fury said.

"No, you want to know the side effects that little drug of Dementor's gave him." Shego said. "I'm not as dumb as Drakken, Fury. You could at least give me credit for that." She told him and puffed on the cigarette again.

"Then tell me what the hell happened. His lair looked like a damn war zone." Fury said.

"Simple. Stoppable got mad." Shego said, tying her best not to say anything else.

"Miss Gogh, I've seen Stoppable in person and I've read his medical reports. Ho can a kid as skinny as Gilligan cause that much damage?" Fury asked her.

"You've got me there, Fury. All I know is that things have been going as they normally would. Drakken brags, I could care less, cheerleader and Stoppable drop in. Of course, I actually stopped him from hitting the self destruct button. That was a high point." Shego said with a small smile.

"What happened after that?" Fury asked her.

"Me and Princess started to duke it out. I figured while we were doing that, Dr. D would run and hide again while Stoppable hit the self-destruct button. Then Dr. D actually did something different" Shego said and took another puff.

"What did he do this time?" he asked her.

"He bashed her on the back with a crowbar. That was lower then I would go. T-that's when everything went south." She said and took a longer drag on the cigarette.

"Shego, what happened?" Fury asked her.

"Stoppable got mad. I don't what the hell Dementor pumped him up with, but it changed the rules right then. Stoppable – he told us to let the Princess go. I made fun of him, and that really pissed him off.

"The next thing I knew, he started roaring like a bear with its nuts stuck in a bear trap. That's when things turned from strange to freaky. His eyes were glowing, Iron Pants. I mean, they were glowing like my hands would glow. He looked a little pale, and that's when it happened. He grew. His clothes actually ripped apart because of his muscles.

"He kept shouting and screaming, and he kept growing bigger and bigger. He screamed again, and smashed the floor in front of him to marble. I mean, the floor – was – crushed." Shego said slowly, trying to make her point.

"I heard Dr. D whimpering, and then heard him screaming before he hit the wall like a bug on a windshield. When part of the dust cleared, I saw Stoppable; but he wasn't Stoppable. He had grown to a huge giant. He ripped Dr. D's machine in half and just – just – beat the hell out of it. After he was done with it, he threw both pieces _through_ the wall. _Through_ them, Fury. A-and then he turned to m-me." Shego said as she started to tremble a little more and finished off her cigarette.

"What happened?" Fury asked her.

"General Fury, I've known the Princess and Stoppable for years now. Enemies, rivals, whatever you want to call it. I know them like they were one of my friends. I've seen what Stoppable can do, and what he's capable of. That thing- that – that – hulk - was like something from a nightmare. It looked square at me, in the eyes. I know all it said was boo,"

"Boo?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, boo. Anyway, after it said it, I ran away screaming." Shego said to him.

"Shego, I find that hard to believe." Fury said.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE, FURY! The only time I've ever seen that was – was – anyway, it scared me. That thing was pure living rage. I didn't wait to see what it would do next. I got the hell out of dodge as soon as I could." Shego said as she took another cigarette from the pack and lit it before it hit her lips.

"It scared you?" Fury asked, unable to believe the words that came from the pale woman's mouth.

"Fury, you've known me for a while now. When I was a kid, I never wet my bed. I didn't have any kind of problem like that. Not when the meteor hit, not when I jumped out of a plane for the first time, and not even against my first super villain. When I looked into that thing's eyes, and I saw what was looking back at me, I pissed myself. I don't mean a little wet spot in my shorts, I mean I totally, freaking, pissed all over myself! I didn't even know it until I got back to my hideout." She told him, almost in tears.

"I noticed you don't call Ronald buffoon anymore." Fury said to her.

"After you saw what I did, would you?" she asked him as she looked away and took a long drag on her cigarette.

That's when Fury turned off the tape recorder and walked to the other end of the room where another high ranking soldier stood.

"Do you think this is all a crock?" he asked him.

"I've known her for years, Colonel; she's not making this up. I want a full medical work up on Stoppable ASAP." Fury told him and left the room.

**

* * *

Two days ago, 0700 hours. **

Kim woke up after a long dreamless sleep. She hadn't slept like that in years. For some reason though, she couldn't remember when she fell asleep. As she looked around the room she had awaken in, and knew right off the bat that this wasn't her room. This was Ron's room, at his house. How did she end up here? She was laying on his bed and sat up to find her friend. She covered her eyes briefly to filter out the sunlight that coming through his window. When she looked around the room, she found Ron was asleep on the floor. Something was wrong though.

Ron was filthy, especially his feet. They were caked in dried mud and grass stains, with what looked like gravel stuck in the mud. His pants were ripped from the mid thigh down, and they were barley keeping themselves together. It also looked like the waist had been broken. Part of the waist band, along with the button and zipper, had popped. His shirt was in shreds, if they could be called shreds. Kim couldn't believe the state he was in. What could have caused all that?

That's when she remembered. Why she had passed out, why her boyfriend's clothes were ruined. Ron had changed. He had turned into some kind of green giant, and it wasn't jolly. She passed out when he carried her all the way back here. He was leaping by miles, and it almost seemed impossible. But the fact that he had transformed into that thing and tore Drakken's place apart made her worry. What had happened to Ron to do that? That's when her mental gears started to click into place like the tumblers in a lock. The Super Soldier formula.

"Oh my God. What did that maniac do to you?" Kim said as she started to cry. What had Dementor done to him?

That's when Ron woke up from the best sleep he had ever experienced in his short life. He stretched out all the sleepiness from his body when he noticed a weird noise. Ron sat up and heard his back pop into place when he saw Kim sitting on his bed, and she was crying. Ron was instantly at her side to see what was wrong.

"KP? Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked her.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." Kim said as she held him as tight as she could.

"KP? You're squashing my ribs." Ron squeaked.

"I'm sorry." Kim said as eased up and looked at Ron as she gently stroked his face.

"Kim, are you feeling okay?" Ron asked her.

"I should be asking you that question." Kim said.

"Why?"

"Ron, don't you remember?" Kim asked him.

"Remember what? We were on a mission and – wait. Drakken hit you. I saw you go down and Shego and Drakken were standing over you. I remember getting so mad that I could scream, and the rest is kind of weird." Ron said as he recalled the previous events.

"Weird? How weird?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know. I got these weird flashes in my head. What I remember kind of feels like I'm being born. I remember sparks, smoke, and Shego screaming. After that, I just remember feeling like I was almost flying." Ron said and noticed his clothes.

Ron looked at the tatters looking more confused than ever. He also noticed the state his feet were in, and looked like he had just been given the world's hardest algebra question.

"KP, what happened to me?" Ron asked her.

"I wish I could explain, Ron." She told him.

**

* * *

SHIELD HQ; Present Time. **

Ron was being scanned in the medical wing again as Fury, Wade, and Kim observed on the other side of the two way mirror. Kim was chewing on her fingernails while Fury just stood absolutely still, showing no signs of emotion at all. She was anxious and frustrated because they had been scanning Ron for the past two days and hadn't said anything yet, and Fury's total lack of emotion. That's when Kim decided she had enough of this.

"General, do you know what's wrong with Ron? I'm getting tired of waiting!" Kim said to the older man.

"Nothing conclusive. Your friend Wade just keeps looking at his computer screen every time I try to ask him something." Fury said and glanced to the young man next to him.

"What? Oh! Sorry. When you brought Ron in the other day, I think I found something interesting." Wade said.

"Which is?" Fury asked him.

"He still had some adrenalin left in his system, but this is the weird part. It was irradiated with Gamma radiation." Wade told them.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You better not be telling me he's a walking nuclear reactor!" Fury said.

"No! No, no, no, no! Not at all! His body absorbed the radiation he was blasted with. His body has somehow made it apart of his own body and into non lethal levels." Wade told him.

"But what about what happened to Ron? Why did he –he – change?" Kim asked him.

"You remember how I said the formula wouldn't do any noticeable change?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Fury answered.

"I was wrong. I don't know what happened, but somehow the radiation altered the formula. It changed Ron's body to when his adrenaline starts being released, the formula begins to take effect." Wade told them.

"But you said it was altered. So you mean every time he gets angry, he'll change?" Kim asked him.

"Any kind of stress or emotion that releases his adrenalin." Wade told them.

"Then why did he change back?" Fury asked him.

"As I said, the formula is incomplete. It only takes effect with the adrenaline. When he calms down, and the adrenaline disappears, the formula goes dormant." Wade told them.

"Just great. A Super Soldier turned Frankenstein with a dash of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Fury said as he observed Ron putting on his normal clothes.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kim asked the General.

"I honestly don't know. Until we can find out more, Ronald is going to have to stay here until we figure something out." Fury said.

"General, he has a life out there! Family, a job, he can't just abandon it!" Kim shouted.

"Look at it from my end, Miss Possible! I have to make sure the whole damn planet doesn't blow itself up. That means I have to think of the lives of billions of human beings every second of every day! I can't even order a meal without thinking of the impact it might do! No your friend is a walking tank when he gets upset. I can't just think about his life and yours, I have to think about others that might get hurt if and when he changes again!" Fury said to Kim in a stern and firm voice.

"He wouldn't hurt anybody!" Kim said to the older man.

"But can you guarantee that when he changed into that Hulk?" Fury asked her. Kim didn't say anything as she turned to look at her friend, trying her best to hold back tears. "I thought so." Fury said as he looked back at Ron.

"Then I'm staying too." Kim said.

"Out of the question." Fury said.

"You said Ron and I became full SHIELD agents as soon as we set foot here. That means Ron and I are partners no matter what! And I won't leave his side now, and not when hell freezes over!" Kim said sternly to Fury, taking a big risk by trying to intimidate one of the most well known and feared men on the planet.

"If you choose that, Miss Possible, then you are to obey my orders at all times! You will become a full time agent if you ant to stay here. You eat when I say, you work when I say, and you even shit when I say. Do you understand?" Fury asked her, holding nothing back from her.

"Crystal." Kim said, trying to match his stubbornness.

"Then I'm assigning you to your friend, Stoppable. As of this moment, you are to keep both eyes on him at all times. If anything even remotely close to him changing happens, you report it to me as soon as it does. Are we clear?" Fury asked her.

"Yes, sir." Kim said.

"Good. Load, I need you to come with me." Fury said as Kim entered the medical lab.

* * *

"I can hardly believe what happened back there." Wade said. 

"Believe what?" Fury asked him.

"That you and Kim stood toe to toe with each other." Wade said, still in a state of awe. "I'm also very surprised that you made her a full SHIELD agent." Wade said.

"What makes you think that wasn't my plan?" Fury asked him.

"Sir?" Wade asked.

"Follow me into the war room." Fury said to him.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Kim asked him. 

"Is there another word for stressed out?" Ron asked her.

"I highly doubt it." Kim said as she sat next to Ron on the hospital bed.

"So any word on when I'm getting out of here? I could really go for a Naco right now." Ron said with his goofy smile, but he noticed Kim was only half smiling and bit her lower lip again. "Something up, KP?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, t-they found out why you changed. And until they better understand more about it, they're going to make you stay here." Kim told him.

To say Ron had looked crest fallen at Kim's words would have been an under stating how low Ron felt at that very moment.

"Can they do that?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not sure, Ron." Kim told him and looked down at the metal floor.

"B-but what about my spot on the football team? Our missions? My job at Smarty Mart? Trying to find Rufus? Kim, what about us?" Ron asked him as he took his best friend and girl friend's hands in his own.

"That's the other part, Ron." She told him.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ron said to her.

"I made a deal with Fury. I told him I wouldn't leave you no matter what. Now I'm a fully active SHIELD agent, and I've been assigned to you." Kim told him.

"KP – I – what about your life? I can't ask you to put everything on hold just for me." Ron said, unable to believe the words that had just come out of Kim's mouth.

"I already did. Ron, I've treated you in the worst ways over the years. Especially when I was with Josh and Eri- that syntho drone. I don't deserve you as a friend, but you stayed with me. You never quit covering my back. Now it's my turn, Ron. And I don't mind at all." Kim said as she caressed the side of his cheek.

"KP, I don't know what to say." Ron told her, unable to believe that someone as graceful intelligent, and as beautiful as her would willingly choose to be with such an idiot like him.

"Just be you." Kim said as she kissed him, and neither let the other go.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in a circular room that almost looked like a small theatre at a multiplex, with a large screen in front of the stadium style seats and a round metal table with chairs sitting around it and the SHIELD logo laser etched into its surface. 

"Mr. Load, there's a reason you and your friends are here and why that formula is so damned important to us." Fury told him.

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" Wade asked him.

"No, it isn't son. Do you recall rumors during World War II about strange glowing objects that flew with, or buzzed by fighter planes?" Fury asked him.

"I vaguely remember hearing about that. Why do you ask?" Wade asked him.

"Because not all of those reports were false. During World War II, Captain America had several encounters with a sadistic Nazi General who went by the name of Kleiser. No matter how many times Captain America wounded him, the bastard wouldn't die. For years, Captain America's superiors thought that Kleiser was the German's own Super Soldier. After the Battle of Berlin, we found out why Kleiser wouldn't die."

"If he wasn't a Super Soldier, then what else could be the answer?" Wade asked him.

"Remember when I mentioned the Nazi's weapon? The Nazi super weapon Captain America had stopped was a nuclear missile that was as powerful as one of our modern day weapons, and aimed at Washington. Come to find out, the people who were giving the information to the Nazis on how to build something like that were a race of aliens that Hitler had made a deal with." Fury told him.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Aliens? You're saying Kleiser was an alien?" Wade asked him.

"Don't even try to give me that look. We have so much proof of it that it makes me sick to even think about it." Fury said.

With Fury's seriousness and his stone cold expression, this made believe that he wasn't joking around about this.

"Aliens?" Wade asked him.

"Yes, Mr. Load. And the reason we're still concerned about them is because they never left. We've been trying to track them because there's probably a good chance they could launch another attack. And if they do, we need to be ready to fight back and I need all the help we can get." Fury told him.

"That's why you need the Super Soldier formula?" Wade asked him.

"Correct. We were able to retrieve Owen's records, but they aren't enough. That's where we bring you in." Fury told him.

"Wait a minute, General. I'm a techno geek, not a chemist." Wade told him.

"I know that. Since we can't make the formula from scratch, we have to go after the source."

"The source?"

"That's right. We've gathered enough information to begin this little hide and seek mission, and I need you to help program and guide the computers when we start." Fury told him.

"Hold on. A-are you trying to tell me that - ?" Wade asked him.

"Yes, son. We're going to retrieve Captain America." Fury said.

* * *

"Hmm, this is an interesting development. Thank you mien friend, you have been most helpful." The short man said as he smiled and slid his cold black helmet over his face. 

"I guess that was good news?" the lumbering hench man asked his leader.

"Indeed it vas. My mole has discovered an interesting side effect with the formula. Have the heir doctors created more?" the small man asked.

"I think so. Some of them claimed that what was left was more than enough to dup-dup- to copy." The tall man said.

"Very good. I need the same amount ve used on heir Stoppable a few veeks ago. Speaking of moles." The man said as he turned to the cage that contained a very annoyed and upset naked mole rat as it went on about its prison. "Maybe ve shall see vhat happens vhen something as inferior as you gets a taste of true power." The man said to the mole rat, causing to stop its chattering and retreat to a corner of its cage as the small man began to laugh like a man insane. Where was his master when he needed him the most?

* * *

Author's Note(s): Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Don't worry, there will be more Ron/Hulk fight scenes coming up. Maybe an Avenger or twp. I've still got to figure out a few more things before the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews you've given, and thanks for taking the time for reading my story. FAH3 


	5. Bad Mole Rat

Author's Note(s): Sorry for the wait with this update, but I had to work for what seemed like endless hours last week. I rarley had time to sit and write. So for your enjoyment, I give you the latest chapter of The Beast Within. Hope you like it.

* * *

Strapped to a cold metal table; your restraints not allowing you to move in any way and not being able to see what was going on around you. That was nerve racking beyond belief. Hearing the voices of the people around you, but you can't see their faces. You know who they are; you've heard the voices before. You know what they are capable of doing, but you still don't know what they're planning. That has to put the pure freezing core of fear into you. You can hear every other word as you try to push the fear away from your senses. You hear words like experiment, test, and shot. Just those words alone are enough to make the fear come back and pound into your ears.

That's when you feel the jab, the sharp point of a needle being forcefully pushed into your neck. You can felt the cold spike go through the layers f skin and muscle. It almost feels like the man on the other end of it is purposely going slow and enjoying your pain and torment. You grit your teeth and try not yelp or scream as the aching sting seems to last for almost an eternity. When it stops, you want to feel relief. You want to know the sweet feeling of relief because the needle finally stopped. But it doesn't bring on the relief you want. Instead, it just adds to the growing fear that's already taken root in your brain.

You know that they're injecting something into your body, and you don't know what it is. For all you know, it could be a toxic sludge that eats you away from the inside out. There's another rush of pain as they remove the needle, and that's when you feel the drug take effect. Everything cramps all at once, making you feel like your limbs are being turned one-hundred and eighty degrees as your heart feels like it's getting ready to explode. You feel pain on so many levels all at once that you don't know whether or not to scream or cry. You don't even know if you could do either to save your own life at that moment.

But now, you can feel the effects starting to slip away. Everything is going back to normal, the drug is wearing off. But you are so tired, you can barley keep yourself breathing. But you're alive, and that's good. You can figure out the effects later, but you're alive. You beat them at their own game, they loose. Wait, something wasn't right. The machine in front of you wasn't there before. That wasn't there. They're cheating at their own game! Why was it glowing green like that? What was it doing? What were they going to do with it? As you see blinding green light, all you can do is let out a horrible scream as you feel the energy from almost burn away everything that's exposed.

* * *

Ron bolted upright as he screamed, and then fell out of the cot as a result f his action. When he sat back up, the lights were on as he saw Kim rush to his side.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah. It was just a nightmare." Ron said as he glanced at her.

Kim let out a small sigh of relief as he saw the glowing green in his eyes fade back into their familiar chocolate brown. One month here and there had already had been way too many close calls. This was getting nerve racking.

"What was the nightmare about?" she asked him.

"It was weird. I was back at Dementor's lair when he – you know." Ron told her.

Kim knew right off the bat what he meant. He had been having that nightmare off and on since he first became what was now being called the Hulk. Thank you so very much Shego. Kim made a mental note to knock out one of her teeth the next time she saw her.

"So you want to go get something to drink or anything?" she asked him.

"Water does sound nice right about now." Ron said.

Kim helped her best friend to his feet as she opened her locker and took out her SHIELD I.D. card. Ever since they had "moved" into SHIELD HQ, Kim had been sleeping in a pair of black slacks and a white tank top in case something happened and her attention was needed. So far, it was mainly stay out of their way and stick to Ron like glue. She missed going out on missions and was starting to go crazy from cabin fever, but she just wanted to make sure Ron would be okay. She shivered as she remembered all the thoughts that went through her head when SHIELD had picked up her and an unconscious Ron. She didn't want to even imagine a world without her BFBF.

Even though they had both been staying at SHIELD for a month, they still didn't know all the ways around the elaborate labyrinth of corridors. Sometimes they would find themselves close to the hangar, sometimes the main control room. With Ron guiding the way, he was almost certain that they were en rout to the galley. After traveling down a few more corridors, Ron finally came to a door he was sure he had seen before. Kim used her I.D. to open, and both were rewarded with the sounds of a conversation. Both heroes cautiously walked down the corridor, and found something astounding.

They were in a room large enough to be a small theatre. Where they were was an entry in the middle of a large and wide set of stadium style seats that were in front of a large screen. In front of the seats was a large metallic table that had a symbol etched into it. Three large holographic images were being projected from the table as Fury and Wade stood in front of them. The scene looked like something the two heroes had seen in Superman: The Movie.

The large screen had two split images being displayed on it. One was inside a space shuttle orbiting Earth at that very moment, while the other screen showed imaged from a camera mounted on the outside hull of the shuttle. They could see on the exterior camera that the shuttle was docked with a large satellite that two astronauts in space suits were in the process of powering up. Soon, the satellite was glowing with life as the two astronauts were giving a thumbs up.

"_Are you sure this will work, General Fury?"_ one of the floating heads asked him.

"Positive. No matter where on Earth they try to hide, the technology in this satellite will find them." Fury said as he kept his attention glue to the two images while Wade looked like he was beaming with pride.

"The satellite is fully operational, General. Hold on, we've already detected a signature. Its currently flying over the African dessert and – and has changed course." Wade said as he began to look pale.

"They know they can't hide anymore." Fury said.

"No, General. THEY'RE GOING AFTER THE SATELITE!" Wade shouted to him.

"CAPTAIN, BRING THOSE ASTRONAUTS IN NOW! I'M ORDERING AN IMMEDIATE EVAC!" Fury shouted into the microphone that was in his ear.

That's when Ron and Kim saw something strange on the exterior camera. They didn't know what it was, but something large began to ram the satellite, and shoved it on top of the space shuttle. They could see both feeds jolt as the satellite hit. Pieces were flying off of the satellite as the two astronauts were screaming for help, still attached by their cables. Whatever was pushing both the satellite and the shuttle looked like it had the skin of a whale and was emanating a faint bluish-green glow. That's when a glow began to surround both images, causing some of the debris to burn away.

"Mayday! Mayday! We are in an uncontrolled decent! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" the astronaut pilot shouted.

"Oh my God." Kim gasped as she saw the two floating astronauts become incinerated in the heat of re-entry.

"WE'RE BURNING UP! WE'RE BURNING UP! MOMA! MO-" The shuttle pilot screamed until both images were cut off.

"Mr. Load?" Fury asked the small computer genius.

Wade kept typing at his computer, trying to find something about what had just happened. That's when Wade closed his eyes and bowed his head. The young man just slowly shook his head without looking up.

"Both have burned up in re-entry, General. No survivors." Wade said.

Fury looked down as he tightly balled his fist. The loss of any personnel always hit Fury hard. At times like this, when there was nothing he could have done to help, made him angry beyond belief.

_"How soon can you launch another satellite, General?"_ one of the heads asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Fury asked, glaring at them over his shoulder.

_"How soon until another one can be launched?"_ the head asked again.

"If you hadn't noticed, I just lost some of my men out there." Fury said as he turned to face all three holographic heads.

_"General, we need those satellites ASAP."_ The head in the middle told them.

"Until we can make sure this won't happen again, we will be begging for a repeat of this. I'm not launching another damn thing into space until I can guarantee the safety of my men." Fury said in almost a growl.

_"Then we have no choice, General. Jump start the program at once."_ The head on the left said.

"You've got to be joking." Fury said.

_"No we aren't, General. If you can't launch the satellite, then this is our last line of defense."_ The head on the right said.

"But the people you've recommended are nothing but a bunch of show boating fame seekers! Civilians! I need people who are serious about this!" Fury said.

_"Then find them. You already have Kim Possible and Shego there, recruit them."_ The head in the middle said.

"I can't. Shego is a loose cannon, and I have Possible on another assignment. We're close with Project Rebirth. I just need a little more time." Fury argued.

_"General, we don't have time for arguments. We need to be ready in case the worst happens. As of this moment, you are here by ordered to jump start project Avenger immediately. Or do we need to find another commander for SHIELD?"_ the head in the middle asked.

"I'll begin immediately." Fury growled, his scar looking like he had seen the bad side of an explosion instead of a fire fight.

_"Good."_ The head in the middle said before all three holograms deactivated.

"Load, you better bring something warm. We move out tonight." Fury said to the young man.

"But I haven't finished programming the computers on the sub yet." Wade said.

"Then you better have it ready by 1900 hours. No buts about it." Fury said as he left through an exit near the left side of the screen.

"Let's get out of here before he finds us." Kim said to her boyfriend.

"I'm with you on that." Ron said as he followed his BFGF out of the War Room.

* * *

"I can't believe we just saw that. What was that thing, anyway?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that ship looked alien." Kim said.

"You know, I bet there's more going on here than Fury's letting on. If I had the chance, I'd"

Ron didn't get to finish as he and Kim collided with someone in the hallway, sending all three to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said, trying to gather all the paperwork the person had dropped.

"No, it's my fault. I should have looked where I was going." The person said as they adjusted their glasses and took notice of who was helping. "Aren't you that Stoppable kid?"

"Y-yeah." Ron said, thinking the person he was helping would go tell Fury about him being up and about when he wasn't supposed to.

"I apologize, but he couldn't sleep and I thought some water might help." Kim said, trying her best t explain why they were there.

"You two can relax, I'm not going to report you to old Iron Pants. Technically, I'm not supposed to be up and about either. The name's Betty Ross, or Dr. Ross." The young woman said as she stood and offered her hand for a hand shake.

"Kim Possible" Kim answered and shook the Dr.'s hand.

"And I'm Ron, but you already knew that already." Ron said, feeling a little sheepish.

* * *

"You've been here for that long?" Kim asked as she sipped the hot chocolate Dr. Ross had made for all of them, after she showed them hot to get to the galley.

"Yup. All of that time, Bruce and I have been trying to figure out Fury's precious Super Soldier in a bottle. The only thing we've managed to create is the chamber itself. Bruce was close with the actual formula, but it's obvious he wasn't close enough." Betty said as she glanced at Ron.

"Right, with the changing and everything." Ron said, feeling embarrassed along with feeling a little ashamed at the same time.

"Ron, none of this was your fault. You didn't ask for that to happen, did you?" Dr. Ross asked him.

"No." Ron said.

"So there. I have been studying you as a side project. I'm pretty sure that a sedative I've modified will keep you from changing. Of course, that's if you take them whenever you feel like you're going to loose your temper again." Dr. Ross told him.

"So if Ron gets upset, he has to take a shot?" Kim asked her.

"I'm afraid so. Each dosage should last about ten hours, so it might not be such a problem." Dr. Ross said.

"I don't know. I have a problem with needles, even before Dementor stuck me." Ron said.

"He's right about that. When he went to get a flu shot, he passed out as soon as he saw the syringe. And they didn't even pull the cap off of the needle yet." Kim told her.

"Well, I don't know any other options, Ron. Until we can find a way to cure you of your situation, that shot is probably the only option you have." Dr. Ross told him as she finished off her hot coco.

"And I might need one if you don't tell me why you three are in here, and not in your designated areas!" the all too familiar voice of General Fury said as he entered the galley, and didn't look too pleased.

"I apologize sir. Ron had a nightmare, and I thought a drink might help him relax." Kim said, getting ready t take full blame.

"Then what's Dr. Ross doing here when she should be working?" Fury asked her.

"Ever hear of a coffee break?" she asked him.

"Not on my time, doctor. I need you to suit up and be ready to move in half an hour." Fury told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"A team being led by myself is fixing to move out. I need you to help Mr. Load on our expedition." Fury told him.

"General, don't you think that,"

"NOW, Dr. Ross." Fury said.

"The rest are in my lab." Dr. Ross said as she handed the sedative to Kim and left the galley.

"As for you two, I suggest you go back to bed." Fury said and left.

"Man, what bug crawled up his butt?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, Ron." Kim said as they got up and left.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Switzerland; 2 days later.**_

"How is the subject?" he asked as he slid his black helmet over his head.

"It looks like everything checks out so far, boss." The goon said, trying to remember what all the chained doctors had told him.

"Very good. And the added surprise we have planned?" he asked as he slid his metal gauntlets onto his forearms.

"That's been good to go for a while now." The goon answered.

"Good. Let's place our package somevhere obvious. Somevhere vhere he vill be reunited vith his friend." The small man said.

"Where's that, boss?" the goon asked.

"Drop off in the middle of Target Zone – let's see – Target Zone B." the man said after he thought about it.

"Are you sure about this?" the goon asked.

"Oh yes. Vhat perfect vay to ruin Miss Possible than to expose her sidekick to vhat he has now become? Target Zone B. I shall decide when ve activate the surprise." The man said.

"Yes, boss." The goon said and left as the man smiled behind his black helmet/mask.

_**

* * *

**_

_**SHIELD, 5 days later.**_

"How long has it been?" Ron asked Kim as they stood in their room, looking out at the vast open sky.

"It's almost been a week. I sure hope Wade and Dr. Ross find whatever Fury needs." Kim said to him.

"You and me both, KP. Did you find out anything on what took down that space shuttle?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"No. Everyone here is more tight lipped about it than Larry and one of his Ultimate Robot Fighting championships." Kim said to him.

"No offence, but it is kind of your fault he doesn't say anything about that anymore." Ron said.

"We were trying to find a thief at the time." Kim said.

"I know, but the geek world is deep and mysterious." Ron said to her. "So how has it been, working for Captain Talbot?" Ron asked her.

"If you even mention that man's name again, I'll have you sucking your thumb like Drakken." Kim growled, causing Ron to slowly back off. "I'm sorry, Ron. That man is just so –infuriating. How he became Fury's second is just so,"

"Mind boggling?" Ron asked her.

"In a sense. I swear, the man doesn't know his ass from his elbow." Kim said.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about turning into some ugly green troll every time you get ticked." Ron told her, gazing his feet down at his shoes.

"Let's take a walk, okay?" Kim asked her friend as she noticed the sad look that was crossing his face.

"Sure thing." Ron said as the exited their quarters.

"How's the sedative? Is it doing anything?" Kim asked him.

"It keeps me calm, but I feel so sluggish most of the time. I tried to make a pizza in the galley the other day, and I missed the dough. I always catch it when I spin it!" Ron said as they walked.

"I'm sorry, Ron. If I hadn't been in such a hurry to go after Dementor,"

"Kim, its okay. You know, everything's not okay, but its okay as in you didn't do anything. I think I'm going to shut up now." Ron said.

"At least the sedative hasn't impaired other parts of your brain." Kim said as she held Ron's hand in hers, causing him to smile.

That's when they could hear a loud humming over them and felt part of the giant base begin to shudder as the humming grew louder. The base slightly jolted before the humming finally died down and stopped.

"It sounds like another air ship just docked." Kim said.

"Of all the places in this thing, they had to put us practically below the runway." Ron grumbled.

"It isn't that bad." Kim told him.

"_Agent Possible and Stoppable, please report to the Medical Bay at once!"_ a voice over the intercom announced.

"Is anything wrong?" Kim asked loudly.

_One of our teams just docked, and they brought something that you two need to see. I believe it falls in both of your ranges of expertise." _The voice replied. Kim and Ron looked at each other briefly before they bolted for the nearest way to the lower corridors.

* * *

Ron and Kim were slightly nervous as they entered the large and sterile environment, not knowing what to expect. Every so often, they would pass agents wearing either lab coats or what looked like advanced haz-mat suits, and that didn't aid in calming their nerves. Why did they need both of them down here? As soon as Ron walked to the large observation window, he could see why. Kim could see his breathing increase as his eyes grew wide.

"Ron?" Kim asked, and quickly stepped aside when Ron bolted past her and went to the entrance to the quarantine zone.

The door wouldn't open no matter how much Ron pulled at it. He looked in again, cupping his hands around his eyes so he could see more easily into the quarantine zone. Ron started to knock onto the door, trying to get someone's attention that was inside. Kim glanced through the viewing window, but no one was giving Ron the time of day. All she could see were a bunch of them were gathered around one of the medical tables and were taking notes.

"Come on. OPEN UP! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THIS PLEASE?" Ron shouted to anyone.

"Ron, calm down." Kim said as she unclipped her ID card and slid it through the car reader on the side of the door.

A loud hiss was heard as the door open and Ron dashed into the quarantine area. Kim walked in to see Ron push past the gathered agents and huddle next to the table. Kim walked quickly and excused herself as she maneuvered through the other agents. When she saw what was n the bed, she couldn't help but smile.

"Rufus!" Kim said as she saw Ron pet the hairless rodent's head.

"Hey, little buddy. Where've you been?" Ron asked him.

That's when Kim noticed something. Rufus was very lethargic, and it seemed like he was having trouble trying to stay awake. It looked like Rufus was sick since every time she saw the little animal, he was more active than a pre-school student on a massive rush of caffeine and sugar. Something was definitely wrong with Rufus.

"Where did you find him?" Kim asked one of the agents.

"One of undercover agents found him in New York City. He had been left in a dumpster from the looks of it." A taller agent replied.

"Is he here because of what was in the dumpster?" Kim asked.

"No. We brought him here because of this." The agent said and handed Kim a note that had been tied to one of Rufus' legs.

* * *

"Has our gift been moved anyvhere?" the man asked as he sat in the middle of his own control room, the lights lowered to make it almost completely dark and only lit by the lights of screen and controls.

"Readings show that the subject is now almost a thousand feet in the air." One tech said.

"Excellent. Gentlemen, begin operation Rabid." The small man chuckled.

* * *

As Kim finished reading the note, she could have sworn she felt her pulse freeze and almost grind to a complete halt. She still couldn't believe what she had just read. She looked at her best friend, and his beloved pet. Her mind just couldn't register the information that now sat in it as she dropped the note. One of the agents picked it up from the floor and carefully read it.

_"Dear Miss Possible,_

_I am sad to hear of your friend's condition. I feel guilty in feeling that I somehow had a small hand in it. As a token of apology, I have decided to return your sidekick's pet to him, with a few bonuses of my own. I always believed the old saying that some pets resemble their owners. Enjoy forced retirement Miss Possible. I hope you weren't fond of the buffoon or the Rodent._

_Your friend,_

_Dementor."_

"RON, GET AWAY FROM RUFUS NOW!" Kim screamed as she tried to run toward him. At that moment, it seemed like everything around her had seemed to slow to a crawl, even as she tried to scream her warning to her best friend.

* * *

"Surprise, Miss Possible." The man said as he pressed his thumb against a control panel in his chair. It instantly sent a signal from the transmitters in his lairs, swiftly across the oceans and into the skies above as it searched for its target.

* * *

Ron barley acknowledged Kim's warning when he felt part of Rufus' body tense up in his hands. When Ron looked at Rufus, he saw the little animal start to scream bloody murder as he tried his best to try and grab something at the back of his neck that wasn't there. Rufus was screaming more and more like he was in serious intense pain and Ron didn't know what to do. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when saw the veins in Rufus body starting to turn a sickening dark green, and could have sworn that part of his body had started to grow. That's when he felt a hand yank him backwards from Rufus and almost threw him against the wall. Ron stood and tried to get back to Rufus, but found that his girlfriend was keeping him from his friend.

"Kim, let go! Something's wrong with Rufus!" Ron said.

"That's the point! Ron, Dementor did something to him!" Kim shouted at him.

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Dementor did something to Rufus! I don't know what it is but, - Ron?" Kim asked as she saw Ron wasn't looking at her, but past her as his eyes grew wider than saucers.

When the low, almost lion like, growl came directly behind her, Kim gulped a lump of air down her throat. Slowly, Kim turned around to see what had made that sound, and had to keep herself from screaming as she saw what was behind her. Rufus wasn't on the med bed anymore, and didn't exactly look like himself anymore. The small rodent that could once fit in the palm of your hand had now grown to the size of a black bear. His beedy black eyes were now a deep, dark green. His skin had a green tint to it as well, but it looked like that shade belonged on a corpse more than it did on an animal. His muscles were ore defined than they ever had been, and every breath sounded more like a growl than anything else.

"R-Rufus?" Kim asked it.

The only response she received was a massive roar that belonged to a large dinosaur in Jurassic Park, and not to a naked mole rat.

"Come on Rufus, it me. Remember, the Ron-man? I buy you Nachos and Nacos all the time, little buddy." Ron said to the giant creature.

Rufus seemed to calm down as he heard Ron's words. His muscles were relaxing as his breathing began to slow. Maybe Rufus was still somewhere in there. Ron let his goofy grin form on his face as he tried to reach out and pet Rufus, but that's when Rufus grabbed its neck and started to scream bloody murder again. Rufus glared at the blonde boy in front of him and charged him, causing both to break through the thick quarantine wall and his tail hitting Kim; throwing her across the room.

Ron was dazed from the attack. What made Rufus do that? Ron looked up to see the mole rat stagger to its feet, shaking off debris and let out a furious growl. Ron raised himself to support his weight on his elbows, but that was as far as he got before Rufus' tail swished through the air and batted against Ron hard. Ron went sailing down the hall, bouncing along the floor like a ball before he finally skidded to a stop. Ron was wheezing fast and hard as he felt intense pain flood through his entire body. It was hard for him to breathe as he started to shutter from the pain. He was doing his best not to cry as he rolled himself over onto his back. He tried to sit up and looked back down the hall, and gulped at what he saw coming his way. Normally, Ron did his best not to use foul language since e didn't see much use for it. But now seemed a good time to use it.

"Oh, shi,"

Rufus barreled into him head on, sweeping him up in his arms as it ran on its hind legs. He slammed Ron against the wall hard as Rufus kept his arms wrapped tightly around him and began to squeeze. Ron was grimacing and yelling as he felt the pressure and pain build and build.

"RUFUS, STOP! LET HIM GO!" Kim shouted as she limped into the hallway.

"Rufus, let go! You're hurting me!" Ron said as he began to pant from the increasing pain, but Rufus just growled and roared in frustration and his own pain. "Rufus, I said – let – **GO!**" Ron said as he opened his eyes, and they were glowing a bright green.

* * *

"Can you tell me why you brought a rodent aboard SHIELD?" Captain Talbot asked as he read the mission report from the docked air ship.

"It turns out it was Mr. Stoppable's, sir. Fury told us to keep an eye out for it." The agent said.

"Well, General Fury isn't here at the moment, is he? I was the one that was left in command in his absence, and what I say goes. I want that rodent out of here before the day is out." Talbot said.

"What about Mr. Stoppable, sir? He is the rodent's guardian." The agent said.

"I don't care if he's the queen of Spain. That kid isn't even an agent. All that kid is, is just some freak that's apart of Fury's pet project. Get the rat off of here, or I will personally take a pistol and blow its brains out." Talbot said.

"Off the record sir, what harm can a small rodent do to SHIELD anyway?" the agent asked.

That's when the large, mutated body of Rufus came through the wall, followed by the large, eight foot tall of Ron's Hulk form falling on top of the large mole rat. Both soldiers leapt to the other side of the room as the large hulk stood to its feet and glared at its pet. He grabbed the rodent by its tail and hoisted it in the air, exposing its backside.

"**BAD RUFUS!"** Ron/Hulk shouted and slapped the enlarged backside hard, echoing like a gun shot across what was left of the small office.

The Rat squeaked in pain, and then let out another threatening growl. With the speed of an alligator making a death strike for its prey, Rufus had hoisted its upper half at Ron, and sank its large jaws into the thick green hide of his forearm! Ron let out a shout of pain, and slapped the rodent hard across the face that was followed by a swift and harder punch. With a yelp of pain, Rufus let go of the arm just as Ron grabbed its tail with his other hand and threw Rufus threw the other wall. With a yell of anger, it followed by crashing through what was left of the wall Ron had sent Rufus through.

As son as Ron left, Talbot grabbed what was left of the internal comm. system and activated it.

"SET SHIELD TO DEFCON TWO! I NEED SHIELD'S ALTITUDE TO BE LOWERED IMMEDIATELY!" Talbot screamed.

"Lowered? Sir, we're not be allowed to be seen!" the agent shouted.

"If I don't get those two out of here, there isn't going to be a SHIELD left! LOWER SHIELD NOW! CUT OFF ALL ACESS FROM THOSE TWO FREAKS! TRY AND MANUVER THEM INTO ONE OF THE HANGERS! LETHAL RESPONSE IS APPROVED!" Talbot screamed into the comm. system.

* * *

Kim was half running, half hobbling, as she tried to find Ron and Rufus. Internal alarms were going off all over the place as she tried to search. She had heard Talbot's announcement, and knew she had to get to Ron and calm him down before some of these people got trigger happy. But where could they be? Never had she hated the saying "Trying to find a needle in a hay stack" more than she did at that very moment. As she walked a few more yards, she saw a couple of armed SHIELD agents run down one of the hallways in front of her.

"Follow the leader." Kim said as she followed the agents.

* * *

It didn't matter how well the floating fortress had been constructed. Ron and Rufus tore through the steel lined rooms at top speed and through the floors like every piece of the mighty base were made out of cardboard. As the two friends continued to mindlessly battle each other, the brawl between Ron and Rufus had them land in the middle of one of the bathrooms; causing agents in different states of dress to run away screaming as they two behemoths tumbled and rolled onto the cold tiled floor. Ron stood to his feet just in time to see the mole rat jump and flip in front of him, kicking him in the chest with its hind legs and swatting him across his face with its tale, knocking him into a stall and collapsing the entire row. Rufus leapt at Ron again, only for Ron to turn and bash a toilet against the mole rat's head and send him crashing to the floor and cracking it. Ron then stood up and grabbed the mole rat by the scruff of hi neck and his tale. With a loud shout, he used the mole rat as a battering ram and crashed through the bathroom wall and several others until they finally stumbled through thick steel walls like they were made of tissue paper.

The sudden drop caught both of them by surprise, especially the sudden twenty foot drop onto the steel lined floor. Rufus was on its feet and started growling as it saw Ron stand up. Ron noticed and ran full speed at his old friend. Ron landed a backhanded fist across the mole rats jaw, sending him skipping across the floor. Ron was about to slam both fists into the mole rats body as it lay there, until it heard several clicking noises all around him. Ron turned and saw several agents with automatic weapons aimed dead at him. Ron glanced down and saw several dots were decorating the bare green skin of his chest.

Ron popped his knuckles into place as he balled his fists. He knew that these men were looking for trouble, and as mad as Ron was right now; he was more than willing to give them as much trouble as they wanted.

"Prepare to open fire if he moves!" Talbot shouted.

Ron was tensing his muscles as he prepared himself for the fight. He let a growl escape his throat to let them know they were going to be in all kinds of hurt by the time he was done with them.

"Ready! Aim!" Talbot shouted.

"**STOP!**" a very feminine shouted.

Ron looked up and saw Kim push her way through the row of agent s and ran straight to him with tears running down her face.

"Ron, don't so this. Please, Ron." Kim said to him, and saw the look of confusion of Ron's face. "Ron, no more. You stopped Rufus, now please just calm down." Kim said as she took a few gasps from crying.

"**KP?"** Ron asked her.

"Ron, you're hurting me. Don't do this." Kim said to him, and wrapped both her hands around one of his larger ones.

"**KP."** Ron said as he used one of his fingers to wipe away her tears.

"Stand down, sir?" the agent asked, following Talbot since Ron had crashed through the office.

"Not on your life. If you have to, shoot through the girl." Talbot said.

"WHAT?" The agent shouted, causing several other to look at Talbot like he had lost his mind.

"You heard me, soldier! I'm not having that damn thing on my base; no matter what shape it's in! If you have to, shoot through the bitch to take him down!" Talbot said.

"With all do respect, _sir_, this isn't _your_ command. This is General Fury's command. And you have no right to give that kind of order. Team, stand down!" the soldier ordered.

"What are the hell do you think you're doing?" Talbot demanded as he saw all the SHIELD agents lower their weapon and activate their safeties.

"Doing what's right, sir. You're out of line." The agent said.

"Agent Gabriel, I'll have your commission for this. This is treason!" Talbot shouted.

"With all do respect; you can just sit on it and rotate, Talbot." Gabriel said.

As everyone was distracted, they didn't notice that Rufus was beginning to get a second breath. The changed mole rat let out a low growl of frustration as he saw his target. Without giving any warning or any clue to its victim, Rufus leapt up and latched onto Ron's back and began to repeatedly sink its large teeth into the hardened flesh of Ron's back. Ron let out several loud shouts of pain as the teeth sank into him. Ron jumped backwards, slamming into one of the fighters that sat in the hanger, trying to get his attacker off of him. When Rufus sank its teeth deeper, Ron smashed himself backwards even harder, causing the machine to almost completely bend in half. Gabriel looked at the temporary commander and saw him take aim with his rifle, trying to get a bead on Ron. Gabriel had to think fast if he wanted to save the kids life, and he could only think of one thing. And right now, he hoped to God that SHIELD had lowered enough feet for them to survive.

Gabriel elbowed Talbot in the face, turned off the safety of his weapon, and shot out a power box near the hanger doors. After the box shorted out, the hanger doors open, causing a slight decompression. Kim and the others were far enough away for it not to affect them, but Ron and Rufus' brawl had moved them close enough to the doors that they were almost instantly sucked out and into the endless skies around the base.

"RON, NO!" Kim screamed as she saw him fall from the hanger.

* * *

The tavern was filed with the smell of smoke from various cigars and cigarettes, along with the smell of stale booze and vomit. To the man who walked in there, it was perfect for the mood he was in. He removed the cigar he kept in his pocket, and lit it as he sat the bar let the smoke exhale from his lungs as he let the scented smoke waif around his face. The various smells that haunted this bar were enough to block out the smells of everyone and everything else in the bar.

"Long time, no see. What'll you have this time?" the bartender asked the man who he knew from so many times before.

"Give me some of the cheapest crap you've got that can be called a beer." The man said as he scratched part of the hair that grew on the side of his face. The way he had let the hair grow put what used to be called mutton chops to shame. Only two days worth of stubble decorated the exposed areas around his mouth and chin as he scratched there as well.

"That bad a day, huh?" the bartender asked as he grabbed a clean glass and filled it with beer from the built in tap.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The man said as he took the glass and gulped down half of its contents.

He set the glass down and let the its contents work his magic on his body, starting to feel part of him relaxing. His mind kept reflecting back to unanswered questions he had been asking for years, and to events he had no clue how he had gotten involved in. As he exhaled a deep breath, he glanced down at his hands. In between each of his knuckles was a barley visible scar. He knew too well hw he got them, and was dreading the new set that would replace them.

As he started to drink down the last of his beverage, what almost sounded like an explosion echoed outside and caused dust and rubble to blow into the bar and the ground to quake. The other people in the bar were talking and shouting as the dust settled. The bar quickly cleared of all its customers except for the man as he finished his beer and put the cigar back in his mouth.

"It never ends." The man grumbled as he left a couple of dollars under his glass and stood up to leave while dusting some of the debris off of his brown leather jacket.

As he stepped outside, he saw dozens of people were running and screaming in terror, away from the block the bar was sitting. This caused the man to raise one eyebrow in curiosity. One thing about living in New York, things didn't stay too boring for long. Some of the people were shouting and pointing at the sky as they ran. Out of curiosity, he glanced upward and noticed that something large was above them. He covered his eyes with his hand, and squinted to try and make it out. As soon as he recognized it, he tilted his head in confusion.

"It ain't like Old Iron Pants to do something that stupid." The man said to himself.

As he started to turn, he stopped as he saw a large crater in the concrete. Something large and heavy had fallen fast and hard to make a crater that big, but the man was looking at what was inside the crater. The man took out his lit cigar and began to crush it in his hand as he realized what made the explosion and what was left of it.

"My bike." The man growled as he began to feel his blood boil. Something had destroyed the one thing he took care of and prized, his motorcycle.

As he took a few steps closer, his nose caught a certain smell. A scent. No, there were two scents, and they didn't smell right. There was something else that had been added to them, something that almost made the hairs in his nostrils curl. Whatever it was, they were responsible for flattening his motorcycle flatter than one of half-pints pancakes. He followed the scent further up the street, walking through destruction that reminded him of a war zone during the battle for Red Square in World War II.

As he followed the massive path of destruction, he could hear sounds like grunts and growls. He stepped into what was left of an antique store, and saw what was making the sounds. One thing looked like some kind of giant rat with skin that made it look like it was practically at death's door. The other thing was some kind of large man. Whatever he was, he was one tall S.O.B. and broad. He looked to be about eight and a half feet tall. Saying his muscles were huge would have been an understatement. He didn't know why, but both of these things were going at each other tooth and nail. That wasn't going to stop him though. There was no way he was going to let them get away with what they did to his motorcycle.

"HEY! NUMB NUTS!" he shouted, causing both fighters to stop and look at the new intruder. "You sons of bitches TRASHED MY BIKE!" the man shouted as three razor sharp metal claws extended from between his knuckles on each of his hands and causing the large green man to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's Adamantium tasting time, boy." The man growled before he launched himself at the large man, claws first.


	6. Fighting in the Streets

Soory it took so long for the update. A lot of things ept happening in my life, and it wasn't easy trying to think of what to write. So sit back, and I hope you enjoy my new chapter for THE BEAST WITHIN.

* * *

Logan stood up shakily and shook all the loose dirt and debris from his head as he tried t let his mind catch up to what had just been happening. He had lunged at the big ugly green giant with every intent on making him and the giant rodent his new his scratching post, and the ugly S.O.B. surprised him. The guy had grabbed his face while he was still in the air, threw him to the ground, and stomped on his head. That was the last thing Logan remembered. He glanced back behind himself and saw that he and the giant rat were still fighting. Logan removed the leather jacket and tossed it aside as he popped his neck. He balled his fists and extended his claws again as he ran and leapt for the man again. This time, he sunk his claws into the giant's shoulders; piercing his tough hide and flesh and could feel his claws hitting bone. Hell, his claws probably pierced bone.

The giant let out a scream of pain as he felt the claws sink in. The giant hulk reached behind himself to try and grab the man that was hurting him. Logan was trying to maneuver, but soon found both of the giant's hands were gripping his shoulders tightly.

"This ain't going to be good." Logan said as the giant flung him off his back, screaming as Logan's claws were ripped out of his shoulders.

Logan found himself flying through what was left of the wall and landed on his back hard. If it wasn't for the adamantium that coated his skeleton, he probably would have broken his back along with several other bones. Logan stood up with a sneer n his face as he turned back towards the two giants, and saw the wounds on the green giant shoulder's heal almost instantly. Logan was going to go after him again, but was soon tackled by the giant green rodent instead. The thing was growling like a bear as tried to bite at Logan's face. Logan's was able to hold its face a good distance away, but this little bastard was strong. All he had to do was get his fists in the right spot, and then this thing wouldn't be a threat anymore.

Before Logan could try to make a move, the other giant stomped its way in and kicked the rodent off of Logan and sent crashing through another wall and into the street. Logan then found himself being hoisted into the air and face to face with the green man.

"**MY FIGHT! STAY OUT OF IT!"** the man screamed before throwing Logan through one of the other walls and face first into the street outside. Logan growled as he stood up and popped his neck. He wiped the blood off of his forehead as he felt the large gash heal itself.

"Okay. I was a mad before. Now I'm just pissed off." Logan said as he turned and marched through the building to try and find them again. With the trail of bread crumbs they were leaving, it shouldn't be that hard. Logan had been on the bad end of a fight before, but never like this. Most of the time, Logan was the one that put the other guy through the ringer. In all the memories that he could recall, he had never been the one to receive this much punishment. Not even when he got into a fight with that guy wearing the huge skull on his chest.

Ron backhanded Rufus so hard that he sent the large mole rat partially air born and crashed through the second floor of a near by building. He stood there as he heard glass shatter and people scream. He was tired and breathing hard, and his body was telling him to rest. But he couldn't. Rufus was being bad, and he couldn't quit until Rufus behaved. That meant where ever Rufus went, he would have to follow no matter what. With one last leap, he followed the path he had flung Rufus and landed in the middle of the giant mess that Rufus had created. No one was hurt, but people were hiding or screaming franticly. It was made even worse when he landed. Slowly, he looked all around the room as he tried to find Rufus. He just couldn't find him anywhere. It was a big room, but most of the cubicles were fallen over. Where was he?

All too soon, he received his answer when he felt the rodent's tail swipe his legs out from under him, causing him to fall and shake the entire floor; if not the entire building. He rolled to his feet, turned, and smashed his fist across the rodent's face and sent him skidding across the harsh carpet floor. The rodent growled as it got back to its feet and charged with its teeth bared. Ron threw a punch, but it was too soon as Rufus hit him and sunk his teeth into his right peck as they both fell through the wall and down to the street. As soon as Ron's back hit the concrete, he used his legs to throw Rufus off of him. Rufus slammed into the side of the building, causing a small impact crater as he bounced off the wall and hit the street.

As Ron stood up, he screamed as he felt a sharp pain pierce his side. The pain increased beyond measure as he felt the object slowly turn inside him.

"You ain't gettin' rid of me that easily, bub!" Logan said as he yanked his left claws out, tearing away part of the green flesh in Ron's side and spilling his blood on the pavement. Ron clutched his wound and growled as he felt fresh hot pain flow through his nerves. "Ain't so tough now, are ya?" Logan asked him.

"**You – hurt Ron." **The beast growled.

"You smashed my bike, and you trashed my bar. Now I've got a question for you, gruesome. What the hell are you and that rat doing here?" Logan asked him.

"**Rufus try and hurt KP. Ron smash Rufus."** The green giant said as he stood straight and lowered his blood stained hand, revealing the wound was almost completely healed. He also glared at Logan with a very pissed look engraved onto his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked him.

The giant turned to Wolverine, and instantly balled his fists and bared his teeth in the mother of all scowls.

'_I knew this mother was only fa-"_

"**NO!"** the giant screamed as his fist sailed over Logan's head, and smashed in between the large mole rat's eyes and sent it falling on its back and flipping over onto its front.

Logan only looked on in confusion as he saw the giant storm past him and start fighting the mole rat again. Logan retracted his claws as he watched the scene in front of him. He just ripped that thing a new one, and it saves him? Twice?

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Logan demanded.

"Maybe later." A voice said behind him. Logan turned to see one face he didn't want to see.

"Talbot? What the hell are you doing here?" Logan growled.

"Taking care of business." Talbot said as Logan saw and smelled other SHIELD agents surround the area where the fight was taking place. He could hear all of their weapons locking onto one of the two creatures.

"Where's Fury, Talbot?" Logan asked the man.

"Not here, I'm in charge. Not piss off, freak." the man said, causing Logan to growl in anger.

"You remember the last time your bony ass tried to make a crack at me?" Logan snarled.

"That's it. Agent's, place this freak under arrest!" Talbot shouted as to agent began to walk toward Logan.

"One more step, and I'll give a sex change for free!" Logan threatened.

"STOP!" a new voice shouted as the three men saw a red headed young woman try and run toward the fight, only for Talbot to grab her and hold her in place.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Kim shouted at him.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell! Someone put this bitch on ice!" Talbot screamed as he threw her to the pavement, her head hitting the hard asphalt.

Kim was doing her best not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes fall as she tried to hoist herself up. As she tried to get to her knees, she felt someone hold her hand and helped her the rest of the way up.

"Some Lady's Man, huh?" Logan asked the young woman.

"And you're any better?" Kim asked as she shrugged Logan's hands off of her.

"Hold on, what did I do?" he asked her.

"You attacked Ron, you maniac." She said.

"Who?"

"The green guy over there! They're going to kill him and I'm trying to save him." Kim said to him.

"Would someone tell me when I fell into the Twilight Zone?" Logan asked as he saw the redhead try and find another way to get to the giant man that was now slamming both fists into the giant rodent.

"LOGAN!" a voice shouted.

"Gabriel? What the hell's going on?" he asked one out of a very few SHIELD agents he trusted.

"Fury went on a mission and put Talbot in charge."

"That explains why everything's going to hell." Logan said.

"Logan, that's not the half of it. That green thing is a victim. Someone tried to test the super soldier formula on him." Gabriel told him.

"What? Rogers and I shut that down." Logan growled.

"They started it back up. Logan, that thing is a kid. And Talbot's trying to put a bullet in his head." Gabriel told him.

"Please tell me you're joking." Logan said.

"I wish I was. Logan, you've got to do something. That girl is his girlfriend. If she can calm him down, we can probably end this without any shots fired." Gabriel told him.

"Ah, crap. Why does this happen to me when I get a minute to myself? Keep the goons from firing; I'll see what I can do." Logan said as he walked up to Talbot, and hit him across the back of his head and knocking the man unconscious.

"Same old Weapon X. Men, stand down and do not fire until you are given further instructions." Gabriel said as he removed the head piece from Talbot's head and adjusted it to fit his own.

* * *

With a loud grunt, Ron firmly planted his large knee into Rufus' gut and caused the mole rat to stop its actions for a moment. Ron grabbed the rodent and lifted it into the air. With a primal yell that was full of rage, he threw the rodent through the street and into the subway below them. Ron then let out another rage filled scream as all the muscles in his body tensed and made themselves known while his veins looked like they were about ready to burst. Ron was panting hard as looked into the hole. He looked up and saw the agents that were lined on the roofs on several buildings around him. He could clearly see their weapons drawn and felt his heart start to pound as his anger began to rise.

"Sir, we have an opening. Do want me to take the shot?" one agent said as he saw the giant beginning to ball his fists again.

"_Negative. Do not fire until I give the order."_ Gabriel said.

Ron started to growl again as he saw the weapons. Pure anger was driving his mind again as he grabbed a piece of concrete. He was ready to lift and throw it when he heard something. A sound of the only thing that could make him stop. He turned and saw Kim walking toward him with tears in her eyes and falling down her face.

"Ron, please. Just stop." Kim begged him.

"**KP?"** Ron asked.

"Ron, it done. It's over with. I don't want them to hurt you anymore. Please calm down." Kim said as she stepped closer to him, and held his enlarged hand in both of her smaller ones.

"**Kim."** Ron grunted.

"You're hurting me." Kim said as she let a sob escape her throat.

Ron looked saddened, almost depressed as Kim said those words to him. He slumped down onto the street, exhaling a long breath as he felt bad for hat he had done to Kim. As he let out another breath, his body started to reduce in size and his muscles began to shrink. As Kim kept holding his ever shrinking hand, he looked up at her face as his eyes changed back into their original chocolate brown. Soon, His skin faded to its normal pink, and his body returned to its normal skinny self.

"KP?" Ron asked her.

"Ron." Kim said with a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Kim, what happened?" Ron asked as he felt like he had run an Olympic decathlon.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered to him.

* * *

"Finally. Men, stand down. Threat is contained." Gabriel said into the head set.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Talbot shouted as he yanked the headset from Gabriel. "What you've done is a direct act of treason! I'll make sure you pay the price for this after I give the order to put the bitch and freak down." Talbot said.

"You do that, Talbot, and I'll shoot you myself!" a stern voice said behind both Gabriel and Talbot.

Both turned to see General Fury marching up to them with a look of such utter disgust and rage that his scar looked more like it occupied half his face than just the portion around his eye.

"General Fury, I was just about to secure the prisoners." Talbot said as he stiffened.

"Don't give me any of that bull, Talbot. Those two are agents of SHEILD, which you were about to order the murder of. You exposed SHEILD's location, which you are never supposed to do under any circumstance. You have violated every important directive, and have endangered innocent lives while also putting SHEILD at risk!" Fury said to him.

Fury didn't have to yell, but you could hear the rage in every single one of his words.

"I was merley trying to contain,"

"I don't want to hear it. Nothing you can say will make up for your reckless actions. As of this moment on, you are dishonorably discharged from SHEILD, and any branch of the military. You are dismissed, civilian!" Fury said as he walked past the shattered man.

"Gabriel, get your tranquilizers ready." Fury ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Gabriel said as he put the head set back on.

* * *

"The last thing I remember was Rufus – Kim, where's Rufus?" Ron asked her.

"He was down," Kim said, but stopped as she felt the ground begin to shake beneath them.

"Why do I get a bad feeling that this isn't good?" Fury asked himself.

That's when Rufus, still in his large green form, burst out from the street like a dolphin leaping from the ocean. It set it's neon green eyes at the young couple as a furious growl escaped its lips.

"I think I'd rather face Commodore Puddles right now." Ron said as he got in front of Kim.

With a loud roar, Rufus leapt as the young couple, it's fangs bared, before it came to a stop with a loud scream against Logan's claws. With a loud grunt, Logan shoved the massive rodent down to the street, with the sickening sound of his claws exiting flesh as he did so. Ron looked at the man's claws in horror as blood dripped from each of his razor sharp claws. His mind finally snapped back into focus as he rushed to his pet's side with Kim following.

"RUFUS!" Ron shouted as he slid to a stop beside the rodent, and watched as the rodent shrunk back to its normal size.

"What did you do?" Kim demanded the man as he retracted his claws.

"I just saved your lives." He said as he walked away to talk to Gabriel.

"Rufus?" Ron moaned as he held his pet and friend in his hand as it moaned from the six stab wounds in its chest and stomach.

"Just relax, little buddy. We'll get you back to SHEILD, and they'll fix you as good as new. Then I'll get you all the nachos and cheese want." Ron said as tears were streaming down both his and Kim's faces.

"Cheese." The rodent squeaked happily.

It took effort, but Rufus waved at Ron to move his head closer to hear him. Both Kim and Ron leaned in closer as the Rodent tried to speak to them.

"De – Deme- Dementor." Rufus said as he collapsed in Ron's hands.

Rufus took a few more deep breaths, before he slowly let out his last breath of life and went limp in Ron's hand.

"Rufus?" Ron croaked as he felt part of his heart being torn away.

Kim gently took the mole rat out of Ron's hands, and laid him on the ground. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket, and drapped it over the mole rat's still form.

"He's gone, Ron." Kim told him.

"No. He didn't deserve this, KP." Ron said as he sobbed over his friend's passing.

But Kim also noticed that parts of his skin were slowly starting to green again.

"DEMENTOR!" Ron screamed as his veins began to bulge.

"Trank him." Fury said.

Three darts pegged Ron in the back, causing him to yelp in pain. Soon, the drugs were having their effect on him as he started to weave. His eyes were half closed as he tried to grasp something to keep him upright. Soon, Ron's eyes closed as he fell into Kim's loving arms.

"Get Ron to what's left of the infirmary. Get the mole rat, and do a complete autopsy. I want to know what the hell Dementor did to it." Fury said as he turned and faced a very pissed Logan.

"Just what the hell was so important that you put a dick weed like Talbot in charge?" Logan asked him.

"That's classified, Logan. Since you're no longer an agent,"

"I know, jut save it. Then at least tell me why you decided to bring back Rebirth." Logan grunted.

"That's also classified. But I can tell you this; we finally brought an old friend of yours home." Fury said, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow.

"Old friend? Wait a minute, you don't mean."

"That's right, Logan. We finally found Captain America." Fury said as he and the others left for the nearest transport back to SHEILD.

_**

* * *

SHEILD BRIG, SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**_

Shego had been sitting in that the cramped cubicle since she was brought here. She couldn't really stand being in prisons like this. Mainly, the military prisons. They were always just so dull and boring. They left nothing for the imagination to work with. As she stopped looking at the walls, she wondered how much longer when she would be here. She dealt with these clowns before, as both hero and villain. But when they ere done interrogating you, they returned you back to the pound they took you from. This could only mean that Fury was planning something else.

When the door to her prison cell finally opened, she only let out a small chuckle as Fury himself stood there in front of her.

"Speak of the devil." She said to herself.

"I've got a proposition for you, Shego." Fury said; his tone was nothing but serious.

"Last time you said that, I almost got my butt wasted by one of your little over zealous boy scouts." She said to him.

"This time, it's different. We have a major threat on the horizon, and I need people who can fight it." He said.

"The great and mighty SHEILD can't handle it?" Shego said sarcastically.

"No, we can't." Fury answered, causing the pale villainess to look up.

"It's really that bad?" she asked him.

"It is. I've been ordered to create a strike force that will be able to take out the threat when it finally decides to strike. And I want you to be apart of it." Fury said.

"I was a security threat?" Shego asked him sarcastically again.

"Here's the terms. If you accept my offer, you get a full pardon from every country you've gotten so much as a parking ticket in. In return, you have to follow any order I give you that involves any mission regarding the world's safety." Fury said.

"So I work for you, and I'm a free woman?" Shego asked.

"Take it or leave it, because I don't have time to joke around." Fury said.

Shego let out a grunt and a sigh as she stood up and popped all her limbs. She gave her neck a pop before she looked at the General square in his remaining eye.

"Okay, you got me." She said.

"Good. My new second will see to your quarters as soon as we land." Fury said.

"Land?" she asked him.

"A recent incident has left SHEILD damaged, and can only be repaired on the ground. Once there, you'll be given quarters and an ID." Fury said as he turned to leave.

"So what's the name of this little team?" Shego asked as she exited her cell.

"The team is codenamed The Avengers. And from this day on, your designation is Black Widow." Fury told her.

"What's wrong with my real name?" Shego asked him.

"I didn't say it was up for debate." Fury said as he left.

* * *

"Amazing. The cadaver is completely intact ith no sign of decomposition." One doctor said as he examined the unthawed body of Captain America, still wearing the tatters of his uniform.

"If I didn't know any better, I could almost swear he could leap off that table." Another said as they looked at the still hero.

"Okay, clam up you guys. We need to do a thorough autopsy and get any data to Dr. Ross ASAP." The head doctor said as he wheeled in the sterilized surgical tools.

"Hold on, there's something in his jacket pocket." The first doctor said as he saw the corner of a piece of paper.

The doctor took a pair of forceps, and carefully removed the wet object. He was surprised to see that it was a black and white photograph of a young woman with a large smile on her face. On it was written,

"To my beloved Steve, with all my love. Gale."

Before the doctor could make any comment on the picture, Captain's left hand shot up and grabbed the doctor by the throat. Captain America's eyes shot open as he inhaled a deep breath of air. He shoved the doctor across the room while taking the tray the tools were on, and hurled it at the second physician. The tray nailed the poor man in the forehead, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. After quickly scanning the room, the soldier ran and broke through the sealed door.

He ran swiftly down the hall as fast as he could, trying to find an exit. Two soldier s stood in his path, ordering him to freeze. Effortlessly, Captain America decked on in the face while driving his fist hard into the others stomach. He ran over the crippled soldiers and up the flight of stairs they had descended. He saw a door in front of him and hoped that it meant escape. He burst through the door, and stopped when he saw where he was. He was on a huge landing area that was actually flying _through_ the clouds.

As he stared at his surrounding with his jaw slack, he saw a massive transport land in front of him, with the crest of an Eagle inside of a circle in front of it. Captain America jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around to start fighting whoever the person was. He was surprised to see a tall black man wearing a full military uniform that was heavily decorated with numerous medals. On his shoulders were four stars, showing his rank.

"D-did we win?" the man asked the general in front of him.

"Yes, son. We won." The man told him.

With a content sigh of relief, the man closed his eyes and passed out.


	7. Catching Up

Author's Note: I know this is the same chapter, but I just discovered some of the stuff I wrote got cut out. Apparently, anything underlined gets cut out, so I had to edit and repost. I'm sorry. Here's hoping you don't have to re-read a lot.

* * *

There was a mild buzz and a brief whiff of ozone as the numerous rows of lights came on, flooding the massive room in bright light as the energy of electricity flowed through them. Row after rows of massive cylindrical tanks sat like transistor tubes in an old fashion radio throughout the room. The liquid inside each of them was emitting the faint glow of blue light, but not enough to wake the sleeping people that were suspended in the tanks. Only an oxygen mask was feeding them air through the tube that was connected to the air tanks below each fluid filled tank. The only way to try and get an accurate number of how many tanks in the room was to call up an aerial view of the massive structure.

Along with the oxygen masks that gave them air to breathe was a small IV that was attached to their arms and into their veins. The machinery in the upper part of the tank was pumping a blue liquid into their bodies. Every so often, each would start to thrash violently as their body's make up was changed, but they would soon calm down as the sedative in the liquid quickly took effect. One would be horrified at seeing humans undergoing such torture, but the man wearing the black helmet and mask was smiling with glee. He was enjoying every single one of his men undergoing such strain and unimaginable pain.

"Are you sure about this, boss?" the henchman asked as he followed the short German dictator.

"Absolutely sure." The man said as he walked down through the single path through the many tanks.

"But the last guys that got this crud,"

"DON'T REMIND ME! Besides the rodent, all the previous test subjects have died." The short man growled.

"So what's with giving these guys baths?" the thug asked as he looked at all the liquid filled tanks.

"They are not baths. This liquid is made of certain nutrients that will enable their body to handle the sudden change the serum makes. Hopefully, it should also strengthen their body enough to handle the serum itself." He growled.

"Then why change the blue stuff?"

"Because both the Rodent and Heir Stoppable were unique. With the added ingredients, it should alter their DNA enough to vhere they won't die from the change." The small man said as he finally reached the exit, with an electric box that had to levers on it.

"Aren't we missing something?" the thug asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ja." The man said as he flipped one switch, and turned off the lights, but the internal lights of the tanks left them illuminated. "THIS!" he screamed as he flipped the other switch and the tanks turned green, exposing each person to a massive exposure to gamma radiation.

_

* * *

_

_SHIELD; 0700 hours_

For once in the past few weeks, it was a clear sky over the island of Manhattan. A crystal clear blue sky with only a few clouds here and there, and none of them were grey. The sun was warming the cold concrete and glass of the city as the minutes ticked by while people went on their daily routines. Off the coast of the metropolis sat an island of pure technology and, discipline, and fire power. The recently finished land base of SHIELD stood in the day light like a modern day pyramid. Instead of resembling a standard stone triangle, the massive structure stood like a high tech steel and glass cone.

Inside the massive fortress sat General Nick Fury, leader of the covert SHIELD. He rubbed his right temple as he looked at the data in front of him that was on both paper and computer data. What he saw, he did not like. The alien threat that had aided Hitler's forces in World War II had been hiding since the Nazi's defeat in 1945. But now, they were starting to make themselves known again. More and more sightings were starting to pop up almost every week, along with video footage and photos. They were up to something, and it wasn't going to be anything good.

Project Rebirth was going slower than he thought. Even with Captain America alive and well, it was still taking Dr. Ross time. He thought bring her fiancé, Dr. Bruce Banner, on board would speed things. IT only helped very little. Now his superiors were on top of him again to recruit for Project Avenger. So far, he only had one recruit, and that's what his thoughts were circling on.

His second in command, Talbot, was a mistake. It was an error in his judgment to give that spineless moron that high a rank. Never again, though. And right now, he had this one situation to take care of. The one other person he needed to talk to was away on a mission, so Fury had to wait for his team to be able to set up a communications link when they had the chance. That was the reason he was sitting in his office so late in the morning.

_"Sir, we have a transmission coming in from Agent Gabriel."_ The voice over the intercom said to him.

"Patch him through at once." Fury said as he turned to the flat monitor that was built into his wall. Soon, Gabriel's image was glowing from the plasma monitor.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. We had to bounce our signal off a Russian communications bird."_ Agent Gabriel said.

"As long as you and your team are safe. What's your mission status?" Fury asked him.

"_No luck yet, sir. Like you guessed, Tuganda isn't answering any communications we're sending, so we have nothing about their knowledge of UFO sightings over this part of Africa."_ Gabriel answered.

"Keep at it, Gabriel. The king is stubborn, but he's not dumb." Fury said.

"_General, can I assume you didn't just want a mission update."_ Gabriel said.

"Your assumption would be right. The Pentagon is coming down on me harder to recruit for the Avenger strike force, and I need someone's help doing so. I'm sorry Gabriel, but I have to appoint someone else as my new second in command." Fury told him.

Gabriel just took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he kept his posture still and his gaze fixed on his commander.

"_I thought something like this would happen. Have you decided yet, sir?"_ Gabriel asked him.

"I have. For this kind of situation, I'm choosing Black Widow."

"_The thief? Sir, may I request that you make sure she doesn't take anything from my quarters. I've got a ten year old bottle of I haven't gotten a chance to open yet."_ Gabriel said.

"Affirmative. Fury, out." The general said, giving a small smile at the joke, as his monitor cut out.

That was one duty taken care of, now he just had to deal with the first person on his recruiting list. He didn't have a problem with her at all. The truth be told, she was one of his first choices for Project Rebirth. It was her husband that he had a problem with; and her husband made it clear on how much he was fond of him. Time to see if he was going to regret making this choice as well.

_

* * *

_

_SHIELD; 1200 hours_

Kim still couldn't believe at the images she was seeing as she played them over and over again. Wade had been able to make her a copy of Drakken's security footage for her to see, and her brain still couldn't believe what it had recorded. She paused it at the one thing that still made her skeptical, even though she had seen it for herself. Ron, transformed, was looking at the camera. His face was hardened with the look of pure rage. So much anger was in his face that she was surprised he could even frown like that.

All of her life, she knew for a fact that Ron had let every insult and tease roll of his back like it was nothing. But she also had to remember he had been through more than what she had seen. He was also teased by their foes and their henchmen, not to mention Mr. Barkin's insults of him. Ron had also been beaten up by them and the bullies at school as well. And there was also what she did to him.

All their lives, she had drug him to places he didn't want to go, or help her shop when he knew he would be bored out of his mind. But her competitive spirit, or Kimness as he called it, was always the dominant force. When he had made the mad dog mascot mask with the foaming, she had told him how stupid it was. She was his best friend, she should have been supportive. Instead, she did her best to shatter what pride he had earned from making his mask. Not to mention the whole Josh Mankey thing.

When she had a crush for him, Ron did his best to help her and get her to ask him out or talk to him. Even though Ron never liked Josh, he still did his best to help her. What did she do for him in return? She locked him in a locker, and a broom closet. He didn't get out of the locker until the end of school, and he had stayed locked in the broom closet until the very next day of school. She should be the one turning green and rampaging, not Ron. Jewish or not, he was a living saint to put up with all of the BS she had given him. But why did he stick around with her? By all rights, he should have ended their friendship over some of the things she's done to him. But he stayed with her. Through all of it.

"So how am I doing, doc?" Ron asked Betty as he pulled the sensors off his chest.

"It looks like everything checks out so far. Well, for you anyway." Betty said.

"Huh?"

"Ron, not everyone turns into a green giant when they get mad." She said.

"Frankly, I'm still astounded." Bruce, Betty's fiancé, said as he examined all the data. "In my wildest dreams, I never thought that this was possible."

"More like nightmares. It's scary when I turn into the Hulk." Ron mumbled to himself.

"The Hulk?" Bruce asked.

"It's what the base has started calling his other form." Betty said to her fiancé.

"So am I free to leave?" Ron asked them.

"Sure, Ron. I think we have enough to start working on the new sedative." Betty said.

"Okay. Thanks, doc." Ron said as he put his shirt back on and walked out.

"My God, Betty. Can you imagine going through something like that?" Bruce asked her.

"I'd rather not."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, what would have happened if that had been you instead of Ron? With everything you've been through, it's too scary to think about." Betty said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce said as his self-defense mechanisms kicked in.

"Don't start, Bruce. I'm not just talking about you getting shot. You grew up with an abusive father, and watched him kill your mother. With all of that emotional and psychological trauma, there's no telling what damage you would have done if you were in Ron's place. It's too scary to think about." Ross said as she looked at Ron's test results and began trying to find a way to create a stronger sedative for him.

* * *

Ron had gotten halfway to the quarters he and Kim were staying in when he heard General Fury's voice over the internal comm. systems. He and Kim were to repot directly to his office at once for an assignment. At least this meant he was going to get a chance to be outside the walls of SHEILD and away from the prying eyes of Fury and his other grunts. Living on the base was okay, but everything was so strict and by the book that he wished he were living at the M.A.S.H. 4077th during the Korean war.

Pretty soon, he was looking at the large door of General Fury's office. He took a deep breath before knocking on the large door and waiting for whatever the General had planned for him.

"You can come in, Stoppable." Fury said.

"Can't he just call me Ron?" Ron said to himself as he entered the large office.

Inside, Kim sat in one of the chairs in front of the General's desk with a tall broad man standing off to the side. On the other side of the room, Shego stood wearing a pair of black pants that looked as if they were a second skin, and a white tank top. As soon as she saw Ron, she seemed to stiffen a little bit. Ron was confused for a moment until he remembered their last meeting. Shego had seen Ron change into the Hulk and got a face to face meeting with it.

"Hey, Shego. It's nice to meet you when you aren't trying to hurt us." Ron said to the pale woman.

"Likewise, Stoppable." She said as she turned to face Fury.

"It's about time you got here, Stoppable. Now there are two reasons I've called you here. If you recall, due to certain events, Talbot is no longer my second in command. Since then, I have been looking for a soldier who doesn't just have the balls to get the job done, but the brains as well." Fury started.

"Let me guess. Golden boy Gabriel got the job, right?" Shego asked him.

"Under normal circumstances, he would have been appointed as my second. However, he's on assignment in Africa and the brass is demanding that I need a second who is currently on the same continent. So as of this moment, Black Widow is to be my second in command." Fury said, and looked up to see Kim and Ron's jaws almost hit his desk.

"Wait a minute, you're putting me in a position with command authority?" Shego asked the General.

"If you can't handle it, I'll find someone else." Fury said.

"No, I'll take it. It's just unexpected." Shego said. "So what's the other thing you called us here for?" Shego asked him.

"That is for Agents Possible and Stoppable; if they can hook their jaws back into place." Fury said and glared at them. Both teens immediately gathered their wits and regained their composure. "As you know, we have been trying to let Captain Rogers become acquainted with his new surroundings. After some deliberation, I have decided to grant a request Roger's made not too long after he regained consciousness. I want you to escort Captain Rogers as he visits an old friend of his." Fury said.

"You want us to baby sit him?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable, Rogers has been unconscious since 1945. It's now the early twenty-first century and he has no idea how much the world has changed since World War II. I just want you to make sure that he doesn't get into any kind of trouble while he's exposed to everything." Fury told them.

"With all do respect, sir," the man said as he stepped forward. The light of the office revealed that he was a tall strapping young man with blond hair cut into a crew cut, baby blue eyes, and military t-shirt that looked like it has trouble staying together around his built frame. Shego had to keep herself from drooling at the sight of the young man.

"I'm sure there's more these agents can do than giving me an escort. I'm sure I can find my way." He said.

"That's a negative, captain. Things are completely different since the last time you were in New York. Just consider them more like tour guides." Fury said.

"Tour guides?" Kim asked, feeling a little insulted.

"It's either this, or you and Stoppable get Kitchen Duty." Fury said.

"Making food isn't that hard." Ron started saying.

"I meant _cleaning_ it." Fury said.

"When do you want to leave, Captain?" Kim asked Rogers.

* * *

"How are the test subjects?" the man asked as he adjusted his black helmet.

"I'm not sure." The thug said.

"Vhat?" the short man asked.

"I'm not sure. I think the guy who wrote this wrote it in Hebrew or some gibberish." The thug said as the short man grabbed the documents from him and looked at it.

"You vere looking at them upside don you moron!" the short man shouted at him.

"Sorry boss; I never did real good in school." The thug told his employer.

"You – vhy does everyone have to test my patience?" the man asked as he sat at his desk, opened his drawer, and shot the thug in the kneecap with a small .38 pistol before he could say anything. "People say I'm crazy, but zhat's not true. I just run out of patience vith idiots. You can go now." The small man said as he read the status reports.

"Y-yes boss." The thug said as he slowly limped out of the office, with a small red trail in his wake.

"Oh, this is very güt in deed." The small man said as he read the report.

That's when a high pitched noise, almost like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, began to sound through out the whole office. Dementor screamed, trying to place his hands over the area where his ears were under his helmet. The noise seemed to grow even louder as he fell to his knees, trying to drown out the noise. Dementor's jaw was clinched so tight that it would be only seconds before his teeth broke and cracked like a thin sucker. When the noise ended, he could hear something else. It had been years since he had heard it, but he knew that noise from anywhere. If anyone else had heard the noise, they would only think it was a weird groaning. But Dementor could understand it perfectly.

**"_What is your progress?"_**

"_I've had to make a change in plans. Something unexpected has happened, and I believe it could give us a strong upper hand when the time comes."_

**"**_**We are aware of your projects. What about SHEILD? We were able to destroy their satellite, but we don't know about anything else they have."** _

"_I have hit a snag with SHEILD. They have terminated my mole."_

**"_Then we have no choice. We must attack."_**

"_Not yet. My army is not ready yet. There may be another way, though. Just give me some time." _Dementor said.

**"_We will give you one human week. If you do not have a plan, or if you fail by then, we will attack SHEILD." _**The voice said before its transmission ended.

"Wolfgang, give me every single piece of data ve have from our mole." Dementor said into the intercom.

"Yes, boss."

"Perhaps Talbot's information vill be of some use after all." Dementor said as he removed his helmet, and let his skin fade to a greenish blue hue.

* * *

"So why are here again?" Shego asked as they approached the small building that looked more like a condemned auto garage.

"Because the person we're looking for works here." Fury told her.

"Doing what? Feeding the roaches?" she asked.

"You don't know how close to the truth you are." Fury said as they approached the building.

"Pym Industries?"

"Don't ask." Fury said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The interior was barley lit, making the two having to squint in order to adjust their eyes to the dark. Inside the building wasn't that different from the exterior. There were crates and boxes of various size, stacked in different areas through out the building. The walls were covered with grime and dust from years of neglect, and would make the guy from the Oxi Clean commercials run away screaming in terror.

"This person we're here to see does know how to use a mop, right?" Shego asked.

"Looks can be deceiving. AGH!" Fury shouted, making Shego ignite both of her fists.

"What is it?" she asked as she saw the man shake his arm like he was trying to extinguish a fire on it.

"Ants! I hate ants!" Fury growled.

Shego extinguished her plasma and saw a row of ants along the floor, marching single file. When she looked at where they were going, all she could do was raise her eyebrow in confusion. They were climbing a near by wall and forming the phrase, 'SHEILD CAN KISS MY ASS.'

"What the?" Shego began to ask.

"It looks like the welcoming committee is here." Fury said as he saw the phrase.

"Nice to see you too, Fury." A man said a few yards away.

The man who stood in the doorway was wearing a brown and orange body suit that hugged and covered his entire toned frame, except for his head. The suit almost looked similar to a haze mat suit, with a series of buttons along the forearms. On his head was a strange visored metal helmet, with two antennas extending from it. The whole design and look of the helmet made him look like he was trying to imitate a bug.

"Who's this guy?" Shego asked.

"Professor Hank Pym. He was one of our candidates to head the super soldier program."

"Until you gave me the boot when you chose Banner and his girl. How's that working out, by the way? I heard you had a little green snag." The man said as he removed the helmet, revealing a broad face and shaggy brown hair.

"That's enough, Hank." A voice said. It was no louder than a whisper, but sounded like it came from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

That's when a person, a living breathing person, that no bigger than a child's action figure flew into the room and in between Pym and Fury. It also looked like that she actually had a pair of wings like an insect. What was it with bugs with these people?

"They're ready for you in the lab below, Hank. I'll entertain our guests." The small woman said to the man.

With a scoff, the man walked away and out of sight while the woman flew towards Fury and Shego and grew to the size of a normal woman.

"Sorry about Hank, Fury. He's a little on edge today. How are you doing?" the woman asked as she gave the general a firm hug.

"I'm okay." He told her.

"I take it you two know each other?" Shego asked him.

"Black Widow, this is Dr. Janet Pym." Fury said, introducing the two women to each other.

"Nice to meet you. So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" she asked.

"A situation has come up, and I've been ordered to recruit a team to aid in preventing it. I'd like you to join, Janet." Fury said to her.

"I don't know, Fury. Hank and I are doing a lot here right now." Janet said.

"Like what? Measuring mold growth?" Shego asked in her normal sarcastic tone.

"Actually, we've done a lot since the last time we talked. Nick, I won't do anything without Hank." Janet said.

"I know Pym is your husband Janet, but I can't have any room for pretentious lab jockeys on my team." Nick said, and noticed the small smirk on Dr. Pym's face.

"Let me show you what Hank and I have been doing since we were turned down by SHEILD." Janet said as she led them to an elevator that was hidden in the back.

Fury and Shego soon found themselves in the lower levels below the abandoned building outside, and Shego was surprised to see that the lower level looked more like an up to date, fully functioning laboratory. The one thing about the lab, besides all the computer consoles surrounding the area where Professor Pym was standing, as the large high ceiling the lab had.

"You know Janet, you don't have to keep sticking up for me." Pym said as he removed the strange helmet and set it aside.

Shego looked at Fury, and then herself when she found a little black ant resting on her shoulder as it kept looking directly at her.

"Cute, smart ass." Shego said to Pym as she thumped the insect off of her shoulder.

"That's not the only trick I've got up my sleeve, sweetheart." Hank said as he looked at his left forearm and pressed one of the buttons that were mounted on it.

Pym started groaning like he was being stretched on a rack, balling his fists tightly and squinting his eyes shut. When he opened them, his pupils were dilated and his bones began to pop. Shego watched in wonderment as she saw the six foot man begin to grow, and keep on growing. Everything became enlarged until his groaning stopped, and he stood somewhere past fifty feet tall.

"Never underestimate pretentious lab jockeys. Huh, Fury?" Pym asked him; his voice booming and echoing throughout the room that now seemed smaller at the moment.

"That explains a lot." Shego said as she kept looking at the large man, and couldn't help but wonder if that process enlarged_ everything._

"You mean my shrinking? I can do that because of my – condition." Janet said.

Before Shego could say anything, she began receiving a transmission from home base in the earpiece she was wearing. She listened closely while Fury and Mrs. Pym talked. When the transmission was finished, she tapped the General's soldier to get his attention.

"I just got word from SHEILD HQ. The tin man is trying to save a plane from crashing in the Hudson river." Shego told him.

"Well Pym?" Fury asked them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. If Janet's in, I'm in." Hank groaned.

"Looks like you've got us." Janet said.

* * *

"Wow. General Fury wasn't lying when he said everything had changed." Rogers said as they walked down a part of town that had graffiti covering the walls, the streets were dirty and un-maintained, and a few buildings looked like they hadn't seen any kind of business in years.

"The last time I was here, everything was so much more – lively. There used to be a soda fountain right here. Gale and I would come here for a cherry Coke. I couldn't stand them, but she loved them." Rogers said as he rubbed the dust covered window of a condemned building that looked more worse for wear.

"I guess this is a big adjustment, isn't it?" Kim asked him.

"I knew things had changed, I just didn't know this much." Rogers said as a Goth couple walked by, talking about a new tongue piercing. "Obviously, things have changed in more ways than one." Rogers said.

"So, does your friend live much farther?" Ron asked, trying to get him to think of something else.

"Your chubby friend said that public records showed she never moved out of her house. I just wish I knew what to say." Rogers said.

"I guess the truth might help." Ron said.

"Maybe." Was all Rogers said as they kept on walking.

Soon, they found themselves in a nice well kept neighborhood. Kim and Ron were impressed that a nice part of suburbia was actually sitting close to an area that looked like a scene from Escape From New York. The sight of this place seemed to bring a real smile to Rogers face as he looked around the neighborhood.

"Some of the houses are different, but it almost looks like the way I saw it last." Rogers said as they walked.

When they came to a large two story yellow house, Rogers stopped for a minute as he took a deep breath. "There it is. I could swear it looks exactly the same." Rogers said.

"Only one thing left to do." Kim said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Rogers took one more deep breath, opened the gate to the picket fence, and walked to the front door. He heard and understood everything Possible and Stoppable's friend had told him, he just still had a hard time getting used to it. He knocked on the door, and was rewarded with a warm sight.

"I hear they call you Buck now." Rogers said to the old man that stood in front of him.

"Cap? I don't believe it, not even when I got the call. It really is you." The old man said as he embraced the Rogers in a firm hug.

* * *

Steve Rogers couldn't do anything else but stare at all the pictures along the wall. A small smile appeared when he saw the group photo of him with the rest of his platoon; along with a very young Buck standing next to him. It was the other photos that made his heart sink. Mainly, the one of Buck standing in a tux with his arm linked with his fiancé Gale in a white wedding dress.

"Cap, we didn't plan on falling in love. After we thought you died, life went on. I was just trying to be a shoulder to cry on for her, and things went from there." Buck said to him as Kim and Ron watched as they sat on a near by couch.

"It's okay, Buck. It's just hard getting used to this. I know it's been years, but it feels like I only saw her the other day." Rogers said. "Has she had a good life?"

"I gave her the best I could, and then some. I made sure this house stayed in shape, I always kept food on the table and did the best for our kids." Buck said.

"Kids?" Rogers asked.

"Yeah. We have a granddaughter now. She's just a little older than those two. Do you want any decaf, Cap?" Buck asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Decaf?" Rogers asked confused.

"It's coffee with no caffeine." Kim told him.

"Then what's the point in drinking it?" Rogers asked himself.

That's when they heard Buck starting to cough in the kitchen, but it didn't sound like a small cough. It sounded like it was getting worse each time he was coughing.

"Buck, are you okay?" Rogers asked as Kim and Ron began to stand.

"I-I'm fine." Buck wheezed before he starting to cough even more, sounding worse than before. When the heard the sound of glass breaking, all three rushed into the kitchen as fast as they could.

Buck was leaning against the counter for support as he hacked and wheezed, with what was left of a coffee mug and the hot beverage on the floor. They all helped Buck back into the living room and sat him in one of the armchairs as he tried to get his coughing under control.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Rogers asked his old friend.

"I'll call an ambulance." Kim said.

"No, don't. There's no need to. I've seen dozens of quacks and they've all said the same thing. It's lung cancer." Buck said as he regained his breath.

"Cancer? Buck, you never smoked." Rogers said, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"They found out you can get it from your family tree too, Cap. Isn't that a bitch?" Buck asked with a small laugh.

Ron looked out the window as the two friends talked. This was very heavy. Captain Rogers sure was taking this well, or he really knew how to hide his feelings well. Everything was heavy lately. He hadn't heard from his parents in a while, and he was being watched like a hawk every time he was walking around that base. As he looked at the tall buildings in the distance, he thought he saw something strange. He could have sworn it looked like a red and yellow man. Ron had to get out more if he was seeing things that weird.

"So how are the guys? I'd like to look a few of them up when I have the time." Rogers said.

"Cap, there's something I have to tell you." Buck said.

**

* * *

**

_ **Arlington**** National Cemetery**_

Captain Steve Rogers couldn't believe what he was seeing as he passed by row after row of headstones. With the exception of only a slim few, his whole platoon was in the ground he stood on with only a white marble headstone to tell people who they were. A sickening feeling of nausea was beginning to come over him as he saw that most of their death dates was the day they invaded that German fortress. He should have died with them that day, not be alive and well right here.

He stopped at one grave that caught his eye, and knelt down in front of it. He closed his eyes, and let out the breath he had been holding in. The feelings of shame and guilt were beginning to bubble to the surface as a few tears began to fall down his face and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Kim said to him.

"This guy here wasn't really a friend. He didn't like me from day one, but he gave everything no matter what. Even when it came to protecting my hide." Rogers said as he looked at the name "KAWALSKI."

"If this is too hard for you right now," Kim started.

"I promised I would get them back home. I promised each one of them that I would get them home. But not like this. They all deserve so much better than this." Rogers said as he looked at the gravestone of one of his brothers in arms.

"Captain, sir." Ron started. "I'm not going to lie and say the whole 'I can't imagine' speech. But I do know what it's like to have everything you know thrown upside down. Come to think about it, I've had my life turned upside down almost on a daily basis." Ron said.

Rogers just gave a small laugh at the young man's remark, despite the situation. "I find that a little hard to believe, son." Rogers said.

"It's true. Before Ron's – accident, we saved the world almost on a daily basis." Kim said proudly.

"But – you look so long." Rogers said.

"We've been doing the whole hero thing since middle school." Ron said like it was a normal thing.

"Incredible. What about your accident? What happened?" Rogers asked them.

"If you don't mind, I don't like talking about that." Ron said as he looked away for a moment.

"It's a long story." Kim said to the World War hero.

As they all stood, a sleek jet black helicopter landed in front of them as General Fury and Shego exited the craft.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need Captain America on a small mission." Fury said.

* * *

"No offence sir, but I don't think I'm up for a mission at the moment, sir." Rogers said to his new commander. With the way he felt, all he could do was look out the window as they flew over New York City.

"This is just a recruiting mission, Captain. We're on our way to recruit an activist." Fury said.

"An activist?" Rogers asked, a little confused. He had lost count at how many times he got confused today.

"His name's Thor."

"Thor?"

"He thinks he's the Norse God of thunder and lightening, and the abilities to back up that claim. He's been working with some whale activist lately to prevent the hunting and killing of whales up North. Rumors say that the group he's with is currently on its way to intercept them right now." Fury said.

Before Steve could say anything, he saw the massive destruction to part of the city below him. From buildings that were collapsed in on themselves to massive gaping holes and craters in the streets.

"What happened down there? Were we attacked?" Rogers asked.

"No. Agent Stoppable did that." Fury said flatly.

"Stoppable? No offence, General; but how can someone like Stoppable do all that?" Rogers asked, not really believing what his commander just told him.

"It's no joke, Rogers." Fury said as he handed him a small handheld monitor that played the footage of Ron's last transformation and battle with Rufus.

"A known terrorist and want-to-be dictator known as Professor Dementor kidnapped Possible and Stoppable, and used an experimental Super Soldier formula he had stolen on him. As a result; every time Stoppable feels anger or anxiety, he becomes the Hulk. A raging, monstrous, machine that's driven by pure anger that destroys everything in its path.It is from your worst nightmares. That little fight is between him and his pet, after Dementor injected it with the incomplete formula." Fury told him.

"That's a low thing to do, sir." Rogers said.

"Frankly, I don't like it myself." Fury said, already having too much on his mind as they flew toward the North Atlantic.


	8. Avengers Assemble!

Hello readers. Well, after weeks ofagonizing stress, I was abkle to give you the latest chapter to my KP/Hulk story. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Ron let out a small sigh as he popped his neck and tried to blink away the sleep that was still in his eyes. As he let his eyes get adjusted to the dark, he noticed that he felt something odd on his right arm. He turned his head, and saw that Kim was in his bed and had curled up to him like she did with her cuddle buddy Pandaroo. Ron couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face as he looked at his best friend. She must have had a nightmare or something and curled up next to him. It felt nice to have her there next to him. Most guys his age right about now would be hoping for something more or trying to feel some part of her, but not him. Being with her like that was enough for him to last a lifetime. That's when he realized he was truly in love with her. 

He carefully leaned in and kissed her forehead, and laughed at the small smile that crossed her lips. As much as he enjoyed just watching her sleep, nature was trying to make its call to him. When was he going to learn not to drink so much before bed? He did his best not to wake Kim up, and slid out of her warm embrace and out of the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Things were hard since Rufus had died. He missed looking in the window and seeing his little pal asleep, or the little guy eating as much nacos and nachos as possible. He hated Dementor for doing that to Rufus. One of these days, he would give that little punk a piece of his mind.

Ron looked down and noticed the fist he had been making and the slight green tint that had started. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He wouldn't be helping anyone if he hulked out. After he was done with his business, he turned on the warm water and let it fill the sink. He began splashing his face with the liquid, trying to clear the rest of the sleep in his mind and trying to calm himself down. The sooner that sedative was ready, the better. He didn't want that Hulk to be seen for a long time. As Ron looked up, he noticed the mirror had fogged up on him. Like a little kid, he couldn't resist writing something in that mirror. Maybe a message to Kim or something. But the reflection looked a little weird.

As he began to move his finger across the glass, his eyes caught something. As he looked closer, he could swear he saw green where his finger was making contact. He wiped some of the fog off the glass, and he saw more green, but it was different. Ron wiped more away, and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him through the bangs of shaggy dark green hair.

"What in the world?" Ron asked himself.

That's when the glass shattered as a large green hand punched through, and grabbed Ron by neck and began to add pressure. Ron's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the figure behind the glass. Most of him was covered by the shadows, but he could still see those green eyes. As Ron kept looking at the figure, he noticed its head and hair were similar to his in shape. Wait, this wasn't what he thought it could be. Was it?

**"Puny Human."** It said in a deep voice and increased the pressure.

With a loud growl, it pulled Ron through the mirror and hurled him into nothing but blackness.

* * *

Ron woke up with a loud shout as he felt his body drenched in a cold sweat and the covers fall from him. He was panting so hard that it was making him slightly light headed as he tried to figure out what was happening. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Kim by his side until her hand was on his shoulder. 

"Ron, what is it?" she asked him as he finally realized where they were.

"I-it was another nightmare." Ron said.

"About Rufus?" she asked him. Lately, his bad dreams were about loosing his friend, and it looked like Ron kept blaming himself for Rufus' death every time he had another nightmare.

"No. I-it was him." Ron said.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"The Hulk. It was him. He grabbed me and threw me into some – I dunno. Some pit or something. He wants out." Ron said as he began to shiver with fear.

"Ron, it was just a dream. He isn't trying to get out, he's you." Kim said, trying to ease her friend's worries.

"No, he isn't. That gamma stuff only released something that was already there." Ron said as he tried his best to hold back tears. Kim crawled into the bed with him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Ron, he's you. He's a part of you. I've seen it Ron, and I always saw you looking at me through its eyes. No matter what you say, I know it wouldn't do anything you wouldn't." Kim said as she hugged him tightly, feeling him relax little by little.

"Why did I have to turn into that thing? Why couldn't I turn into Conan or something?" Ron asked as they both felt sleep trying to claim them again. "There was at least something good about the dream." Ron said as they both laid themselves down onto the bed.

"What's that?" Kim asked him.

"I got to hold you in my arms." Ron said, not knowing that he had already wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in a gentle, but firm, embrace.

"I think I like that part too." Kim said as they both drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Is this all the data we have on the location?" Dementor asked his henchman over the intercom. 

"That's all the mole sent us, boss." He said.

"This vill have to do. Ready my personal transport, I shall be leaving immediately." Dementor said.

"Don't you want some of us to tag along? What if you get into trouble?" the goon asked.

"That vill not be a problem. Just ready my ship." Dementor said and ended the audio transmission. Before he grabbed his black helmet, he looked at himself in the mirror and let out a low growl. He slowly traced a single scar that was on his face, which was also the reason he had to wear the helmet. "If you vant something done, do it yourself." He mumbled as he placed the black metal over his head and left for his private ship.

He had the coordinates memorized in his head, and knew exactly where to go and how to get in. His goons kept asking him about backup, but he either told them no or backhanded them to get his point across. Once he was in the air and had his ship set on auto pilot, he began to review all the data he had from his mole as he began to remove his clothes.

"It isn't much, but it's a start. We'll be able to finish what we started years ago, and make these Earth pests finally pay." Dementor said as he removed his helmet, and his skin change it's color into a greenish blue while his body morphed and changed. It was always painful to go through this process, but he hardly even noticed anymore. He kept his eyes closed as the metamorphosis continued, not wanting to risk blindness as his body chemistry was altering itself. When his transformation was finished, he opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing with an inner light that gave them a blue glow. As he stretched his muscles, readjusting to his true form after so many years, he let out a slow growl.

"Things will be different this time." He growled as he opened his pod like hand, and smiled at the energy inside was ready for use.

* * *

"It's time to call the troops in." Fury said as he and Shego entered the war room that was even larger than the one that had been on the floating fortress. The massive room looked like it was made for a gathering for dignitaries, with each seat and desk built stadium style. There were three large screens behind the podium Fury and Shego were at, while a large round table with the symbol of SHIELD carved into it sat in the middle. 

"Just remember Iron Pants, these are citizens. You might have to use lamens terms with them." Shego said as she adjusted the black T-shirt and tight black leather pants she was wearing. It annoyed her to no end that a symbol of SHIELD was on every piece of clothing in her closet.

"Don't worry, they'll understand plenty. Send them in." Fury said as Shego spoke into the wireless ear piece.

The main doors on the left and right hand slid open to let the people that had been waiting outside to enter. The first ones to enter the war room and take a seat were Hank and Janet Pym, both wearing civilian clothes. Janet was wearing a modest T-shirt and slacks while Hank wore an old white T-shirt, a pair of holy and faded jeans, along with an open green flannel button up shirt that looked like it was on its last legs. To show his total lack of respect with SHIELD, mainly Fury, Hank propped his muddy shoes on the table and tried to scrap some of the dried mud off while his wife gave a disapproving look.

The next ones to enter were Captain Steve Rogers with Dr. Ross and Dr. Banner not too far behind him. Shego's eyes slightly bulged when she saw Kim and Ron enter as well, taking a seat across from the Pym's.

"Fury, what the hell are the Princess and Stoppable doing here?" Shego whispered to him.

"They're apart of the strike force. We need Possible's skills and abilities as an added age, and Stoppable goes wherever she goes." Fury said.

"What about his – condition?" Shego added, trying to hold back a shiver as she remembered looking face to face with the Hulk.

"If he's as in control as I think he is, he could be a needed weapon if something goes south." Fury said to her.

"Great." Shego mumbled.

* * *

"_That's_ Captain America? He looks so – young." Janet said as she got a good glance at the World War II veteran. 

"Well, he's also about sixty years too old for you, Janet. So you can roll your tongue back in your mouth. We'll all probably get put on ice with him around." Hank said as his jealousy instantly started to take effect.

Every one turned when the heard the sound of machinery and something almost stomping the ground. Kim and Ron couldn't help but be in awe when the saw what they could have sworn was a robot enter the room. It was large with what looked like serious weaponry on the gauntlets that covered both of its forearms. The design was sleek, smooth, and was more of a design from the future than anything else. Its head had a gold face plate with two glowing slits for eyes, and one where a mouth would be, with a serious pair of what looked to be rockets on its legs. A small glowing circle sat in the middle of its chest, with all of its body painted in gold and red colors.

"I hope I'm not late." It spoke in a digitized voice that made it sound like he was related to Darth Vader.

"You're right on time, Iron Man." Fury said.

"He looks more like an Iron Lung. Want a rematch, Tin Man?" Hank said.

"Hank!" Janet said as she elbowed her husband hard in the ribs.

Fury only groaned in frustration as he saw what his team was made off. As Shego watched the rag tag bunch in front of her, only four words came to her mind. _'We are so screwed.'_

"All right, everyone listen up! Now all of you are here today because you have been chosen to be apart of a special strike force that has been code named Project Avenger under the command of Captain America." Fury started.

"Oh, great." Hank muttered,

"Against what?" Janet asked.

"Allow me start at the beginning." Fury said as the lights dimmed and the three screens came to life.

"May second, nineteen forty-five. A secret Nazi fortress of the cost of Norway had been designed and built in order to launch their newest super weapon. A nuclear warhead. Thankfully, it had been destroyed before it could reach Washington. And we all owe a great deal of gratitude for the brave soldier responsible." Fury said as a shot of the missile launching from the fortress displayed the middle screen.

"A nuclear missile? That's impossible. The only thing closest to a missile during that time was the atom bomb." Janet said.

"How could the Nazi's be able to get ahold of that kind of technology in 1945?" Dr. Ross asked.

"They had the help of Hitler's new ally." Fury said.

"Who were they? Aliens?" Hank joked, as he was starting to become bored with Fury's history lecture.

"Yes, they were. Before they went into hiding, the unit photographer took these." Fury said, with nothing but seriousness.

The next shot showed the strange aliens escaping from the fortress, using their own arms as energy weapons as they ran. They looked like strange lizards that had a slight resemblance to the creatures from the movie Aliens VS. Predator.

"What in the world?" Kim asked as she saw the picture.

"This is a joke, right?" Hank asked.

"Mr. Pym, I've seen these things. They've killed my men. So they are _very_ real." Captain America said as a hardened stare looked dead into Hank's eyes and actually made the scientist straighten himself in his chair.

"Hiding? Why are they still here?" Janet asked.

"We don't know. The Germans called them the Chitauri. They move around in three ships and like to buzz our nuclear facilities and our military bases. It's like they trying to gather as much data as they can." Fury said.

"Incredible." Bruce mumbled as he looked at the photos of the Chitauri.

Kim glanced at Ron and saw the large frown on his face. Her gut was instantly telling her to start worrying.

"Ron, are you all right?" she whispered to him.

"They helped the Nazis?" Ron growled.

Ron's grandfather and grandmother had been held in a concentration camp during World War II. He remembered when his grandfather going into stories on how he watched friends and members of his own families being gassed in massive numbers and how he watched as they burned their bodies in massive furnaces. When Ron had to actually study about World War II, he found out some of the other horrors the Nazis had done to the Jews. So Ron hated Nazis as much as the next person. And hearing this information about these aliens was really starting to upset him. When Kim glanced at his arm, her eyes widened as she saw the fabric begin to expand and his skin slowly starting to change pigment.

"Dr. Ross!" Kim whispered to the older woman.

When Ross glanced at Kim, she immediately knew what was happening. She quickly took a seat by Ron while everyone else was distracted, and injected Ron with a clear liquid.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron whispered.

"It's the new sedative. Remember, if you feel angry, you have to take it." Ross told him and handed several vials of the liquid along with an injector.

"Thank you, Dr." Kim said as they turned their attention back to Fury.

"Okay Fury, let me get this straight. These guys have been around sense the forties and you haven't even bothered to even try to find a way to track them?" Hank asked.

"We did. We were able to create a system that was able to detect the strange metal in their hulls. This is what they thought of that." Fury said as he played the footage from the shuttle and the satellite being pushed into Earth's orbit. Everyone seemed to grimace or become shocked when they saw the shuttle pilot screaming for her mother before the transmission ended abruptly.

"H-how can they do that?" Janet asked.

"So – how were you able to get a line on what metal they use?" Hank said. He didn't want to admit it, but the footage had him shaken down to his core.

"When the Nazi warhead detonated, one of their ships was destroyed. That was our first lucky break." Fury said and made a hand gesture at a hidden camera.

The lights brightened as three SHIELD soldiers entered and deposited a high tech canister and stand in front of the view screen, and opened it to reveal a black piece of metal that was no bigger than a dinner plate. "They neglected in recovering all the pieces, and we were able to get a few pieces and fragments of it." Fury said.

"What type of alloy is it?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Unknown. The shards of their ship are made of a highly durable substance that we've named vibranium. It's resistant to any weapon's attack we have on this Earth, and it absorbs energy like a sponge." Fury said as several armored SHIELD troops came in. One fired a machine gun at it, only for the bullets to bounce off of it like spitballs. Another soldier came in with a heavy duty bazooka, aimed, and fired.

The explosion was almost deafening inside the room with the smell of burning gunpowder floating around them with the thick smoke. When the fans finally removed the smoke and floating debris, the metal shard didn't even have so much as a scratch on it. You couldn't even tell it had just been hit with a rocket that could have taken down a heavy duty tank.

"Is there anything that can penetrate it?" Banner asked as he stepped down from his seat and began a close examination of the alien metal.

"Yes. Besides a nuclear blast, more vibranium." Fury said as Shego took out a strange boomerang, and hurled it at the metal. The small weapon pierced through the metal in its center, only a few inches away from Dr. Banner's nose. "Unfortunately, we were only able to recover a minimal amount."

"Is Stark Enterprises doing anything on finding a way to counteract it?" Janet asked.

"Please. Knowing that arrogant snob, he probably wouldn't lift a finger unless it was going to make him money." Kim said.

"Or get laid." Ron added and made a few of the attendants snicker. No one noticed as Iron Man turned his head back to Fury and Shego and ignored the comments.

"I don't know how you guys can put up with that ass in the first place." Hank said.

"So we can't find these ships or shoot them down if we do?" Janet asked.

"I never said this would be easy. So if anyone of you want out, you better tell me now." Fury said as he looked at all of them with his ever penetrating glare. When no one answered, he actually let a brief smile cross his lips.

As everyone left, Shego stood outside the entrance to the war room and waited. Hank Pym got on her nerves and reminded her too much of her brother Mego as she watched him and his wife leave.She kept her eyes on Captain Rogers and couldn't help but notice how the t-shirt didn't do anything to hide his muscles. She knew he was still getting to know his current situation, but it didn't hurt to watch. Then the one she wanted to talk to came out with his redheaded girlfriend.

"Stoppable!" she said in a firm voice, making both teens turn and look at her. "Mind if I have a word with you?" she asked him.

"Sure, I guess." Ron said as he looked a little confused at one of his new commanding officers. "I'll meet you back in our quarters." Ron told Kim as he walked toward Shego.

"What's on your mind, Shego?" he asked her.

"That's Black Widow to you now, Stoppable." She said.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Ron said and stiffened some.

"At ease. Back in that room, I couldn't help but notice that Dr. Ross gave you that little booster shot." She said.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Stoppable, you'd be surprised at how much I can notice out of the corner of my eyes." She said, almost sounding like Fury. "I take it you're little green friend wanted to come out to play?" she asked him.

"I kind of got a little mad when I heard those aliens helped the Nazis." Ron said.

"That's understandable. But Ron, I need to make sure you're doing your best to keep him under control." Shego said.

"Dr. Ross gave me more of the,"

"It's going to take more than just those drugs, Ron. Are you doing anything else?" she asked him.

"I've been doing some meditation lately. Mast – I mean Mister – Sen. Yeah, Mr. Sen taught me a few meditation techniques. You know, when I was in Japan? The student exchange progam? Way back when?" Ron asked, kicking himself for almost blowing Yamanuchi's secret.

"Really?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ron said while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay, but look into some anger management techniques though. Believe me, they can help sometimes." She told him and started to walk off.

"Thanks. Ron said.

"By the way. You might want to ask Master Sensi to teach you a few more meditation techniques." Shego said to him and let out a small chuckle when she saw Ron's jaw hang open. "Come on, Stoppable. Where do you think I went to after I quit Team Go?" she said.

* * *

So far, everything was quiet. Ever since they had found out to their satellite, everyone had been on edge. He did want to be somewhere else, but he had his orders. The US had spent a lot of money on his training, so now he had to show it didn't go to waste. If he saw anything out of the ordinary, he wouldn't hesitate to use his weapon. 

He had been here long enough that the normal sounds of the woods around them didn't bother him anymore. Most of the sounds, he knew right off the bat. The scratching in the far bushes was either a wolf on the prowl or a squirrel trying to forage. The flapping was an owl finally up and about after getting an entire day's worth of sleep. So far, everything was clear.

That's when he heard something. This sound was new to his ears. What was it? Sounded like rocks moving. No, it wasn't rocks. It was gravel. But where was it coming from. It sounded close by; really close. Wait a minute, it was coming from above!

As the soldier glanced upward, a small yell escaped from his throat as a large lizard like alien jumped off the roof and landed on top of him. The thing had glowing pale blue eyes and was growling at him.. He was on his back, using his rifle to try and keep the creature off of him. He needed to find a way to get this freak off of him and blast him. Before he could try and shove the creature away, he felt a burning and very painful sensation in his gut. When he looked down, he saw the thing had stabbed him with that thing on his arm. The pain became unbearable as he felt and saw the thing _drinking him_! It was drinking his guts out of him! As the terrified soldier screamed to the heavens in pain, he began to feel sleepy. So very sleepy.

As the alien withdrew its limb, he began to shift and shrink again. As his skin smoothed itself and changed its colors in the appropriate spots, a human face formed where its head was. As it finished shifting itself into the dead soldier, a wide tooth filled smile crossed his face as he walked to the main gate, and pressed his thumb to the plate on the wall. When the gate opened after scanning the print, his grin only grew wider as he walked up to the next security soldier on guard, and twisted his neck around like a twig.

* * *

"This is still so incredible." Dr. Bruce Banner said as he looked at Ron's latest blood work. 

"You're still on that? What about the Super Soldier formula?" Dr. Ross asked her fiancée.

"I've made leaps and bonds in it, but I'm also fascinated by Ron's blood work." Bruce said.

"Bruce, maybe we should switch to something else for right now. It isn't good being obsessed with something." Betty said.

"Oh God." Bruce said as he looked at some of his lab results on his computer screen.

"What is it?" Betty asked him.

"It's Ron's DNA. His DNA is stable in either form, but the transformations are shredding it." Bruce said.

"What?" Betty asked.

"His DNA is becoming more and more damaged every time he changes. If he keeps it up, there won't be enough left for the DNA to repair itself." Bruce said.

"You mean – Ron's dying?" Betty asked him.

"If he keeps changing, yes." Bruce said grimly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Betty asked her lover.

"Maybe. It looks like we were damn close with the formula Ron was given. If I can figure out the complete formula, I might be able to stabilize him. Or," Bruce said.

"Or what?"

"Or it could also boost the Hulk's strength and make him just about unstoppable." Bruce finished.

"So we may have a cure, and a possible weapon in a bottle." Betty said.

"I'm afraid so." Bruce said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed. We need a fresh start. Care to join me?" she asked him.

"Give me a minute. I need to make a few more notes before I shut down for the night." Bruce said.

"Okay. Good night."

"Night Betty." Bruce said as she left.

As soon as she was gone, Bruce opened every file on Ron and the super soldier project he could find. They were closer than anyone had thought with their formula. If he could just fill in the gaps and alter a few sequences, there was more potential than just stabilizing Ron. Maybe, just maybe, Ron would be able to control himself in his Hulk state. If Ron could control himself, he would be a greater advantage to SHIELD than project Avenger. The only problem was that he had to keep from letting Ron know. Ron had to avoid transforming and give his DNA time to repair most of itself. But how was he going to do this and hide it from not just Ronald, but everyone else?

* * *

"_General Fury, one of the proximity alarms just went off at a SHIELD instillation."_ Wade said over the intercom. 

"Oh God, don't tell me." Fury said as he rushed from his filling cabinet and back to the computer on his desk and called up the data. As he looked at the data displayed in front of him, his face began to contort with a look of rage.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he called up the surveillance cameras, and saw a soldier grab another by his neck and snapped it with a twist of his wrist. When he turned and saw the camera, everyone noticed that his eyes were glowing a pale blue before he lashed out and destroyed it.

"Looks like our first mission just started. Wade, Assemble the Avengers! I want them to meet me in the hanger bay in two minutes. MOVE!" Fury shouted.

* * *

Everyone met out in the hanger minutes later. Kim was dressed in her usual mission gear, a purple form fitting T along with black pants. The only added things to it were a standard issued utility belt, and the logo of SHIELD on the right shoulder of her shirt. Janet was wearing a sleeveless, backless, grey body suit while her husband wore a brown and orange body suit that looked more like it was an advanced Haz-Mat suit. Shego was decked out in all black and had two pistols strapped around her waist, and carrying a heavy duty machine guns around her shoulders. 

"Don't you think that's a little overkill Shego?" Kim asked her.

"I like to be prepared. Besides, this thing's for you." Shego said.

"Me? But I don't use guns." Kim said.

"These are the big leagues now, Princess. Not everyone is going to be an idiot like Drakken and the others. If you want to play, you got to play by their rules." Shego said and handed her the weapon, which Kim reluctantly took.

"So where's the fearless leader of the group?" Iron Man asked as he joined them.

"Right here." Fury answered them with Captain Rogers behind him.

Rogers walked up to them wearing a jumpsuit that was mostly blue. On his arms, the blue stopped at his shoulders with a red circle that had a white star in it on each shoulder; while the rest of his sleeves were white with red military style gloves that went to his forearms. On the torso, white and red stripes went around the area of his abs while a huge white star sat in the center of his chest and back. His face was covered by a blue mask that only left the lower half of his face, eyes, and ears exposed while a large white A sat on the forehead of the mask. He also had a black military belt around his waist and a pair of combat boots.

"Very patriotic." Shego said.

"We just received word that a Chitauri alien breached a high security SHIELD instillation that's housing the rest of the SHIELD 1 satellites. From Intel we have, we can already assume he's killed everyone inside. I need you to stop him before he can hack into our database or destroy those satellites. And Captain?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want that alien brought back to me, alive." Fury said and stepped aside for them to board the craft.

"Before you leave Captain, I think you might need this." Fury said as he held out a large object that he had been carrying that had a larger piece of cloth draped over it. Fury removed the cloth to reveal a large circular shield that had red and white stripes with a blue circle in the middle. In the middle of the blue circle was a white star.

"It's composed of a combination of adamantium and vibrainium fragments. This shouldn't be able to dent so easily." Fury said to him.

"Wait a minute! You give him a shield made out of that alien crap when you should be making a weapon out of it?" Hank asked the general.

"In the hands of Captain America, it _is_ a weapon." Fury told them.

"General, where's Ron?" Kim asked him.

"I've decided that he's sitting this one out, Possible." Fury said.

"General,"

"Possible, if he looses it, there's no guaranteeing we'll get him back. Not to mention Ross has just given him a new sedative. We don't know its side effects or if it'll even work. I'm sorry, but he sits this one out." Fury said and nodded to Rogers, signaling it was time for them to move out.

Kim glanced at the Fury for a minute before climbing into the ship with the others.

"What about all you said about them being a team?" Shego asked.

"Like I said, I don't know if the sedative will hold. The last thing we need if for the Hulk to go on a rampage." Fury told her.

As Ron watched from a distance, he seriously hoped that she would be okay. Without her, he didn't know what he would do. And he didn't know if he could even keep that thing in him contained without her. But somehow, it was as if he knew that it was thinking the same thing he was.

'_Let her be safe.'_

* * *

1000 hours 

The fake soldier just chuckled in a child like glee as he removed a silver sphere from his body and placed it at the computer console. The object sprouted legs and crawled to the nearest data port, where several cables inserted itself and began to hack away at SHIELD's firewalls. The fake soldier glanced at all the dead bodies of SHIELD soldiers and scientists that were around him and chuckled again.

"To think, I've gotten farther than any of my lackies ever could. Humans are so stupid." He chuckled. When the proximity alarm went off, he glanced to the nearest screen and saw a SHIELD helicopter land in front of the base. "Ah, the party is just beginning. I hope they like my – Vas ist das?" he asked himself as he saw the tall, broad figure in blue exit the craft and holding a large shield. He zoomed the cameras in on the man to get a closer look. Even though a mask covered most of his face, he recognized him. He was very familiar with those blue eyes, and knew who they belonged to as he his line went along the unseen scar that sat on his face. "It can't be. He's dead! How can he be here now?!" he shouted as the scar made itself visible and his eyes began to glow blue again.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked as they exited the craft. 

"We have to apprehend the intruder before he can try and make a get away. Someone will have to try and get in without tripping any of the motion sensors." Captain America said.

"I'm on it." Wasp said as she shrunk down to the size of a doll and flew off toward the instillation.

"Not yet! Wasp!" Cap shouted, but just groaned as he watched her fly out of sight. "All right. Iron Man, I need you to scan the building overhead and get me the intruder's location. Black Widow and Possible, you take the loading bay and take out the automated defenses while I take the east entrance. Giant Man, you stay here. If the intruder tries to escape, I need you to try and stop him from escaping." Rogers said.

"Oh great idea! Bench your strongest player, old man." Hank said sarcastically.

"It's not up for debate, Pym. EVERYONE MOVE!" Rogers said as everyone moved into position.

* * *

"Be on your toes, Princess." Shego said as she picked the lock to the door and slowly opened it to give them access. 

"So how do you know General Fury?" Kim asked as they slipped in and gauged their surroundings.

"SHIELD has had an eye on me and my family since that meteor hit. How else do you think a whole city built an HQ for a bunch of kids playing hero?" Shego said as they moved down the hall.

"How do we know if we're going the right way?" Kim asked as they slid along the wall.

"Simple." Shego said as she ignited her hands and leapt around the corner, rolled, and hurled two massive fireballs at the two ceiling turrets. "We take the way that's most heavily armed." Shego said.

When Shego stood back up, she realized too late that she had missed one turret as she heard one descend from the ceiling and take aim. She quickly turned readied herself to blast it and dodge; but saw the turret explode as soon as she did. When the smoke cleared, she Kim standing there with the large rifle she had given her and was awe struck.

"I thought I had to play by their rules, remember?" she asked Shego smugly.

"Let's just take out the rest of these things." Shego said as they moved forward.

* * *

"Iron Man, what do you see?" Captain America asked as he caught his shield after taking down four turrets. 

"Infra red shows the alien is in the main hub of the complex. Wasp might be in trouble though. I'm detecting several motion and heat sensors in the area she's flying through." Iron Man reported as he flew over the compound.

"Understood. Wasp, the area you're in is too hot. Get out of there!" Captain Rogers said.

"_Relax. I'm too small for,"_ **BOOM!**

"_Janet? JANET!" _Pym shouted through his comm link.

"Pym, stay at your position!" Cap shouted as he burst though the door and hurled his shield in an arc, severing two more turrets from their bases before it became embedded into a wall.

"_I'll get her."_ Iron Man said.

"That's a negative!"

"_Relax. Saving the ladies is what I do."_ Iron Man responded before two more explosions shook the building.

**

* * *

**

**"**It looks like things aren't going well, sir." Wade said as he kept looking at the data feeds he was getting from hacking back into the systems.

"How bad is it?" Ron asked as he stood by his young friend while Fury walked next to them.

"Whatever this intruder has, it's highly advanced! As soon as try to put up another firewall or encryption code, it tears through it like it was nothing. At this rate, it'll have everything about SHIELD in a matter of minutes!" Wade told them.

"Where are the Avengers?" Fury asked him.

"Captain America, Black Widow are getting close to the main hub, but Wasp is stationary right now. Hold on, I'm getting a transmission from their comm links." Wade said and put the transmission on the speakers.

_BOOM!_

"_Janet? JANET!" _Pym shouted through his comm link.

"Pym, stay at your position!"

"_I'll get her."_

"That's a negative!"

"_Relax. Saving the ladies is what I do."_

Two explosions soon followed and knocked out Wade's connection to their comm link.

"Oh no." Ron said quietly.

"I knew bringing civilians into this was a mistake. Wade, get me a transport ready for me ASAP. I'm heading out there." Fury said.

"But General,"

"That wasn't a request Mr. Load." Fury said as he glared at the young man.

"Right away, sir." Wade replied.

"I'm coming too." Ron said and began to follow the general.

"Like hell you are Stoppable!" Fury said.

"That's my girlfriend out there, General. I don't care if I'm on the sedative or not, but I'll rip that Nazi bastard's head off if she even has a head out of place. If you don't like it, then tough shit! Just try and stop me!" Ron said and walked off to the direction of one of the many hangers by himself.

"Not bad, kid. Maybe there's hope for you after all." Fury said to himself as he caught up to Ron.

* * *

The whole building began to shake with the force of each of Giant Man's blows as panic and fear clouded his jusdgement. He was desperate to try and reach his wife in time, and hoping the worst hadn't happened. As Hank began to pound onto the roof again with brute force, pieces of the roof began to fall all around Captain America and the others inside. 

"JANET!" Pym's voice echoed from outside of the building, booming like it was thunder.

"KNOCK IT OFF, PYM! YOU'RE BRINGING THE WHOLE BUILDING DOWN AROUND US!" Cap shouted into his comm unit.

As Rogers moved to retrieve his shield, three spider droids sprang from the ground that were armed with three automatic guns each. Cap was ready to try and think a plan of attack when two exploded into bursts of green fire and shrapnel as the last was repeatedly shot until it burst into flames and collapsed.

"These amateurs are going to get us killed!" Shego said as she extinguished the green fire that had engulfed her hands and Kim reloaded another clip into her weapon.

"Um, thank you. I'm not used to being saved." Cap said as he yanked his shield out of the wall.

"No big." Kim said as they headed further into the complex.

They soon reached the area that housed the satellites. Two massive blast doors constructed of titanium and steel. Cap entered the command codes to open the doors, but received a beep that said _"Access Denied."_

"I think I can handle this one." Shego said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'd move back if I were you." Kim said as she began to take a few steps backwards, with Rogers soon following her example.

Shego ignited both of her hands and put them together. A glowing green ball began to form, and soon grew in size. When the orb of energy was the size of a basketball, Shego threw into the doors and blew them completely out of their frame and into the massive hanger beyond. The three stepped pass the smoking ruin of the doors into the hangar, looking for the intruder.

"If I were him, I'd probably be on my way out of here by now." Shego said.

"Thieves code of conduct?" Kim asked her.

"No, just common sense. This whole thing screams smash and grab." Shego said.

That's when Cap noticed strange circular discs on each of the satellites. All of them had a single red light that kept flashing on and off, and seemed to get faster. It didn't take him long to figure out what they were.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! MOVE! MOVE!" Cap shouted, all three of them bolting out of the area before each explosion went off like a domino effect. The explosion was so massive and powerful that it actually knocked Giant Man off of his feet and onto his back. Before Hank passed out from his head slamming into the ground, he saw an MP walking away with a sadistic smile before turning into a weird grayish-green lizard man.

"Stupid humans." It said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shego asked Rogers as they raced through the crumbling corridors. 

"We're regrouping with Wasp and Iron Man. It sounded like they ran into some trouble." Cap said as they rounded the next corridor.

"I think that would be a big understatement." Kim said as she saw Wasp kneeling over a dented and charred Iron Man.

"I need help. He can't breath and I can't get his mask off!" Wasp shouted.

Cap slid next to Iron Man and could hear him struggling for breath underneath the techno armor. Cap dropped his shield, grasped Iron Man's faceplate and pulled hard! Iron Man began to take several deep breaths as the rest of the Avengers around him were able to get a good look at his face.

"I'll be damned." Shego said.

* * *

When the transport landed, a very pissed off General Fury exited the vehicle with a very worried Ron following close behind him. When Fury saw the smoking ruin of the SHIELD compound, Fury's scar looked like it was just about ready to reopen itself. Ron let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Avengers emerge from the massive debris cloud. 

Captain was the first to emerge, followed by a mad Shego and Kim, with Wasp helping her dazed husband who had shrunk back to normal size. The Last to emerge was a very tired Tony Stark, snapping his faceplate back onto the helmet he carried under his arm.

"Stark. I should have known it was you in that tin can." Fury growled.

"Hey, about that ass comment earlier?" Hank tried to joke, but was silenced when Fury's glare seemed to pierce him through and through.

"Sir, what happened," Rogers started, but was silenced as soon as Fury began to unleash his rage.

"I know what the hell happened! You allowed that Chitauri bastard to steal vital SHIELD data and blow up the satellites! Do you know how vulnerable we are now?" Fury shouted.

"It wasn't his fault." Janet started.

"No, _all_ of you are at fault! You deviated from your mission and violated your orders. Not to mention you allowed the intruder to escape!" Fury said and looked at Hank in the eyes.

"I was trying to save my wife!"

"THAT WASN'T YOUR MISSION!" Fury shouted.

"You know, screw this crap!" Hank said and began to walk off.

"No, Fury's right! You almost brought down the roof on top of KP and the rest of them!" Ron said.

"Screw your girlfriend, punk!" Hank said and jabbed a finger into Ron's chest.

Before anyone realized what had happened, Hank was on his back again with a split lip and two loose teeth from the massive uppercut Ron landed onto Hank's face.

"Why don't you shove that suit of yours up your ass, and expand it." Ron said as he went to check on Kim.

"Ron?" she asked worriedly, hoping he brought the sedative.

"It's okay, that was all me." He said to her.

"Hank, you're fired. Captain, I want a debriefing from you as soon as we return to HQ." Fury said to Roger. Without saying a word, Steve just handed Fury the large heavy shield back to him and walked off.

"I'll go try and talk to him." Shego said and began to follow Rogers.

"You know, this is why I work alone." Stark said as he put the helmet back on, and flew off into the night sky.

"This day can't get any worse. The rest of you, come with me. "Wade, SHIELD is at Defcon 4. I want everyone and everything ready for an impending attack. We'll be lucky if we survive this." Fury said as he walked back onto the transport with Kim and Ron in tow.

* * *

The alien chuckled as it's ship began to return him to his lair. It's form slowly shifted and contorted until it had returned to the same short stature it had been earlier that day. He reached into his chest and removed the orb he had used to extract the data from the SHIELD mainframe. As he let it attach itself into the on board computer, he began to put his clothes back on and activated a communications link that only he knew of. As soon as he slid his black helmet back on, he was graced with a familiar greayish-green face. 

"_Status report?"_ the creature asked.

"_The mission was a success. I am sending you all information on SHIELD that I was able to retrieve."_ The man said with a smile.

"_Excellent."_

"_Now we can begin to formulate a plan of attack." _Dementor said.

"_We already have one."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_The countdown has already begun. Your data you acquired will be most helpful, but we attack SHIELD in a matter of hours."_

"_YOU CAN'T! My army is not yet ready!"_ Dementor shouted.

"_We will not be using your army. We need to attack now! Thank you for your help."_ The creature said as the transmission ended.

"THOSE STUPID FOOLS! They vent over my helmet, so I vill go over theirs!" Dementor said as he began going through star charts, trying to find the best way to contact his superiors.


	9. Incoming

Sorry it took so long for the update. Life basically decided to landslide me. But I've finally got an update ready for this story, and I'm trying to work on the others when I've got the time. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_

_"Sample 14; negative. Sample 15; negative."_ The computer said and kept going as it tested each sample Bruce had been working on.

"One of these has to be close." Bruce said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He knew it was already somewhere around daytime, he just didn't know when. He didn't even bother going to bed, but had been studying both Ron and Captain America's blood samples. He had come up with several samples, and this was the most recent set he was testing. Like all the others he had made, he was running into nothing but failures. This was getting frustrating to no end.

"_Sample 22; negative. Sample 23; negative."_ The computer said.

"The story of my life." Bruce said.

"_Sample 25; positive."_

"What?" Bruce asked himself and turned to the computer. It was there, clear as day. Sample 25 was positive. It matched everything of Captain America's blood sample. Everything was there. No matter how long he kept looking at it, he still couldn't believe it.

"I got it. I can't believe this." He said as a smile formed on his face. "I DID IT!" Bruce shouted with joy as he leapt from his chair with joy.

He had finally done it. He was able to recreate the Super Soldier serum. That meant SHIELD would get its army, and Ron's transformations could be stabilized. Ron. That boy had been an innocent in all this, and he had been cursed with _his_ screw up. Flashes of the abuse he went through at his father, Dr. David Banner, began to flash before his eyes. His father, the great scientist; and who had seen his own son as an obstacle. How can someone be jealous of his wife giving affection to his son? Screw him. May his abusive and alcoholic farther burn in hell for what he did to him and his mother. Bruce had to pay for his father's mistakes by taking his beatings, but Ron wasn't going to suffer. Ron would not pay for his mistakes.

That's when he went straight back to work. He had an idea ages ago when he learned of Ron's fate with the earlier formula, and now decided to act on it. It would be a big risk, mainly to him. But it would be worth it. SHIELD would have an edge above everyone else, and Ron could try and live a somewhat normal life. Here's hoping he could just get everything done in time.

* * *

Rogers just kept on walking and didn't care where he was headed. He was pretty mad at that moment, but not completely at his team. He was mad at himself. He knew he wasn't in the forties anymore, but he still acted like it. He had expected those people to obey his orders and he should have known that compound would have been booby trapped. Hell, he and his old buddy from the Canadian army stormed a concentration camp and were able to free the prisoners there. He had no place here, and he knew it. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled the blue mask off of his face.

"Penny for your thoughts, Wonder Boy?" a very familiar voice asked. Rogers turned to see Shego leaning against a lamp post as she looked at him.

"You can tell Fury,"

"I'm not here on Fury's orders, Rogers." She told him as she began to walk closer to him.

"Then why are you following me?" Rogers asked.

"I wanted to get a better look at the all American butt of yours." Shego said, causing Rogers to blush. "Listen Rogers, you can't kick yourself over what happened." Shego told him.

"I was the one in command, so the blame has to be on me." Rogers said.

"The blame is on them. With the exception of Kim and me, none of those idiots have ever been on anything like that before. You're plan was a good one, it was just lacking the right people was all." Shego told him.

"But what if one of them gets killed?" Rogers asked as the images from Arlington began to flood his mind again.

"It's a risk, Rogers. But we all knew the risks when we signed on. Take it from me, Steve. You can't dwell on the past for most of your life. If you do, then the only thing that'll happen is life will pass you by. Trust me on this." She said.

"I just feel so out of place here. Everything's so strange." Rogers mumbled.

"How do you think I feel?"

"What do you mean?" Rogers asked her.

"Captain, I got hit by an irradiated rock from space. No matter what I do with the abilities I've been cursed with, people look at me like I'm apart of a traveling freak show. I'm as out of place here as you are." She said.

"You don't look like it to me." Rogers said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing about you looks out of place to me. I don't think there's anything strange about you." Rogers said and noticed the slight blush on Shego's face.

"I thought I was the one trying to cheer you up." Shego said with a small laugh.

"I'm just being honest." Rogers said as they both looked and gazed at the statue of Liberty that was standing proud in the night air. "Ever since I first saw her, all I wanted to do was to defend my country. I was proud to be an American, and I wanted to help her." Rogers said as he remembered his childhood years.

"Do you still want to help it?" Shego asked.

"I've been thinking about that ever since I woke up. I think about it everyday." He said.

"And?" Shego asked.

"I still think it needs my help." He told her.

"Then let's get back to SHIELD HO. With the most of SHIELD's secrets in the Chitauri hands, they're going to be a sitting duck." Shego said.

"You're right." Rogers said as he pulled his hood back on. "Black Widow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Wonder Boy." Shego said as they made their way back to SHIELD.

* * *

"I can't believe that pompous ass Fury! How can he have the nerve to act like we were the ones that screwed up?" Hank shouted as he stormed back into his lab.

"You can't deny the fact that he has a point, Hank. If we had listened to Captain America,"

"God Damn it! Why the hell are you sticking up for that old son of a bitch? If anything at all, he's the one that screwed the pooch on this one!"

"I'm so sick of this bullshit Hank. It's always someone else's fault and never your own, isn't it?"

"When I'm right, it is!"

"I knew it. This is all about your damn ego and the fact that Fury passed us over on the Super Soldier project."

"No, it's about Fury having his head shoved so far up his ass that he can't see anything else!" Hank roared.

"Forget it. I'm done with this, and I'm done nursing your ego." Janet said as she began to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hank thundered.

"You're the genius, you figure it out!" Janet said as she slammed the door behind her shut with a loud echo, leaving her husband to sulk by himself.

"Piss on you." Hank muttered as he took the elevator to the lower lab.

* * *

Bruce had begun replicating the formula according to the data he had analyzed, and couldn't help but smile as he saw it slowly fill the test tubes in front of him. He had actually done it; he succeeded in recreating the formula. But at what cost? He began to rub the two healing scars on his body where Dr. Owen had shot him so many weeks ago. Dr. Owen and his other colleague were now dead, and look what Ron was subjected to. So much violence and destruction had happened, and all because of what he had created. It won't be in vain, though. He wouldn't let it.

As Bruce let his mind wonder while he waited for the formula to finished synthesizing, he almost didn't hear the phone on his desk blare like a dying digital swallow. Bruce quickly caught his balance as he almost fell out of his chair, and quickly grabbed the phone as his train of thought was derailed.

"Banner."

"_It's Furry. How much longer until the formula is ready?" _Fury demanded.

"Actually, it's already completed, General. I still have to do a few more final tests,"

"_I want it ready for all twelve volunteers by the time I get there."_ Fury said.

"Do what?"

"_You heard me, Banner. We have a code red situation, and the Avengers are AWOL. I need all twelve candidates ready ASAP."_ Fury said and terminated the connection.

Bruce just looked at the phone he held in his hands as his mind went over what Fury told him. He thought he would have more time, at least to be able to prove to Fury what the benefits to Ron controlling his Hulk state were. But Fury was on his way back, and Ron was with him. Bruce had done all this behind everyone's back, and only had the one sample so far. Only one phrase fit this situation, and Bruce already had it on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"As soon as we get back, I need both of you to help Ross and Banner with whatever they need. If they want you to wipe their ass while they get those soldiers ready, you do it." Fury said.

"Okay, I really didn't need that mental image." Ron said.

"This is serious Stoppable. We'll be lucky if we see the sun rise." Fury said.

"General, what about Captain America and the others?" Kim asked the military veteran.

"Knowing Shego, she'll find some way to bring him back here. Even if she has to club him and drag him back." Fury said.

"Don't you mean drug him?" Ron asked.

"No, _club_ him. As in upside his head." Fury said.

"General, sir, if you don't mind me asking. How do you know Shego?" Kim asked.

"SHIELD was one of the first people on the scene when that multicolor meteor hit Go City. We had them in our infirmary for days for quarantine. We were quite surprised when the room Shego was in was partially destroyed by green fireballs a week later. The government took interest, and we aided in the training and use of their powers. When they freelanced and formed Team Go, we kept tabs on them. Every so often we would need help for special Black Ops missions, so we would enlist the help of Team Go. Mainly Shego since she had the most leadership qualities and combat abilities.

"When we were forming a smaller version of SHIELD to police smaller threats to the world, I had two candidates in the running to be the head of it. Shego was one of them." Fury said.

"Who was the other?" Ron asked, getting a look from Kim.

"Think about it Ron." Kim said.

"Oh. That explains the eye patch." Ron said as he remembered Betty Director.

"Actually, she got that during a Special Ops mission in the Congo." Fury said.

"GENERAL, WE'VE JUST ARRIVED AT HQ!" the pilot announced.

"Stoppable, go to the rebirth chamber and make sure everything's ready. Possible, you're with me. I have to see how much longer it will be until the formula is ready." Fury told them as they piled out of the transport and back into the massive base.

* * *

Dr. Betty Ross was in her office, looking over some of her data to the rebirth chamber. So far, everything looked primed, set, and ready to go. All they needed now was the formula and a test subject. She let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she set the folder on her desk. Her head had been throbbing for hours, ever since the base went on to a full alert. She had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, and that it might be soon. And with her headache, she might be it.

"Dr. Ross?" Fury asked her as he entered the room.

"General. What brings you here?" she asked him as she rubbed her temple.

"Aren't you and Banner getting the serum ready?" Fury asked.

"Ready? I didn't even know we had a working sample." Dr. Ross said, confused at what she was hearing.

"I just talked to, – where's Dr. Banner now?" Fury asked.

Fury stormed into the lab that housed the rebirth machine, only to find it empty. Everything was in order, which was what disturbed General Fury the most. Something wasn't right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. No matter how many heads rolled.

"Where does Banner keep the volunteer files?" Fury asked Ross as she and Kim walked into the room.

"Over here. I see Bruce glancing at them every so often." Dr. Ross said as she headed to the large filling cabinet with Kim following behind her. Ross opened the cabinet and checked the tabs until she found the right one. "Here they are." Betty said as she grabbed one and Kim grabbed another.

"I don't know why he wouldn't tell me about finishing the – what the hell?" Ross asked as she opened one of the volunteer's files, and saw nothing but blank sheets of paper. "There's nothing in this one." Ross said in shock.

"It's the same with this one." Kim said as she saw nothing but empty sheets of paper.

Both of them started taking one file after another, looking for any trace of data about the SHIELD volunteers, but nothing. There wasn't anything in them. Only photos, but absolutely nothing else. The floor was soon covered in nothing but blank sheets of white paper and empty manila folders.

"There aren't any volunteers. All of these are fakes." Kim said to her commanding officer.

"You mean the formula isn't ready?" Fury asked as he walked to Ross who got onto one of the computers and logged into Bruce's data.

"It's complete. But I can't tell who he configured it for. It's all so - wait." Ross said as she started taking a closer look at it and cross referencing it with other files. "Oh God, tell me he didn't." Ross gasped as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"Dr. Ross?" Fury asked cautiously.

"The formula he's made. It's been formatted for Ron to use!" Betty said.

"Do what?" Kim asked as she looked at the screen in front of Dr. Ross.

All of them turned when they heard the lab doors open. Dr. Banner came in to the lab, sipping a cup of coffee and running a hand through his uncombed hair. As he glanced up and saw the mess of files on the floor, his eyes began to widen. "Uh-oh." Was all he said before Fury had him by the neck and pinned Banner's skinny butt to the wall and ignored the hot coffee that had just been spilled all over him.

"Are you mad, Banner? The Chitauri are most likely on their way here, and I need those Super Soldiers! DO YO REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Fury roared.

"Not if Ron is stabilized!" Banner shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Fury demanded.

"I thought you told him, Bruce." Betty said in shock, of both what Bruce had been doing and holding back the information on their newest friend. "We discovered that Ron's DNA gains damage when he transforms, and the damage increases each time." Betty said to Fury and Kim.

"What? You mean, becoming the Hulk is killing him?" Kim asked as the shock hit her like a cannonball to her abdomen as tears began to form in her eyes. "But Wade,"

"Wade scanned him after one transformation, Miss Possible. We didn't notice the damage until after his last transformation." Betty told him.

"But if I give Ron the full serum, it should be able to stabilize him. He would be able to transform without sustaining anymore damage to his DNA. He might be able to keep himself in control when he changes." Bruce said quickly, trying to avoid the punch he knew Fury was getting ready to hurl.

"But there's also a large chance that besides stabilizing him, it would make the hulk stronger." Betty said.

"How strong?" Fury asked.

"I don't know. But stronger than any known weapon on this planet." Ross said.

"You sniveling little son of a bitch!" Fury growled as he gripped Banner tighter.

"_General, we're detecting three boogies in coming from the East. All have a vibranium signature." _An operative informed the general over the comm. System.

"I swear Banner, if we survive this, you're going to hang for this!" Fury growled as he let go and marched out the door with Kim following behind him.

"Betty,"

"Just don't, Bruce." Betty said, so angry at him that she couldn't even blink.

All Bruce could do was hang his head in shame as she exited the lab, leaving him with his thoughts. He looked up and saw the lone serum sitting, fully completed. All his good intentions had just been flushed down the proverbial toilet. He leaned against the glass that showed him the Rebirth Chamber, and slammed his fist against the thick plexi glass window.

"_Hey, Doc."_ A voice said to him through the wall intercom.

Bruce looked up and saw Ron looking at one of the computers on the lower levels of the chamber. What was he doing in there?

"Ron, you do know those computers aren't for playing games?" he asked the young man.

"_I know. I'm just making sure everything's ready for the volunteers."_ Ron said as he activated the machines.

"The volunteers? He doesn't know!" Bruce said as he looked at the serum on the table, sitting in the vial. "Ron, my computers say something in the chamber might be loose. Can you check it out for me?" Bruce asked the young man and quickly grabbed the serum.

"_Sure thing, Doc."_ Ron said as he walked up the steps onto the platform as Bruce walked into room.

Ron casually walked into the chamber and started scanning all the components at the top of the inner chamber. Of course, Ron didn't have any idea what he was looking for in the first place. "Doc, what am I looking for?" Ron asked as he looked. When Ron heard the door to the chamber slam closed, he quickly turned and saw Dr. Banner locking the seal. "Doc, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he ran to the chamber wall.

"I'm sorry Ron, but this is the only way." Bruce said as he plugged the serum into a compartment at the side of the chamber.

"Doc, don't!" Ron shouted as fear began to take over.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But this is our only hope." Bruce said and activated the chamber.

"DOC, NO!" Ron screamed.

Ron could see the serum being pumped into the chamber as a gas, and it was quickly rising. Ron tried banging on the door, screaming for Banner to let him out. He started ramming the door with his shoulder, frantic to try and escape. But that's when he realized the gas was all around him, and he was breathing more and more of it in as he panted.

Soon his body felt like it was on fire, starting from inside and working its way outward. He collapsed to his hands and knees as the pain began to get worse. All he could do was scream as he felt his body almost tear itself apart. The pain was so great, he didn't even notice that his voice began to change and his bones cracked and popped as they grew in size.

Bruce looked at the screaming youth as his body began to change and warp in size. He was horrified as he saw Ron's shoulders widen and his muscles grow so fast that his clothes looked like they were shredded instead of torn. He was so distracted by the sight before him, he didn't even notice that Dr. Ross had returned until she came running into the la as she heard Ron's nightmarish screams.

"BRUCE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Betty screamed as she ran into the room and saw Ron screaming inside the chamber.

Both she and Bruce watched in horror as Ron's muscles began to expand, and his skin pigment began to change color. His sleeves ripped as the cloth grew to thin to hold his arms, and then ripped down the middle of his back as his torso grew and broadened. The fog of the serum was soon growing too thick within the chamber. The last thing they saw was Ron's pants and shoes beginning to tear away as they kept hearing him screaming. Only brief glimpses of movements were allowed before it was swallowed by the fog. Soon, there was only one of the most terrifying sounds within the lab that frightened people the most. Silence.

"Bruce, what did you do?" Betty asked him.

"This doesn't make sense. It was supposed to stabilize him." Bruce said.

"You didn't test it? Bruce, that was the most,"

"**AAARRRGGHH!"** Ron's deep voice shouted as a thick, large muscled arm broke through the glass, followed by another.

When both retracted back into the chamber, the entire chamber shattered into multiple shards as a large form within let out a horrific roar of rage and pain. The creature that came from within the chamber soon began to walk toward the two doctors as every breath it took sounded like a growl of rage. In his Hulk state, Ron was around eight feet tall. The creature before them was at least ten to eleven feet tall and was as broad as an Army tank.

"Oh my God." Bruce said as he saw the creature stand in front of him.

"D-Doc? What happened?" the creature asked him in its deep voice.

"Ronald?" Betty asked him.

"It worked." Bruce said as his eyes widened to where his eyes could almost fall out of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked them.

"Ron, look at yourself!" Betty said.

Ron looked at his bare chest and arms, and saw how much in size they had grown along with everything else. But one detail he noticed was that his skin was gray, and not green.

"What d-did you?" he asked them.

"We stabilized you, Ron. You're in control." Bruce said.

* * *

"Give me what you got!" Fury ordered as he and Kim marched into the control room as every one seemed to be working at the speed of light.

"The three bogies are still heading this way, sir. All base defenses are at red alert and all troops are in battle stations.

"Send in the fighters and helicarriers. We need time to try and get reinforcements in and develop a plan of attack." Fury ordered.

"Helicarriers and fighters are already in route." One tech reported.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from Black Widow." Another grunt said.

"On speaker!"

"_Planning a fourth of July party, Iron Pants?" _Shego asked him.

"The Chitauri are coming this way, Black Widow."

"_What about the other Super Dorks?" _Shego asked.

"There aren't any. Banner played everyone for a fool." Fury reported.

"_I'll be nice and won't say I told you so. Me and Boy Scout are approaching the base, and should be there in less than a minute. Oh my God."_ Shego said.

"What's wrong?"

"_INCOMING!"_ Shego shouted as a giant explosion rocked the whole base, causing a few of the control panels to short out.

"DAMAGE REPORT!" Fury screamed.

"A helicarrier just crashed near one of the docking ports. Three of the base turrets were destroyed in the crash."

"Sir! We're getting numerous casualty reports from the helicarriers. Most of our forces are either destroyed or damaged. Shrapnel is beginning to rain over the New York City area."

"That means there's nothing in their way. I want everything with a gun out there and shooting at anything that glows with an inner light." Fury said as he walked into his office and opened a hidden weapon locker. "You're going to need this Possible. It has vibranium tipped rounds. There aren't a lot, so make them count." Fury told her as he walked out of his office and handed her an advanced automatic rifle.

"I don't like using guns, sir." Kim told him.

"If you don't, then you'll die Possible." Fury said as he loaded the cartridge and cocked a bullet into the chamber.

"Sir! Shego and Captain America have just arrived on the base and are already directing the platoons." One grunt reported.

"Tell them we're fixing to join them. No one lets up until those Chitauri either leave or they're all dead." Fury said as he and Possible headed out.

"Is they're any chance we'll make it through this thing, sir?" Possible asked him.

"If there is, it's probably not that big." Fury said.

"At least it's a shot." Kim said and cocked the weapon.

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PEREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!_

* * *

_

Ron Stoppable had everything going for him. 

"Ron, are you happy?" Kim asked Ron as they held each other.

"As long as I've got you, KP; I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

_But the world he knew,_

"Where are you going today, Ron?" Kim asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Mom and Dad are visiting today. I'm going to meet them at the airport." Ron said.

_Is about,_

"Do you see him anywhere, honey?" Jean asked her husband as they stood at the entrance to the airport.

"I'm not sure. Wait, there he is." Mr. Stoppable said as he saw his son making his way to them from the parking lot.

"Mom! Dad!" Ron called out.

**To be shattered!**

"_The United States was stunned today as the Middleton International Airport was bombed earlier this morning. Taking credit for the horrific event is the known international terrorist known only as the Mandarin. According to police and firefighter reports, there are no survivors"_

"Have you heard anything, Wade?" Ron asked as he walked up to one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah. I was able to get some information from a friend of mine in the FBI. They're not going to look into the airport bombing." Wade said as he bit his lower lip.

"What?" Ron asked.

"They no longer think it's one of their top priorities." Wade told him.

"H-how can they do that? Are they nuts?" Ron asked as he started panting.

"Ron, calm down." Wade said.

"No, I'm not remaining calm! All those people are dead, Wade! They're dead, and no one thinks they mattered! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Ron said as he kicked a small table; knocking the leg out from under it.

As its contents fell, the small device landed with a thud and emitted a beam of energy so powerful that it caved in a wall of Wade's room and knocked both young men off their feet.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he looked at the wall in a daze.

"A new weapon I built. I've designed it to where it's non-lethal to people, but it'll give them one massive pinch." Wade said as he stumbled to his feet.

"That's non-lethal?" Ron asked.

"I still have to fine tune it. But I was going to shrink it down to make it more compact." Wade told him.

"Shrink it down, huh?" Ron asked as an idea slowly began to form in his head.

_When all else has failed,_

"Look at yourself, Ron. You can't keep doing this!" Kim said as she doctored more of Ron's wounds.

"I have to." Ron insisted as he hissed in pain when Kim applied the iodine to one of his wounds.

"I think you should listen to her, Ron. You're not bullet proof." Wade said.

"Maybe we should be." Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked him.

"I think it's time Team Possible got an upgrade." Ron said.

_The brave must take a stand_

"I refuse to believe these reports." The man said as he stroked the long mustache that hung from his narrow face.

"They are all eye witness accounts, sir." The man said as he began to shiver when he noticed the scowl that began to form on his superior's face.

"I refuse to believe that one person has declared war on me, and is becoming a growing threat to my organization." The man growled as he began to crumple the paper in his hand.

_To fight for what's right!_

The man just looked at his weapon, and saw that most of it had melted. It was nothing more than scrap. He threw the object away as he looked up, and tried his best not to scream in terror as he saw the monster in front of him. He watched helplessly as he saw it bash one of his comrades across the face, breaking most of the bone that lay underneath the skin. The two remaining men opened fire at their attacker, but every single shot was simply bouncing off of him like they were made of rubber. The monster stretched his arms in front of himself at the two gunmen, leaving his palms open.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, the attacker fired a giant blast of energy from both of his hands that sent both men flying though the air and slamming against the hard wall. His breathing began to quicken as the monstrosity turned toward him and glared at him with those glowing white eyes and the small glowing circle in its chest. His pants quickly became damp as the creature walked toward him, breathing like some kind of monster. Sounding like Darth Vader's breathing mask.

"W-what are you?" the man whimpered as he saw the creature tower above him.

The creature bent down and grabbed the man roughly by his shirt collar, and hoisted the man into the air like he was a mere cardboard box. In a low, digitized, voice that sounded so cold and terrifying; it said

"I AM IRON MAN."

With that, he flung the man aside like he were a piece of garbage.

_From the warped mind that wrote Eastbound and Down, and the Secret Identity series._

**IRON WILL**

"So does this mean I'm the sidekick now?" Kim asked her boyfriend as he led her to the area that housed the armor that he and Wade had constructed.

"No way, KP. We're partners, all the way. But I had Wade make a special suit just for you." Ron said as he pressed the remote control to open the chamber that contained the new armor.

"I don't know Ron. I don't think I can – ooh." Kim said as she saw the new mechanical marvel in front of her.

"You like it, KP?" Ron asked her with a grin.

"Kim like her new toy." She said with a broad smile.

"I thought you would." Ron said.

**COMING SOON**


	10. WAR

**Author's Note(s): **Sorry it took so long for me to update this one. I'm still planning to write more for this one. So I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

The entire complex shook violently from the explosions outside

The entire complex shook violently from the explosions outside. Pieces of the ceiling and walls were starting to come loose with every explosion and fall to the floor. Bruce and Betty were trying their best to try and step out of the way from the falling debris, but they were running out of room fast.

"Bruce, what's happening?" Betty asked.

"The Chitauri! They're here!" Bruce shouted as they dodged a falling piece of debris while another fell and destroyed the rebirth chamber.

"Hold on!" Ron shouted as he moved closer to them.

Thinking fast, Ron quickly wrapped his overgrown arms around the two scientists and leapt through the ceiling above them. When his feet touched down onto the solid floor, he gently set the two doctors down and looked out of one of the near by windows.

"Try and find a place to hide." Ron told them as he saw the battle being waged outside.

"What about you?" Betty asked him.

"Don't worry about me, Doc. GET DOWN!" Ron shouted and shielded them as the window behind Ron exploded in a giant blast of destructive energy.

Dr. Ross and Dr. Banner looked from under Ron's massive body to see three Chitauri aliens begin to march in. A strange hiss escaped their snouts as what they assumed to be their hands opened like a flower, and a bright mass of energy began to build within them.

"Time to bash some heads." Ron growled as he stood to face the three attackers.

With a yell of primal rage, Ron bashed his fist directly into the lead alien and sent the creature stumbling backwards out of the hole it had entered. Ron grabbed the other two attacking aliens by their heads and bashed them together with a massive force, splattering their glowing blood against the walls and himself.

"You two find a safe place to hide. I've got to go help them." Ron said as he headed toward the window.

"Ronald, wait! We don't know if the process is permanent. You could revert back to your full Hulk state." Dr. Ross said to him, trying to stop him from entering the fight outside.

"That's a chance I have to take. Kim needs me." Ron said and leapt outside.

"Bruce, what do we do now?" Betty asked him.

"Pray, Betty. We prey."

Ron shouted with pure adrenaline as he landed on one of the passing alien vessels as they opened fire at SHIELD HQ. With a strength and determination Ron had never felt before, Ron began to pound relentlessly against the hull. Each blow he gave made the hardened exterior crack more and more. With a forceful stomp of his foot, Ron saw his foot break the hull into shards and rip through the interior. After withdrawing his foot, Ron grabbed the edge of the broken hull, and ripped a large portion free. Aiming for what he thought was the bridge, Ron hurled the large piece of shrapnel like a Frisbee and watched as the ship shook from the internal explosions. As the ship exploded into a massive fireball, Ron leapt from it and fell toward the ground.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" Fury shouted as he tossed the red, white, and blue shield to the WWII veteran as various blasts of Chitauri energy and explosive rounds flew all around them.

Rogers leapt and caught the shield in time to turn as he landed, and slashed open the torso of a Chitauri attacker with the shield's edge. Rogers then rushed into several more attacking aliens, bashing in the back of one alien's head while the blow from his fist ripped the jaw free from another. He saw several more coming toward him, each screeching like a monster in heat. Rogers hurled his shield as hard as he could and saw it remove an arm from two, and then almost cut several more in half as it banked and returned to him.

"WATCH YOUR BACK, CAP!" Shego shouted as she hurled an emerald fireball at one that tried to sneak up behind Rogers.

Rogers turned in time to see the fireball explode and burn away half of its head before it fell lifeless to the ground. Rogers watched in amazement as Shego grabbed the firearm from a fallen soldier and shoot several more with very accurate aim. When the gun was empty, her hands flared to life with enough energy to allow her to claw and pierce through their hide. One dodged her attacks, and struck her in the head. Shego tumbled to the ground, wiping the blood away that was dripping from her mouth. As the alien opened its hand and prepared to fire, Shego rose and shoved a glowing fist into the creature's chest. Within a few seconds, the alien's torso exploded in a shower of green energy and glowing goo.

"Wow." Captain America said as he watched her wipe away the alien's blood from her face.

"When I get mad, it's not pretty." Shego said to him with a smirk. "Oh, great. We've got more of them coming." Shego said as she saw several more Chitauri marching towards them.

"All of a sudden, I'm starting to feel at home." Rogers said as he readied his shield and Shego lit her hands.

"Let's just hope we make this out alive." Fury said as he and Possible joined them, locking another vibranium round into their weapons.

As the four of them got ready for the oncoming attack, all of them looked up when they heard what sounded like the roar of a wild beast. All of them didn't know whether or not to feel relief or fear when they saw the hulk land on top of several Chitauri, flattening them as if they were insects. With no hesitation, the Hulk began to pound every single one the aliens around him. Several opened fired at him, only for their blasts to do nothing more except scorch his skin. With a loud growl, the Hulk grabbed one of the aliens by its leg and began to use the creature as a club.

Several were sent flying through the air in an arc, while a few others hit the walls of the buildings and the vehicles, causing their heads to crack like eggs. With most of the aliens down, the Hulk slammed the alien he had been using to the ground. The impact the alien suffered made it resemble the aftermath of a bug hitting the windshield of a speeding car. Before the Hulk could even take a breath, one of the fallen aliens had regained their footing and began to open fire again. With a roar of rage, the Hulk grabbed the alien as if it were a toy and forcefully ripped it in two.

"That's going to leave a mark." Shego said as the behemoth walked toward them.

"Get ready, everyone." Fury said as he readied his weapon one more time.

"Wait a minute. Is it just me, or is he gray?" Shego asked as she noticed his skin pigment.

"Ron?" Kim cautiously asked it as it stood in front of them.

"It's all right, KP. I'm in control." He said to her.

"Remind me to make sure Banner swings for this." Fury said to himself as he saw Kim talk to the stable Hulk.

"_GENERLA FURY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE WERE TRYING TO GET THE LAST CIVILAIN TRANSPORTS OUT THE SOUTH-WEST EXIT WHEN THEY BLOCKED US OFF! GET DOWN! MAYDAY! AY-AAAGGGHHHH!!"_ the voice said over Fury's radio before it cut out.

"Captain, take Widow and Possible with you and guard those transports! Stoppable, you get the Chitauri off their backs!" Fury ordered.

"Can do." Ron said as he leapt in the direction the trouble was while the rest moved out on foot. This battle was long from over.

* * *

The soldiers were using any cover they could as they kept firing at the attacking aliens. Half of their regiment was already lost, and they couldn't even make a dent in the aliens hides. A few of them were able to hit them in the eye, or hit them while their mouth was open. So far, that was the only soft spot they could find on these things.

One soldier kept firing as sweat rolled down the back of his neck and soaked his shirt. He had seen several of his fellow soldiers already fall, and some of them were his friends. With a few, there wasn't even a body left. They had been vaporized by the alien's weapons. He was tying to find any soft spot, aiming for the head, body, and crotch. But so far, there was nothing! He pulled the trigger to let loose another barrage of bullets, but was horrified when he only heard the sound of clicking coming from his gun. His clip was empty!

When he looked up, he saw that one of the aliens was virtually on top of him and aiming its built-in weapon at him. This was actually it. This was the end. Before he could think of anything else, he saw a giant gray skinned man land just behind the alien and bashed it so hard that it went sailing into the water. With a loud scream of fury, the large man leaped into the giant mass of aliens and began fighting them all. When the soldier looked behind him, he saw Captain America himself standing behind him.

"Report, soldier!"

"S-sir. Most our regiment is either dying or dead. The aliens are blocking our only way out, and several more are attacking. Last report said that two of their ships are heading this way."

"Just great." Shego said to herself.

"Sir, should we surrender?" the soldier asked the iconic figure in front of him.

"Surrender? SURRENDER?" Captain America shouted as he grabbed the soldier by his uniform and looked at him in the eyes. "DO YOU THINK THIS LETTER ON MY HEAD STANDS FOR FRANCE? GET YOUR TEAM UP AND GET THAT TRANSPORT MOVING!" Captain America shouted and hurled his shield at one of the aliens, slicing its throat opened before it returned back to its wielder.

As Kim and Fury fired at the aliens blocking the exit, and Shego hurled plasma fireballs, Roger leapt into the air and flattened the head of one of the aliens with his shield. He slammed it into the torso of another before delivering a jaw shattering punch in between the eyes of another and embedded the edge of the shield in between the eyes of one that tried to charge him. He would keep fighting until he was dead, but he knew there was little chance of them making it out of this one alive. There were just so many of them. As Cap punched out another Chitauri, he looked to the skies and saw the remaining two Chitauri ships flying in at close range. The front end of the lead ship came to life and fired a blast of energy at them. Captain quickly ran into the direction of the energy blast and raised his shield high over his head.

In the blink of an eye, the blast bounced from Cap's shield and went sailing back into the air. When Rogers spun around, he saw it impact one of the large communications towers and destroy its base. The tower then began to lean and quickly fall toward the slow moving caravan they had been trying so desperately to protect.

"NO!" Rogers shouted as he ran toward the caravan, trying to figure out what to do.

That's when a pair of giant hands reached out and stopped the tower from falling. Rogers smiled when he saw that it was Hank Pym holding up the tower as Iron Man flew in and helped clear the way for the transport to get through.

"Glad you could show up!" Shego shouted as she blasted several more aliens.

"You're lucky I had an opening in my schedule." Iron Man said as he joined the fight.

Shego was fighting hand to hand combat with one alien. No matter what she did, the beast didn't want to go down. As the creature struck her in the face, Shego growled in anger. She was getting sick of all of this crap. Her hands began to glow again as she jabbed her fist into the creature's chest, and ripped the armor on its chest off. With one giant blast of her emerald energy, Shego watched as it fried the internal tissues inside the alien until smoke began to rise from its mouth and where its eyes once were. As the creature slumped to the ground, Shego looked at the chunk of its hide she had ripped from it that was now laying at her feet. She took it in her hands and examined it more closely.

"It's Vibranium!" she said as she looked at the dead creature in front of her. "STARK!" she shouted at Iron Man as he blasted two other aliens. "THEIR SKIN! ITS VIBRANIUM ARMOR!" she shouted.

Iron Man quickly understood what Shego was trying to tell him when he saw a Chitauri ship looming overhead. Acting as fast as he could, Stark swooped down and grabbed the alien carcass in his hands. It was heavier than he thought it would be, but the armor could handle the strain. As Stark flew closer to Pym, he saw that he was still holding the falling tower as the last transport left.

"PYM! How good are you at baseball?" he asked the giant scientist that began to grin.

Pym pulled the rest of the tower free and assumed a batting stance as Stark began to spin in a circle to gain momentum and speed.

"Batter up!" Pym shouted.

When Stark had to tighten his grip on the dead alien body, he knew he had enough speed. Using both his mental calculations and the data readouts of his suit, he hurled the alien at Pym. A large smile decorated both of their faces when they saw Pym hit the carcass and watched as it flew through the air and hit one of the hovering alien crafts. Stark powered up his hand blasters to their maximum level as he flew toward the ship. When the sensors in his helmet found the opening the body had made, he let loose a full blast of energy into it. A series of explosions began go off one by one inside the ship as it begun to quickly loose altitude. The ship crashed to the ground in the middle of the remaining alien ground troops before exploding in a giant fireball. All that was left of the ship was burning debris, with the rest of the ground troops were burned to an unrecognizable state.

"That just leaves one more ship." Kim said as she looked at the hovering vessel.

"I think that's fixing to be taken care of." Shego said as she pointed to something that was hovering above the ship.

"What is that?" Captain America asked as he tried to focus.

"It looks like a blonde chick with a big ass hammer." Iron Man said.

Overhead, dark storm clouds began to gather and swell as the floating figure raised the now glowing weapon above their head. Different part of the sky began to light with life as electricity began to build within the thick formation of storm clouds. When the figure lowered the hammer, all the lightning swarmed above him before it struck down upon the ship in one massive bolt of lightning that pierced the ship through and through. The ship exploded in a giant blast that shook the ground the fighters were standing on before what was left fell into the ocean.

"I don't believe it. We actually did it." Shego said and began to laugh.

"We won. WE WON!" Pym shouted as the remaining soldiers around the cheered in victory.

That's when they saw the figure with the large hammer land in front of them. The figure was actually a man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His face was broad with a thick beard, but it looked as if it had seen many battles before this one. He wore a strange armored breast plate that had four strange circles that seemed to glow with an inner light as he moved. A large belt was at his waist that also had to large glowing circles in what seemed to be the buckle.

His arms and shoulders were bare, showing the very well defined muscles that allowed him to carry the large weapon he had with him. The hammer he held looked to be forged almost out of pure steel, with the hammer part itself glowing with energy. The back of the hammer had a sharpened blade that looked like it belonged on a battle ax that also seemed to glow with the same energy.

"Hello He-Man." Shego said as she looked at the large and well-defined muscles that anyone could clearly lee see. Of course, her eyes were drifting southward.

"Sorry for the delay, Captain. I was vanquishing bog boars from Alfheim when I learned of the attack." He said with a thick accent.

"Who's this guy supposed to be? Beowulf?" Pym asked.

"Actually, that's Thor." Fury informed him.

"Thor?" Kim asked.

"As in the Norse God of thunder and lightning." Fury said to her as they watched the Captain and Thor shake hands.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Iron Man said as he landed close to the group.

"Wait, where's Ron?" Kim asked.

* * *

By the time they found him, Ron was still in his Hulk state, but he seemed to be holding himself while it sounded like he was growling. The aliens around him were all dead, but most of them weren't in one piece. Cap slowly walked to their comrade to see what was wrong with him.

"Ron, it's over. We won." Cap said to him.

"It's – it's not that." Ron growled as his voice deepened.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. Something – something's – not – right." Ron said as he muscles began to expand and his skin was slowly turning to a brighter shade of green.

"Oh, God. GET BACK!" Captain America shouted to them before he was backhanded hard enough to send him flying through the air and hit a nearby tank.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ron shouted as he grew taller and his skin became a solid green. When Ron opened his eyes, they were once again a bright neon green as he let out a low angry growl. Especially when he saw the red and gold armor of Iron Man. **"SMASH STARK!!"** he bellowed as loud as he could.

"What the hell did you do?" Fury asked him.

"I sort of – asked out his girl and insulted him to his face." Stark reluctantly said.

"You stupid son of a DUCK!" Shego screamed as a piece of debris came flying toward them.

Most of the Avengers ducked in time to dodge the debris, except Iron Man. Iron Man skidded across the floor from the impact until he finally stopped. He slowly stood to his feet on shaky legs. No sooner than he put his weight on one leg, the large fist of the hulk smashed into the skid eof his head, sending him skidding across the ground once more. Malfunction and warning notices began to flash across Stark's display as he tried to reroute enough power to keep the suit going. If the suit's power crashed, then he was a dead man.

"Aw, sh-" Stark said as he felt the Hulk grasp him firmly by his leg and throw him _through_ what was left of one of the HQ's walls.

As Stark stumbled down the steep slope of SHIELD, Pym quickly grasped the Hulk in a closed fist and slowly began to tighten it.

"You're still just a little guy, Stoppable. Now be nice before I decide to squish you." Hank said with a smirk. _"This guy isn't so tough."_ He thought to himself.

Before Pym could realize what had happened, the Hulk freed himself from Pym's grip, leapt, and bashed his fist directly into Hank's Adam's Apple. The Hulk touched down as Pym tried to gasp for air, but anger was till making his blood boil. With a loud yell, the Hulk leapt into the air and smashed both of his clenched fists into Hank's crotch and shattered the cup he was wearing in his suit. Pym clutched the now tender area as a high pitched moan escaped his lips and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"HANK!" a small cry came as Wasp flew in.

Her hands ignited and began to assault the Hulk's eyes with her gold bursts of energy. Hulk yelled in surprise and pain from the sudden attack, waving his arms about like he was trying to swat a fly. Thinking he had found her, the Hulk clapped both of his hands together as hard as he could, almost creating a sound similar to a clap of thunder. The shock wave from the action caught Wasp off guard and sent her spiraling to the ground unconscious.

"Janet? JAN-"

A large piece of debris the Hulk hurled hit Hank in the side of the head, making him feel like he had been hit with the same force as a Home Run baseball. Hank quickly fell to the ground, unconscious as well. The Hulk screamed and shouted with nothing but the pure fury of primal rage and anger as he stood there by himself. That's when Thor decided to step forward to subdue the Hulk.

"WAIT!" Kim shouted, trying to get to her boyfriend.

"Keep her away from the fighting!" Captain America said as he caught her and passed her off to Shego while Thor walked directly up to the Hulk.

As the Hulk began to hurl a fist toward the new opponent, Thor firmly grasped the large hammer and bashed the Hulk across the face in on swift stroke. While the Hulk reeled from the sudden hit and using the same momentum, Thor hurled the hammed directly into the Hulk's ribs and caused a loud crack to echo. The Hulk was emitting a low growl of rage as he spit a small amount of blood from his mouth. From the way his jaw was slack, the Mighty Norseman knew he had broken the beast's jaw. From the way the creature was wheezing and holding his side, he knew he had broken its ribs and possibly pierced its lung. Raising the glowing hammer high above his head, Thor brought down a swift and merciless blow down onto the Hulk and sent him falling down through several lower levels until he finally came to a stop.

The smile that began to loom on the Norseman's face quickly vanished as he heard the Hulk began to shout. And what was worse, the growls and shouts were becoming stronger.

"Rock giants crumble under the blow of the mighty Mjolnir. However, I fear this brute will not be as obliging." Thor said to himself.

The Hulk lunged from out of the deep hole he had been thrown into, bashing Thor in the chin with such a powerful uppercut that it sent the man flying in an arc before he crashed to the ground. Thor looked to see the Hulk running toward him full speed.

"Lo there do I see my father." Thor said as he rose to his feet and bashed the Hulk in the face with Mjolnir.

"Lo there do I see mother, my sisters, and my brothers." Using every ounce of strength in his body, he began to hit the Hulk with more fierceness with every strike.

"Lo there do I see the line of my people, going back to the beginning!" Using all his might, he struck the Hulk into his abdomen, making the Hulk loose its breath. Grasping his mighty war hammer in both hands, Thor struck the Hulk in the chin and sent him flying off the ground and onto a lower level landing platform.

"In the halls of Valhalla. Where the brave will live forever!" Thor shouted as he leapt off the platform he was on and fell toward the hulk as he readied Mjolnir for a final death blow.

Before Thor could strike, the Hulk glanced up and seized Thor by his hands. With pure rage, the Hulk slammed him into the ground with pure brute force. With another scream, he swung him upward and slammed him back into the ground again, and again. With one final scream, he threw Thor through a near by wall as hard as he could, his hammer falling to the ground. Hulk glanced at the glowing weapon, his curiosity getting the better of him. As Thor stumbled from the hole his impact made, he saw the beast begin to lean down to grasp the weapon.

"You waste your time, beast. Only one truly worthy of such power can wield that." He said. Thor's eye widened in shock as the Hulk grasped the hammer and lifted it in the air above him with simple ease. "By Oden's beard." Thor said to himself. Seeing what the creature was doing was causing him to completely rethink the situation at hand. Before the Hulk threw the hammer at his head and making him fall to the ground in a slight daze.

As the Hulk began to wonder away, that's when a flying shield hit him in the back of the knee; almost tearing away the tendons.

"OVER HERE, HULK! FACE ME!" Rogers shouted.

The Hulk glared at the small blue man before he stood to his feet and threw the shield into the ground. The Hulk charged at the man and swung at him, only for Captain America to dodge and decked him in the face. Hulk's anger was getting the best of him as he kept swinging wildly, trying to hit the man. But each time, Cap would dodge and land another hard punch or kick to him. The more the man hit, the angrier Hulk got. Rogers threw another punch toward the Hulk, but was shocked when he caught his fist. When the Hulk glared at him again, a strange blue inner light seemed to come from his eyes.

"What the hell?" Rogers asked himself as he saw some kind of strange blue aura surround him. When the Hulk back handed Cap, the aura almost took the shape of a giant monkey with the sound of an ape screech.

Everything was a blur to cap until he was caught by Iron Man. His vision was blurred and doubled and his head was swimming. If they didn't end this soon, no one would survive this. As he steadied himself and tried to focus his vision, his heart almost stopped. He saw Kim Possible actually running up to the Hulk and trying to stop him.

"What is she doing? He'll kill her!" Steve shouted as he tried to run to her.

"_Captain, stop!" _Fury said in his barley working ear piece. _"She knows what she's doing. Stand down."_ Fury said to hem.

Hulk wasn't finished with these puny humans yet. Not by a long shot. They wanted to fight him? Then he was going to give them an ass whooping they wouldn't soon forget.

"RON, STOP!" someone shouted at him. Hulk turned to bash whoever was talking, but stopped when he saw them. It was the one person he could never hurt, no matter what. "Ron, please. Stop all this. It's over." Kim said as she stood in front of him.

"**KP?"** he asked her.

"You can stop now." She told him. Tears fell down her cheeks as he brushed one of his fingers against her cheek. "Ron, you're scarring me." She said to him.

"**Me no hurt, KP."** He said to her.

"Ron, I have to give you a shot. It'll sting, but it'll make you better." She said to him as she slowly reached for the needle that was in her pocket.

"**Promise?"** he asked her.

"I promise, Ron." She said to him and pulled the needle out.

Hulk flinched at first when he saw it. Even in the current state he was in, he hated pain. But as Kim haled his hand tighter and looked at him with those pleading eyes, he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Hulk slowly offered his arm to the young redhead and closed his eyes. Kim quickly injected the needle's contents into his arm and withdrew it as Hulk let out a small groan. When he looked at her again, he saw her lean in and kiss the area she had stuck him.

"See? All better now." She said to him.

"**Sleepy."** Hulk said as he collapsed to his knees and began to sway a little. **"I – want – Ruufuu**uuss." He said as he collapsed onto the ground and began to shrink in size.

The Avengers were gathering around the shrinking form, amazed at what they were seeing. The monster that seemed like a bad combination of Frankenstein and Mr. Hyde was now a thin, lanky framed young blonde – kid. He was sound asleep with his head in Kim's lap, but his body still showing evidence of his fight with them.

"How did you get like that, Ron? How did you change?" Kim asked the sleeping boy as he brushed his hair out of his closed eyes and gently kissed him on the head.

"I think I might know." Fury said to himself as he glanced up and glared. High in one of the damaged floors, looking out at the spectacle through a hole where a lab once was, was Dr. Ross and Dr. Bruce Banner. "You're in so much shit right now Banner, you're going to need boots." Fury growled to himself.


	11. Aftermath

Fury just stood and watched as Kim laid with Stoppable in his hospital bed. It had been almost a week, and Stoppable still hadn't woken up yet. Fury closed his one good eye and groaned to himself which sounded more like a growl. Thanks to Banner's little stunt, Rogers had a broken leg and several broken ribs, and extensive bruises over most of his body. He was lucky there wasn't any internal damage. Thor suffered a concussion and a few bruises. Hank – he was going to live and still have children. A small part of Fury still hoped his voice would remain an octave or two higher.

It was what they found with Iron Man that was interesting. Stark's suit protected him, but not that well. He still had a couple of hairline fracture's and only two bones that were actually broken. It was what they found in his chest that was interesting. Stark had been captured by terrorist a few years ago, and miraculously escaped. It was thought he escaped unharmed, but they had guessed wrong. There was a piece of shrapnel logged into his chest that was dangerously close to his heart. In fact, it might already be piercing it. Of course, Mr. Genius put in a sophisticated hi-tech pacemaker into his chest to keep his heart beating. He had to admit, Stark got on his nerves a lot; but, he couldn't deny that some of his inventions amazed him.

Ron was what was worrying him. Since what was left of their security feeds showed that Ross tried to stop her fiancé, she was off the hook and studying Stoppable's blood work. Banner on the other hand was currently sitting in a cell in the brig several floors below him. So far, Ross hadn't told him anything about why Ron hadn't woken up yet. From their initial tests, there were a few indications that he might be suffering from exhaustion. Right now, Fury hoped that was all that was wrong with him. After a while, the kid really started to grow on him.

"So how's he doing?" Shego asked as she joined Fury in front of the window.

"Still no change. How about you?"

"I can heal faster than normal people, remember? Besides, Steve's talking to his old girlfriend right now."

"Steve, huh?" Fury asked.

"Don't try to grow a sense of humor, Iron Pants. It doesn't suit you." Shego said to him. "When he wakes up, what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. He was a great asset in the fight. But he still turned on the Avengers."

"Because of Iron Butt. And the only reason he attacked the others was because they decided to fight first and think later. But you know that already, don't you?"

"Yes, I did. I just wish I knew what made him go from being in control to loose cannon."

"Well, all we can do is wait." Shego said a she turned and left.

"I hate waiting." Fury said as he followed suit.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look a little like Samuel L. Jackson?"

"Damn it, not you too!"

* * *

Kim was brushing a few strands of hair out of Ron's face as he slept peacefully. Kim hated not being able to do anything while he was like this. The only time she ever left his side was to the bathroom and back. Ever since they put him in this room, she hadn't left his side. She also slept in the bed, with him. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up, and to make sure he was okay.

"Kim?" Ross asked as she entered the room.

"Dr. Ross? Is there anything wrong?" Kim asked, worried there was something else going down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have test results, and I wanted to tell you before I told General Fury." The woman said as she stepped closer to the young agent.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"I went over every part of his DNA with a fine toothed comb, and it looks like Bruce did it. Ron's DNA is now stable. That means he can transform into the Hulk and back without him sustaining anymore damage." She said.

"I'm guessing there's something else, isn't there?"

"There is. I had to do several comparisons to our readings from the last time he changed into the Hulk. It looks like the formula did strengthen him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. The Hulk's body mass has tripled, and you saw what he did to the Avengers, Kim. Especially with Thor."

"So – what does this mean?" Kim asked the older woman.

"Before Bruce gave him the completed formula, it looked like there was a limit to the Hulk's strength. But now-"

"Dr. Ross?"

"I'm only guessing about this. But it would seem the Hulk's strength increases with his anger. The madder he gets, the stronger he gets. If you hadn't stopped him when you did, there was a good chance that the Avengers would have never been able to." Ross told her.

Kim looked back at her sleeping boyfriend as a few tears began to fall.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't drag him on my missions, he wouldn't be like this."

"Don't start kicking yourself, Kim. How about I get you some coffee to help you calm down?"

"Coffee sounds really good right about now." Kim said as the doctor helped her out. If they had been watching the sleeping young man, they would have noticed the tears that were escaping his closed eye lids.

* * *

A few of the monitors and systems were online again. They had to work hand in hand with Global Justice in order to keep a tab on everything, but it would have to do. They needed to know if the Chitauri had really been stopped, or if they were still hiding out. They also needed to find Dementor. If the incident with Ron's pet mole rat was any indication, he was trying to recreate the Hulk. An army of Hulk's in control of that mad man made him cringe inside. One Hulk before Banner's interference was bad enough. Where could that little bastard be hiding?

"General?" Wade asked him as he cautiously approached the high ranking leader.

"Something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering about Ron."

"You mean, you're wondering what's going to happen to him now." Fury said, already knowing the question. He had been asking him that for several days.

"Yes, sir. I've been getting questions from his parents and everyone else. They want to know when he can come home." Wade said.

"That may be difficult, Mr. Load." Fury said. Fury was calling him Mister. Wade knew that this wasn't going to be good. "The Hulk's threat level has now greatly increased. Since Ron can't control himself when he changes, there's a good chance he won't ever leave SHIELD."

"General, you can't do that! His family, his friends! He has a life!"

"So does everyone else on the planet, Load! I need to think about what might happen to them, and if he looses it without Possible being anywhere near him. Could you imagine what might happen if the Hulk was loose?" Fury asked him.

He hated shouting like he did and getting in the kid's face, but he needed to get his point across. Ron himself wasn't a threat to anyone. But the beast within him was dangerous and too great of a risk. Ron's life just wasn't important right now.

"Isn't there any chance he might be able to leave?" Wade asked him.

"Only one of two ways. One is if he can control the Hulk, but I seriously doubt that."

"And the other?"

"The other is if Ross can find someway to cure him of the Hulk. And last time I checked, the lab was still destroyed." Fury said. "I'm sorry, kid. But Ron's life isn't going to be anything like it used to be." Fury said as he closed his one good eye, reminding himself that what he was doing was to keep everyone safe.

His eye bolted open when the general alarm began to sound all through the complex. As soon as it began to blare, everyone went into immediate action.

"What's happening?" Fury demanded.

"We're checking, General. Most of the internal sensors are still offline." One tech said.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Fury shouted, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Sir, we just got a report from Sick Bay! Stoppable's not in his bed. No one knows where he is!"

"Damn it to hell! I'm ordering SHIELD on a full lockdown now! No one gets in and no one gets out! I want every square inch of this complex searched now! Even if you have to move every single piece of debris from the attack. I want Stoppable found!" Fury shouted.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Buck asked the SHIELD guard as he and his wife Gale reached Manhattan Island.

"We're on lock down, sir. I'm going to have to search your vehicle." The guard said as the other guard opened Buck's back seat and began searching.

"That's fine with us." Buck said as he popped the trunk. "But the only thing you're going to find is a suitcase with some photos and some of our medication." Buck said as the guard began searching the trunk.

"All clear, sir!" the guard shouted as he slammed the trunk shut.

"You can leave." The guard said, motioning for them to leave.

Buck drove the car at a steady pace as Gale looked at the city around here. Buck continued to drive, making sure nothing was going on around him. When they were a few miles away from the SHIELD complex, and out of visual range of their cameras, that's when Buck and Gale started to grin.

"You can come out now, son." Buck said.

"Man, it's hot under there!" Ron said as he pushed the blanket off of him and moved from the floor to the seat. "How did you know they would look under the blanket?"

"Something's don't ever change. They think they're smarter than you." Buck said to him.

"Is there anyplace we can take you, son?" Gale asked him.

"No. I've put you guys in enough trouble as is. You guys can just drop me off anywhere. Which way is West?" Ron asked them.

"Ronald, let us take you to our place first. You can stock up on provisions before you leave." Gale said to him.

"But won't they,"

"I'm not going to lie, Ron. SHIELD may come and search our home. But you saved Steve from those monsters, and it's the least we could do in return." Buck said to him.

"Great." Ron said to himself.

* * *

"There is no excuse for this. Just because we have a few systems down, you let a very high risk potential threat escape." Fury said to his crew as Shego stood by his side. "Ron Stoppable is a ticking time bomb, and it's only a matter of time before he changes again. I don't care what you have to do, or how long any of you loose sleep, but I want SHIELD back up and running before tomorrow morning. And I want Stoppable found this minute! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Fury shouted.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" the crew shouted in response and immediately went back to work.

"Black Widow, get me Possible up here now. I need to know where Stoppable might be going." Fury said to his second in command.

"You don't need Possible for that, sir. I've known that buffoon for years, and I can tell you that he's going to be headed to one of two places." Shego said to him.

"Then where is he going?"

"He's either going to go to Bueno Nacho, but I'm betting he's a little smarter than that. So that leaves only Middleton." Shego said.

"What makes you think he would risk going back to his home?"

"Because unlike my family, they still get worried about each other. Trust me, he's heading to Middleton to let everyone know he's still breathing." Shego said to him.

"Then we have to monitor every possible route from New York City to Middleton; and have several agents checking out all the Bueno Nachos along the way."

"Do you think you can find him?" Shego asked him.

"If he's traveling on foot and by himself, maybe. If we're lucky, he probably isn't out of the city yet."

"Well, keep your fingers crossed, Fury. Without Princess, there isn't a lot he can do. Wait a minute. General, Where's Kimmie?" Shego asked him.

* * *

There were a couple of sandwiches, and several packages of juice. This should last him a little bit. At least until he could find a way to access all the royalty money his parents set aside for him to get better provisions. Thank God that Buck and Gale had some clothes for him. Of course, he had to admit that it was weird seeing himself in these clothes. A blue buttoned shirt, a pair of khaki slacks, and a beige jacket. Here's hoping would recognize him. He put the snacks in the backpack that also had several maps and other items to help him on his journey.

This was so strange. A part of him felt like he was running away, but he wasn't. He had overheard enough from playing possum and got the general idea. He was going to be a guinea pig for the rest of his life. And if his hunch was right, they might try to use the Hulk as a weapon. He couldn't risk that. But then, there was Kim. That was what was eating him up inside. He felt like he was running out on her. No, he wasn't doing that. He was – protecting her.

He felt his heart sink when the next thoughts came to his mind. She would find someone else later on. Someone better than him. Someone who wasn't some kind of – of monster. What would happen down the line? What if he turned on her? Oh God, what would happen if they had kids? Would they turn into what he was when they threw a tantrum? Kim didn't deserve to be damned like he was. She deserved –

"Going somewhere?"

Ron spun around to see Kim standing in the doorway, biting her lower lip as their eyes locked onto each other.

"KP? How did you,"

"Wade put another tracking chip in your neck while you were out. Only Wade and I know the frequency." Kim said to him as she stepped into the room.

"Are you going to take me back?" he asked her.

"No. But I want to know why you were leaving without telling me." She said to him.

"To keep you safe." He said to her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Kim, don't you remember what happened? I hulked out and I beat the Avengers to a pulp. I mean, Captain America was in better shape coming out of the ice than he was with me. And look at Stark!

"Stark needed someone to kick some sense into him."

"But I almost put my foot _through_ him, Kim! I even took down a sixty-foot tall man!"

"But they attacked you!" Kim said to him.

"AFTER I ATTACKED THEM!" Ron shouted, causing Kim to jump a little. "I'm sorry, KP. But I saw the video."

"How did you?"

"When you thought I was asleep. You were watching it in my room. Kim, I saw what I did. I threw the first punch when I hit Cap." Ron said to her.

"Ron, do you remember what happened after you slapped Steve away?" Kim asked, and saw him shake his head no. "You told them to get away. Ron, you didn't hit him out of anger. You were trying to push him away." She said to him.

"KP, I just can't put you at risk."

"Why? Why didn't you want me to come with you?"

"I'm not strong enough." Ron said.

"Do what? Not strong enough? So you think running away will make you stronger?"

"NO! Kim, I'm not strong enough to handle the Hulk!" Ron said to her.

"And running away from me is supposed to help you?"

"I don't want to loose you!" Ron said to her and saw her confused expression. "Kim, you were right. I'm not as dumb as I act sometimes. What do you think SHIELD and everyone else will want to do with me? Kim, if they figured out how to make someone into another Hulk; they'll use it as a weapon.

"And if I hulk out again and – and something goes w-wrong." Ron said as he began to break down. "If you got hurt because I was the Hulk." Ron said, but stopped. Any hints of an image of him hurting Kim that began to appear in his mind were quickly forced away. He didn't want to think about it.

"Ron, I know you."

"But you don't know _it_. You don't know the Hulk. I heard Dr. Ross, KP. He's stronger now. What makes you think he won't hurt you?" Ron asked her.

"Because I love you." She said to him as she held his hands in her own. "Ron, you have to learn to accept it. The Hulk is a part of you. He is you. And that alone tells me that he would never hurt me." She said to him.

"But Kim, you deserve someone better than me. I'm going to have to be on the run now. I can't even be myself anymore, and I'm not going to force that on you." Ron said to her.

"You aren't. I'm choosing that kind of life. Ronald, I love you. And I want to help you in every way I can." She said to him as she kissed his hands.

"Kim,"

"Ron, we've known each other all our lives. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to know what it would be like. Even when I was with Eric and I thought he was human, I still saw you in my life. And when I kissed you, it felt so right" She said to him.

"It won't be easy, you know." He said to her.

"I know. But we can get through it." She said to him. "So where are we going to go?" she asked him.

"West. Once I get to California, I'm going to find a way to get to Japan." He said to her.

"Japan? You're going to Yamanouchi?" she asked him.

"I need to learn to control it, Kim. Until they find a cure. I remember Sensei telling me about meditation, and I thought he might know a way of helping me." Ron said to her.

"But why head west?"

"Because SHIELD's going to be looking for me, and I need to stay low. Plus, maybe someone will find a cure for me along the way." Ron said to her.

"All right then. We'll go to Japan. We better leave now though." Kim said as she picked up his bag and handed it to him.

"Why?"

"Because Fury has almost everyone looking for you. But I made some arrangements with Wade. He's thought of a way to keep SHIELD off of our backs for a little bit." Kim said.

"Okay." Ron said as he put the backpack over his shoulders. "KP?" he asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He said to her. With a brief smile on her face, she and Ron quickly left the room, and out into the city.

None of them knew what the future held for them. It would be a rough and hard road ahead, but they would face it together. That was how Kim saved the day, and that's how Ron was able to control the monster within him. It was their bond with each other. They knew no matter what was out there, they would be able to make their way through it as long as they had each other.

**

* * *

**

HOURS LATER.

Wade was at his terminal, and making sure no one was looking at him. He had discovered that just about everyone is watching someone else in here. Since Wade had been putting the updates in their systems, he knew how to get around the firewalls and cover his tracks. He just prayed this plan of his would work. If it didn't, he knew he would have Fury all over him like a pack of dogs on a three legged cat. But this was for Kim and Ron. He just hoped that it would give them time to find whatever Ron was looking for.

Glancing one more time, Wade discreetly inserted the small flash drive into his terminal and began to upload. Every so often he kept glancing over his shoulder as he deactivated the key stroke monitors, tracers, and bypassed the firewalls. It was a little trickier than he thought. He would have guessed would have beefed up everything after he had installed it, he just didn't think it would be that much.

He had to calm down and think this through. He just needed a little more time. He was getting so close.

"_Stop being so nervous Load. Concentrate and get this done. They need you."_

With his nerves partially settled, Wade went back to work as his fingers flew at a pace that would make most people dizzy. Every time a problem came up, Wade's brain was able to come up with a solution to go around it or break through it. He took one more glance, and then hit enter. The data from the flash drive was now integrated into the SHIELD computer. Wade quickly covered his tracks and exited the system. He looked at his watch, and exhaled a small breath of relief. He just had to wait for the time delay to end, and hope that everyone bought the story.

"SIR!"

"What is it, soldier?" Fury asked as he walked to where the tech sat.

"One of our birds just found Stoppable and Possible, sir."

"Where are they?" Fury asked as everyone's attention changed.

"In New Jersey, sir. I've got an image coming up on the main viewer." The tech said as the large multiple monitors began to show one image.

It showed a little corner store with Kim and Ron stepping out of it and walking toward an old beat up Ford.

"How fast can we get a pick up team to their location?" Fury asked.

"Retrieval Squad is suiting up and heading out now." Another tech said as they saw Kim and Ron climb into the car.

"I want those two back here and in my office before,"

Fury was interrupted when the mustang exploded in a massive fireball, causing the car to fly into the air. As the car began to fall, a second and third explosion went off. As the smoking ruin of the car burned, everyone was frozen in place. None of them could believe what they had just seen.

"What happened?" Fury asked, but received no response. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE! GET THAT WRECKAGE BACK HERE NOW! I WANT EVERY INCH OF IT EXAMINED WITH A NEUTRON MICROSCOPE!" Fury roared as his scar began to be come more noticeable.

As everyone went about their task, he turned to his second that was frozen in place.

"Black Widow?"

"I can't believe it. It can't end like this." She said to herself.

"SHEGO!" Fury shouted, finally getting her attention "You're in charge of the investigation. I want you to find out who the hell did this, and if that was really Possible and Stoppable in that car." Fury said to her.

"General, we just saw them blow up." Shego said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Black Widow. Especially in this line of work. MOVE OUT!" Fury shouted to everyone as he headed to his office.

* * *

"So that's your cover for us?" Ron said as he and Kim walked down the road.

"Just hope it fools them long enough." Kim said to him. "Too bad Wade couldn't give us a ride." Kim said.

"Look at it this way. At least we finally have some time to ourselves." He said as he firmly held her hand in his. A small smile graced her lips as they continued walking. With his backpack slung over one shoulder, Rom let his left arm hang by his side with his thumb sticking out to the side. Every so often as they walked, they would turn to see if someone would pull over for them. Even if no car would stop, they would still continue onward.

For now, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are believed to be dead. As they continue on their journey into the unknown future, they must continue to let the world believe that they are dead. At least until they are able to find a way for Ron to control the raging spirit that dwells within him.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** Just to let you know, this isn't the last chapter. I've still got more ideas in my head for this story. So for now, I just hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Can You Go Home?

The rain poured down relentlessly, giving everything that was outside a thorough shower. The only thing in the dark night was the small lamp that stood outside the small motel, with the bulb flashing on and off every so often. Inside, the late shift clerk sat watching the small TV and adjusting the rabbit ears that sat on top of it to try and improve the picture. He hated working this late, especially when the weather was this bad. Ever since they built the big new hotel several months ago, business had been really slow. Hardly anyone came in here anymore. And most of the time, the people who did were looking to use a room just for a cheap fling.

As he sat back in his chair, giving up on the TV, he began doodling on a piece of paper. He was actually thinking about calling it quits for the night and going home. There wouldn't be anyone dumb enough to check into this rat hole anyway. No sooner had he thought that, the bell on the door rung as two people ran in from the pouring rain. Their clothes were soaked, and the umbrella they had been using had been turned inside out. The man was a toe headed blonde and shaking himself dry while the woman, a very stunning red head, was trying to fix the umbrella.

"Can I help you?" the man asked them.

"I hope so. Can we get a room for the night?" the blonde asked him.

"Sure. I'll need a name, though." He said to them.

"It's Bixby. Mr. and Mrs. Bill Bixby." He said to the man as he filled out some paper work.

* * *

"I've seen worse." Ron said as he took a look at the room they were given.

"One problem, Ron. There's only one bed." Kim said to him as she set her backpack on the dresser, right next to Ron's.

"I did tell the guy you were my wife." Ron said to hid girlfriend.

"Out of curiosity, where did you come up with the name Bixby?" Kim asked as she went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her hair.

"My parents used to watch a show called The Magician. And the starring actor was named Bill Bixby." Ron said to her as removed his soaked shoes. "Are you sure you want to try this, Kim? I mean, there's a chance Fury didn't buy that bogus video of us being blown up." Ron said as he removed his shirt.

"I'm sure. I need to see my mom again. Not to mention it wouldn't hurt for you to see your parents one more – whoa." Kim said when she turned and saw Ron shirtless. The last time Ron had been topless, she didn't pay that much attention. But now that they weren't in the middle of a battle zone or anything, she could see that becoming the Hulk had some benefits. His muscles were starting to make themselves more pronounced in the chest and arms. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but look and growl.

"KP, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. I just – were you working out back at SHIELD?" she asked him.

"Not really. Just some odd jobs and duties."

"Well, you should have kept it up." She said and noticed his blush.

"I'm no hunk." Ron said to her.

"Yes you are. To me, anyway." She said with a smirk as she wrapped a towel around her head and walked to her backpack. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"All my clothes are dripping wet!" Kim said as she rummaged through the stacks of spare clothing.

Ron quickly opened his and checked all the clothes he had packed into it. "So are mine." He moaned. "Maybe if we string them out over the shower,"

"They still won't be dry until tomorrow. Damn it." Kim cursed under her breath.

"I don't mean to sound like a pervert KP – but what are we going to sleep in?" Ron asked her.

"Think about it, Ron." She said to him.

As both Kim and Ron thought about what she had just said, the color of their faces began to turn redder than the hair on Kim's head.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Ron said.

"No you won't. It'll be freezing, and we don't have any other covers. So I'll take the floor."

"Hey, I'm not going to let my girlfriend get hypothermia." Ron said to her. Both just stood for a minute, not wanting to look at each other because of their mutual embarrassment. "How about we try this? I hit the lights, and I wait and change after you're in the bed?"

"On the count of three. Ready? Three!" Kim said as Ron ran to the wall and hit the light switch.

Ron was doing his best to keep his blood from flowing south, but he couldn't help it. Even as he heard Kim's wet clothes hit the floor, his mind was starting to project images in his head. He had no intention of doing that with Kim. Not until they were both ready. But this was still major for him. The only time Kim and himself were ever naked together was when they took a bath after playing in the mud. And that was back in kindergarten. He had to take it easy. If he turned into the Hulk because of a boner, he would never be able to be seen in public ever again. Not to mention what his parents would say.

"I'm in." Kim said to him.

Ron took his time in shedding the wet clothing. At first, he was just going to throw them on the floor. But they probably wouldn't dry any quicker if they were in a pile. Ron quickly gathered his shirt and socks and snuck into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Ron stripped and place the clothes next to Kim's over the shower's edge for them to dry. At least he might be able to use a towel to wrap around himself before he went to bed. Those hopes were soon dashed when he looked around the bathroom. Ron looked, but there wasn't another towel. There must have been only one, and Kim had used it to dry her hair. In fact, she was probably still using it to keep herself covered. At least that might help keep his imagination in check. Taking a deep breath, Ron quickly turned the light to the bathroom off, and opened the door. As Ron walked across the room to his side of the bed, he heard Kim give a wolf whistle at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nice ass, Ron." She said.

Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw that the light from the lamps outside were coming in through a window. When Ron had walked by, it gave Kim a good look at his backside. Ron groaned in embarrassment and crawled into the bed as Kim kept laughing.

"Not funny." Ron said as he pulled the cover over him and shivered when he felt the cold sheets touch his bare skin.

"If it helps, I like what I saw." She said to him.

Ron let out a small sigh as he felt Kim wrap her arms around his torso and felt her pressing herself against his back. He couldn't also help but notice the two very soft globes of flesh that were being pressed into his upper back.

"KP, are those – w-w-what I t-think they are?" Ron asked as his voice almost matched his late pet and friend Rufus.

"Well, we are posing as husband and wife." She said to him.

"KP, I thought you wanted to wait." Ron said to her.

"I do want to wait, Ron. But that doesn't mean we can't experiment." She said as she felt her hand begin to slide down his chest and soon felt it resting on his abs.

"Y-y-you s-sure about this?" Ron asked her.

"Ron," she said and turned him on his back. He turned to look at her, and saw she was on her side with the sheet covering her. "We've been dating for a while. If I wasn't sure about us, I wouldn't be doing it. Besides, We're not going all the way. We're just – playing around." She said to him.

"I'm just nervous, KP. I-I've never done anything like this." He said to her.

"Never? Not even when Bonnie was kissing up to you when you had your royalty money?" Kim asked her.

"No." Ron answered.

"You're so sweet." Kim said as she leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Ron's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he felt her place his hand on something very soft and very warm. He almost couldn't breath when he felt something the size of a pencil eraser pushing up in the center of his palm.

"How do you like them?" she asked him.

"Wow." Ron breathed as Kim leaned over and kissed him again, letting the sheet that was covering her slide away.

* * *

Why did she let herself get roped into this? She knew she shouldn't complain that much. She was lucky she had gotten into Law School in the first place. If it hadn't been for Mr. Barkin and his grading system, she would have started when she had supposed to and not playing catch up. She was on break from school, and she thought she could relax at home. But thanks to her two bitch sisters, she had to make a run to the library to try and find more of the material she had been studying. How could they think deleting her reference material was funny? If she had her way, she would have planted a boot up their ass a long time ago.

She slowed her car down as the rain only got worse. She had her windshield wipers on full power, and it wasn't really helping. Their were sheets of water pouring down like crazy, and she could barley make out anything in front of her. She was lucky she knew how to get to the downtown library. In all her life, she never thought she would be studying this hard. It was sweet that her boyfriend offered to bribe her professor's and the head of her law school, but she didn't need that. She needed to prove to everyone, and herself, that she could do something like this.

As she drove onward in the rain, she was having thoughts of stopping and waiting for the rain to stop. She knew there was a storm coming; she had watched the news and listened to the weather. They said it wasn't going to be pretty, and she still didn't listen. Trying to finish her homework in this weather wasn't worth risking her life for. She began to browse her surroundings, hoping she could recognize a parking lot, or maybe a drive thru that she could use. As she continued her search, she began to hear the cranberries playing faintly. Her cell phone was going off.

She carefully maneuvered in her seat, trying to giver her hand access to the back pocket of her jeans. She was doing her best to raise her butt out of the seat and keep the car steady, but it was harder than a routine for the cheer finals back in high school. She glanced down to see if she could give the seat belt some slack so she could reach it. She could feel her hand slipping into the pocket and could feel the phone's plastic case against her fingers. If she could just push her hand further into the pocket. When she glanced back up at the windshield, her heart nearly leapt into her throat.

She had drifted too far into the other lane and was about to hit another car! Acting out of pure fear and instinct, she shoved the wheel hard to the right to get out of the way. The tires of the car slipped on the wet blacktop, causing her to go into a spin as her momentum still drove her forward. She couldn't tell which way was which as she tried to straighten the wayward vehicle. She didn't know what to do, didn't know where to steer. When she looked out the windshield again, she closed her eyes tight. Right before her car slammed headfirst into the railing of the Middleton bridge.

* * *

The entire time they had been walking, Ron kept sneaking glances at Kim. Every time he looked at her, a wide grin would form as he felt the heat in his face rise. It was a wonder they ha gotten any sleep last night at all. Or that he hadn't turned green from how fast his heart had been beating. They were both still virgins, but their relationship had risen to a new level. He kept counting his blessings that she had decided to come along with him on this trip. Who knows what things would have been like if he had been by himself. There were a few times where he had almost lost control of the Hulk again, but Kim had been there to help him. As they kept walking down the road, Ron grasped her hand with his and gave it a firm squeeze. When he glanced at her again, he saw her smiling as she looked at him. He was very lucky that she decided to stay with him.

"How much farther?" Ron asked her, hoping to change the subject.

"Not too much. We're home, Ron. I'd know this place with my eyes closed." She said to him.

"Yeah. I just wish we could stay here longer." Ron said to her.

"You mean visit Bueno Nacho?"

"No, Kim. I wouldn't be ready to go back there yet. That's where all of us would hang out. Me, you and - Rufus." Ron said as he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, Ron. It'll all be okay." Kim said as she gave him a brief hug to comfort him. "Now, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." Kim said as she took Ron's hand and walked down the road. Several miles down the road ahead of them stood Middleton General.

* * *

Anne slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding. It had been three months, and she thought burying herself in work during the day would help her forget about the recent events. But there wasn't any point in it. She hadn't seen her daughter in several months, and was told it was because of a mission that she had been sent on by Global Justice. And then, after barley hearing from her for several months, she was told that both her daughter and her friend Ron had died. They wouldn't even tell her how.

Her oldest, her baby, was gone. And so was her son. Ron was never hers by blood. She never carried him or brought him into this world, but she had known him for most of his life. She cared for the Stoppables, but they were always away. His father was always going on his business trips and his wife always going with him. Ron almost lived in their house; she still hadn't removed the clothes he had kept there in case of an emergency or if he spent the night. She had a hand in raising him, and he always respected and looked up to her husband and herself. She lost both of her children, and the people that took them from her didn't even have enough decency to tell them what had happened. Damn Global Justice to hell.

"Anne?" a nurse asked her as she entered her office.

"What is it?"

"There are two people here asking for you."

"Is it about the kid they brought in last night?"

"I'm not sure. They say it has something to do with your daughter."

"I'm so sick of these people coming by to give me their condolences. Is there any way you can tell them to just leave?" Anne asked the nurse.

"Anne, you know better than that."

"I know, I know. I just wish all these Kim fanatics would just let my family and I grieve for at least one minute. Go ahead and show them in." Anne said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and did her best to hold back the tears.

Ever since word of her daughter's death was out, she had been getting several big fans, people Kim had rescued who wanted to express their feelings, and several so-called psychics claiming that Kim had some last words of comfort from beyond the grave. She was so sick of all of them. But with the tabloids looking for anything they could print, she couldn't turn them away now. Those rags were already saying Kim was pregnant with Ron's child when she died, pregnant with someone else's child, or she had a drug problem. Her family already had a lawsuit pending against one tabloid for saying she had been a terrorist the entire time.

As Anne heard her office door open, she took a quick breath to compose herself and wiped away the few signs that she had been crying. When she stood and faced her two visitors, her heart almost stopped beating. She could clearly see what was in front of her, but she couldn't believe it. It had to be some sick joke, but how could it?

"K-Kimmie?" she asked the young redhead in front of her.

"Hi, mom." Kim said with a smile while the blond next to her had a small goofy grin.

"How ya doing, Mrs. Dr. P?" he asked her.

"Kimmie? Ronald?" Anne asked one more time before she rushed forward and held both of them in a firm hug. The tears were now uncontrollable as she felt her daughter and her son in her arms. She could feel them, smell them. She knew it was them. It was really them. "How?"

"It's a long story, mom." Kim said to her as they continued the hug.

"I'm all ears." Anne said to her.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in her office and told Anne about everything. They explained to her about the mission, SHIELD, the Chitauri, and how they faked their death. They told her everything. But the hardest thing for them to explain was Ron's new condition. It was hard for him to explain because deep down, he refused to believe that a creature like that could exist within him. After they were finished, Anne's face was unreadable. She wasn't screaming, but she wasn't acknowledging it either. All in all, it seemed like her reaction might have been positive.

"Kimmie, I don't know what to say. All of that just – it sounds more like a comic book than real life." Anne said.

"Tell me about it." Ron said to himself.

"So, Ron changes whenever he gets upset? Like that time he ate that formula?" Anne asked when she remembered how he changed after eating a new drug from Hench Co. some time ago.

"That formula has nothing to do with this. But in a nutshell, that's what happens." Kim said to her mother.

"Oh my God. How can someone to do that to another person?" Anne asked herself.

"Mrs. P, do you know how mom and dad are doing? I'd like to let them know that I'm okay." Ron said to her.

"You don't know? I thought Wade would have told you." Anne said.

"Mom, we haven't heard from Wade since we faked our death. We couldn't take the risk of being discovered." Kim said to her.

"Ron, your parents don't live in Middleton anymore." Anne told him.

"Do what?" Ron asked her.

"After your funerals, they wanted to make a fresh start. Everything reminded them of you. And since your father is in Actuary,"

"I get the idea. Man, this tanks." Ron said to himself and slumped in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Kim said to him.

"Wait. If you don't know about the Stoppables leaving, then you haven't heard about her." Anne said.

"Her who?" Ron asked.

She was unconscious as the bed kept her propped upright. Thankfully, no breathing machine had to be used for her. It was still an uneasy sight to see her in the bed with an IV and all the machines around her. Bandages were covering different parts of her body, and only a few were lightly stained red and didn't give any sign of how bad her injuries were. The two teens that stood with the doctor looking at her from the doorway of her room were in a state of shock.

"Oh my God. Bonnie?" Ron asked as he saw his former classmate.

"Mom, what happened?" Kim asked her.

"She was in a car accident two days ago. She was driving her car over Middleton Bridge and lost control. She hit the guard rail, and was pretty badly hurt." Anne explained to them.

"Will she be okay?" Kim asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion, Kim. By the time she was stable, she had already lost a lot of blood." Anne said.

"What's her blood type?" Ron asked.

"She's AB negative. It's a rare blood type, and we don't have it in stock. The only hospital that does have it is too far for transport." Anne said.

"Isn't there anyone here with her blood type?" Kim asked her.

"We haven't had any luck, Kim. Most people don't know what blood type they are. I don't know what'll happen if she doesn't get a transfusion soon." Anne said as they kept looking at Bonnie as she breathed.

"Kim, call Wade." Ron said.

"What? Ron, why would need to call Wade?" Kim asked him.

"I need to know if my mutation can be given to someone else." Ron said as he kept looking at Bonnie. He looked and saw both women were looking at him with a frown of confusion. "My blood type is AB negative. I'm the only one that can save her."

* * *

It had been one of those days yet again. So far, nothing had gone right. He was sent here to keep an eye out for certain people. If he saw anything close to what his superior had ordered him to search for, he was to contact him immediately with the details. So far, all he saw were regular Joes that no one would give a crap about. How did he always pull this kind of detail? This was the story of his life. He always got the short end of the stick. He got treated better than this when he worked at Bueno Nacho.

"Ron, you can't be serious!" a woman shouted down the hall. The man turned to see what was going on, and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly ducked into a near by cleaning closet, but he left it open enough for him to listen and watch.

"What do you want me to do, Kim? Just watch her die?"

"You don't even know if she'll die! Not even mom knows that!"

"But she needs this, Kim! You heard what Wade told us. There's a good chance that the formula won't effect her."

"What if it does, Ron? What if she does change but can't change back?"

"You're saying that because you didn't like her in high school."

"I am not that petty!"

"Well you're sure acting like it! KP, if we can keep her calm and away from stress, there's a good chance that the formula will just be flushed out of her system. I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Now as much as you hate it, I've got a date with a needle." The young man said before he stormed off with the young woman following close behind.

After taking a quick glance in the hallway, he ducked back into the closet and closed the door. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was impossible! But look at the line of work he was in. That's right, the boss! He quickly glanced at the watch he was wearing on his left wrist, and pressed the small button that was on the top. The watch began to glow as it echoed with a brief sound of static.

"_What is your report?"_ the man on the other end of the communicator asked.

"Get the boss. This is really big."

"_Tell me what it is you've found, and I will tell him."_

"It's Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They're alive and here at Middleton General!"

* * *

To say that he wasn't happy was a gross understatement. There was once a decent amount of his people on this floating rock. There was once enough of his people to take over one of the countries that had been formed here. Now, thanks to the ignorance and impatience of the supposed leaders of their small band, only handfuls were left.

With the creation of a Hulk army, it would have given them a decent edge in these modern times. Then the humans had turned the Hulk into a powerhouse. More of a threat than he had already been. He should be happy to hear that Stoppable, and the Hulk, were killed. But it gave him very little comfort. Knowing the humans, they documented everything. With SHIELD in possession of their own Hulk soldiers, his army wouldn't be able to hold a candle. He looked down at all the large transformed creatures that were sleeping in the nutrient baths in disgust. There they were. Months of trial and error and success, and they were all worthless to him!

"Boss!"

"Not now." Dementor growled as his skin began to change from pink to a strange green/blue tone.

"Sir, you need to hear this." The goon said before Dementor's hand was at his throat and pinning him to the wall. The thug began to shake as the small man began to shift into what almost looked like a reptilian creature.

"I said not now." He growled to the man.

"B-but boss. W-we found them.

"Found who?" Dementor growled.

"Possible and Stoppable! They're alive!"

"**WHAT?!**"

"They're alive. One of our guys spotted them at – at Middleton General." The thug said. As soon as he spoke those words, Dementor released his grip on the thug and let him drop. As the man gasped for breath, Dementor began to think.

"Send a small platoon of men. Kill whoever gets in your way, but bring me Stoppable alive!" Dementor ordered and watched the thug running away as fast as he could. "If I study Stoppable, I will unlock to what has made him stronger. And when I do, my army will be like a storm sweeping over the globe. Then these pitiful and backwards apes will bow before their real masters." Dementor said as his eye began to glow. As he gazed at his army, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

What happened? She could barley remember what happened to her just a few minutes ago. Wait, how did she get into bed? She could have sworn she had been in her car just a second ago. But where had she been going? It was somewhere important. Most of her memories were a blur and her head was killing her. In fact, most of her body was aching all over. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the glare. When she could see clearly, the first thing she recognized was someone she thought she would never see again.

"Stoppable?" she asked herself as she saw the goof sitting in a chair in the corner. It looked like he was taking a nap.

"Hmm?" the drowsy young man asked. "Oh. Morning Bon-Bon." He said as he tried to go back to sleep. His mind realized that she was awake when his eyes popped open.

"Bonnie! You're awake!" Ron said as he bolted upwards in his seat with a small smile on his face.

"How the hell did you get into my room?" she demanded, not caring how much her body protested.

"Um, the nurse let me in." Ron said to her.

"Nurse? What do you," That's when she took a good look at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a hospital room. She could smell the disinfectant all around her. What had happened to her? "What the hell am I doing here?" she asked him.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

"I remember being in my car last night, but that's about it." Bonnie said as she gently rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"For starters, it wasn't last night. It was a few days ago." Ron started and saw Bonnie's eyes widen at that little piece of information. "You were driving in a pretty bad rain storm. I don't know the details, but you wrecked your car and got hurt." Ron told her.

"How bad?" she asked him.

"It was pretty bad, Bon-Bon. You needed a blood transfusion." Ron told her.

"I wonder where they were able to get that from." Bonnie said to herself and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she had a rare type, and wondered who her donor might be. Ron cleared his throat as loud as he could, making Bonnie look at him again. He was turning his arm towards her, like he was trying to show her something. When she saw the band-aid and the nervous grin, it didn't take her long to realize what he had done. "You? Donated your blood to help me?"

"Yup." Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh no! Now I'm part loser!" Bonnie moaned to herself.

"Same old Bon-Bon. Look, there's something else I need to tell you. Something important." Ron said as he began to tap his foot.

"What is it?"

* * *

Kim was sipping her third cup of coffee in the waiting room. She still couldn't believe what Ron had done. It was noble of him, but it was just so damn stupid. For all they knew, he could have made her condition worse. How did they know she wouldn't change?

"**WHAT?!"**

"Looks like Ron told her." Kim said to her self as she began walking back to Bonnie's room.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. How was this even possible? She looked at Ron and saw only a solemn look on his face, unable to even look at her. Gamma poising? Turning into a giant? Now he may have passed it on to her? What the hell was this?

"You're joking, right? This is some sick prank to get even with me for high school, right?" Bonnie asked them.

"No, it isn't. Would we ever do something like this?" she asked her.

"If this was true, why haven't I seen it on the news?" she asked them.

"SHIELD has been doing its best to cover it up. They don't want anyone to know about my – condition." Ron said as he looked out the window.

"Prove it." Bonnie said to them. Unless they could show her, she refused to believe this.

"Ron, does that TV have a DVD player in it?" Kim asked him.

"It looks like it." He said.

Kim reached into her backpack and pulled out a sealed case. She popped it open and handed Ron a CD. "Put that in there and hit play." Kim said to him.

Within a few moments, Bonnie was watching the security footage from Dr. Drakken's lair. The first time Ron had changed. Her lip began to quiver and eyes widened as she saw the skinny loser she had known for years grow and change. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even when it showed him bashing the floor into pieces and ripping the strange machine apart at the seams, it was still unreal. It looked so angry, so hateful. It didn't look like Ron until it looked at the camera. She could see some familiar traits, but it looked like something else entirely.

Then it began showing his fight with Rufus, being code named "Abomination." It was unreal. Then it showed Ron's transformation in the rebirth chamber, his fight with the aliens, and his fight with the Avengers. She still couldn't believe it was Ronald Stoppable. Even when it showed him changing back to normal, it still couldn't be the same person.

"Y-you were – you were telling the," Bonnie started as she started breathing faster.

"Yeah. We were." Kim said to her.

"Oh God. You've poisoned me." Bonnie said as she looked at her arms. "YOU POISONED ME!" she screamed.

"Bonnie, stop!" Kim said as she tried to calm her.

"You bitch! You did this! Both of you!"

"No we didn't. Now calm down!" Kim said as she grasped Bonnie by both her arms and tried to calm her.

"Yes you did! You did it to get even!"

"BONNIE, SHUT UP!" Kim shouted and slapped the auburn haired woman across the face. Both Ron and Bonnie were frozen in place, unable to believe what had just happened. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone! I've seen Ron change into this thing, and I've seen what happens to him afterward. It looks like a living nightmare, and I don't think anyone deserves to go through that."

"Then why,"

"Because you needed the blood, or you would have died. But do you actually think we would have done this if we weren't sure? If we can keep you calm for the next couple of days, there's a good chance the formula will be flushed out of your system." Kim said.

"So if I stay calm, I won't turn into – into that?" Bonnie asked her.

"We're pretty sure." Ron said to her.

Bonnie got her breathing under control as she took a minute or two to get her head together. She was a woman now, and not a teenager. She had to think about what they had told her. She had to get it together.

"Okay. Then let's make sure I don't have a panic attack or anything. But if I turn green,"

"We get the point, Bonnie." Kim said to her.

_**

* * *

**_

FIVE DAYS LATER

Eight figures stood wearing long black trench coats that hid their bodies, and wore wide brimmed Panama hats and sunglasses that hid their faces. Each carried a briefcase that you'd see a normal business man carry any weekday. All of them stood in place, side by side, and looked at the building in front of them. No words were said, no facial expressions were made, nothing. Finally, one of them spoke.

"The target is inside?"

"Affirmative. Our mission is to find and capture. Alive."

"What of everyone else? Citizens?"

"Our goal is the target. Kill anything that stands in our way."

"Acknowledged." The other four said at once.

"Proceed."

Almost as if they were acting with one mind, they all began moving forward. The building that stood in front of them was Middleton General Hospital. Once they were inside, nothing would stand in there way. Heaven help anyone that tried to stop them.

* * *

"How long until I can get out of here?" Bonnie asked Kim's mother as they walked down the hall.

"If things go well, hopefully the day after tomorrow. I just want to make sure that whatever is in Ron's blood isn't in yours." She said as they walked by the maternity ward and looked at the nursery.

"You like to come here, too?" Bonnie asked Dr. Possible while she tightened the blue robe that she was wearing. She hated the draft she felt whenever she wore the flimsy hospital gown.

"Of course. This is the same nursery that Kim and her brothers were in when I had them. It honestly feels like they were babies only a few days ago." Anne said. When she thought Kim was dead, she couldn't bring herself to come by here. Every baby that had a pink hat on their head made her relive the days she would stand and look at Kim in her bassinet.

"I remember coming here to see my cousins when they were born. Now they're in Middle School, and they're spoiled rotten." Bonnie said as she chuckled at her memories of them. "How's Stopp- I mean Ron, doing?" she asked.

"He's doing well. He and Kim were getting a bite to eat in the cafeteria." Anne told her.

"I know I called him a looser and everything, but I never wanted something like this to happen. Having to pretend to be dead and on the run?" Bonnie shivered at the thought.

"Out of curiosity, why were you always mean to him and Kim?" Anne asked the young woman.

"It's all stupid." Bonnie mumbled as she looked at the babies again. "When my mom started to go back to work, she became friends with another woman right off the bat. It turned out she had a little boy not too long after my mom had me. So, when we were old enough, I became friends with him. We did everything together. But he started Pre-K, and I didn't. That's when he found a new friend, and stopped playing with me so much." Bonnie said to her.

"You and Ron?" Anne asked her.

"He was my best friend first. No offence, but your daughter stole him from me. Every time I see them together, especially when they started dating, I couldn't help but,"

"You couldn't help but wonder if that's what you and Ron would have been." Anne said, finishing Bonnie's sentence. "Then it makes sense."

"What does?"

"Why Ron never said anything bad about you. Or why he never held a grudge. And why he wanted to give you his blood so badly. He still sees you as his friend."

"If he still sees me that way, then why doesn't he realize what he did?" Bonnie asked the older woman.

"For one thing Bonnie, you both were children then. And the other is that men don't take everything as personally as we do. They don't think like us, otherwise the world would be different. Men are very simplistic when it comes to their understanding of things and friends." Anne said to her.

"You really think he still considers me a friend?" she asked Dr. Possible.

"Yes, I do." Anne said to her.

* * *

They removed their coats, revealing black jumpsuits lined with kevlar body armor underneath. They all opened their briefcases and took out the various mechanical parts and pieces that had been carefully placed inside of them. Acting quickly and quietly, each of the men assembled the pieces together. Within seconds, they were now holding fully automatic weapons in each of their hands. Each weapon held a fully loaded clip as the safety's were removed.

They quickly removed the last few items that were left in the briefcases and loaded them onto their belts. A few grenades, smoke bombs, and other items that only they knew their function. The last item that they each removed was a black hood with red visor goggles attached to them. As they slipped the hoods over their heads, they felt the cloth attach to the rest of their uniforms and saw the goggles come to life. Each locked a bullet into the chamber of their guns and were now ready.

"Remember the mission. Obtain the target alive, eliminate any obstacle." The leader said to the rest.

"And if he doesn't come willingly?"

"I've done my research. There are three – insurance policies here. Once we've obtained them, he will do as he is told. Four and Seven, come with me. We'll retrieve the first two. Five, find this one and bring her to me using my homing signal." He said to his men as he handed a hooded figure a color photo.

"Acknowledged." The others responded as they stepped over the bodies of two nurses and out into the hall.

* * *

"So where are we going to go now?" Kim asked him.

"I guess we keep heading to California, and then we try to hope a flight to Yamanouchi." Ron said to her.

"Why to Yamanouchi, though? Why not talk to Stark or someone?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, SHIELD is probably keeping tabs on everything. That includes members of the Avengers. That's why we haven't been staying at your place." Ron told her.

"When did you get so smart?" Kim asked him.

"I spent too much time talking to Captain Rogers and Shego." Ron said with a chuckle.

Both of them bolted out of their seats when they hear several gunshots go off. As everyone began to panic, both of them ran to the main doors and looked out the small windows. When they saw several men dressed in black run by, they knew it was trouble.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"You go get Bonnie, I'll try and get everyone out of here."

"KP, these are armed lunatics!"

"Ron, trust me." Kim said and kissed him on the lips. "Just get to Bonnie and don't turn green on me. Go!" Kim said to him.

After taking one more look at her, Ron looked at the side exit and bolted for it. Now Kim just had to figure out how to get these people under control.

"People! People!" Kim was saying as she moved into the room as the remaining people in the cafeteria were huddled to the floor. "I know everyone's scared, but we have to get out of here. Does anyone know if there's an exit near by?" Kim asked them.

"There's an exit into the parking lot a few feet from here." One nurse said.

"Can we get there using that side entrance to the cafeteria?" Kim asked her.

"I think so."

"Then everyone, move quietly and as fast as possible out that side door. Follow that nurse, and try not to let anyone see you." Kim said as she maneuvered everyone out the door.

As every quietly slipped out the door, Kim quickly walked back to the main cafeteria entrance and glanced back out the windows in the doors. She couldn't see anything else. She just hoped that the gunmen weren't near by. She needed to catch up to Ron and get Bonnie and her mother out of here. Every nerve in her body froze when she heard a bullet cocked into he chamber of a gun behind her.

"Do everyone a favor, and don't scream." The man said.

* * *

Ron checked the halls as he ducked behind a corner. So far, everything looked clear, but he wasn't sure. The elevators were too big of a risk for him to use, so he would have to go for the stairs. He knew this hospital as well as Kim, and knew he wasn't looking forward to the climb. But he had to get to Bonnie and Mrs. Dr P fast.

"YOU!"

Ron turned and saw one of the masked men standing right behind him with his gun drawn. This wasn't good.

"Um, me no speak English?" Ron asked her.

"Don't move." The gunman growled.

"Crap." Ron said and bolted.

"This is three. I'm in pursuit of target; heading down southwest corridor."

"_Copy. We're on our way."_

Ron was running as fast as he could down the hospital corridors. He kept glancing over his shoulder, and saw he was still being followed. He had to find a way to ditch this guy without getting everyone else hurt. Thinking quickly, he started grabbing racks and throwing them down, trying to create blocks to slow his follower. As he glanced over his shoulder again, he saw the man leap over them as they were nothing. Who was this guy?

Ron quickly turned a corner and tried to find some way to ditch the guy. What made things worse was there was nothing in the hallway he could use to try and stop the guy.

"FREEZE!" his pursuer shouted.

Ron kept running, taking a sharp turn down a narrow hallway. He glanced to the side and saw that police had already gathered outside, as well as news crews. This was something he didn't need. As Ron neared the end of the hall, he slid to a stop when three armed man appeared and two of them were holding Mrs. Dr. P and Bonnie at gunpoint.

"Do you think we wouldn't do our homework on you Mr. Stoppable? We've made sure we were prepared for this little endeavor." The man said to Ron as another man dragged Kim to join the others. Ron could feel his anger begin to rise, but he had to control it. If he changed now, they would kill them. "Our employer is very interested in you, Mr. Stoppable. So you have a very simple choice to make. You can surrender, or the last thing these women will ever see is your face before we put a bullet in their heads." The masked man said to him.

"Ron, don't listen to them!" Anne shouted.

"SHUT UP!" the masked man holding her shouted.

"What's your answer?" their leader asked him.

Ron looked at Bonnie and Kim. Kim was a rock, but he could see Bonnie was scared to death. Then he looked at the only other women he could ever consider his mother. He knew she saw him as a son, and he cared for her as much as he did his own mother. He looked back at the masked man with only one answer in his mind.

"You've got me." Ron said to him.

"Wise choice." The man said as the other end of the hall Ron was in was sealed off behind him. "Fire two canisters in." the leader said. Before the doors in front of Ron were closed, two other men in black threw two silver canisters in the hall with Ron that immediately began spewing gas.

"You slime!" Kim growled at the leader.

"Shut your mouth." He said and backhanded Kim across the face as hard as he could.

"Maybe we should have some fun with them before we take the target back." The man holding Bonnie said as he began to leer at her.

Behind the closed doors, Ron saw what they were doing as he began to cough from the building gas. His fists were balled so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was begging to feel light headed and couldn't stay awake. He didn't know if it was the gas or not. As Kim, her mother, and Bonnie looked as Ron was slowly sliding downwards, fear of what these men would do them was beginning to rise. When Ron looked back at them one last time, Bonnie flinched before Ron fell out of sight.

"Target secured." The leader said into his comm link, informing the others. As the rest of his men joined them, he turned to the three prisoners they had. "What were you suggesting again?"

All turned when they heard something hit the doors. The saw Ron had raised a hand and pounded on the door. Surpassingly, the glass that was in them had cracked. When they saw the arm begin to bulk in size as it dropped out of sight, a few of the men raised their guns.

"I don't think the gas worked." One said.

"What makes you say that?" the leader asked.

Without warning, the doors were flung from the door frames, flying past the men and crashing through the walls as the ground shook. In front of them was a large green skinned creature that was almost too big for him to fit through the door frame. His eyes were glowing neon green as a very angry sneer crossed his face. His fists were balled so tight that they were shaking with pure rage. After taking a deep breath, it let out a deafening roar of rage that was so fierce that it would have made Godzilla piss himself.

"FALL BACK!" the leader shouted as he and the others open fired at the Hulk.

The bullets were bouncing off Ron's strengthened skin, but they were still hot enough to burn the Hulk and make him upset. Two of the soldiers pulled back with the three that still held Kim and the others while the remaining tried to fight off the Hulk. They could hear the Hulk roaring with rage and soon heard the destruction being caused.

"This is bullshit! I didn't sign on for this!" one gunmen said as he saw what looked like part of a wall and what was left of a door fly by the spot they had just been standing in.

"Let me go!" Bonnie said as she began to squirm.

"I say we cut our losses and bail."

"Good idea. Get rid of them." Another said.

"Like hell you will!" Kim said and threw her captor over her shoulder. Kim's mother was able to jab her elbow into her captor's ribs and stomped on his foot before slamming her elbow into his nose and then slammed her fist into his groin. While Kim was trying to handle the others, Bonnie was still struggling with hers.

"Let me go, you ass!" she shouted at him.

"I don't think so. You're my ticket out of here."

"I said let – **me - ****GO****!**" Bonnie growled as she slammed her elbow into the man's ribs so hard, she heard his ribs crack. When she felt his grip loosen, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the others that were fighting Kim and Anne. As the masked gunmen fell like bowling pins, Kim and Anne turned back to Bonnie as she fell to her knees.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Kim asked her.

"**What's - happening to - me?" **She asked as she looked up at Kim.

Kim gasped as when she saw Bonnie's eyes. They were glowing a neon green as her body began to tremble. Her veins began to pulse and rise as they started to change into a faint green hue.

"Oh my God." Kim said when she noticed that the robe Bonnie was wearing was starting to become tighter around her body.

Bonnie was moaning and sobbing as her muscles began to tense and firm up. Her voice began to deepen slightly as the cloth of the robe began to split down her back and along her arms. The sound of her bones snapping and popping echoed as she broadened slightly as her body changed. Her hair began to darken and change from brunette to dark green, almost black. As her body began to grow in size, her skin began to change from its usual perfectly tan skin to green, the same shade as Ron's. When Bonnie stood to her feet, she was almost as tall as Ron. Her muscles were well defined and very developed. Instead of her muscles becoming bulky and bulging out, her body looked more similar to the body of an olympic gymnast than a muscle bound Hulk.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked her.

"**Whoa."** Was all Bonnie said as she examined herself.

"Not another one!" one of the gunmen said as they began to stand on their feet.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the men and balled her fists. Bonnie started moving toward the men with every footstep sounding almost like a drum of doom. Two of the gun men took aim and began squeezing the trigger as Bonnie got closer. Bonnie quickly ducked under the gunfire as she sprinted toward the men and brought her fists upward into their stomachs. As she stood to her feet, she grabbed the two would-be murderers by the back of their necks and bashed their heads together. As she let the men fall, Bonnie raised her right leg as high as she could, turned, and brought it down across the face of another attacker. She grabbed the last one by the front of his body armor and lifted him above her head as she contemplated what she'd do to him.

"**Cut your loses, huh?"** she asked him.

"Piss on you, you mutant bitch!" he spat at her.

"**Don't you know it's rude to speak to a lady like that?"** she asked him as she spun and threw him through a wall and into the next room. **"I'm starting to like this."** Bonnie said to herself as she noticed that she didn't even have to catch her breath.

"Bonnie, we've got to go help Ron." Kim said to her and began to head back the way they came.

"**How do we find him?"** Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry." Kim said as they found a path of massive destruction leading through a large hole in the wall and leading outside. "I think Ron left us a trail of bread crumbs."

* * *

"**SMASH ENEMY!"** Hulk shouted as he threw a GMC Canyon through the air at the men that were opening fire at him. A large crown had gathered, circling the hospital parking lot as police cornered off the area. They were doing their best to keep everyone away as the three remaining gunmen in black kept trying to shoot Ron.

The truck landed with a loud thud, the engine exploding as it crashed to the ground while the gunmen scattered. As the crowd ducked in fear of shrapnel, the four men in black kept firing. Hulk could feel the stinging of the bullets hitting him and growled with the added pain from them being so hot. He would have knocked them senseless by now, but they kept running around him like flies. Shouting in frustration, the Hulk grabbed a four door Volvo and tore it in two, using the pieces as a shield. He tried to keep an eye on them as they kept firing. He let another shout escape when he felt bullets being fired into the middle of his back without mercy.

Hulk flung one of the pieces of car at his attacker and covered his eyes when the gunfire ignited the gas tank and caused the car to explode. As he saw the man roll on the ground to extinguish the flames that were on him, Hulk ran and planted a firm kick. The blow sent the gunman sailing through the air and through the glass doors of the hospital before he rolled and stopped. Hulk turned to face the remaining gunmen and paused when something landed on his chest. Before he could remove it, a giant explosion sent the Hulk sprawling onto his back.

"I think that knocked the wind out of him."

"LOOK OUIT!"

The armed man that threw the bomb only heard half of the warning before the other half of the car Hulk used hit him fast and hard. Both scrap metal and man bounced along the ground like a toy until the man hit a light post. There was a loud echo of bone hitting metal as he spine collided with the lamp post, shattering several bones and vertebra as he fell to the ground and the lamp post falling down on top of him. The destroyed automobile dug up dirt and grass as it slowed to a stop while the crowd looked in awe. The remaining two gunmen looked at the creature in front of them, and cringed when they saw his green eyes only growing brighter.

"What do I do now?" the man asked himself.

"**How about giving up while you're ahead?"**

The man turned and saw a very tall, athletic looking green women charging toward them. Ever! He opened fire at the new attacker, only to find her doing mid air flips and back flips to dodge the barrage of bullets. As she did a mid air back flip, the women landed on her hand; facing away from one of the gunmen. Arching her back, she tightly clasped her the calves of her legs around the man's throat. Before he could react, she quickly brought her legs forward and downward, driving the man face first into the dirt before letting him go and springing to her feet.

"**That might have hurt."** Bonnie said as she turned and looked at the Hulk; who had a very confused look on his face. **"Hey, Ron."** She said to him.

"**Bon-Bon?"** he asked the woman.

"**I guess gamma is a girl's best friend."** Bonnie said to herself as she noticed the way Hulk was looking at her.

"Guys!" Kim shouted, gaining Hulk and Bonnie's attention. "We need to get out off here. NOW!" she said to him.

Bonnie looked and saw that not just the police, but SWAT and what looked like National Guar soldiers were also marching toward them.

"**I'll meet up with you guys later."** She said.

"Bonnie," Kim started.

"**Don't argue. Ron, take Kim and get out of here!"** Bonnie said to the Hulk before she turned and ran away.

"You heard her, Ron." Kim said. The Hulk nodded as he leaned down and picked up a startled Kim up into his massive arms. "I swear I'll never get used to that." Kim said to herself. As the police and soldiers began running toward them, the Hulk let out a low growl. HE turned his back and began running at a swift pace. Holding Kim tightly, the Hulk jumped once, twice, and leapt high into the air with his third jump. "Or thaaaaaaaaaat." Kim shouted as her voice faded away with the growing distance between the Hulk and the hospital.

* * *

Shego and Rogers were walking down the halls of the fully rebuilt SHIELD facility as fast as they could go. They knew once Fury found out about this, the shit was going to his the fan. Rogers was used to his superiors flying off the handle, but he was just worried about Shego. Not about her being intimidated, he was just worried about her getting angry and trying to deck the general. Soon, they were walking through Fury's office door as Shego slammed a stack of several different photos, and two newspapers, onto his desk.

"They're alive." Shego said to the man in front of her.

"I'm well aware." Fury growled as he turned the volume on his flat screen up.

"_This is Jack McGee with channel 6, Eyewitness News. I'm at Middleton General Hospital where supposedly, a large battle has just taken place. The fight was supposedly between several armed terrorist that had taken the hospital hostage, and two green giants."_ The reporter said as Fury turned off the television.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell happened?" Fury asked them.

"We have the terrorists in custody. Their body armor had this symbol engraved in the chest." Rogers said as he handed Fury one of the photos. The symbol on the armor was a skull with what appeared to be tentacles branching out from beneath it. When Fury saw the symbol, his frown worsened as the scaring around his bad eye made itself known.

"I've never seen that symbol before, so I don't know what it means or who they are." Shego said.

"I do. I've had several run-ins with them before." Fury said as he crumpled the photo. "They're known as Hydra." He said as he began to involuntary rub the eye patch he wore.

"I've never heard of them before. Are they new?" Shego asked.

"No. They've been around for a very long time. They're an international terrorist organization that's been doing their damndest to take over the world since Hitler decided to eat a bullet. These are professional killers. They wouldn't have a problem killing anyone or anything." Fury said.

"How bad are they, sir?" Rogers asked him.

"Despite what the public's been told, they've have been behind some of the most horrible acts of terrorism that have been committed. Embassy bombings, black market, arms dealings, everything."

"Then why haven't we tried to stop them, sir?" Steve asked.

"We have, Captain. We even put a bullet in the head of the man who was leading Hydra, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. But every time we think we've taken them down, we discover several branches replace their missing links." Fury growled to himself. "What about these terrorists we've captured? What's their condition?"

"It isn't pretty, sir. Two are suffering from severe concussions; one is suffering from two broken arms, broken collar bones, and a dislocated shoulder. One is suffering from contusions and minor burns, another had his face broken." Steve reported.

"His face?" Shego asked.

"He starts the first out of several re-constructive surgeries in a few days. The last one suffered multiple fractures, including his spine. He'll be lucky if he ever walks again." Rogers finished.

"Interrogate them. ALL of them. I want to know who hired them and why. Now what's this about there being two hulks?" Fury asked.

"A twelve year old with a camera phone took this." Shego said and handed him a photo of a tall green women standing next to the Hulk.

"Who is she?"

"We don't know, sir."

"But we did do some research. It turns out that a girl was in a car accident several days ago and was near death because she needed a blood transfusion. She was a rare blood type, and a hospital on the other side of the state was the only one who had it. Then almost a week ago, she's given her needed blood but is kept under strict observation. The doctors claimed they were scared that the blood may have been tainted." Shego said. "It turns out the patient is named Bonnie Rockwaller. She was on the same cheerleading squad as Kimmie. They were classmates." Shego finished.

"Stoppable created a She-Hulk." Fury said to himself.

"Why would Stoppable do something so dangerous?" Rogers asked her.

"That's who Stoppable is, captain. He's been helping people most of his life, and he can't stand to see others hurt. Especially is he can do something about it. Now thanks to that, we have two mindless Hulks running around." Fury said.

"Actually, the witnesses said that she was speaking to the Hulk."

"What?" Fury asked as he rose from his seat.

"Iron Pants, she knew what she was doing. She wasn't mindless or on a rampage. She had control over everything she was doing." Shego said to him, knowing full well what it might mean.

"Oh my God. They've found a way to create a mentally stable Hulk." Rogers said to himself. "If anyone finds out,"

"Then every country and dictator in the world will do anything to get their hands on Stoppable's blood. An army of free thinking monster super soldiers. SHIT!" Fury shouted and crushed his stapler as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Put a bolo on Stoppable and this Rockwaller woman. If anyone gets to them first, it could mean hell on Earth. This is to be marked above classified. Now one finds out about this at all, period! As of this moment, their capture is priority one." Fury said to them.

"That means we have to let everyone know that Ron's alive." Shego said to him.

"You saw the news, Black Widow. Everyone already knows." Fury said.

* * *

For almost two hours, neither of them said anything as they walked down the lonely road that lead away from their home. She didn't know what to say to offer the man she loved comfort, while he felt a heavy weight of shame and embarrassment hanging over his head. She had told them about what happened to Bonnie, and about the damage to the hospital. All of it weighed heavily on Ron. But there were only two things that made him feel like a heel. What he had done to those terrorists, and what happened to Bonnie.

Ron knew that the men had killed several people in the hospital, and probably would have killed Kim and her mother. But that didn't mean he enjoyed what he had done. What the Hulk had done. Trying to figure out on what to think the Hulk as was driving him nuts. It was a part of him and at the same time, it wasn't. But Bonnie, she didn't deserve his curse. Now she was like him, a monster. He had damned her to his fate.

"I'm sorry, KP." He said to her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what I did back there. You were right. I should have thought it out more." Ron said.

Ron looked up when he felt Kim's hands gently hold his face in his hands. She leaned upward and planted a soft kiss to his lips and held it for as long as she could. As she backed away, she softly stroked his face as she looked into his eyes.

"No matter what I said, or anyone else says, saving Bonnie was the right thing. It's going to be hard for her, but at least she's alive. And she has you to thank for it." Kim said to him.

"I still damned her, Kim." Ron said and looked down.

Kim held Ron in her arms to try and comfort him. She knew he was taking this hard. He never deserved this. She promised herself they would find a way to help him control the Hulk. One way or another, no matter what, Ron would find a way to be at peace.

"Can't you two lovebirds take it somewhere else?" a voice called out to them.

Both turned to see who it was, and saw an old Dodge Neon pull up beside them. When the driver side door opened, they were shocked to see who climbed out.

"Bon-Bon? What are you doing here?" Ron asked her.

"I wanted to see if you guys needed a ride." She said to them.

"Huh?" the two heroes asked her.

"My mom has a friend in California, and he thinks he can help us out. I'm heading there now if you two want a ride." She said to them.

"It's too dangerous, Bonnie. People are looking for us." Kim said to her.

"I know. A bunch of guys from some place called Shield just stopped by my house. That's why I sold my car and bought this thing." She told them.

"Bonnie, I don't," Kim started.

"Possible, please. I know I was a bitch, but I don't know what's going on with me. You two do. So, I – I'm,"

"You're asking for help?" Ron asked her.

"More or less." She said to them as she bit her lip. "So do you want a ride, or do you losers just want to keep walking?" she asked them.

"What do you think, KP?" Ron asked her.

"Get in before someone sees us." Kim said as she took the passenger seat and Ron crawled into the back. "So who's your mom's friend?" Kim asked her.

"An old boyfriend of hers named Anthony something." Bonnie said as they drove down the road.

* * *

The pentagon was full of activity as it always was. People barley looked ups as they went along their business, keeping their minds focused to their tasks at hand. Walking through one of these, wearing his full uniform, was a four star general. His face was worn and showed his age and what he had seen in his years of service to the military. His mustache, once a dirty blond that was now fading to a mixture of gray and white, his the small scar that was above his lip. Ignoring those passing by him, the General walked to a door that people barley paid any attention to. Removing the key card from his breast pocket, he slid it through the top of the key pad beside the door frame. When the key pad emitted a shrill electronic beep, he quickly opened the door and walked inside.

To anyone else, the cramped room seemed similar to an interrogation office inside a police station. The only difference was the absence of any two way mirrors. In the middle of the room was one steel table with two chairs. In one chair sat a man in a simple three piece suit with part of his hair begging at the top of his head. He wore a simple pair of glasses that he removed and placed on the table, right next to a large file folder he had brought.

"I'm pleased you could make it General. Have a seat." He said to the general. "Do you know why you're hear?" he asked as the general took a seat.

"I'm thinking another Black Ops mission?"

"Not quiet. What do you know of the Super Soldier project your daughter is working on?"

"Not much. I know they found Captain Rogers a few months ago, and there was an attack. Everything else has been classified."

"I see. Here's what you don't know. Through a series of unfortunate events, a premature prototype of the serum she was working on was given to a young man. As a result, he changes whenever he gets angry or upset."

"Could you explain on what you mean by changing?" the general asked.

"Here's the file." The man said and passed it to his visitor. As the general looked at all the documents and photos, his face began to show his shock and amazement at what he saw. "It wasn't we were aiming for, but the results are impressive."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to find and apprehend this young man. Once we have him, we can reverse engineer the secret to his changes. This would give the United States an edge that could safe guard us for countless years."

"What if he doesn't want to come willingly?"

"I didn't say he had to be alive." The man said as he put his glasses back on and straightened his suit.

"This kid happens to be the sidekick to a world renowned hero. People are going to notice the United States Military hunting him down and dragging him away."

"Leave that to us. Your objective is to bring him in at any costs. As usual, the secretary of defense must not be linked to this in any way." The man said as he walked toward the door.

"In other words, he doesn't want anyone to see the blood on his hands." The general said as he stood to his feet.

"I'd watch what you say, General Ross. There's just as much blood on your hands, if not more. Use every resource at your disposal." The man said as he opened the door and left.

"Sorry, kid. It's just business." The general said as he looked at the photo of Ron Stoppable, and closed the folder.


	13. California Beat Down

**Author Note(s):** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. But you can't fight when insperation will come to you.

* * *

A loud hiss escaped Ron's mouth as the tire fell from the axle and landed squarely on the top of his foot. Here they were, stuck on the side of the road with a flat and he was the one changing it. He didn't know the first thing about cars, so why did Bonnie and Kim force him to do this? What he wouldn't give for Kim's car right now. As he rolled the tire next to him, he leaned over and glanced at the two women he was traveling with. Both of them were leaning against the guardrail and looking at the scenery while Ron worked. So far, neither one had thrown the other over the edge, so that was good. Wasn't it?

Bonnie had a few arguments on this trip, but no big blow up yet. Ron was very thankful for that, but he knew it was coming. Bonnie and Kim were like the same side of a magnet, and he knew there was going to be a fight coming. He just didn't know when it would be. And since Bonnie could transform like him, the fight wouldn't be pretty. And the last thing he needed was SHIELD swooping in and dragging them back to New York. He just hoped that whoever this guy Bonnie knew in California could actually help. To not have to worry about transforming would be – perfect. What he wouldn't give just to relive one of the old days back in high school. Or even just a day of detention.

"How's it going?" Kim asked him.

"Jus great." Ron said before the lug wrench he was holding fell from his hand and hit his other foot.

"Are you sure that was such a smart idea? Making him change it?" Bonnie asked Kim.

"He needs to learn how to do this stuff." Kim said.

"What if he – you know?"

"It'll take a lot more for him to blow up than that. I've seen it." Kim said before an awkward silence fell between them. "How are you?"

"You mean besides the fact that I'm a mutant freak?" Bonnie asked bitterly.

"You're not a mutant, Bonnie."

"Then what the hell do you call it?" Bonnie asked her.

"It's a condition, Bonnie. There are ways to live with this until we can find a cure."

"Don't start that crap with me, Possible. You make it sound like I have cancer or AIDS. Right now, I don't know what the hell I have! I'm a freak of nature now, Kim. I might as well be put in a carnival side show!"

"But I'm just saying that there are ways of handling this. Wade's been trying to find a way to cure it. So we just have to be patient."

"I don't have patience, K. Do you honestly know many people that are out there that hate people like me? And the only reason why is because I'm different and I exist. Do you know how many Friends of Humanity rallies I saw when I was in school? It's almost like those old films they used to show us about World War II with those damn Nazi's." Bonnie said as a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Bonnie, this is nothing like that."

"BULL! The Government actually had a bill for a mutant registration act, K! This is exactly like that, and now I'm one of them! And it's easy for you to stand there and say that. You're not the one that changes into a damn freak at the drop of a hat!"

"I WISH I WAS!" Kim shouted, silencing Bonnie for a moment.

"Do what?" Bonnie asked her, dumbfounded.

"Damn it." Kim muttered as she bit her lip. "I-I try to understand what Ron's going through, but I can't. I see him when he's like that and what he's like afterward, and it kills me. I want to be there for him, but I feel like I'm not. And he's so scared of hurting me when he's the Hulk. And I – I just," Kim said and looked away.

"You want to protect him. Like you've had to do before." Bonnie said, causing her to look up.

"Yeah. I do." Kim said to her.

"Well, you never had to in the first place." Bonnie said and walked away.

"God, what is your problem?" Kim asked, following not too far behind her.

"My problem?!" Bonnie asked her, whirling back around to face her.

"Oh, crap." Ron said as he heard them arguing and quickly tried to hobble their way. "Come on, guys. I mean girls. Look, can't we,"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, RON!" Bonnie shouted at him. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine! It's you! You're my problem!"

"Why? Because I save the world?"

"No, because you're a thief."

"Like hell I am!" Kim said, being offended by what Bonnie was saying.

"No, you've always been a thief! You stole my friends, you stole the captain's spot off the cheer squad, you stole everything I busted my ass to work for while it just came easy to you."

"I wasn't trying to take those from you. That's no excuse for you being such a total bitch!" Kim said.

"Oh no, there's something else you stole from me!"

"Oh, really? What was that?"

"You stole my best friend." Bonnie growled.

"Do what?"

"You heard me, Possible."

"I didn't steal Tara,"

"I wasn't talking about her!"

"Really? Then who? Or are you lying out your snobby pampered ass?"

"It was," Bonnie started, but kept her mouth shut.

"I knew it. You were making it up."

"No, I wasn't." Bonnie growled as her breathing started getting heavier and she balled her fists.

"Then who? Huh? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"YOU STOLE RON!" Bonnie screamed, making both Kim and Ron freeze in place, and both were utterly confused. "In pre-K. Ron had been _my_ best friend since I could remember. Then on the first day in pre-K, you stole him from me! You rotten, arrogant, cocky, smart mouth, **BITCH!**" Bonnie screamed as her eyes began to change into neon green.

Ron quickly ran to Bonnie and held her tightly. He could already feel her muscles starting to grow and expand as he tried to keep her from beating the living snot out of Kim.

"Let me go, Ron!" Bonnie screamed as her voice kept shifting from hers to the deeper one of the She-Hulk.

"Not until you calm down!" Ron said as he tried to pull her to the car, but found it harder and harder to do as he saw her jeans and shirt begin to rip.

"**I AM CALM!**" she shouted as he finally got her close to the vehicle.

"You call that calm?" Ron asked her as he turned her around, and forced her to look at her reflection in the glass of the passenger side window.

When Bonnie got a good look, a loud gasp escaped her lips. Her hair had already begun to change into a very dark, almost black shade of green as her eyes seemed to glow like neon headlights. Her shoulders had already begun to rip through her shirt, and the collar had begun to split and expose the first hints of her cleavage. Ron let her go as the shock of what she was seeing began to sink in, and her body slowly began shrinking back down to normal size. She kept touching her face as it shifted and shrank until everything looked normal again. Slowly, Bonnie sank to her knees and buried her face into her hands as she began to weep. Not knowing what else to do, Ron knelt down beside her and just held her as she continued to cry. Ron hated seeing people upset, no matter who it was. Even if it was Drakken, he would be trying to comfort him too.

"I'm a freak." She said.

"No, you're not. Besides, you still have control when you change." Ron said and held her tighter.

"But I'm a mutant, and everyone hates – they," Bonnie said and only began to cry even harder. She kept remembering all the things those people at that FOH rally kept saying and shouting. What they thought of mutants and what they'd wanted to do to them. She couldn't understand why they hated people they didn't even know because they were different.

"At least you're a good looking mutant. Me? I'm a monster." Ron said as he remembered the video footage of the fight at SHIELD headquarters.

"No you're not, Ron." Kim said as she walked up behind them.

"She's right. You're not a monster." Bonnie said as she looked up and wiped her tears away.

"Bonnie, don't you remember what I did to those men?" he asked her, reminding her of the incident at Middleton hospital.

"They deserved that." Bonnie said to him. "But it was still you. I could see it."

"Same here. Ron, I'm never scared around the Hulk because I know its you." Kim said to him.

Ron let out a small laugh as he let Bonnie go. "I thought we were trying to comfort her." Ron said and pointed to Bonnie. "Bon-Bon, about what you said. Kim didn't steal me from you. I've always told you I was your friend. Why do you think I never said anything about you making fun of us?" Ron asked her.

"I thought you'd hate me for that." She said.

"Hate? No. I did get frustrated because I didn't know why you were so mad at me for so long. At least now I know." Ron said as he helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Bonnie said as she sniffled one last time.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Ron said as he gave her a firm hug, trying to comfort her one last time. "I think we better get going before someone calls the police or something." Ron said as he noticed they were getting a few looks.

"Good idea." Kim said as they started walking around the car. As they did, both Kim and Bonnie noticed that Ron was frozen in place with his eyes wide open. "What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"Um – it's just – Wow, Bonnie. I – uh – I didn't know you wore thongs." Ron said.

"How did you?" Bonnie asked while raising a questioning eyebrow. But she stopped when a lone thought hit her and she slowly started feeling the rear end of her jeans. When she did, her eyes shot wide open. "OH MY GOD!" Bonnie screamed and jumped into the back seat, showing Kim why Ron had said that.

"Couldn't you have been more tactful?" Kim asked him as she walked to the driver's side.

"I'm sorry, KP. It's just – wow." Ron said as he walked back to the passenger door.

"Then how come you don't say that about mine?" Kim asked him.

"Because I can't find any other words in any language to describe how beautiful yours is." Ron said to her truthfully.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim said as she began to blush madly as they climbed into the car.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bonnie said from the back seat as they began to drive away. "Ron? You did put the new tire on, right?"

* * *

"Are there any new reports?" Dementor asked as he saw every single henchman in a stasis chamber return to their human forms. Until they were ready, he'd have to keep them in these chambers. But at least he knew that when they were free, all it would take is a small push in the right direction and he would have his army.

"Nothing yet, boss. Ever since that upset in Middleton, they've been keeping a low profile. Even SHIELD hasn't found anything."

"Damn." Dementor growled. He needed Ron in order to stabilize his army. If he didn't, they may only last an hour or so in battle, if he was lucky. "What about the men the target defeated?"

"Not so good. They're still in custody. But I do have some good news."

"Which is?"

"During the attack on SHIELD, one of your alien friends took a prisoner from their brig." The goon said as he stepped aside and let two guards drag in a very unshaven, and very shaky, Dr. Drakken.

"Drew? Vhat has happened to him?"

"According to what we could get, he's been like this since the kid first changed. Apparently, he got a swift kick in the butt. Literally." The goon said.

"How the pathetic have fallen." Dementor said with a smile. "Chain him in the lab for now. If he snaps out of it, he might be of some use." Dementor said as Drakken was hauled away. "Where are you Stoppable? Where?"

**

* * *

**

New York, 2000 Hours

Hank Pym kept looking at the newspaper in front of him as he gulped down the glass of Jack Daniel's. His face hadn't been shaven in a few days, and he was still wearing the same clothes he had on the previous morning. The newspaper he was looking at was showing a photograph of the Avengers after they had stopped an attempted terrorist attack, and their golden boy "leader" was on the front page again. When he signed on to Fury's piece of crap team, he thought that meant funding for his company. Better equipment and more time for his experiments. Maybe he would finally be getting a chance to see if he could go past fifty feet. But instead, nothing!

His company was coming close to the verge of Bankruptcy, and he was still stuck with his growing technology. There's hardly any mention of the others on the team except Stark. Oh, wait. He meant Stark's fake bodyguard, Iron Man. That slime made him sick. Almost as sick as that fraud Captain America. Rogers was too good to be true. There had to be something about that – that –

"Hank?" Janet asked as she came out of their bedroom. She had just taken a shower and was still in nothing but a towel. She saw how much stress Hank had been under and hoped things might change. She just wish she knew what to do to help him relax. "How are you feeling, hon?"

"How do you think I feel?" he asked, taking a gulp of alcohol from the bottle, not bothering with the glass.

"How about we go out tonight? Maybe to that Italian place we like and get some fresh air?" she asked, hoping the idea of a romantic evening might cheer him up. She missed the days when they would do so much together.

"We can't, Janet. We can't afford it, just like we can't even afford that damn rat's nest our labs are at." He said as he crumpled up the newspaper and threw it out the open window next to him.

"Hank, I know things are bad," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bad? No, things were bad before we joined Fury's little bowling league. Right now, everything's in the shit house." He said as he glanced at the small stack of bills.

"Well, maybe Nick can help us out. I'm sure he'd,"

"Screw the Cyclops! It'll be a cold day in hell before I get on my knees to kiss his ass!" Hank said as he broke away and walked into the kitchen, looking for the bottle of vodka he knew he kept in case of company.

"Hank, we don't really have a choice. With SHIELD funding, we can finally get somewhere with our research." Janet said to him, trying to reason with him and his attitude.

"Sure. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hank asked as he walked back into the living room as he gulped down the clear liquid. "That way, you can be closer to your golden boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. Rogers, the damn fake. I've seen how you've been drooling over Mr. G.I. Joe."

"He's a war hero, Hank. I respect him."

"Yeah, right. And I bet the respect you want to give him is conveniently located in between your legs, isn't it?" he asked her. He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew he had pissed her off, right before her hand made swift contact across the side of his face.

Not even thinking, Hank reached back and belted Janet as hard as he could across the face with his fist. Janet stumbled against the desk, regaining her footing as she pressed her hand against mouth and nose as a fresh trail of crimson began to flow and cover her hand. He never did that before, ever! He had his temper tantrums and bruised ego fits; but he had never raised a hand to her.

"Oh Christ! Janet, I'm so sorry! I – I wasn't even thinking." Hank said as he tried to see how bad she was hurt.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed as jammed her elbow into his face as hard as she could.

Hank recoiled in pain as he felt warm blood wash down his face like it was water. With so much of the alcohol clouding his mind, only pure anger seemed to be in control as he glared at his wife.

"You bitch! You make me bleed?" he asked as he belted her across the face again, before swiftly hitting her in her stomach.

He raised his hand again to strike, but he doubled over as Janet hit him in between the legs as hard as she could. Not caring that her towel had fallen off, she grabbed one of the inventions he had been toying with and quickly swung and bashed him in the side of the face. Hank crashed to the floor with a loud thud, breaking a small chair s he did so.

"YOU MUTANT BITCH!" Hank screamed as he tried to ram her, to shove her through the glass door that lead out to their balcony.

Instead, Hank found himself crashing through the glass door and tumble across the concrete and glass shards. He was covered in cuts all over his arms, scalp, and legs as he tried to shake the stars from his eyes. Pushing himself up, he saw his wife had shrunken her form and was darting around the apartment as she tried to find a place to either hide or escape.

"I don't think so." Hank growled as he ran back inside and followed her into the kitchen. A small sneer appeared on his face as he saw that he had backed her into a corner. He reached into the pantry and pulled out a can of Raid that was still half full. "Let's see you dodge this shit." Hank said and began spraying the poison directly at his miniaturized wife.

Janet's lungs felt as they were on fire as she flew away from the poison cloud, trying to escape. But Hank was relentless as he followed her, trying to drown her in the poison. Janet didn't know how much longer she could try and outrun the spray. It felt like she was fixing to vomit her organ out of her mouth with each hacking cough. Grabbing one of his magazines, Hank quickly rolled it up as Janet began flying about; not knowing where she was going. As hard as he could, Hank slapped his wife with the magazine. Janet flew across the room, bouncing across the surface of their coffee table, before flying off of it and fell to the floor.

Hank chuckled to himself as he saw his wife return to normal size, and her wings disappear. He walked over to her and just laughed a little more as he looked down at her.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he asked her, but stopped laughing when she didn't respond. "Janet?" he asked her, and saw how she wasn't moving. "Janet, are you all right?" he asked as his common sense began to return to him.

He knelt down to her still form and rolled her over onto her back. A loud gasp escaped his lips when he saw that not only was there blood escaping from her broken nose, but from her mouth and a small amount from her ears. Half of her face was begging to swell and turn purple from the bruises, and her chest barley rose as she drew in each breath.

"What have I done?" Hank moaned to himself as he realized that he may have just murdered the one person that was supposed to have been the most important woman to him.

**

* * *

**

Undisclosed Location

No matter how many times he read the information in this file, he just could not believe it. He knew SHIELD had been trying to reboot the Super Soldier program, but he never knew it had gotten so far. It was hard to believe some gangly kid that was fresh out of high school was the key to the Army's future. It would be hard to make him disappear. Hi and his girlfriend had friends all over the world. And it looked like in very high places. According to the file, even the President of the United States gave them a ride to a mission. They were even responsible for Team Impossible going out of business. That was good. Damn shyster's price gouged the hell out of anyone they supposedly helped.

As he kept browsing various information in front of him, he grasped the cigar that sat smoldering in an ash tray and took a good look at it. Before and after every mission he was assigned to, he would always smoke the same brand of cigar every time. He didn't know why anymore, or even how it had originally started. Too many missions were blurring together now. Maybe he should finally just give up the damn things all together. They had proof now that smoking gives people cancer. But then again, what doesn't these days? To heck with it. He enjoyed smoking them too much.

"Sir?" a young man asked as he entered the man's office.

"What do you have, soldier?"

"We've just intercepted security footage from the cameras at an ATM. The footage just revealed our targets location." He reported to his superior.

"Where are they?"

"California, sir. Not that far from San Francisco."

"Get the teams assembled and the gear locked and loaded. We're rolling out." General Ross said as he stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes, sir!" the kid said with enthusiasm as he saluted, turned, and left.

It wasn't hard to tell that he hadn't seen combat before, no real action. When you've been in this business as long as he has, you learned not to plan ahead when you were coming to a battle. Sometimes, you were wondering if you had your will updated or not. Or at least, a loved one you would never see again. As he slipped the jacket onto his shoulders, he saw the one photo that was sitting on his desk. In it was a much younger him, with his hair not so grey as it was now. And on his shoulders was a young little girl, about seven years old with her hair tied into a pigtail. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he reached over and placed the framed photo face down. Like so many times before, he had no time for family. The only thing that mattered right now was the mission.

**

* * *

**

New York

Frustrated wasn't a good word to describe his mood, and he wasn't angry enough to be considered pissed off yet. This search for Stoppable was growing more and more frustrating by the day, and he now had to deal with what looked like a She-Hulk. He had to find them, he absolutely had to. Dementor was still out there, and he most likely wanted Stoppable. But what about the threat they had over in Latveria? God help them if that tin plated megalomaniac decided he wanted a piece of Stoppable. All the havoc that kid alone can cause is bad enough. As he groaned to himself, he rubbed his head as he began to see too many threats and what if's playing out in his head all at once. He needed time to try and figure out where the hell they could be. As he sat into his chair and looked at the one photo on his desk, he chuckled a little bit. He remembered reading Betty Director's report about the so-called "Ron Factor" and how everyone was after Stoppable. He couldn't help but laugh at history repeating itself again. It looked like Betty had a right to be concerned after all.

"HEY! IRON PANTS!" Shego shouted as she stormed into Colonel Fury's office with a panicked private following.

"I'm sorry, sir! She,"

"It's all right, private. You can leave." Fury said as he watched the nervous young man exit. As soon as the door was closed, Fury turned his one eye onto his second in command. "Something I can help you with, Black Widow?"

"No, but I thought I'd give you the heads up. Nerd-linger out there just found massive orders coming from the military."

"If you hadn't noticed, we're still at war in the Middle-East."

"Nothing like that. This is heavy duty that's not for over seas." She said to him.

"What do you mean when you say 'Heavy Duty?'"

"Take a look for yourself." She said as she flung several sheets of paper onto his desk. Fury picked up one and began to read, and he immediately didn't like what he was reading.

"Sonic Cannons? Anti-tank weapons? State of the art choppers armed to the teeth?" Fury read out loud. When he read who had placed the orders, he began to crumple the paper as the veins in his neck began to make themselves known and threaten to pop. "Thunderbolt Ross." Fury growled.

"Ross? Any relation to Dr. Ross?" Shego asked him.

"It's her father. He's a four star general in the United States Army. If he's requesting all this firepower, it can't be good." Fury said as he threw the crumpled mass of paper into the garbage.

"How bad is it?"

"General Ross is well known for being placed in charge of mainly black-ops assignments. Or what you would call, suicide missions. He's also like a blood hound. If he's bent sent to retrieve anything or anyone, he doesn't stop until his orders are completed to the letter." Fury said.

"So why would an army general be – oh, Christ." Shego said as she thought of only a few reasons to order that much hardware and not take it over seas.

"This is why I wanted to keep Stoppable inside SHIELD. The United States Army just declared open season on the Hulk. Tell Wade to keep a tab on Ross' communications. We need to find Stoppable before he does, now!" Fury said as he glared at her. "Assemble the Avengers. I want all of them to try and find Stoppable and Possible as soon as you can." Fury said as he got up.

"That's the other problem."

"Other problem? What other problem?" Fury asked. He hated surprises, no matter what they were.

"Janet Pym's just been rushed into the ER at Memorial Medical."

"What happened?" Fury asked, automatically thinking it was an attack by the aliens they had fought off several weeks ago.

"Her husband beat the living shit out of her and poisoned her. They don't know if she'll make it through the night." Shego told him as her jaw began to tighten when she read how bad her husband had beat her.

"Where's Dr. Pym now?" Fury growled.

"Not with his wife. A neighbor heard the fight and called it in. Hank wasn't there when the police arrived. But Rogers is taking care of it as we speak." Shego said with a small smirk.

* * *

"YOU BRAINLESS BASTARD!" Captain Steven Rogers shouted as he grabbed Pym by his enlarged throat and tackled him to the ground, not too far from where Pym's lab was. After Steve had heard what Hank had done to Janet, he went out looking for him. He had guessed Hank might come to his lab, and he had been right. The one thing he hadn't counted on was that he was wearing his enlargement suit. When Rogers had tried to arrest him, calmly, Hank had resisted and fought back. The next thing he knew was that Hank was fifty feet tall and trying to step on Rogers like a bug.

"Didn't – Didn't mean – to." Hank chocked as he felt Rogers punch him in the throat.

"LIKE HELL!" Rogers shouted as he punched him in the chin and felt something break as soon as his fist made contact. He wished he had at least brought his shield with him, but he didn't. He had been so angry at Pym for hitting his wife that he hadn't been thinking clearly. But he had been well trained. But that was to go against Nazi's and other armed terrorists. Not against a fifty foot man.

Pym wrapped his enlarged hand around Roger's torso and flung him away like he were nothing more but a dead leaf. Rogers crashed through the windows of an old warehouse, long since abandoned and felt himself hit the hard wall. As he tumbled to the ground, he could hear the echo of the concrete cracking as he felt an enormous pain in his side. He looked down and saw a large shard of window glass jutting from his side and blood dripping from where it had pierced him. Gritting his teeth, he grasped the shard and pulled it free. A loud growl escaped through clench teeth as he dropped the shard and got back to his feet. After taking a few deep breaths to make the lingering pain fade, he broke into a full sprint and leapt through the window he had been thrown through. He tumbled across the concrete and righted himself in a crouch as he felt the wound scream with agony. He ignored it as he saw Pym stumble toward Manhattan. Pym was completely drunk; he didn't have any sense of balance. He could use that to his advantage.

Rogers began sprinting again and climbed the fire escape of another warehouse as fast and hard as he could. He could feel the wound protesting and feel his blood flowing down his side and stain his tattered shirt, but he ignored all of it. He was a soldier, and he did what he knew was the right thing to do. He didn't stop when Klizer put several slugs in his gut and hip, and he wasn't going to let a stab wound stopping him from bringing Pym into shield by the back of his scrawny neck. Rogers kept running and pushing himself, fighting the pain from the wound. As soon as he came to the ledge of the warehouse, he jumped and made it to the roof of the next one. One after another he ran across until he finally was coming up on the drunken bastard. Making sure he maintained his speed, Rogers leapt across two more roofs before he curved to the right and began aiming for the warehouse roof beside the one he was on. He was just hoping he had timed this just right. He was almost to the edge when he saw Hank's knee come down and block his path. Rogers leapt from the edge of the building, using his speed and himself as a weapon. The full force of his strength and speed slammed Rogers against Hank's knee that caused him to see it shatter underneath the skin. Pym screamed in pain as his leg buckled and gave way while Rogers grasped the ledge of a second story window and held on for dear life.

Rogers watched as Hank fell over backwards and crashed on top of several warehouses, crushing them from his increased weight. Pym was still crying in pain and moaning from his shattered knee, not even noticing the various pieces of debris that had punctured him in various places in his arms, legs, and his back. While Hank whimpered in pain, Rogers let go of the ledge and let himself drop to the ground. He landed on his feet, and stumbled onto his butt as he felt the adrenaline in his system begin to fade. Convinced that Hank was probably down for the count, Rogers reached into his pocket and took out the communicator that Wade Load had made for the rest of the Avengers. From what he understood, all he had to do was press a button and it would connect to SHIELD HQ. But which button was it?

"To hell with it." Rogers said and just hit any button on the remote.

"_Rogers?"_ Wade asked on the other end.

"What do you know. First try." Rogers said and chuckled.

"_Rogers, where are you? Fury is throwing a fit!"_ Wade said.

"Tell him to get a team down to Pym's lab ASAP. I've got him waiting for you." Rogers said as he took a deep breath and hissed. "Tell them to bring a needle and thread to." He said before putting the device back in his pocket.

"You rotten old fart!" Pym shouted at him.

Looking around himself, Rogers found several trash cans had been knocked over when Pym had fallen. Grabbing one of the lids, Steve looked to where Pym was crying and moaning. Taking careful aim, Steve hurled the trash can lid as hard as he could and smile when it made contact with the side of Hank's head. After a few seconds of being dazed, Hank's head crashed onto the ground as slipped into unconsciousness.

"Would just shut up?" Rogers said.

* * *

A very relieved Bonnie exited the women's room as she felt the new pair of jeans hug her frame in the right places. She had to remind herself to never drink a Route 44 drink in under half an hour. Especially when you're bored out of your mind and drinking it was a race against the man with the bottomless stomach. As Bonnie stepped inside the convenience store that was apart of the gas station, she took a brief glance at a near by rack that had several ball caps decorated all over it. Her attention caught one ball cap that was a dark blue that had the picture of a cartoon bulldog that was drooling foam at the corners of its mouth. A small smirk appeared as she reached over and took a quick look at the price tag.

"Perfect." She said to herself as she quickly paid for the cap and wondered over to where Kim and Ron were looking for something to drink. Noticing that they weren't paying attention to anything else behind them, Bonnie snuck up behind Ron as quietly as she could and pushed the cap on his head.

""AGH! I'VE GONE BLIND!" Ron shouted as Bonnie giggled and Kim looked at her in confusion.

"You said the same thing at my fifth birthday." Bonnie giggled.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was when you dumped your birthday cake on my head." Ron said as he removed the cap.

"You deserved it for making fun of my princess hat. Just be glad I didn't stab you in the neck with a nut pick like my sister wanted." Bonnie said to him.

"Princess Bonnie. Why am I not surprised?" Kim asked herself as she looked at the ball cap. "What's this for?" Kim asked her.

"It looks a lot like our High School mascot. And I figured since Ron's trying to keep a low profile, it might help." Bonnie said.

"Cool. Thanks, Bon-Bon!" Ron said with a grin as h looked at the bulldog design on it.

"Would you please quit calling me that?" the young brunette asked as she reached over and grabbed a diet soda. "I'll wait for you two in the car." Bonnie said as she walked off.

"How weird is that?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"What's weird?"

"Bonnie. One minute, she's her normal self and then she's – she's like someone completely different." Kim said to him.

"Well, think about it KP. In high school, she had to act like a snob to keep her popularity and friends. Now that we aren't in high school anymore, she can be herself." Ron said to her like it was a no brainer.

"Except she still hates my guts." Kim growled to herself.

"Come on, Kim. She doesn't hate you."

"Prove it." Kim challenged.

"Maybe she – oh, crap."

"Ron?" Kim asked as she looked at him staring at the glass of the cooler door. Kim glanced and noticed something. Something in the parking lot that was moving. Whatever it was, it had been wearing army fatigues and armed with a heavy duty rifle. "That doesn't look like SHIELD." Kim said to him.

"We got to get out of here now!" Ron said as they turned to leave.

* * *

"Captain, I need a sit rep right now." General Ross said as he along with three techs sat inside an armored van across the street from the gas station. They had found the trio earlier when they had stopped at a Wal-Mart and had followed them ever since. Now looked to be a good a time as ever to try and capture the target. There weren't that many civilians at the gas station, which meant a low casualty percentage if it came down to a fight. The one thing they needed to do was neutralize Stoppable before he had a chance to change and fight back. That's why he had several snipers move into key positions that would give them the best chance of getting the kid in their crosshairs. But Ross knew that things rarely went according to plan. So just in case, he had his team ready to be deployed.

"_We're in place, sir. We have the target within visual range now."_ One of the snipers reported back.

"As soon as you have a clear shot, I want you to take it." Ross said to his men.

"_I've got a shot, sir. Wait a minute."_ Another sniper said, making Ross tense up. Something in his gut was telling him that this was fixing to go south. _"He's seen us, sir!"_

"Damn it to hell. All teams are to move in at once! Take him down now!" Ross ordered as the van and the team was deployed.

* * *

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kim shouted to everyone.

"Are you crazy, lady?" one of the cashiers behind the counter asked.

"I just saw someone with a gun. You can stay here or you can GET OUT NOW!" Ron shouted, making everyone leave.

Just as the last few costumers and employees, including Kim, exited the building, part of the plexi-glass shattered in a hail of bullets as Ron ducked behind a shelf. Several packages of various chips, candies, and drinks were exploding or leaking as the wall began to become decorated with numerous bullet holes. Ron tried to move, but it seemed every movement was rewarded with several bullets ricocheting off the ground. Who the hell was doing this? Ron barley had time to move when a bullet punctures the shelf and almost grazed the tip off his nose, causing him to fall backwards on his backside. As far as he knew, he was the only one left in the store. That meant whoever was out there was targeting him, and Ron could only think of one thing at that moment. Whoever was in charge of this attack had to be completely nuts!

"Kim, what the hell's going on?!" Bonnie asked as Kim ducked when the gunfire began. As soon as Kim reached Bonnie's car, several uniformed soldiers, Hummers, and what looked to be two strange vehicles. Mounted on the top of these vehicles looked to be a strange devices that were an odd combination of a speaker woofer and a satellite dish. "Kim, where's Ron?" Bonnie asked her.

"He's still inside!" Kim gasped as they saw the soldiers turning the store into Swiss cheese. "STOP!" Kim said as she rushed one soldier and planted a firm kick into the side of his knee before giving a swift karate shop the side of his neck and knocking him out. Bonnie was able to grab one of the garbage cans by the gas pump and dunked it on top of another soldier before kicking him in the balls and pushing him to the ground. However, their actions did not go unnoticed.

"General Ross, we have a problem." One soldier said into his comm. Link before Kim's fist bashed his nose flat.

Ross took his eyes away from their target long enough to see what the soldier was talking about. He was fairly surprised when he saw Kim take out three of his men that tried to detain her.

"So that's Kim Possible." General Ross said.

"Orders, sir?" another soldier asked.

"Detain her and her friend, but don't kill. Our main target is still inside. Keep him alive if you can. But if he fights back, you put a bullet in his head." Ross ordered.

Ron had to get out of there as soon as he could. If he stayed here, he was going to end up dead. There was a momentary break in the gunfire. Maybe they were reloading their weapons. Using his window of opportunity, Ron quickly ran from his current hiding spot and ducked behind the coffee counter that was now covered in hot java and various forms of creamer. After taking a few deep breaths, Ron carefully peaked around the corner and gazed outside. There were several soldiers out there along with several vehicles. But what caught his attention the most was the sight of Kim and Bonnie as they were fighting several soldiers.

One soldier came up behind Bonnie and soon retrained her while Kim was giving them an even harder time. A smile formed on his face as she saw her take down several soldiers in under two minutes, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. His smile disappeared when he saw several dog pile her at once and force her to the ground. She was trying to fight back, but not having any success. His heart began beating faster as his breath began to quicken. He had to control himself. He didn't want to hulk out, but he needed to save his girlfriend. If they were willing to shoot at him in broad daylight, who knows what they'd do to Kim and Bonnie.

"No!" Ron shouted as his mind came to a decision on its own.

Ron quickly jumped back onto to his feet and began running to the shattered door. His heart was beating loudly in his ears as everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. He was half way to the door when he heard flying through the air and getting louder before he felt something burning and incredibly hot tear into the top of his left leg. Ron screamed in pain as he felt pure heat burrow deep into his flesh in muscle before he felt another piece of led rip through his right shoulder and knocking him off of his feet. As he hit the linoleum floor, his brain and entire sense of sensation was flooded with nothing but burning pain. He wanted to cry as he tried to scream, but it came out as painful and agonized moans. His eyes were closed so tight that it felt like his eyelids were fixing to rip free from his face as he clenched his teeth so hard that he could have sworn he was making his wisdom teeth sink deeper into his jaw. When he forced his eyes open again, began to glow bright neon green.

* * *

Bonnie struggled as the soldier behind her held her tightly. The more she struggled, it seemed the tighter the soldier kept her in place. All this didn't make any sense to her at all. Why would the army dispatch their own soldiers to attack in broad daylight? And why would they put so many innocent people at risk? The answer came to her mind in less than a second. Ron. Somehow, the army had found out about him. And they were sent to eliminate what they saw as a threat. As she struggled, she saw several of the armed soldiers tackle Kim to the ground and stayed there so she wouldn't hurt anyone else. This was ridiculous. She was so glad that she was studying to become a lawyer, because she was going to slap the army with suck a tremendous lawsuit that they'd have to shut down over half the armed forces by the time she was done with them.

As she struggled to break free from her captor, Bonnie saw Ron had started running toward the door of the convenience store. He must have seen Kim get into trouble. Her eye widened in horror when she saw a bullet pierce into his leg and another rip through his shoulder. Panic was beginning to take over her mind as she saw Ron fall to the floor and stop moving.

"NO!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she saw her boyfriend go down hard.

Bonnie could feel her hear rate increase as she tried to break free even more. Why wasn't she changing? Was it only temporary? Damn it, what did she have to do to help him? She soon saw a very smelly soldier limp his way toward her with a sneer on his face. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was the soldier she had tried to neutralize.

"I bet you thought that was very funny. Didn't you?" he asked her.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting you to go down so easily. Who knew you actually had a dick?" she sneered in response.

The air rushed out of her lungs as the soldier struck her in her stomach with the butt of his rifle as hard as he could, causing her to go partially limp. As she heard her captor and her attacker argue, she felt her heart rate increase as her anger began to increase again. As she balled her fists, she began to feel a new rush of energy flow through her. A small chuckle escaped her throat as it soon grew in volume and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" her attacker asked her.

"You just did the dumbest thing imaginable." She said as she felt that energy grow and her body begin to hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the soldier asked her.

"Guess." She said as she looked up at him with a smile and glared at him with her now neon green eyes.

"What the hell?" the man asked as she flung her captor into a gas pump like he were a mere rag doll.

She groaned in pain as she felt her body start to grow and her muscles expand. Her jeans and shirt felt suddenly tight as her hair darkened and her skin began to change. She felt the jeans finally rip and give way at her hips and calves as the front of her shirt began to tear at the collar and travel downward. Her bra straps ripped from her expanding body apart and her shoes split open, as her feet grew too large for them to cover. When she glared back at the soldier that had struck her, he had his gun raised while he shivered in place.

"Go ahead and make my day." She growled at him as her skin tone changed to a dark shade of green.

"Y-y-you're a – y-you're a,"

"I'm a bitch." She said as she firmly kicked him in between his legs, sending him hurtling upward and striking the awning covering the pump before landing onto the hard pavement face first. The pain the soldier was in was beyond any comprehension he knew of as he clutched himself between his legs and curled himself into a fetal position.

"If you did have a dick, you don't anymore." Bonnie said to herself as she made her way toward the men that were holding Kim down.

"Sir!" the tech said as he patted Ross on the shoulder.

"Not now." Ross growled, hopping that they hadn't killed their target

"SIR!"

"What is it?" Ross demanded as he turned to the tech.

"We've got a problem." The tech said as he pointed to a monitor.

Ross looked at the monitor in time to see the She-Hulk throw several soldiers away from Kim and help her back onto her feet. Ross' mouth fell open in surprise and shock. There was nothing in the reports about another one. Ross quickly exited the van and saw for himself as the She-Hulk began guarding Kim as the soldiers opened fire at her. The bullets looked more like they were hitting a powerful airbag as they bounced off of her skin like they were pellets. She-Hulk glared at all of them a small growl began to escape her lips and her muscles began to tense. Everyone around her was beginning to get nervous.

"Bonnie, don't do anything stupid." Kim said to her.

"Don't worry, K. I'm just gonna have a little fun." Bonnie said as her eyes seemed to become more intense.

Before anyone could move, everyone's attention was drawn to the store as the front of it was completely shattered and debris covered everyone. The soldiers were frozen in fear, as Ross' eyes grew wide in surprise. He had seen the photos and read the reports over and over again, but he had no idea of that what was before him would be so – massive.

"Holy Mary, mother of God." He said as all of them gazed at a very large, and very, very pissed off Hulk.

Everyone covered their ears as Hulk screamed a roar of pure anger that seemed to vibrate the very ground they were standing on. When the his scream ended, all the soldiers saw a large sneer on the Hulk's face as he saw that several still had their weapons trained on Kim and She-Hulk.

"**Puny humans."** Hulk growled.

"Bring in the heavy artillery." Ross said as he began to come out of his state of shock.

"S-sir?" the tech asked him.

"BRING IN THE BIG GUNS! GET THE FIFTY CALIBER IN HERE!" Ross screamed.

Three H1 assault vehicles came barreling down the street and toward the gas station. Each of them had a large caliber machine gun and began opening fire at the two Hulks while the soldiers were doing their best to get to a safer position. Both were covering their faces as they felt the impact from the bullets and winced at the pain. The bullets bounced off Hulk and Bonnie's tough skin, but the force of them was causing them to sting like a small punch.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to play with guns?" Bonnie said as one Hummer roared toward her.

When the vehicle was close enough, Bonnie stomped her foot down on the Hummer's front end, destroying the engine and making the car flip like a skateboard. With a hard jab, her fist went through the open hole in the car's rook and went through the floorboard and let it hang on her arm. With a sadistic grin, Bonnie glanced to where Ross was standing and turned to face him while the soldiers inside the vehicle were struggling to get out.

"General, what's she doing?" another tech asked.

"Men, get out of the van and run like hell." Ross said as she got a better grip on the crippled vehicle.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THIS AND SHOVE IT!" Bonnie shouted as she hurled the assault vehicle at the van while it's occupants scattered.

With very little effort, Bonnie hurled the Hummer at the van Ross and the techs had been sitting in with seditious glee. The massive assault vehicle crashed into the van, causing both to tumble and slam against the side of a near by building and almost bringing the wall down. Gas began pouring from both of their crumpled and torn fuel tanks and soaking the ground beneath the heaps. The wiring from the computers that were in the van were still sparking from the damage they had sustained and were dangerously close to where the gas was beginning to pool. With one small spark, both heaps exploded in one single massive fireball, covering the near by people in a wave of heat.

While Bonnie went for the next Hummer, the Hulk let out another rage of pure rage as leapt into the air and preformed a flying pile driver onto the hood of the other Hummer, crushing the engine and metal frame of the car completely. Out of mainly pure fear, the soldier behind the large fifty caliber gun opened fire and watched as the bullets bounced off the Hulk's head and shoulders and heard him growling louder and louder. When one bullet struck the Hulk in the eye, Hulk staggered to his feet as he covered his face and tried to shake the pain away. When Hulk glared at them again, the pure hateful stare the armed soldier received seemed to chill him to his very core as the rest of the men in the Hummer ran away. Fear gripped the poor soldier as the Hulk stood to his full height and began panting, as the veins in his skin looked ready to pop. He didn't know what this green behemoth would do next, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

The Hulk spread his arms wide apart, almost like he was trying to stretch his arms out. With a tremendous force, the Hulk brought his hands together in a massive clap that almost sounded like a sonic boom. The force of the blow send the soldier falling out of the assault vehicle as he grasped his ears in pain while the vehicle itself was almost toppled over. When the soldier looked up, he saw the Hulk smashing and crushing the vehicle with its massive fists. Each blow to it warped the metal further and further until it was unrecognizable. Grasping it firmly in his hands and with one more roar, the Hulk lifted the destroyed vehicle into the air and flung far, far off into the distance until it was just a distant speck flying through the air.

"Incredible." Ross said as he saw the display of strength before him.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" one of his soldiers asked him.

"Deploy the sonic cannons." Ross said to him.

The two parked vehicles with the strange speakers roared to life as they repositioned themselves in front of the gas station. As soon as they had come to a stop, two soldiers came out and immediately mounted each device. As the devices came online, a strange hum began to sound from them. Both She-Hulk and Hulk turned their gaze toward the strange machines as small vibration began to travel through the cars.

"Why aren't they firing?" Ross asked.

"The devices have to reach full power first, sir."

"By then, it'll be too late. Fire them now."

"But, sir!"

"I SAID FIRE!" Ross screamed.

"Bonnie! Ron! Run!" Kim screamed to them as she saw the devices begin to charge.

"Don't worry, K. We'll handle this." Bonnie said as her and Hulk began walking toward them. Kim knew what those devices were. When they were still at SHIELD, she had read that Stark had developed them as a weapon against the Chitauri. But if those things were at full power, they could collapse an entire building. And Hulk state or not, she knew that both of her friends were going to get hurt. "NO!" Kim shouted as she jumped in front of them to stop them.

"OPEN FIRE!" the soldiers inside the vehicles shouted.

Two sonic blasts hit both Hulks and Kim at full force. Hulk and She-Hulk had to do their best not to be knocked over by the sheer force of the blasts while their ears felt like they were going to explode form the inside out. Kim however was propelled forward like she had been fired from a slingshot and hit one of the gas pumps face first before falling to the ground and remained still. Both Hulk and She-Hulk were covering their ears as they fell to their knees, barley able to stand the pain from what they were feeling. Bonnie wanted to scream while Hulk moaned.

"Now we've got them." Ross said as a smile curled on his face.

Hulk was now on his elbows and knees as the blasts began to overpower him and Bonnie. He didn't know how much more he could stand the beating they were being given. As he tried to turn away from the sonic blasts, his eyes saw Kim laying on the ground with blood falling from her hair and her nose while a large bruise began to form on her forehead. As he saw her laying still, laying hurt, a growl formed in his throat. It started out small before it grew in another roar of unparalleled rage. He bit through the pain and the noise and fought against the force of the sonic blasts. He pushed himself back into a defiant stance and slowly forced himself to move forward. Each step shook the ground and sunk the asphalt deep into the ground. His fists were balled and his teeth were bared in his sneer as his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. General Ross couldn't believe at what he was seeing. HE had seen these devices in action before, and his mind was telling him that it was impossible for anything to stand against them.

"Crank them up to full power." Ross ordered.

"They already at maximum, sir. We're risking them burning out, right now."

"Then burn them out! Just don't let that thing go free!" Ross ordered as he saw Hulk draw ever closer to the devices.

Both of the men focused the full power of the machines directly at the Hulk, but were terrified as they saw him still making his way toward them. It was unreal to see this – thing actually fight against their attack. Soon, the Hulk was too close for comfort for wither of them. As they felt the ground shake as he planted another foot closer, both abandoned their posts as they heard him scream in rage and hate. Hulk lashed out and grasped one of the large devices and crushed it in his hand like it were made out of cardboard. As the Hulk tried to rip it free from the vehicle, half of the vehicle came with it. With a rebel yell he used the half he had torn off and kept smashing it into what was left over, and over, and over again. Sparks flew as debris of metal and asphalt began to fly in all directions as he kept hammering it relentlessly. When there was barley anything left in his hand or in front of him, he threw the remains into the other vehicle and made it skid along the parking lot and almost tipping it over. The driver climbed out and quickly made his way to the sonic weapon. He began charging it again and re-aimed it at the Hulk once again before the device exploded from a massive energy blast. The Hulk stood confused for a moment, wondering what had just happened to make the machine explode. When he saw a metal figure of red and yellow land not too far in front of him, his anger began to rise again.

"**Stark."** He growled as he recognized the Iron Man armor.

"Easy, fella. I'm a friend." Iron Man said to him.

"**No friend. Tried to take Kim."** Hulk growled.

"Not again." Iron Man said to himself as he saw the Hulk begin to raise his fist in the air.

"NO RON! DON'T!" She-Hulk shouted and jumped in front of him, grasping his arm before he could attack. "He's a friend." She told him.

"**Stark tried,"**

"I know, Ron. But he's my friend. That means he's your friend." She said to him as she stroked the side of his face.

"**Friend?"**

"Yes. He's a friend." She said to him and let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his fists. "Go stay with Kim. Okay?" she asked him.

"**KP!"** Hulk said as he remembered the state Kim was in and quickly rushed backed to her.

"You better have a damn good reason for interfering with Army affairs." Ross said as he marched up to Iron Man's face.

"I'm here on SHIELD business, General. Both of the jolly green giants over there are under SHIELD protection." Iron Man said to him.

"Like hell they are! I have orders to capture those things and eliminate them if necessary." Ross said, his stone face showing no sign of any cracks.

"If you would like to take this up with the rest of the Avengers, they'll be here any minute." Iron Man said.

Ross looked into the smooth gold face of Iron Man and glared at the glaring eyes that showed no sign of emotion at all. He hated facing an opponent where he couldn't tell if they were bluffing or not. With the tin man in front of him, he couldn't tell if he was ling or not. He couldn't even tell if he was human or not.

"This isn't over." Ross said to him before turning to his men. "We're pulling out. That's an order." Ross said as he and his mean began to fall back.

Iron Man turned his attention toward the Hulk as he held an unconscious Kim in his arms while She-Hulk looked at her with her face full of concern.

"Is she all right?" Iron Man asked her.

"She's still breathing, so that's a good sign." She-Hulk said as the Hulk cradled her in his arms.

"We can help her at my lab. From there, we can find out how bad she's hurt." Iron Man said to her.

"I guess it was a good thing I gave you a call, hush?" She-Hulk asked him.

"You called?" Iron Man asked her, confused at what she was telling him.

"You don't recognize me, Tony?" she asked him with a smirk. She closed her eyes and began taking several steady deep breaths. In a few moments, she began groaning as her form began to shrink in size and her bones began to pop. Soon, her body was slender and her hair began to fade to a chestnut brown as her skin changed from green to tan. Instead of the athletic looking She-Hulk, there now stood a regular young woman in front of Iron Man. "How about now?" she asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"Bon-Bon?" he asked her, surprised at what he was seeing. Both looked at the Hulk when he growled in confusion.

"It's okay, Ron. Tony is my mom's ex-boyfriend." She said to him.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." He said to her.

"First thing's first. We need help Kim."

Inside the gas station, or what was left of it, one soldier had stayed behind and remained hidden as the two creatures talked to the metal man. As he gazed at them one more time, a small his escaped his leps as he pulled out a small test tube from his pocket. Cautiously, he walked to where Ron had been laying when he had been shot, and scooped up a generous amount of blood that was still wet from the floor. The soldier smiled as he put a cork in the test tube and opened his shirt a bit. When he placed the tube closed to his skin, his chest opened and several small tentacles grasped the tube and pulled it within him before his skin sealed itself closed. As he left the area, he let out a small sinister laugh as his eyes began to glow with a blue inner light. What was that old saying? Never wound what you can't kill. And that went double for the Chitauri.


	14. Gauge

**Days without Incident: 3**

His eyelids felt heavy as he forced them open. His mind was a jumble of strange dreams and confusion. Where was he? What had happened? He was trying to remember what he had done before falling asleep, but he couldn't sort out anything in his head. As he forced himself to sit up, he noticed that his entire body was aching. Every muscle in him seemed to burn with the slightest little movement. As he popped his shoulders and collar bones, he glanced down at his hands and noticed the fresh set of small scars. The scars were barley visible, but it looked like he had been punching a brick wall. What had happened to him?

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Ron quickly looked up and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway with a relieved look on her face. Her hair was a slight mess and needed to be combed, and it looked like she hadn't slept for a while.

"Bon-Bon, what happened to me?" he asked her as he tried to stand, but found that his leg were asleep. Bonnie quickly rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall.

"Don't you remember anything?" she asked him.

"Not really." Ron said as he tried to force the sleep away.

"Try and think, Ron. What's the last thing you remember?" she asked him.

"The last thing?" Ron asked as he tried to think about it. "The last thing I remember is,"

Ron's eyes bolted open as he began to experience total recall. He remembered the gas station, the military storming in, and them shooting at him. They had tackled Kim, and he tried to go after her. He got shot in the leg and shoulder and then – that's when it became fuzzy. He saw images of cars being smashed, weird speakers, and –

"KP got hurt, didn't she?" Ron asked her.

"I'm afraid so. You took a pretty good beating yourself." Bonnie said as Ron began to regain feeling in his legs. "She's all right, Ron. Her ego's more bruised than anything." She said as she glanced at his shoulder and her eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"Your wound. There's a barley a scar." Bonnie said as her fingers lightly brushed over his shoulder, causing Ron to giggle.

"That tickles, you know."

"Sorry."

"So – where are we?" Ron asked her.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Bonnie asked him.

* * *

"How's it looking, Kim?" Tony asked as he looked over the last few diagnostic reports.

"So far, everything looks like it's working." Kim said as she checked the machinery as it powered up.

"Good. Just a few more tests, and we can give it a go." Tony said as he popped his back. "Remind me to make the next suit more comfortable." He said to himself.

"Or I can just pound it with you still in it." Ron said as he slowly entered the room, trying to work the soreness out of his legs.

"Ron! You're awake!" Kim said as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Ow!" Ron moaned as Kim quickly backed off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll – oh no." Ron said as he looked at Kim.

She had a large black eye and a bad looking bruise on her forehead as well. If he didn't know any better, he could swear he saw stitches near her hairline. The sight seemed to crush Ron's heart as he slowly brushed her face, trying to make sure he didn't touch the bruised flesh.

"I knew this would happen." Ron said to himself.

"No, Ron. This wasn't you." Kim said as she held his hand in hers.

"You can thank General Ross for that." Tony said as he made his way to the couple. "I have to admit, you look pretty good for a guy that took on a whole army platoon and enough firepower for a small seige." Stark said to him.

"Well, too bad you're still not hurting from the beat down I gave you last time." Ron said to him with a small glare. "So if you're here, where's the rest of them?"

"The rest of who?"

"The Avengers. Fury sent you, didn't he?" Ron asked him.

"Actually, no. He didn't. I showed up because one, you're in my hometown. And two, I'm doing this as a favor to the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter." He told him.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused by what Stark was telling him. When Kim pointed to someone behind him, he slowly turned to see Bonnie with a slight blush on her face. "Him? He's your mom's ex-boyfriend?" Ron asked her.

"Maybe?" Bonnie asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, great." Ron said as he banged his head against a wall. "Now what could happen?" Ron asked himself.

* * *

A hiss like growl escaped through his gritted teeth as he looked over the subjects that were resting in their tanks. They had now become stasis chambers since he didn't have what he needed. If they were to change now, while their DNA was still unstable, then they wouldn't survive no longer than a few hours. He had been so close to getting Stoppable's blood, and a key to stabilize his army. But those fools, those incompetent morons from Hydra had ruined everything. Whatever they used to strengthen Stoppable had been lost with his comrade's foolish attack against SHIELD.

Now, they were all dead. Out of the advance team that had been sent to prepare this world for capture and colonization, he and a few others were the only ones left. And what was worse, the soldier with the shield had returned. His old nemesis Captain America was still alive and as strong as ever. That patriotic idiot had almost killed him twice during World War II, and now he had killed several of his kind. He will enjoy ripping that human's heart from his chest and crushing it in his hand.

"Sir?" the goon asked as he slowly, and nervously, approached his boss.

"Whatever it is, it better be good." Dementor growled.

"Well, we just got – hey! Where's your accent, boss?"

"WHAT IS IT?" Dementor screamed as he turned to face the goon, with his skin a bluish gray and his eyes glowing with an inner-light.

The goon's knees trembled as he saw his boss look more like a strange reptile than a man at that moment while a strange liquid seemed to drool from his now sharp teeth.

"W-we just received this from a Hydra spy. They took it from a fire fight with the army." The goon said as he took the package he had been holding under his arm toward his boss.

Dementor quickly snatched the box away from the goon and saw the symbol of Hydra was printed on the front of it. With a sneer on his transformed face, he ripped the box open and became puzzled when he saw the vial of what looked to be blood laying in it; surrounded by dry ice. Next to the vial was a note which he quickly took as he set the box down on a near by table. As he read the letter, his sneer was replaced by an evil grin.

"_Dementor,_

_We apologize for our failure in Middleton, and we seek to find a way to restore our partnership. With a stroke of luck, one of our well placed moles was able to capture a sample you have been trying to attain for some time. We hope you will repay the favor in the foreseeable future. _

_Warmest regards,_

_Hydra."_

The chuckle Dementor began was so cold and sinister that it would have made the Grinch realize that he was nothing in the ranks of evil. His skin faded back into a healthy familiar tone as his eyes remained glowing with the blue inner-light. He grasped the vial of blood and looked on it with joy. He had finally found the missing key in his army.

"Take this, analyze it, concentrate it, and mass produce it. We shall be giving this to our men within a week." Dementor said happily.

"But boss, we don't have anyone like that." The goon said, fearing another bullet in a limb, or worse, his head.

"Actually, yes we do. He's just been standing in as my pet." Dementor said as he glanced at a small screen that was beaming him footage of Dr. Drakken's cell. "You may have some use to me after all, old friend."

* * *

"I just don't get it." Bonnie said as she sat beside Tony on his couch and watched Ron scarf down a month's worth of food at Tony's dining room table.

"Get what?" Tony asked her as he went over some of the test result he had received earlier.

"Why does Ron hate your guts so much?" Bonnie asked him.

"Ah." Tony said as he took off his reading glasses and set his notes down. "I see that he hasn't told you."

"Told me what?"

"Well – I sort of made an ass out of myself in front of them." Tony said to her.

"That's the understatement of the year." Kim said as she walked in from the kitchen, sipping a hot cup of coffee. "Tony hit on me, and insulted Ron to his face." She said to them.

"You didn't." Bonnie said.

"You know me, Bon-Bon. So – I _might_ have deserved the ass kicking he gave me back in New York." Tony said.

"Too bad I only broke your little toy suit." Ron grumbled to himself.

"Bonnie, I think we should give the guys a minute alone." Kim said as she nodded in the direction of the stairs that led to Tony's lower workshop.

"Good idea." Bonnie said as she stood and followed Kim, leaving Tony and Ron by themselves.

"You don't like me, do you?" Tony asked him.

"How can you guess?" Ron asked him as he finished his meal.

"Well, I don't blame you." Tony said as he stood and walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. "You want anything?"

"I'm good." Ron said as he let out a small belch. Ron raised a curious eyebrow when he saw Tony return and sit across from him with a glass in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the other.

"Look kid, I don't blame you for hating my guts. Let's face it. I'm an asshole. I'm a spoiled rich brat that got everything he wanted on a silver platter, and an IQ that's so high that it would make most of NASA blush with envy."

"You're telling me this, why?"

"Just to let you know what kind of guy I am. You know about the A-bomb they dropped on Japan during World War II, right?"

"Yeah. It's what made the Japanese surrender."

"Well, my dad was apart of the team that developed it. After that, he created this company and started making munitions and other things. Like I said, I'm a spoiled brat. I was full and too sure of myself when I graduated MIT before my balls had a chance to really drop. I took everything, including my dad, for granted."

"What's changed?" Ron asked him sarcasticly.

"My dad died." Tony said simply.

"Oh. Sorry." Ron said, feeling a little awkward.

"He was killed in an industrial accident. So when I took over the company, I began investigating the accident. I found out it wasn't an accident after all, but sabotage. For so long, I thought it was one of my dad's competitor's." he said to himself.

"So that's when you decided to change your ways?"

"Not really. I wasn't as reckless, but I still drank like an Irishmen and had a different girl in my bed every night. I'm still surprised I didn't catch a STD."

"I still don't see the point in your story."

"I'm getting there. You see, a while back, I went to Afghanistan to promote a new weapon my company created. The convoy I was in got attacked by a group of terrorists. I tried to escape, but I didn't get far. I saw a weapon land in front of me, and I saw something on it that scared the piss out of me."

"What was it?"

"My company's logo. Before it blew up in my face. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cave with an electromagnet in my chest."

"A magnet?"

"The bomb was a nasty one I created. It turned out that there was shrapnel still in my chest. And without the magnet, it would have been pumped into my heart and shredded it. The magnet kept the shrapnel from moving. But, I was being held prisoner with another scientist. He was brilliant, and a good man. Together, we designed a weapon that could help us escape. But he died saving my life. I owed him a lot, and I saw what those terrorists were doing with weapons they weren't supposed to even have. Weapons I had created to keep our soldiers safe and didn't even give a second thought to what they were doing to others. So, most of my stuff is non-lethal now. And I've been doing my best to make up for – well, everything. Like a certain web head I know always says, with great power comes great responsibility. I just learned it the hard way."

"It looks like you still need some work."

"I know." Tony said as he drank a large amount of whiskey from the bottle of Jack. "My point I was trying to get across is, that I know how you feel. People close to you got hurt because of something you can do and you have no control over. That's how I feel with the people that were killed by my weapons. I've been trying to make up for past sins." Tony said to him.

Ron was fixing to tell him that he didn't know how Ron felt, but he decided to keep quiet. Ron did feel bad about the Hulk because he had no control over it. And now, Kim had gotten hurt this time. But what Tony felt and what he felt were completely different. But at least he knew how much it hurt when someone you care about got hurt because of your actions.

"And one way of making up for my sins is that I'm trying to help you and Bon-Bon."

"Out of curiosity, how are you going to help us?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That machine I was working on in my workshop is going to gauge how your body works when you transform. It'll record everything your body does and goes through. Once it's finished, a division of my company might be able to find a way of curing you of - your anger problem." Tony said.

"And you think this will work?" Ron asked him.

"Well, your two girlfriends think so." Tony said to him.

"KP is my girlfriend. Bon-Bon is just my friend."

"Sure. And I don't fly around in a high tech suit that makes Robocop look like a tinker toy." Tony said as he took another swing from the bottle and stood up. "Kim and I are going to work on the machine, and we'll let you know when its ready. You know, maybe I'm rubbing off on you." Tony said and walked toward the stairs to his workshop.

Ron sat there for a moment and tried to think about what Tony had told him. With great power comes great responsibility. He had learned that when he was given the Mystical Monkey Power, or MMP. He appreciated that Stark was trying to be his friend and mend fences and gave him some insight into why he was an asshole, so why was Ron having such a hard time trying to accept his offer of friendship? He wasn't sure. Every so often, it felt like he was talking to Senor Senior Junior. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was because Stark could be so pompous and self-righteous. Or – was he still upset over Stark hitting on Kim? But guys had always hit on Kim when they got into high school, and he never felt like this before. Even when they had started going out. So why is he holding this grudge? Unless – unless it was – the Hulk? Could part of the Hulk still be active and have more control than he thought? Good God, he was a living Jekyll and Hyde. Ron knew then and there, he needed to be cured of this thing inside of him. If he didn't, the Hulk may become more powerful than him and it might be Ron that would be stuck in the back of someone's mind. The sooner he got rid of the Hulk, the better.

* * *

Ross was puffing on what was left of his cigar when the phone rang. He damn well knew who was calling, he had been expecting it. With one last puff, he removed the cigar and extinguished it in his ash tray before grabbing the phone. Sometimes, these calls were like getting a shot at the doctor's office. Might as well just get it over with since it was going to be a pain in his ass no matter how long he made them wait. He cleared his throat one more time before placing the phone to his ear.

"Ross."

"_Why haven't you obtained the target?"_

"Complications arose because my men and I weren't fully prepared." He told them as he put a small edge in his voice.

"_You had all the intel you needed in order to,"_

"Like hell I did! You did not tell me that there were two of them!"

"_What?"_

"You heard me. There's a second one, a woman. And unlike this thing you sent me after, she damn well knows what she's doing! I didn't have the intel I needed, and wasn't properly prepared. Now Iron Man and Anthony Stark have him under lock and key!" Ross shouted into the phone. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence.

"_You have your orders, General."_

"Need I remind you that Stark is one of our primary weapons suppliers? Over half of the ordinance we have comes directly from him!"

"_We can find other resources, such as Hammer Industries or Oscorp."_

"What about Iron Man? He's an official officer of SHIELD and their Avenger strike team. That means if the target is under Iron Man's protection, he's under Fury's protection as well!"

"_Unless the target is on SHIELD property, the target is to be brought in using any measures you see fit."_

"You're telling me to declare war on SHIELD itself."

"_If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs. Get what you need, and bring one of the two targets in. We only need one."_

"What about the other?"

"_We can't risk the secrets of their biology falling into the hands of another super power."_

"Please tell me you didn't just order me to do what I think you did."

"_We can't risk Latveria, or any other country to acquire the method of creating a creature like the target. Bring in one, and terminate the other."_

Ross was about to argue against his orders until he heard the line go dead and replaced with a dial tone. Ross began grinding his teeth as he slammed the phone onto the table and kicked over his desk chair. He had been doing the things he did for a reason, because of what he believed in. But every time he was sent on another mission, he kept seeing those beliefs becoming blurred more and more. Because of their screw ups, two lives had been ruined and he had been given an order to execute one of them. What was he going to do? The only thing he could do. He was a soldier, and soldiers followed orders. He grasped the phone again and typed in a number only he knew, and waited for an answer.

"_Sir?"_ the voice on the other end said.

"Get your men ready, and start requesting the heavy artillery. The United States has just declared war on Stark Industries. And if need be, the Avengers."

* * *

"Oh – my – God." Drakken said as he saw the breakdown of the DNA structure before him.

"I gather that you like it?" Dementor asked him.

"This is – astounding. It's incredible. Something with this much power would be – incredible!" Drakken said. "Why are you showing me this? And what happened to your accent?"

"I've – been learning how to speak vith an American accent." Dementor said, briefly returning to the way he used to speak. "As for why I'm showing you this? I need your help." Dementor said as he spun the chair Drakken was sitting in to a large window that was darkened.

"Help with what?" Drakken asked him.

"With these." Dementor said as he flipped a switch, and the room on the other side was lit.

Drakken's jaw fell slack at what he saw. Several rows of advanced stasis tanks were lined up like old television tubes, with a human floating in every tank and unconscious. The data screens on each tank gave the heart rate, breathing rate, and even brainwaves of each subject that was in stasis. Another monitor showed diagrams of each major organ and gave a complete read out of its condition and performance. It was almost unreal to behold. But as his eyes caught the data the machines gave on their heart rates and other bodily functions, he knew something wasn't right.

"What have you done to them?" Drakken asked him.

"They all volunteered to become something amazing. However, their transformations are incomplete. They are missing the final key to making them a force to be feared by any nation on Earth. And that's where you come in." Dementor said as he looked at Drakken. "I have obtained a blood sample that is the key to making my army whole. But I do not have anyone who can use this key to make my men strong. That is, if you decide not to help me, old friend." Dementor said to Drakken, making the edge and hidden threat in his voice very obvious. Even to a college drop out like the man in front of him.

"I don't want to know what's going to happen if I say no. Do I?" Drakken asked him.

"No. You don't." Dementor growled.

"Then I guess I'll get started right away." Drakken said as he turned to face the computer screen.

"Excellent." Dementor growled as his eyes began to glow once more.

* * *

Ron gulped loudly as he made sure that the waist of the purple jogging pants he was wearing was tight enough to keep them from falling. Out of all the colors to get, why did Bonnie have to buy purple? Of course, he also couldn't help but feel nervous while he removed his shirt and watched as Tony smiled and flipped the switch to his machine and saw it come online. He saw several machines of different varieties along with several computers he couldn't even begin to guess what they did. In the center of these machines was a large table with leather straps, and it oddly looked familiar to the tables they would use for giving prisoners a lethal injection. As Stark took a few steps back with a grin that only seemed to spread wider, Ron began wondering if he had the phrase Guinea Pig written somewhere on his body.

"Sometimes I love being a genius." Tony said with pride as he looked at his creation.

"A little self absorbed much?" Kim asked Bonnie as she checked the diagnostic readings.

"What would you call it when a man creates a machine like this without anything blowing up in his face?" Tony asked her.

"How about dumb luck?" Kim asked him and tried not to giggle at the look he was giving her.

"Tease." was all he said and earned a giggle from both Kim and Bonnie.

"No offence Stark, but I'm wondering if I'm going to wake up with bolts in my neck after this is over." Ron said.

"Don't worry, Ron. If that happens, we'll just change your name to Boris Karloff." Tony said as he made one last check of the wiring.

"Stark,"

"Call me Tony."

"Okay. You do realize what you're doing, right?" Ron asked him.

"Ron, I've got everything covered. Before we turn you into the jolly green giant, we're going hook you up to an IV with a sedative strong enough to take down a bull elephant. So once the machine records everything we need, we start the sedative and let you drift into la la land." Tony said.

"But remember what happened in New York? The stuff they used on me then almost didn't work." Ron said to him.

"Which is why I asked our good friend, Dr. Ross, to send me a stronger sedative." Tony said.

"But,"

"Ron, I know the danger. I've gone over all of the math in my head several times, and I know the risk. But you've got the army coming after you now. And from what I saw at that gas station, they don't care who gets caught in the crossfire. But it's your choice. We can induce your change, get all the data we need, and knock you out so we can possibly find a way to cure or control this thing. Or you can go hide under the bed." Tony said in a matter-of-fact one of voice.

"Are you going to do this to Bonnie to?" Ron asked him.

"I'm going to have to, Ron. Different person, whole different set of readings." Tony said to him.

"Then let's get it over with." Ron said as he walked to the table.

As Ron climbed onto the table, he shivered as he felt the cold leather against his bare flesh. Once he was in place, Stark began to strap down his ankles while Bonnie and Kim strapped down his wrists. Both women noticed how nervous Ron looked as they locked his arms into place and saw the cold sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead.

"It's going to be all right, Ron." Kim said as she held his hand.

"Tony knows what he's doing. And we'll be right here." Bonnie said with a small smile while she inserted the IV.

"Just promise me you'll run if anything goes wrong." Ron said.

"Okay, Ron. We promise." Kim said as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Not to interrupt such a tender moment, but you might want to step back." Tony said as he began planting the sensors along his chest and on both sides of his head. "Oh. Before I forget, you might need this." Tony said as he put what looked like a mouth guard in Ron's mouth for him to bite on.

"Is this going to hurt him?" Kim asked Tony as she and Bonnie made sure they were a good distance away from Ron.

"In a word." Tony said as he grasped to electrodes, and touched them together and saw the sparks that passed between them. "Hell yeah." He said as he quickly touched them to either side of Ron's head.

Ron shouted in pain as his jaws clenched on the mouth guard hard. He quickly spit the piece of plastic out that was now almost bitten in half as he clenched his teeth together and let out a combination of a shout and growl that began to deepen. When his eyes bolted open, they were once again glowing neon green as his veins bulged and his body began to expand. Tony watched in awe as Ron's body stretched while his muscles grew and became very defined. The leather straps were beginning to strain as his mass increased, and the support of the table began to weaken as the weight against it continued to increase. Bones were popping, almost sounding like they were snapping, as they grew and the jogging pants he wore were starting to reach their limits.

"Tony?" Bonnie asked.

"Not yet. Not until he's completely transformed." Tony said as the machines kept recording vast amounts of data while Ron's hair darkened and his skin turned green. Soon, one leather strap snapped as Ron raised a balled fist into the air and began screaming loudly.

"STARK!" Kim shouted as the table began to bend underneath and the other straps were beginning to tear.

"START THE SEDATIVE!" Stark shouted as the computer finished recording the data it needed.

Bonnie quickly began to administer the sedative as one of Ron's legs broke free from its restraint, causing Bonnie to scream as Ron tried to get off of the table. Bonnie was starting grow more and more fearful as she saw the look of pure rage on Ron's transformed face.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"He's burning through it too fast!" Stark said as Ron saw him and began to growl loudly.

"**SMASH STARK!"** he shouted as he tried to break free.

Kim quickly leapt on top of Ron and straddled his chest as she held his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She could see the anger in his eyes was so great that she almost had a difficult time trying to find the Ron she knew. But she knew he was in there, she just had to find him.

"Ron, it's me! It's Kim!" she was saying to him. She could see that he knew her, but he was still trying to escape. He was just too angry to listen to her. "RON! CALM DOWN!" Kim shouted at him.

"**STARK HURT! ME SMASH STARK!" **he shouted back.

Bonnie was ready to try and get Tony out of his workshop when Kim surprised them both. She did the one thing she knew would grab Ron's attention and make him forget about why he was so angry in the first place. She held onto Ron's head firmly as she lowered herself down and kissed him on his lips with as much passion and love as she could put into it. She was trying to bring Ron back to sanity before he went on another rampage.

She could feel him stiffen at first from the shock of what she had done so suddenly before she began to feel him respond to her kiss. She could feel his large arms hold her in a surprisingly gentle embrace. She could feel his lips move with hers as he tried to show the same combination of love and passion for her as she was showing for him. That's when she could feel it. Her eyes were closed and her hands still held his face, but she could feel him begin to change again. The size of his chest and his arms began to grow smaller as the muscles began to shrink. His chest was becoming more and more slender as the bones popped and returned to normal. When she broke their kiss, she saw his skin fade to its normal pink as a thin layer of sweat coated his entire body. Ron briefly opened his eyes and Kim could see that they were their normal chocolate brown as they both grinned at each other.

"You should do that more often." Ron said weakly.

"I think I will." Kim whispered to him as she kissed him on the forehead before he passed out. "Please tell me we won't have to make him change again." Kim said as she looked at Stark.

"We got all we needed. All we need to do is record Bonnie's change, and then we can go to my company's HQ." Stark said as he transferred the data to a flash drive.

* * *

Ross gazed out at the soldiers that were dressed in black fatigues and the latest in combat armor. He couldn't help but think how they looked more like storm troopers from a science fiction film than soldiers. On each of their helmets were goggles that were a combination of binoculars, infra red, and night vision all rolled into one. The combat armor that the soldiers were wearing were the latest from Hammer Industries, since Stark would most likely stop supplying them after this mission was over. The armor almost made them look more like they were machines, almost impossible to actually see and tell that there was a human being underneath. Each weapon they held was also the latest from various other companies that the military had exclusive weapons contracts with. Supposedly, some of these weapons could disable a tank with a single shot. So maybe they could knock this Hulk on its ass long enough for them to be able to bag and tag it.

Behind the soldiers were the latest of new tanks, Hummers with machine gun turrets mounted at their roofs, several more sonic cannons, and all the anti-tank and ant-aircraft weapons he could ever want. The fact that his superiors actually approved for him to have this much hardware was astounding. Sadly, it also proved one out of two things. They really wanted this thing captured, or his superiors were sure that he and his men were about to go on another suicide mission. It wouldn't be the first time he was sent on one of those, but he had always made it out alive. But there was always a heavy cost. He really didn't want to think at what may await them, or what was going to happen. He just had to focus on the mission at hand, and then drown his sorrows in the strongest liquor he could find. That's what he did whenever the memories of past missions and wars came back to haunt him, it's what he did when he lost his wife, and its what he did when his daughter walked out on him. He was a military man, and the military didn't have room for anything else.

"Sir, we're ready to move out on your orders." One soldier said behind him.

"Everything's ready?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Then move out. We're going to San Francisco." Ross said as he turned and walked away from the sight before him.

"Sir? If I may ask, what are we going to do once we're there?"

"If this goes anything like the last mission, we're going to burn Stark Industries to the ground so we can capture Mr. Hyde."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" the red headed woman, Pepper Pots, asked as she walked through the hallways of Stark Industries and kept her phone glued to her ear.

"_Pepper, you heard me. Tell all the staff to go home, including yourself. I need the main lab for an experiment. And I don't want to risk anyone spying on me."_

"Tony, that's impossible. You just can't expect me to clear everyone out. What about the night shift?" she asked him.

"_Make up something, I don't care. Just get everyone out of that building in two hours."_

"Tony, you're being unreasonable. Please don't tell me you're still having these paranoid,"

"_Pepper, we can't risk anything. Not after Obadiah Stane."_

What Tony said made Pepper stop dead in her tracks as she began to have a few flashbacks to the man who everyone thought was a second father to Tony. It was a shock to everyone when they found out he had been supplying Stark weapons to terrorists for money, but even worse for Tony when he tried to steal the Iron Man armor and created that – that thing. Tony had called it the Iron Monger, but Pepper just knew that it made her think of Frankenstein every time she pictured it in her head.

"All right, Tony. But I'm leaving Rhodey here and I better get an explanation when I come to work tomorrow." Pepper said to him.

"_I'll think about it."_

"TONY!" she said into the phone, but was rewarded with a dial tone instead. She let a frustrated growl escape her throat as she put the phone away and stormed off. Why the hell she put up with that asshole, she'll never know.

As Pepper walked away, one janitor kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. He checked his surroundings one more time before ducking into a men's room and out of sight from the security cameras that he knew were hidden. He quickly made his way into one of the stalls as he unzipped his uniform and removed a small circular badge that had an eagle with open wings on the front of it. He pressed the badge once and brought it close to its lips as it became lit.

"This is special agent Wayne, can anyone read me?" he whispered into it.

"_This is SHIELD, we read you loud and clear. What's your progress report?"_

"Something's going on. Pots just got a call from Stark. From what I could make out, Stark just ordered the building to be cleared."

"_Do you know why?"_

"No, I couldn't hear Stark. I think something big is going down."

"_I'll let Fury know. Try and keep out of sight."_

"Roger."

* * *

"What does Stark think he's doing?" Fury asked himself as he reviewed the information he was just given.

"Has he done anything like this before?" Rogers asked.

"No, he hasn't. Not even when he decided to start manufacturing non-lethal weapons. He's up to something." Fury said as he kept looking at the data, but he just couldn't make everything fall into place.

"You're going to love this." Shego said as she walked into Fury's office with several papers and a disc in her hand.

"Why do I have a gut feeling I'm going to get pissed in a minute?" Fury asked himself as Shego tossed the stack of papers onto his desk. Fury began glancing through the papers as quick as he could before the veins in his neck began to throb. "Why didn't we know about this?" Fury asked.

"Someone up top hushed it. And I mean really high on the food chain. Nerdlinger found it by chance." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Rogers asked as Fury slammed the papers back onto his desk.

"Stoppable and friends were attacked at a gas station in California." Fury said.

"Hydra again?"

"No. Us." Shego said and saw Roger's confused look. "The United States Army attacked him, without even trying to evacuate civilians. And they were heavily armed." Shego said.

"I was afraid of this." Fury said to himself.

"But why would the Army go after Ron?" Rogers asked.

"I know you aren't that stupid, Captain. Officially, they see him as a threat to the safety of America and it's people. But in reality, some in Washington sees another way of making money and keeping America as a major superpower in the world." Fury said. "What's on the disc?"

"Wade was able to find some video footage one of the civilians was able to record with their cell phone. Take a look." Shego said as she handed Fury the disk.

Fury let a low groan as he inserted the disk into the built in player on his desk and looked at the monitor. Like it had a knack of doing, his gut was starting to tell him that this wasn't going to be good. As soon as the footage began playing before him, it turned out to be right. He saw the destruction the army had caused as people were screaming. One thing that did surprise him was seeing Kim Possible stand her ground against several well trained soldiers before they took her down. His eye widened when he saw them open fire on the store again and saw blood splash against the window.

"Was a civilian killed?" he immediately asked.

"Just watch." Shego said.

Within a few moments, Fury let out a groan of an approaching ulcer as he saw the hulk tear its way through what was left of the store front with blood on a obviously healed wound in his shoulder. He made a mental note to make a copy of the footage as he saw the Hulk fight the army, and finally saw a decent image of the "She-Hulk" and her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rogers said as he watched something he used to hold in such high regard and was once proud to serve, acting like nothing more than a group of hired mercenaries.

"What the hell?" Fury asked as he stopped the footage and rewound it a few frames.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked him.

"I think I just saw an old pain in my ass." Fury said and paused the footage. He immediately zoomed in on the commanding officer as the computers cleared and refined the image. "I was afraid of this." Fury said as he glared at the monitor.

"Who is that, sir?" Rogers asked.

"General Thunderbolt Ross. If the government wants something done quietly, he's the one they usually turn to." Fury told them.

"How bad is he?" Shego asked.

"He's a lot like a bulldog. Once he bites you in the ass, he never lets go. Highly decorated, known for filling out orders to the letter, and he never gives up on a target." Fury said as he sat down and rubbed his temple. It was a vain effort, but some part of him hoped it would stop the headache he knew was coming. When Fury heard a strange metallic sound coming from the footage, he looked up to see something unexpected. "Stark?"

"What the hell is he doing?" Rogers asked as he watched Iron Man argue with General Ross.

"Whatever he did, he got the army to stand down." Shego said as she saw the She-Hulk and the Hulk change back into their normal forms. "Fury, I think I know where they are." Shego said.

"So do I." Fury said and activated the comm system. "Wade, I need you to do a quick search for me."

"_What is it, sir?"_

"I need to know if there have been any special weapons requisitions from the army. The requisitions are going to be covert, so you may have to do some digging."

"_It'll take me some time, General."_ Wade said.

"How long will that be?" Rogers asked.

"_Got it!"_

"About that long." Shego said.

"_The army put in requisitions for several advanced weapons. All of them state of the art, and most of them are from Hammer Industries."_

"I was afraid of this. Is there any way you can stop those orders?" Fury asked him.

"_I'm afraid I can't, sir. According to this, the army received the weapons yesterday. In fact, I found reports that a large platoon has already moved out."_

"Moved out? Where are they heading?"

"_I don't know, sir. I'm going to try and find some of the tracking beacons on some of these heavy transports and track them. I'll let you know when I find out something."_

"Roger, Load. Fury out."

"The army's going to try and get Ron again, isn't it?" Shego asked Fury.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Unless his superiors say so, he won't stop trying to get Ron. He might question his orders, but he won't violate them." Fury said as he tried to think. "Stark had his main facility evacuated, and we know he has Stoppable, Possible, and Rockwaller." Fury said.

"Could he be trying to hide them?" Shego asked.

"But why there? There's too many people there. And Rockwaller was studying law, and Stoppable is too much of a butterfingers to keep in a lab." Fury said.

"Lab?" Rogers lab.

"Stark's HQ houses some of the most advanced labs in the – son of a bitch." Fury said.

"What?" Shego said.

"He's going to try and help them." Fury said.

"I thought he was." Rogers said.

"You don't understand, Rogers. Stark was held hostage some time ago, but he turned over a new leaf when he came back. He started making non-lethal weapons and became Iron Man to help others. He's been trying to help people in need as much as he can. That includes creating a branch of Stark Industries fir strictly medical research." Fury explained.

"He's going to try and cure Ron and Rockwaller of the Hulk." Shego said, catching on to what Fury was saying about Stark.

"_General Fury?"_

"What is it, Wade?"

"_I've got a fix on the equipment that was shipped to the army from a transponder. It's in a large convoy that's heading to Stark Industries main facility."_ Wade said.

"How long until they get there?" Fury asked.

"_Three hours, maybe less."_

"But how did Ross find out where they were going to be?" Rogers asked.

"Stark's got a mole in his company. And it looks like General Ross is moving in for the kill. Captain, assemble the Avengers!" Fury said as he got up.

"But sir, we'll be two men short. With Pym in prison and Janet still in the hospital,"

"I'm well aware, Captain. I'll call in someone we have on reserve, but we need to get Stark before Ross does." Fury said as he stood up to leave. "And call in Dr. Ross. If need be, she might know of a way for us to stop her father when push comes to shove." Fury said as he left.

"Reserve? Who do we have on reserve to replace Pym and Janet?" Steve asked Shego.

"I think I know who he might be talking about." She said as she left and made her way to Wade. "I just hope they can stand to work together."

* * *

Next Chapter:

CLASH OF THE TITANS

The Avengers VS The U.S. Army


	15. Line in the Sand

I'm still here. It's been rough getting over the loss of my dad, but I'm still writing. And to prove this story is still alive, I give you a new chapter.

* * *

"Incredible. I had no idea this was what we were dealing with." Tony said as he looked at all the data the computers were displaying him.

"Are we dealing with a good kind of incredible or a bad kind?" Ron asked him, already feeling so nervous that he was doing his best to keep his foot from tapping like crazy against the floor.

They had been in the new medical research lab of Stark Industries HQ for several hours now, and Tony had been analyzing everything he had about Ron and Bonnie's DNA with the help of his A.I. helper Jarvis. Tony was a scientist at heart, always had been. It was evident that his forte was in the field of robotics and a few other fields of technology that his company had pioneered, but everything else in the realm of science still captivated him. Even more so than a bikini clad playboy playmate of the year with a cold bottle of Jack Daniel's. Knowing Tony Stark, both were probably a tie if it were a race. But what he saw before him was amazing. How he wished he could get Reed Richards to be there with him right now.

"Tony?" Bonnie asked him, finally getting his attention.

"Sorry." He said as he turned to look at the trio before him. "Ron, what's been done to your DNA is simply astounding." Tony said as Jarvis began to display several holographic screens with various images and data. "I thought Fury was making an overstatement at the time, but it looks like he was right. Ron, you are most likely the most powerful being on the planet." Tony said.

"Just because I get mad?" Ron asked him.

"In a way. That first little cocktail Dementor gave you wasn't done yet. Instead of keeping your body at its peak, it only kicks in when your adrenaline gets pumping." Tony said.

"You mean it affected his adrenal gland?" Kim asked, remembering some of the medical talk her mother used.

"Partialy, but not completely." Tony said as he brought up several diagrams and charts. "The formula is supposed to permanently change the selected host's body to peak perfection. However, this formula only does that when the adrenaline's pumping. And when the host calms down, he changes back."

"But why does Ron turn green and grow bigger than a Mac truck when he changes?" Bonnie asked.

"His DNA was fundamentally altered. It might be because his body absorbed so much radiation. The Hulk expels Gamma radiation, but at safer levels. It's like the situation with mutant DNA. No one is the same. Different people, different mutation."

"But Wade's simulations kept dying." Kim said to him.

"That had me stumped as well. Until Dr. Ross was able to get Bruce's help." Tony said with a small smug.

"Fury had him locked up. How," Kim began to ask.

"Let's just say that weapons aren't the only thing Stark Industries makes anymore." Tony said before turning back to the computer and calling up another display. "Wade found the reason why Ron didn't die. Ron's DNA has a gene that's given him an accelerated healing factor. Nothing like Logan's, the guy with the claws you fought in the street, but still a pretty powerful ability." Tony said.

"Y-you mean – I'm a – a mutant?" Ron asked Stark.

"I've read your file, kid. That includes the missions you and your girlfriend went on. Even on the simple missions you went on, a normal human should have been exhausted and sore for days. Yet you were ready and willing to go the very next day. And even when you got hurt, you weren't down for long. Were you?"

"Well," Ron began and started to concentrate on his memories on the past missions he ad Kim had been on over the years. After a few hours of sleep, even after missions where they had to dive or climb, he was fine afterward. Even during the talent contest, he was able to drink Bueno Nacho Diablo sauce. And there had been actual documented evidence of people's throat's bleeding whenever they drank it straight. "I think he's right." Ron said in almost a whisper.

"But Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross told us that Ron's transformations had been killing him. If he had a healing factor," Kim said, remembering what she had been told after the Chitauri attack.

"Like I said, it wasn't as powerful as Logan's. The greater the damage, the more time it needs to repair itself. With Ron's transformations, his DNA was being altered every time. He was dying because he wasn't allowing his body enough time to repair itself." Tony said.

"What about me?" Bonnie asked as she began to grow more and more worried about her condition.

"You're fine, Bon-Bon. So is Ron, for that matter. When Dr. Banner gave him the real formula, it enhanced every part of his body. Including the healing factor."

"So that means I can turn into the Hulk whenever I want." Ron said.

"In a nutshell. The healing factor has been enhanced to such a level that it's probably equal to either Logan or that nut case, Deadpool." Tony said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Tony said.

"_Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes is trying to contact you."_ Jarvis said in his monotone digital voice. Within a few seconds, the image of an African-American man with a thick beard and crew cut replaced the image of the test results on the main viewer.

"What's up, Rhodie?" Tony asked the man.

"We've got a problem, Tony. SHIELD just intercepted an encoded transmission. There's a platoon of heavily armed soldiers making their way here with enough hardware to decimate a small third world country." Rhodes said to him.

"Damn. I was hoping my bluff would keep General Ross at bay for a little bit longer. Is Fury on his way?"

"He's assembling the rest of the Avengers now, but it'll be a while since Wasp is down and Pym is out of the picture." Rhodie said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Wade didn't tell either of you?" Tony asked as he saw the blank faces of all three young adults. "Oh, crap." Tony said to himself.

"Tony, what's Rhodie talking about?" Bonnie asked him.

"Two members of the Avengers. Dr. Pym got drunk and nearly beat his wife to death. She's still in the hospital, and Pym tried to go Godzilla on Captain America. Good news, Cap was able to take him down. Bad news, The Avengers are now short two members." Tony said.

"I don't believe it." Kim said as both she and Ron looked stunned.

"Until the rest of the Avengers can get here, it looks like we get to try and relive the Alamo." Tony said to himself.

"But didn't everyone in the Alamo die?" Ron asked.

"The women and children lived." Tony said, but was rewarded with strange looks from Ron, Kim, and Bonnie. "Tough crowd. Jarvis, I want you to arm the outer and inner defenses and set the security systems to high alert."

"_Affirmative, sir."_

"Rhodie, meet me in the armory. Jarvis, I need you to formulate an escape plan for Bon-Bon and her friends." Tony said before the screen went dark and Tony started to leave.

"What about us?" Ron asked.

"I'll put this lab on lockdown, so you guys should be safe here for now. But when Jarvis says so, run like hell." Tony said and left.

* * *

**Armory; Stark HQ**

It only took tony less than five minutes to reach the extensive armory of Iron Man suits. The unmanned machinery inside the armory had just finished locking the torso of Tony's armor into place and attached the helmet around his head when Rhodes walked in.

"I trust there's a reason you want me down here and not in the security center?" Rhodes asked his old friend.

"There is. I'm going to need you out there with me." Tony said.

"Do what?"

"Jarvis can handle the security systems and defenses at the same time. I'm going to need help holding back Thunderbolt until Fury can get his one-eyed ass down here."

"If you hadn't noticed, Tony; I'm a retired Air Force Colonel. Unless you got a jet I can fly in, I'm not going to be much help against all that hardware." Rhodes said.

"Yes you will." Tony said as the arc reactor in his chest began to power up his armor and let it finish its systems check.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." Tony said as he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet.

As he did so, a large cylinder that was taller than the both of them was lowered from the upper levels of the armory and stopped in front of them. As soon as it was secured to the platform that both men were standing on, the large cylinder opened to reveal a massive new armor that was painted black and gun metal gray. The gauntlets were mini machine guns with the latest in repulser technology. The eyes in the helmet were glowing bright red, as if the God of War had given it his blessing. One shoulder had a mounted mini gun while the other was equipped with a small missile launcher. The jet boosters in the back and legs were larger than the ones in the other Iron Man suits in order to compensate for the weight of the reinforced armor plating of the suit, but the armor looked more like a walking armored tank.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I decided to give you your Christmas present early. You like?"

"I like." Rhodes said as he began to smile.

"Then suit up, War Machine."

"Wait a minute. With all that hardware Ross is toting behind him, you're going to try and hold him off in your little tin man outfit? No offence." Rhodes said.

"None taken. But remember when the Hulk and I fought to a draw in New York?"

"You mean when he handed you your ass on a silver platter?" Rhodes asked.

"Whatever. Let's just say that I learn from my mistakes." Tony said as the platform opened, and a suit of battle armor rose from the ground that was painted red and gold, and almost twice the size of the Hulk itself.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rhodes asked.

"I modified the Iron Monger armor and made it more user friendly." Tony said.

"In other words, you made yourself Hulk Buster armor that only you can control." Rhodes said.

"Pretty much."

* * *

**New York; 1800 hours**

Rogers slipped the mask of his uniform over his head while Shego placed the last of her weapons inside their holsters as they exited SHIELD HQ and out onto the large heli-pad where a large covert black chopper was beginning to power up. Rogers flexed his arms and shoulders as he carried his shield on his right forearm, trying to work out some of the soreness in his limbs that was left over from his fight with Hank Pym. Rogers was still kicking himself for loosing his temper, despite Shego's praises for giving Hank what he deserved. But right now, Hank was lucky he was still alive right now. What he did to Janet was inexcusable. As Rogers quickly popped his neck, he put all that in the back of his mind. He was fixing to go into another fight, and he needed his head cleared and focused.

As they walked closer to the chopper, they could see Fury was standing next to it and waiting for them. Behind him was the thunder God Thor, chugging down a very large glass of beer that would have put any frat boy to shame. Once he finished, he let out a large belch as he smashed the glass onto the pavement.

"Do you have to do that?" Fury asked him, annoyed that the large man behind him seemed to smash almost everything he came into contact with. The only thing Fury received in return was a look of confusion on the Norse God's face. "Never mind."

"If you hadn't noticed, we're down two members of our team. What do we do without them?" Shego said.

"I've got reserve recruits coming in as we speak." Fury said as he motioned to behind Shego and Rogers.

When they both turned, the first thing they saw was a tall blond man wearing a navy blue body suit with dark purple highlights and a pair of purple sunglasses. Strapped to his back was a large quiver of arrows with a folded compound bow strapped to his belt. The other man was wearing a black body suit and gloves with dark yellow highlights. On each shoulder was a circle with an X in the middle of it. His hair looked unruly while his sideburns looked more like wild muttonchops that needed to be shaved off. As he walked, he kept puffing on what appeared to be a Cuban cigar.

"Where did those two come from?" Shego asked, not impressed by what she saw.

"The one with the arrows goes by his call sign, Hawkeye. The other is,"

"Logan?" Rogers asked as they two men came closer. "Logan, is that really you?" Captain asked the man in the black and yellow body suit.

"Nice to see you again, Captain Rogers." Logan said with a smile as the two shook hands.

"You two know each other?" Shego asked.

"Logan was apart of the Canadian army in World War II, and was transferred to my platoon. How have you been doing?" Rogers said.

"I mainly go by Wolverine lately, but I can complain. Been having a few memory problems." The mutant grunted.

"If you two are done with this little reunion, we've got a mission we need to carry out."

"What's the sit rep?" Hawkeye asked.

"The United States Government has taken an interest in Stoppable and his friend, Rockwaller. General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross tried to apprehend them earlier in California, but Stark was able to hold them off. About twenty minutes ago, one of our operatives discovered that General Ross is getting ready to launch a full-scale military assault on Stark Industries Head Quarters. Stark will hold them off as long as possible, but he needs help. Not only do we need to stop Ross, but we need to apprehend Stoppable and Rockwaller before General Ross does. These are United States soldiers, so do not kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You're taking all the fun out of it, Fury." Logan said as he took another drag off of his cigar.

"Just keep that temper of yours in check, Weapon X." Fury said and earned a glare and a deep throat growl from Logan. He knew that Wolverine hated to be called by the code name he was given during the experiments that gave Logan his indestructible bones and claws. But he called him that whenever he wanted Logan to know he meant business and wouldn't tolerate any bull crap. "Avengers, move out!" Fury said as they began to board the chopper.

"I gotta say, you look better in black leather." Hawkeye said as each Avenger strapped themselves into their seats.

"Excuse me?" Shego asked him.

"It's better than that stupid green and black outfit you used to wear. You looked like something from a Batman comic book every time you wore it." He said with a sly smile.

"Do you want me to break your face before we face Ross and his cronies?" Shego asked him.

"You really don't remember me? Even after that job I helped you pull?" Hawkeye asked Shego, but he could see she didn't know what he was talking about. "Come on, babe. Hench Co main offices? A certain blue skinned lunatic sent us in to get something he needed?" he asked her.

As Shego's eyes began to widen in realization, her leg shot forward and up, breaking Hawkeye's nose and sending his blood falling to the floor.

"What the hell's going on back there?!" Fury demanded.

"Just walking down memory lane, sir." Hawkeye said as he straightened his nose and squeezed it closed to stop the bleeding.

"Something I should know about?" Rogers asked as he glanced at the both of them.

"Clint Barton, you son of a,"

"Language, Shego." Hawkeye said with a smile.

"Shego?" Rogers asked again.

"This idiot here was an act at the Coney Island circus before he joined Dr. Drakken. He helped me with a theft, and saved my hyde. Of course, he was an undercover agent for Global Justice and almost had my ass thrown in jail again."

"Actually, it was SHIELD. And you've still got the best ass I've seen." Clint said. With the speed of striking snake, Clint soon the barrel of a large pistol place in between his eyes and an angry looking Shego looking at him.

"I've got Mr. Boom-Boom now, Clint. Piss me off, and the next click you hear will be me pulling the trigger." Shego said before putting the pistol back in its holster.

"Is that a promise?" Clint asked. Without warning, Clint was rewarded with another kick to the face that made him hit his head against the hull of the aircraft and rendering him unconscious. The sudden move caused Captain Rogers to give Shego a very concerned look.

"It wasn't my fault. I had a leg cramp." She said.

"Yeah. Right." Was all Rogers said for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

His entire facility was on lock down. Every single automated defense system was now on-line and ready for a fight. Door's that were several feet thick with steel, electrified fences and walls, automated machine guns and mini-missile launchers, knock out gas, tear gas, and a whole slew of other weapons Stark Industries had created were all ready. And standing in front of the sealed main entrance was Tony Stark, wearing his latest Iron Man Hulk Buster armor. His face plate was lifted as he took a deep breath and waited for what was heading his way.

"Jarvis, how much longer until they get here?"

"_About ten minutes, sir."_

"I'll say this for Ross. He's punctual." Tony said as he saw the first hints of the vehicles and heavily armed armored soldiers approaching in the distance. "Rhodie, are the kids secured?"

"_Affirmative, Tony. I've got them in the armory. Not even the most advanced Hammer Industries weapon can get in there."_ Rhodes responded.

"What about Stark Industries?"

"_Stark Industries?"_

"Remember, some of the tech came from my company. And I don't half-ass everything like Justin Hammer does. Will the armory stand up to my weapons?" Tony asked and was rewarded with nothing but silence for a few moments. "Rhodie?" Tony asked.

"_I'll keep Jarvis on stand by."_

"Good to know." Tony said as he brought the face mask down and the eyes came to life.

The large platoon of soldiers came to a stop as General Ross stepped forward in a camouflage uniform. For a few unsettling moments, the only thing the two did was look at each other as the tension in the air only grew. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft hum of the Arc reactor inside Toni's chest that was powering his suit of armor. Ross took in everything about Tony's latest piece of hardware in one stare before he even tried to looking to the glowing white eye's of the Iron Man helmet. After a few seconds, feeling more like tension filled weeks to all the soldiers standing outside Stark Industries HQ, Ross decided to speak.

"Stark, this is a matter of National Security. I don't care what toys you've got, I'm bringing my two fugitives into custody. Now you can quietly hand them over, and we can avoid the damage of civilian property and putting innocent lives in needless danger. Or you can pretend to be a hero and be arrested and thrown into a federal facility for treason."

"Those are my only options?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much, Stark. What's your choice going to be?" the aging General asked them.

"Okay, let me think. What would be the polite way of me saying 'screw you and the horse you rode in on?'" Stark asked him.

"You're making a big mistake, rich boy. I have my orders, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to fulfill them to the letter. Even if that means I've got to burn you and your precious techno empire to the ground with you in it." Ross threatened as his eyes squinted and his voice became as cold as steel.

"You're welcome to try it, Thaddeus." Stark said.

"Have it your way." Ross said as he turned around and returned to his men that were waiting for their orders. "Kill the little bastard." Ross said.

"Jarvis, light them up." Tony said as his face plate slid into place and the Hulk Buster armor took flight.


	16. The Merc with the Mouth

**Author's Note(s):** Sorry I haven't updated. My grandfather became ill a few months ago. I wish I could say he improved, but he sadly passed away not too long ago. So, things have been rather crazy. I'm still trying to write, and I thought I'd update this story. I hope you readers enjoy. Kim Possible is owned by Disney and Marvel and Disney owns the Hulk, Avengers, and all the other Marvel characters.

* * *

Two, then three Hummers exploded in massive fireballs as the repulser turrets surrounding Stark Industries headquarters engaged the large battalion of troops being led by General Thadius "Thunderbolt" Ross. Several vehicles were thrown into reverse to get a safe distance away as the turrets, as well as Tony Stark himself in his Iron Man suit, engaged the troops. Several sonic based weapons were the first to be hit as the battle began before Tony took out a few transports just to show he meant business. All the soldiers were hunkered down for cover and were firing all their weapons on Stark and the turrets. However, their rifles proved that they were having little to no effect on the alloy that the turrets were composed of. A few stray bullets would strike the sensors and cause them to pause for a brief moment before they would start locking onto targets and firing again. Tony wasn't trying to hurt or kill any of the troops, but he was doing his best to at least scare them or knock them unconscious by blasting as close to them as he could.

While his systems were trying to find weak points in Ross' defense, he failed to notice one soldier that had risen from behind a transport with a bazooka. He took a deep breath as he tried to ignore all the sounds of chaos and destruction around him as he aimed, held his breath, and pulled the trigger. The soldier watched the smoke trail of the small rocket head straight toward Iron Man and explode against the side of his helmet. The explosion caused him to fall, but he was able to regain his balance before hitting the ground as his vision blurred and began to double.

"Jarvis, I'm a little blind here!" Tony said as his HUD systems were starting to short slightly as he tried to force his vision to focus.

"_The explosions damaged the visual display. I'm currently rebooting the system."_ The computer program said.

"Make it fast, Jarvis. I don't need to be blind in a fire fight." Tony said as the HUD quickly rebooted and allowed him to see the mayhem that was happening around him. As he spun around, he saw two of the remaining sonic cannons come on-line before it hammered him down to the ground. "RHODIE! I NEED A LITTLE HELP OUT HERE!" Tony shouted into his comm. system.

"_I'm on my way. I'm still trying to get used to this thing."_

"You've piloted my armor before!"

"_Except this thing weighs a ton!"_ Rhodes said as he finally launched himself into the air and tried his best to navigate his way towards the fire fight.

The armor was tough, but he knew it would have its limits. It wouldn't be too much longer before the suit's systems would begin to malfunction. It would function for as long as Tony would want it to. However, if too many key systems were damaged then the suit would go into automatic shut down in order to try and preserve its core systems. Not to mention to try and preserve as much power in the arc reactor that sat inside Tony's chest. His HUD display was starting to crack as his ear drums began to ach. There was a good chance they were fixing to rupture at any moment.

"Rhodie!" Tony screamed.

No sooner had those words escaped Tony's lips, one of the sonic tanks exploded as a heavily armed set of black and gray Iron Man armor landed in the middle of the street. The street now had a small crater as the new armor stood and looked at the surroundings with glowing red eyes as a shoulder mounted mini gun took aim and several small missle compartments opened and primed themselves.

"War Machine is ready to rock and roll." The bass heavy digitized voice said as the figure raised its arms and several guns inside the massive wrist gauntlets began to fire while the mini gun focused and another set of targets to the right. Meanwhile, several of the small missiles launched and took out three armored vehicles.

"Sir! He's taking out the armor before we have a chance to use it!" One soldier shouted as he took cover from another vehicle exploding.

"I don't care what it takes, but I want those damn guns out of commission!" Ross shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said as he grabbed his radio that was attached to his uniform and started to speak into it. "Sir! Alpha and Bravo teams have been able to find two weak points in the wall. They have explosives ready. They just need a chance to plant them."

The old General began to think and let all his years of combat guide him. So far, the automated cannons weren't letting up. Stark was momentarily down, but that wasn't much help. Then he remembered the cannons and how they reacted to when their sensors were shot. "Tell them to get ready to blow that wall open." Ross shouted to the soldier next to him.

"Yes, sir! Bravo team! Alpha team! Get ready to breach the wall!"

"Tell all the men to focus their fire on the cannons sensors. Don't stop until those teams are inside the wall." Ross ordered.

Soon, every single soldier followed Ross' orders to the letter. A broad smile began to cross his face as he saw the cannons freeze and try to re-align themselves. Thanks to the constant barrage of bullets, they were unable to begin firing again. Stark might be a smart ass, but a high IQ didn't usually beat years of experience in live combat. "Tell them to breach now!" Ross ordered.

All the men continued to fire at the sentry towers, not letting up until Ross' ears heard something. It was scattered, but some of the gunfire had stopped. They were reloading! It was long enough for the sentry's to bring the sensors back on-line and continued to open fire. Many of his men scattered and looked for cover while others were flying end over end from the impact of the blast.

"Damn it all to hell! Tell me that both teams were able to plant their charges."

"Affirmative, sir. They're just waiting for your order."

"The order is given."

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Came the cry of several soldiers before they hit the detonators.

* * *

The outer wall surrounding Stark Industries had been breached as both teams went in opposite directions. Their next goal was infiltrate Stark HQ. Once inside, Alpha team would try and deactivate the automated systems outside while Bravo team was to look for the targets and apprehend them at all costs. Once both were finished, they would then regroup at the main entrance where they would be extracted. As Bravo team moved within Stark HQ, they found no resistance. The thought they would find at least a few security guards or something to block their way, but there wasn't anything. It would appear that Stark had everyone evacuated from the building after all. After some time, all the soldiers noticed that they could still hear the turrets outside firing. They thought Alpha team would have found something to deactivate them by now. It was risky to risk radio contact if there was anyone else in the building, but they wouldn't be able to leave if Starks defenses were still up and running.

"Alpha, this is Bravo. What's your progress?" the lead soldier, Marcus, asked and was rewarded with nothing but static. "Repeat Alpha, what is your progress? I need a sit rep now." He said firmly into the radio and still heard nothing but static.

"Anything wrong, sir?" a soldier asked.

"Something doesn't feel right. Be on guard, safeties off." He said as they slowly and cautiously began moving forward.

All of them were nervous and muscles were tense as they moved. All did their best to breathe nice and slow as they made their way through the building. They needed to find a working terminal and figure out where the targets were most likely being held. It wasn't long until they came to one of the office levels that housed several cubicles and a few offices.

"You hear that?" one soldier by the name of Travis, young and fairly new to the team, asked as he froze.

"Heard what?" Marcus asked.

"I-I heard something move behind that cubicle, sir." He said as sweat began to pour down his face as he faced the cubicle wall in front of him.

"You're just hearing things." Another soldier, Kravitz, in the back said.

"Can it, Kravitz! This is Stark's house, he may have it booby trapped. Travis, check it out." Marcus said.

"Yes, sir." He said as he began moving toward the cubicle. Despite his best efforts, his breathing was accelerating. His grip on his rifle tightened as he stepped closer and closer. He gasped and froze in place when something appeared at the top of the wall, forcing him to shine his light on it. Confusion swept through Travis and the rest of the men when they saw it was a stuffed doll of Kenny from South Park as it started to move about and make muffled noises like it was trying to talk.

"What the hell?" Marcus asked.

"This has got to be someone's idea of a joke." Kravitz said to himself. All of the men jumped when Travis fired a round and blew the doll's head off, sending various pieces of cotton floating through out the room. Travis shook as he turned to face his fellow officers and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It was freaking me out." He said to them. When he turned back to the cubicle, he saw what was left of the doll hanging on the top of the wall when another South Park doll, Stan, appeared at the side.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny!" it said in a high squeaky voice. Then a man, with various weapons, hand grenades, knives, a military style utility belt, two katana swords, and wearing a red and black skin tight body suit appeared from behind the cubicle wall. He wore a red mask that covered his face with two large black circles around both eyes as he leveled a sawed off double barrel shotgun directly in Travis's face. "You bastard." He growled as he pulled the trigger and watched the young soldier's head explode in a mass of blood, bone, and flesh. He stood there, eyes wide with surprise, as he looked down at the weapon in his hand that was slightly covered in blood. "Shit! I thought that was a lighter." He said to himself

"_**How could you possibly think that was a lighter?"**_

"It lit the gas burner in the apartment the other day."

"_**And blew the building half to hell."**_

"_But you've got to admit that the explosion was pretty cool."_

"_**If I could, I would staple your mouth shut."**_

"_We're voices in our head, we don't have mouths. And you call me the moron?"_

"_**Speaking of morons. Aren't there several heavily armed soldiers in front of us?"**_

"Are there?" the masked man said as he looked up and saw several very angry military soldiers aiming their rifles directly at his head with the safeties off. "I'll be damned, there are. PLAY TIME!" he shouted as he dropped the shotgun, reached for the machine guns at his side, and opened fired as he began darting around the room.

The soldiers opened fire at the red clad mercenary as he began to duck behind various cubicle walls and kept his own guns trained on them. The hailstorm ob bullets shredded and tore through the cubicle walls as well as anything behind them. The masked man used various things around him, including the water cooler, as cover as he took down two more officers before he had to drop the clips to his weapons and reload as he ducked into an office. Several shots pierced through the wall he was leaning against, with one being only half an inch from his head.

"_That was too close!"_

"_**We can't die, remember?"**_

"Except I had a killer headache for a few months the last time I got shot in the head." He said as he stood to his feet.

"_**That's because the bullet was still in our head."**_

"I remember. Remind me to find whoever did that and shoot them in the dick."

"_**That was also us."**_

"_Oh, yeah! Wolverine was going on and on about something boring."_

"_**How about we get back to the fire fight?"**_

"Right." The mercenary said as he reloaded his guns and darted across the office while taking out one more shoulder and wounded another in the arm before he dashed into another office. "Ha! Deadpool 4 and a half, losers zero. And I haven't even been hit once."

"_**Then what caused the holes in your costume? Moths?"**_

Deadpool looked down and saw that there were indeed several bullet holes all over his costume.

"Let's see. One, two . . . fourteen? Aw, come on! Do you know how much it costs to get these things custom made?" Deadpool asked out loud.

Another shot came through the wall again, but in between his legs. Had it only been a few millimeters higher, it would have shot something he was very fond of and really didn't want to find out if it would grow back or not. He quickly looked down to make sure he wasn't hit before raising his head and felt another bullet fly through the wall and through his jaw. As the bones began to knit and the skin re-grow, his eyes narrowed. If these little bitches wanted to play dirty, he was he to say no? "That's it. No more Mister Nice Assassin." He said to himself.

"HOPE YOU LIKE PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" he shouted as he tossed four grenades at the troops before ducking for cover. A massive blast of heat and debris shook the entire room and everything around it as the mercenary covered his ears for a moment. After the ringing in his ears stopped, caused from being so close to the explosion, and he dusted off the plaster from the ceiling falling apart, he took a quick look around the corner. He quickly returned to the room he had been hiding in and kept a hand over his mouth as he looked ready to puke. He slowly raised a sign that said 'Is there a doctor reading this story?' He then turned it around where it read 'Or at least someone with a big ass mop and bucket?'

* * *

Inside the secured lab, Ron, Kim, and Bonnie could hear the large fire fight going on outside. The building slightly shook and the lights began to flicker slightly with every other explosion. It was safe to say that there nerves were starting to get the better of them. As the building shook even more so than before, they saw that several of the control panels within the lab began to light up like the New York City Christmas Tree.

"That can't be good." Ron said to himself.

"Miss Rockwaller, I'm afraid things have taken a slight shift." Jarvis said to them over the intercom.

"In who's favor?" Bonnie asked.

"The military. But do not worry. Mister Stark programmed me with numerous protocols in case such an event occurred." The computer said to them as several more control panels began to come to life.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Fury asked into his comm. link that was linked back to SHIELD HQ.

"_Positive, Colonel. Stark's perimeter has already been breached, and it looks like his defenses are taking one hell of a beating."_ Wade said.

"Damn it!" Fury cursed as he turned to his team behind them as they did a few more last minute checks on their gear. "We've got bad news. Ross' troops are getting the upper hand, and Stark may not be able to hold out too much longer."

"Just give me ten minutes with them, Fury." Logan said as he extended his claws.

"These are American soldiers, Logan. So when I say this, it goes to all of you. Spare their lives. Do not kill unless you absolutely have to." Fury said as he looked directly at Wolverine and Hawkeye.

"Don't look at me, Cyclops. I can follow an order." Hawkeye said as he made sure his nose had stopped bleeding and glanced at Shego.

"Keep looking at me like that, and Fury won't be the only one wearing an eye patch." Shego said.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Rogers said.

"Then make sure he s out of my sights." Shego said as he loaded one of her pistols and ignited one of her hands.

"Stark's informed me that his computer's are evacuating Stoppable and the others as we speak. We just need to give them time to get out of there and away from here. Now, move out!" Fury ordered.

Rogers was the first to the hatch and immediately saw Ross ducking behind a large Hummer. As Rogers leapt out of the chopper, Rogers aimed and let the shield on his arm fly. As Logan followed behind him with his claws extended. "Just like in the old days!" Logan shouted.

"Except you didn't have those can openers then." Rogers said as they landed.

"I know. Would've been a hell of a lot more fun!" Logan said as he rushed a soldier and sliced his weapon into four pieces.

* * *

"Sir, we've been able to disable almost half of the turrets, but we've lost contact with Alpha Team." Ross' second said to him as he ordered a small portion of soldiers to try and flank War Machine through the walkie talkie.

"What about Bravo Team?" Ross asked.

"They've infiltrated the base and are doing a sweep. They haven't found the targets yet."

"Try and re-establish contact with Alpha, and I want a constant update of Bravo's status." Ross said.

As soon as the soldier stepped away, Ross saw a large object strike him in the middle of his back and knock him down before it hit the vehicle Ross was squatting behind and away. Ross looked up in time to see several figure's engaging his men, and overpowering them with ease. His eyes widened when he saw a man in a red, white, and blue uniform catch the object that was a large and circular that red, white, and blue shield with a large white star in its center.

"Damn it to hell and back!" Ross shouted.

"_Sir, we're under attack! What are your orders?"_ a voice asked through his walkie-talkie. Ross looked up one more time and saw a large blonde man hovering in the air and holding a large glowing hammer. He raised the weapon in the air and massive dark clouds began to form above him. He saw the clouds begin to glow within themselves as lightning began to form before they touched down. With accurate, and unfathomable, precision, the lightning bolts struck several more of Ross' soldiers and rendered them unconcioius.

"This changes nothing! I want those targets in custody before the sun rises. Shoot to kill if you have to!" Ross ordered. He knew he was up against Fury and his team now, but he had orders. Unless his superiors told him otherwise, he was going to fulfill them to the letter. Even if it meant that he had to take out every single one of the so called Avengers to do it.

* * *

"Well, crap." Deadpool said as he looked as the massive metal door in front of him. Just by first glance, he knew there were several locks in place that he couldn't even guess how they worked. And what was worse, he needed to be on the other side of the stupid thing. "This sucks."

"_**Any suggestions?"**_

"How about we go home and have a shit load of Mexican food?"

"_How about Chimmichungas wrapped in pancakes?"_

"_**I meant about the door."**_

"Screw the door. I'm hungry."

"_**We're being paid to get who's on the other side. Remember?"**_

"Are you kidding? I'm lucky that I remember to take a piss in the morning. But, how are we going to get past this thing?"

"_According to the Junior Woodchuck's Guide Book, we blow it up with a lot of C4."_

"Good call."

"_**WAIT! Not too much. We don't want to kill who's on the other side."**_

"_Party pooper."_

"Okay. So we'll only use half." Deadpool said as he placed several charges on the door. He backed up until he was at the other end of the hallway, covered his nuts with his left hand, and triggered the explosives with the controller in his right hand.

The force of the explosions caused the door to bend inward as it flew from its place. It sailed across the massive room in an arc before crushing into several control panels, monitors, and embedding itself into the thick wall before it fell over onto the floor. Smoke still filled the room where the door once stood as the red clad mercenary entered with a sword in one hand and an oozy in the other.

"All right. Cue the fanfare and strike a pose!" he said as he stood like a famous hero in ancient myth, or the headliner of a comic book. "I said strike a pose and cue the music." He said louder as the smoke began to clear. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. As the smoke finally cleared, he saw that he was the only one standing in the control room. "What the – son of a - What the fu – AH, COME ON! AFTER A COOL BIG ASS EXPLOSION LIKE THAT, NO ONE'S HERE TO BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS?! WHAT A LOAD OF HORSE SH,"

"Excuse me." Jarvis said as a holographic image of a humanoid appeared. "This is private property. You should leave before the authorities are alerted."

"_**Is that thing actually serious?"**_

"Have you looked outside lately?" Deadpool asked it. "Wait a minute."

"_Dude, why did it just get so bright in here?"_

"_**It looks like a light bulb just popped on inside our head. Wait, did he just come up with an idea? By himself?!"**_

"_Holy crap! Miracles do happen!"_

"You're the computer, right?"

"Affirmative." Jarvis said.

"That means you know what happened to the people that were in here. Where did they go?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Jarvis said.

"You want to play it that way? Fine." Deadpool said as he pulled out an automatic hand gun and fired randomly into several consoles. "How about now, Hal?" he asked as the hologram began to flicker.

"I-I am n-n-n-not at liber-r-r-r-rty to say." Jarvis said.

"_Smooth move, genius."_

"You know what? SCREW IT!" Deadpool screamed as he took out a grenade, shoved it into one of the holes the bullets made, and left the control room before the console blew in a blast of fire and shrapnel.

"_**How do we find them now?"**_

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Deadpool said, doing his best to sound like a snooty British man. "This is a fan fiction story. So unlike out comic books, we just wait until the reader gets to the next paragraph." Deadpool said smugly.

"_Wow! Two ideas in one day!"_

"_**I do have to admit, I am impressed. But what if the reader has to go take a crap or something else to do. Like right now."**_

"Say what?" Deadpool asked as he noticed no one was on the other side of the monitor. "Where did they go? WHERE DID THE READERS GO?! DAMN IT, GET BACK HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I'M GOING TO LOOSE IF I BLOW THIS CONTRACT?! I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU LIVE IN YOUR PARENT'S BASEMENT AND STILL WET THE BED IF YOU DON'T SCROLL DOWN RIGHT FREAKING NOW!" Deadpool screamed.

* * *

Bonnie, Ron, and Kim emerged from a hidden door inside the office of Pepper Pots and cautiously scanned the corridor outside. (Pepper Pots, huh? Where's my stinking iPhone at? I know it's got the map of the building in it. Here we go!) Everything seemed calmed and clear, with the exception of the ongoing fire fight outside. Slowly, they exited the office and began to walk through the hallway of various offices as they heard various explosions. (Let's see. Damn it, why didn't I upgrade? Office, office, ah-ha! Got it! Have no fear, Deadpool is . . . . crap! Wrong office! I wanted Pepper Pots, not . . . . Happy Hogan? Who the hell names their kids Happy? Seriously?!)

"All right, Bonnie. Where to next?" Ron asked as they made their way through the offices.

"According to Jarvis, there's an old lab beneath the Arc Reactor that powers this place. It's a converted bomb shelter. If we can get down there, we can follow an old escape route that was put there." Bonnie said as they made sure the coast was clear. That was when the windows shattered as pieces of what looked to be a Ford Mustang crashed into the middle of the room and began to burn.

"If we can make it that far." Kim said as she and Ron looked out the window and saw Iron Man and War Machine still fighting as they hovered in the air. "I can see some of the guns have been knocked out. There's also holes in the walls. We might be getting company soon. Bonnie?" Kim asked, making Ron look up as well. Both gulped as they saw several men with machine guns aimed at all three of them.

"Alert the General that we've found the targets." The leader of the troops said.

"Any ideas, K?" Bonnie asked.

"Not unless you two want to Hulk out." Kim said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ron said, really not wanting to turn into his alter ego.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea." Bonnie said as her eyes began to turn green and her size began to increase, causing the soldiers to switch the safeties on their weapons off. Faster than what the soldiers were expecting, Bonnie grabbed two soldiers and slammed them together before tossing them through a wall. Several began to open fire, making Kim and Ron duck for cover. Bonnie quickly slammed her fist into the ground, causing the soldiers to loose their balance as the floor shook.

"I need to help her. Kim, hit me." Ron said.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Kim, I need to hulk out. Hit me!" Ron shouted. Instead of a slap to the face like he was expecting, Kim slammed her knee into his crotch as hard as she could. "A punch would have worked." Ron moaned as his eyes turned green.

"Sorry." Kim said as Ron stood and his muscles began to expand.

"Focus. Focus." Ron growled as he opened his eyes and his shirt began to rip away while the soldiers regained their footing.

A large explosion erupted behind the soldiers, knocking most of them off their feet again while Kim, Ron, and Bonnie tried to shield themselves from the debris. When they looked up, they saw a man in a red and black bodysuit stepping through the missing wall as he dusted himself off. His entire face was covered by a red mask with two large black circles around the eyes.

"Let's face it. I'm not the only one with a little bit of shit in their pants right now, am I?" he asked them.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of the soldiers asked as the others stood to their feet while one just continued to lay dead on the floor and burn to a crisp.

"Who the hell am I?" the man in the bodysuit asked as he drew a pistol. "WHO THE HELL AM I?" he screamed and started walking forward and punched one soldier in the face before kicking another in the crotch. "My name is Wade freaking Wilson." he said as he pistol whipped another soldier in the face. He shot another in the leg, grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform and threw him into another soldier and sent both falling over a railing and down two stories to the ground below. " A.K.A The Merc with a Mouth." he said he swept the legs out from underneath two more soldiers and walked on the face of one of them and shout the knees of the last standing soldier before kicking him in the face and stomping on one of his wounds as soon as he was down. "A.K. freaking A, DEADPOOL!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"**Smash?**" Ron said, confused at the red and black man in front of him.

"Not yet." Bonnie said.

"All right. You three better be the ones I'm looking for. Otherwise, I am really going to be . . HELLO TITZILLA!" Deadpool shouted as he saw Bonnie in her She-Hulk form. Mainly, his eyes went straight to the ripped shirt that was barely covering her now very ample cleavage.

"_Wowwie wow, wow, wowzers! It's the Mount Everest of boobies!"_

"They're like soft ample mounds of perfection!"

"_**We thank thee Lord for the bountiful gift of plentifullness we are about to receive."**_

" _Amen! _Amen! _**Amen!**_"

"My eyes are up here, you know." Bonnie growled as Deadpool kept closely starring at her cleavage.

"Yeah, we'll order pizza or something." He said as the mouth area of his mask became damp from drooling so much.

"Excuse me!" Kim shouted, getting the merc's attention.

"What?!" Deadpool moaned.

"What are you doing? Are you here to kill us?" she asked him.

"Oh, that. Actually, some dickhead hired me to make sure I get your butts out of here in one piece. But the jolly green hottie's boobs are an added bonus." As he stood next to Bonnie and tried to put his arm around her.

"Not even." she said in a disgusted tone as she pushed him aside. "Let's just try and get to the Arc Reactor like Jarvis told us."

"One little problem, sugar tits." Deadpool said as he pulled out his phone. "I hacked the security of this place. And according to this, the reactor is flooded with a bunch of army goons."

"**Smash and bash!**" Ron growled.

"It looks like we'll have to." Bonnie said.

"As fun as that sounds, it might not be such a good idea. And coming from me, that's saying something." Deadpool said as another soldier tried to get up, but sat on his face and let out a huge fart. "Guess I shouldn't have had so many burritos." Deadpool said as the soldier screamed and the three in front of them grimaced.

"Is there another way out of here?" Kim asked the masked man in front of her.

"Maybe. Plans aren't really my specialty. Let's see." Dead pool said as he looked at his phone. As he did so, the soldier beneath him began to struggle and force Deadpool off of his face. With a groan of frustration, Deadpool placed the barrel of his pistol against the soldier's crotch. "Lay still or become a chick. Your choice." He said and smiled as the soldier began to lay still. "Much better." Deadpool said as he went back to his phone. "Well, I've got good news and bad news. Good news, I've found us an escape route."

"And the bad?" Bonnie asked as she forced the masked man to look her in the face and not at her chest.

"We have to go up to the roof. Luckily, old one-eyed snake and his team of super clowns are here and can probably give you a lift out of here." Deadpool said.

"Back into SHIELD hands." Kim said to herself.

"We might not have any other choice. We've tried to find a cure, but not even Tony can help us. Fury can keep us safe. It's better than being a lab rat for the rest of our lives." Bonnie said.

"She's got a point. Trust me. I let the military experiment on me and I went bat-shit crazy. But I did get an awesome regenerative ability." Deadpool said.

"**Huh?**" Ron asked.

"I can't die. Watch." Deadpool said as he placed the gun to the side of his head and blew his brains out in a mass of brain and blood.

"Sweet Jesus!" Bonnie screamed as Ron and Kim leapt back in fear. The trio stood in shock and silence for a few moments before they saw Deadpool stand up and saw the wound in his head heal itself.

"See?" he asked.

"Thank you, God! Fresh air!" the soldier shouted.

"Shaddup!" Deadpool shouted and kicked the soldier in the head and causing him to become unconscious. "Where was I? Oh, right. Move it or loose it! Up, up, and away!" Deadpool said as he started to head upstairs.

"_**Wrong comic book company entirely."**_

"Who asked you?"

"We're not really going to follow this guy, are we?" Kim asked.

"Look at it this way. If we get into a shootout, we can use him as a human shield." Bonnie said as she began to follow with Ron and Kim reluctantly following.

"What about the other soldiers?" Kim asked.

"I left them a nice going away present." Deadpool said. As soon as they were heading to the floor above them, the soldier Deadpool had farted on began to wake up. As he did, he heard something beeping and saw a flashing light on his crotch. When he looked down, he saw that someone had taped a small explosive charge to him.

"help." He whimpered before he and the rest of the floor exploded.

* * *

Every single piece of equipment they had brought to capture the Hulk and the She-Hulk was now either on fire or nothing more than a twisted mess that was hardly recognizable. Most of their vehicles were now destroyed, and he had suffered several casualties. How many were fatalaties, he didn't know. All he knew was that what was left of his forces were standing behind him nursing wounds and sore egos. In front of him was Colonel Fury himself. Standing behind him was Iron Man and War Machine, both looking like they had obviously been in a serious fight, a winded Black Widow, a smiling Hawkeye, Thor with a look of contempt and possibly sad that the fight was already over, and Wolverine who looked like he was doing his best to calm down with his fists and forearms covered in drying blood spatter and a nasty gash on the side of his face that was healing faster than anyone could blink. Never had General Ross been so tempted to shoot a superior officer in his career. That included the hell his drill sergeant had put him through during basic training.

"General." Fury said.

"You've kicked a hornet's nest, Fury. Those things inside Stark's could give America the edge its military needs."

"I might have one eye, but it looks like I'm the only one seeing clearly. If anyone got a hold of the secrets that are in the Hulk's DNA, then the world as we know it would cease to exist. The last thing it needs is to be in the hands of a bunch of power obsessed, paranoid idiots like your bosses." Fury growled.

"They care about this government's safety!" Ross shouted.

"The hell they do! They only care about is the money they think could make from selling the Hulk as a weapon and not care about who gets hurt in the process, or as a result!" Fury spat. "My superiors are already being alerted to this little tiff between you and Stark, as well as the local news. When your superiors see the mess you made, what do you think will happen to you?" Fury asked and fought a smile from forming as he saw Ross's face turn a deep purple.

"This isn't over, Fury. As long as that thing exists, I'll be right behind him with a knife to skin him with." Ross growled. "Fall back! Return to base!" Ross said as he and his men turned and began to leave.

"Good thing he didn't call your bluff." Hawkeye said.

"Who said I was bluffing?" Fury said as he turned to Stark. "You actually did something right today, Stark. There may be hope for you after all. You need help with this mess?"

"Jarvis lost his link to the main computers. So the more help I can get, the better." Stark said.

"First thing's first. Where's Stoppable and the others?" Shego asked.

"They should be,"

They heard a loud crash as a part of the top floor of Stark's office was destroyed. As they turned to see what had happened, they saw something the size of a man falling twelve stories as it screamed "IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" The figure landed on the ground with a loud thud and was followed by silence. That was when they saw two larger figures leap from the building as the voice they heard earlier began shouting "I'M ALIVE! OH, THANK YOU SWEET"

The sudden landing of the large figures stopped the shouting before they leapt off out of sight and into the distance, leaving the team of super beings stunned.

"What in the world was that?" Rhodes asked.

* * *

**EARLIER**

All was dark and still, save for the sounds of fighting going on outside the building. Every so often, a bolt of lightning would flash by the widows and give brief illumination to the darken corridors and rooms. The four wonderers had just entered the upstairs research labs and were doing there best to keep quiet. For the one clad in red and black, this was easier said then done. Even more so when he had voices in his head that refused to shut up at times. And given his actions so far, his three companions were doing their best to keep a safe distance from him.

"Oooooh. So many shiny-shiny things." He said as he looked at all the machinery and dives around him.

"_Push a button! Push a button! We could win a Bizillion bucks!"_

"_**Don't touch a thing! For all we know, one of the things could give us explosive diaria as soon as we touch it."**_

"That would be a shitty experience." Deadpool said as he continued to move.

"This guy is nuts." Kim said.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. But until we can find a way to ditch him, he's our best ticket out of here." Bonnie said as she turned and saw Deadpool squatting on the floor and leaning against a wall. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a contact lens. What does it look like I'm doing? Now get down!" Deadpool said as the other three quickly ducked down onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as Ron grunted with curiosity.

"I saw a bunch of army goons walk by." Deadpool said.

"What the hell?! I thought you said this area was clear!" Bonnie said as she tried to look around the corner. When she looked back, she saw Deadpool was taking several pictures of her cleavage with his phone.

"Oh, how the camera loves you, babe." Deadpool said as he took several more pictures before Bonnie grabbed him by the throat.

"You said this room was clear. Now what gives?!" Bonnie demanded.

"I'm not sure. Let me just check this – oh."

"Oh what?" Ron asked.

"I read this wrong. It turns out that the red dots are bad guys and he blue dots were good guys." Deadpool said.

"You just walked us into a hornet's nest, you crazy, idiotic psychotic," Kim said and placed a hand on Ron's massive chest as his eyes started to grow a brighter shade of green.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll take care of it." Deadpool said as he stood and popped his knuckles. He then began to pop his elbows, shoulders, neck, and then drew both of his swords. "Like a boss." He said as he quickly turned the corner.

"What's he going to do?" Kim asked before they heard gunfire, destruction, and the sounds of swords cutting through flesh.

"Holy Crap!" one soldier screamed before the sound of a wet hack was heard.

"If I cut you, do you not bleed?"

"OPEN FIRE! OPEN,"

"It slices! It Dices! It chicken fried rice's!" Deadpool shouted.

"Don't hurt me! I surrender!" another soldier screamed.

"What does this button do?"

"HOLY SH"

The room shook as the lights flickered and the smell of something burning assaulted everyone's senses. All three looked at each other cautiously and gulped. None of them were sure that they should look and see what the lunatic had done.

"So that's what happens when you mix C4 with a bean burrito." Deadpool said. "Hey! You guys coming or what?"

Reluctantly and slowly, the trio came out from their hiding place behind the wall and were both shocked and completely horrified at what they saw. Besides the massive scorch marks from what ever had exploded, there were bodies and pieces of bodies all over the place. What shocked them even more was the fact that one body was positioned to where it was propped up on its shoulders and it looked like his head was coming out of his ass. Kim was paler than a sheet while Bonnie covered both her mouth and stomach. Ron was both shocked and speechless.

"What do you think? I'm not an artist, but I think I should sign this piece of work." Deadpool said.

"You killed them?" Kim asked.

"Listen honey, I'm a mercenary. I was a bad guy, I try to be a good guy when I feel like it, but I kiil people for a living. That's my job. I didn't see you or Gonads the Barbian behind you trying anything." Deadpool said. When he hear Ron growl, he made a very audible gulp. "Are thones veins supposed to be popping out of his head like that?"

"_**That's probably not a good sign."**_

"_I think I want our mommy now."_

"**Talking man hurt people.**" Ron growled as every muscle tensed and his knuckles cracked while he balled his fists, his skin sounding like old leather as clinched them tight. "**RON CRUSH TALKING MAN'S HEAD!**"

"NO, RON! DON'T!" Kim shouted as she stepped in his way.

"Listen to Kim, Ron." Bonnie said as she stood beside Kim. "If you kill him, you're no better than he is."

"**Ron hit?**"

"No, Ron. That's still lowering yourself to his level." Bonnie said before her eyes bugged out. She looked down to see Deadpool had both of hands on her breasts. Through the mask, he seemed to be in pure bliss as he kept squeezing and massaging them.

"Soooo soft." The merc said with glee.

"THAT'S IT!" Bonnie said as she grabbed him, pried him away from her breasts, and threw through the wall with such force that it took a good portion of the entire wall with him.

"IT WAS SOOOO WORTH IT!" Deadpool screamed the entire time he fell to the ground before he landed with a loud thud.

"That felt so damn good." Bonnie growled.

"I think we should just get out of here. Ron?" Kim asked and Ron nodded, picking her up in his arms before he and Bonnie leapt out of the hole in the wall.

On the ground, Deadpool stood as bones cracked and snapped back into place. He took a deep breath as his ribs reset themselves and his lungs re-expanded. He coughed up a little bit of blood as his eyes refocused. He patted and looked himself over before he realized he was in relatively good shape. Even without his healing factor, the hospital would have actually been able to fix him.

"I don't believe it. I'm alive. I'M ALIVE! OH, THANK YOU DEAR SWEET" he shouted before Ron and Bonnie landed on him and leapt off into the distance. "ow." Deadpool moaned as he tried to figure out how his guts were supposed to be aligned.

After a while, Deadpool's body had healed and straightened itself enough for him to stand again. He cautiously looked up to make sure no hulk was going to fall on him. If he saw a house heading toward him, he was going to have to check if he was wearing ruby slippers. He breathed a sigh of relief as he snapped his neck back into place and began to flex his limbs.

"Wade Wilson. You better have a damn good reason to be here before I shoot you where it doesn't grow back."

"Get in line, Fury." Logan growled.

"Wolverine! Long time, no see! You know, no one calls me bub anymore." Deadpool said.

"Answer the damn question!" Logan said as his claws extended.

"Easy with the cheese knives, smelly. Some s-hole hired me to make sure the big green guy and his friends got out." Deadpool explained.

"They better be alive, or I'll," Fury started.

"They're alive. Who do you think tried to squash me like a roach?" Deadpool said.

"I'll contact Wade and see if he can contact them." Tony said as he closed his face plate.

"Hey! Don't I get a thank you or anything?" Deadpool asked.

"How about get lost?" Fury asked as he turned away.

"Every time you show up, thing's go to hell. Now get the hell out of here before I give you an ass kicking you deserve. Pencil dick." Logan said as he turned and walked away.

"Did he just insult me?" Deadpool asked himself.

"_He can't get away with that!"_

"Got that right." Deadpool said and drew his gun.

"_**The last time you shot Logan, he used us as a pin cushion for his claws."**_

"_So if we do it, we get a whoopin."_

Deadpool paused for a moment to reflect on what the voices in his head said. They did have a point. "I do it. Hey! Wolverine!" Deadpool shouted. As soon as Logan turned, Deadpool aimed and shot Wolverine in the forehead. Logan shout in pain as the bullet broke the skin and bounced off the adamantium underneath. "LIVE LONG AND SUCK IT!" Deadpool shouted. As Logan looked up with his teeth bared like a rabid dog, he extended his claws as the skin healed and closed the wound.

"WADE!" Logan shouted as he ran toward Deadpool.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"_**I'm going to hide in the subconscious. Let me know when it's over."**_

"_Wait for me!"_

* * *

Kim was making sure the coast was clear as both Ron and Bonnie hid in the underpass as they returned to normal. She didn't know what they would do if either the army or Fury followed. But Ron and Bonnie couldn't keep traveling in their larger than life forms. Kim kept glancing behind her at the underpass, hoping that both were doing okay. As she glanced one more time, she felt her Kimmunicator begin to vibrate in her pocket. She was glad she kept this with her at all times. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw Wade's familiar face.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Tony just contacted me. He's got a plane waiting for you at a remote air strip that's a few miles from his complex. As soon as you get there, tell the pilot where you want to go. Tony will keep Fury busy."_

"Wow. Why is he being so nice to us?"

"_He said he owed Bonnie one. I've just sent a map with the air strip's location on it. Good luck, you guys."_

"Tanks, Wade. You rock, as always." Kim said and deactivated the Kimmunicator. Kim quickly made her way to the underpass and was relieved to see that both Ron and Bonnie were back to normal. As usual, it looked like Ron was drained both physically and mentally from the whole ordeal. "Got a call form Wade. Tony has a private plane waiting for us."

"What about that guy you're worried about? Fury?" Bonnie asked.

"Tony's also keeping him busy. We just need to get there and figure out where to go." Kim said.

"Japan." Ron said as he slowly looked up. It looked he was suffering the mother of all hangovers.

"Why Japan? What's there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yammanuchi." Ron moaned.

"Say what?"

"I'll tell you later. Ron, why there?" Kim asked him.

"They can't cure me, Kim. I'm stuck like this. So, I need to learn how to control this thing inside me. The best way I know how is to finish my training at Yammanuchi. The lessons there are mostly mental discipline anyway." Ron said to her.

"Ron, that's actually a good idea. Let me call up the map and we'll be on our way." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "And thanks for hitting that lunatic." Kim said to Bonnie.

"Like you say, Kim. No big." She said with a smile. She really did enjoy hitting that mercenary the way she did.

* * *

Deadpool was still coughing and wheezing as he limped his way into an old warehouse. Wolverine had done a real number on him. As he walked inside, le lifted his hand and saw that he didn't need to hold the skin on his leg together anymore. He checked out his arm and saw that he had actually did put the pieces back in the right order. His skin tight bodysuit was now ruined, and a few of his toys were out of commission. But still, it was worth shooting Wolverine in the head just to see the look on his face. As he began to put his weight on both legs, one lone spotlight came on. The lone light showed a man that was wearing a dark blue jacket hoodie with the hood completely covering his face. Under his arm was a brown envelope that looked important.

"Were you successful?" he asked.

"They got out of there in one piece. Now how about your end of the bargain?" Deadpool asked.

"The money has just been wired to your account." The man said.

"And?" Deadpool asked.

"The other items as promised." The man said as he took the envelope and tossed it to Deadpool.

The mercenary caught the envelope with ease and tore it open. The contents inside were several large photos that immediately brightened the merc's face as he flipped through them over and over again. "Real nice. Nice doing business with you!" Deadpool said as he turned and began to walk away. "Oh, Rogue! You are a naughty girl, aren't you! Wow, Storm! It looks like the carpet does match drapes! Grrr!"

"Everything is in place. Soon, checkmate. So says the leader." The man said to himself as the light shut off and he began to leave.


End file.
